Destinés
by JessSwann
Summary: Se passe au début de DMC, et si ... Cutler Beckett avait ignoré l'existence du compas de Jack et du coffre contenant le coeur de Jones .. Comment aurait évolué l'histoire ? Fic Willabeth
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages principaux sont pour la plupart à Disney, les autres sont à moi, je pense que vous saurez trier**_

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc le Prologue de ma nouvelle fiction qui sera (et j'en suis la première surprise) Willabeth. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'en ai eu l'idée en Irlande après avoir visité le cimetière de Letterfrack. Pour résumer, ce cimetière contient les tombes d'une soixantaines de gamins qui ont succombés à l'orphelinat qui en avait la garde… Un tel endroit ne pouvait que m'inspirer… (erf chassez le goût du glauque il revient au galop) J'ai écrit le plan dans une chambre de Killkenny (oui pour ceux qui ont suivi, Killkenny on a vite fait le tour) et le prologue sur le ferry qui nous ramenait d'Irlande donc ça a été écrit en mer lol. Voilà donc comment est née cette histoire et plus particulièrement l'idée des premiers chapitres que contiendra cette fic, qui sera donc forcément un peu glauque, un peu triste mais très romantique… (lol quand même )**_

_**Le pairing principal est Willabeth donc ne vous laissez pas décourager par les premiers chapitres qui seront assez sombres à l'image du prologue, je vous promets que vous serez surpris (lol )**_

_**Voilà maintenant que j'ai bien raconté ma vie sans pour autant je l'espère vous avoir découragés, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue en terminant par une dernière précision obligatoire : La première partie reprend intégralement les dialogues et événements de la scène d'ouverture du second film et ne m'appartient donc pas. La suite en revanche si . **_

_**Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

La pluie ruisselait en larges rubans humides le long des services de porcelaine fine et des verres en cristal qui avaient été placés sur les tables par des mains attentives dans le jardin de la chapelle de Port Royal tandis que le vent soufflait, faisant entendre ses gémissements plaintifs. De chaque côté de l'allée, les bancs garnis d'orchidées gisaient, désertés par les invités que la soudaine tempête tropicale avait chassés, conférant à l'endroit une tristesse sombre, prémices du drame qui s'apprêtait à déferler aussi sûrement que l'orage qui grondait.

Seule au milieu de tout ce chaos, une mince silhouette vêtue d'une robe richement brodée paraissant faite de fils d'or, demeurait agenouillée devant l'autel déserté, son bouquet d'orchidées à la main. La jeune femme qui se trouvait là ne sentait pas les gouttes sur son visage, mélange de pluie et de larmes, pas plus qu'elle n'avait conscience de la masse alourdie de ses cheveux blonds trempés par l'orage. Ses yeux sombres et déjà mélancoliques étaient tournés vers l'horizon sans le voir et son visage était assombri comme si elle devinait qu'un drame était en train de se produire et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter. Pourtant, soutenue par l'espoir que son pressentiment était infondé, la future mariée attendait celui à qui elle avait choisi d'unir sa vie, insensible aux éléments qui se déchaînaient. Le vent souffla de plus belle, soulevant de ses cheveux le voile arachnéen que sa domestique avait eu tellement de mal à ajuster le matin même et dont la splendeur n'était plus à présent qu'un souvenir lointain. La jeune fille ne s'en préoccupa pas, imperméable à tout ce qui n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait, ignorant les exhortations des invités qui lui criaient de venir s'abriter. Elle ne bougerait pas. Elle attendait William Turner. Son fiancé. Son promis. Son amour.

Finalement un grondement causé par le martèlement des bottes des soldats sur les pavés de la chapelle résonna derrière elle et Elizabeth Swann se retourna lentement. Une expression de joie rapidement tempérée par l'inquiétude se propagea sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut parmi les nouveaux arrivants celui qu'elle attendait. Seulement Will était encadré par deux gardes et ses poignets entravés par des fers. Sans se soucier des invités qui l'observaient à présent avec une curiosité mal dissimulée, Elizabeth laissa glisser son bouquet de mariée au sol et releva ses jupons, courant vers l'abri de la chapelle et les bras de son fiancé. Ses pas claquèrent légèrement dans l'allée tandis que des gouttes de pluie pareilles à des larmes glissaient sur les pétales délicats du bouquet abandonné.

Sans prêter attention à l'homme vêtu d'un lourd manteau de satin noir qui paraissait commander le régiment, Elizabeth étreignit le veston du jeune homme, ses doigts se serrant doucement sur ce dernier

- Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton désespéré, fouillant le visage de son fiancé du regard en quête d'une réponse

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit il d'un air d'incompréhension totale tandis qu'elle peinait à retenir ses larmes. Tu es ravissante… Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle

Sa déclaration amena un bref sourire sur le visage d'Elizabeth vite remplacé par le chagrin et l'angoisse

- On dit que le mari ne doit jamais voir sa promise avant le mariage. Répondit t'elle d'un ton nerveux, ses yeux errant sur le visage du jeune homme, perdue dans la contemplation des traits de son fiancé, ses doigts glacés effleurant les poignets entravés de ce dernier.

Noyée dans les yeux de Will, le cœur battant la chamade, Elizabeth entendit à peine la voix de son père qui, à quelques mètres, tempêtait après les soldats.

De la même manière, la jeune promise fit à peine attention à l'exclamation incrédule de son père en reconnaissant l'homme au manteau noir et ne se retourna que lorsque le Gouverneur tempêta de nouveau

- Lord ou pas Lord vous n'avez aucune raison, autorité ou qualité pour arrêter cet homme. S'écria le Gouverneur Swann en désignant Will tandis que les doigts d'Elizabeth se crispait sur ceux du jeune homme

- C'est bien ce qui vous trompe. Déclara sèchement le petit homme au grand effroi d'Elizabeth. Monsieur Mercer !

Plus que jamais inquiète, Elizabeth vit un homme inquiétant s'approcher du Lord, dépliant avec révérence une liasse de papiers. Le lord s'empara du premier et le tendit au gouverneur

- Voici le mandat d'arrêt du dénommé William Turner. Annonça-t-il d'une voix froide à l'élocution soignée.

Elizabeth croisa le regard incrédule de son père et celui-ci prit le papier, commençant à le lire rapidement tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers Will, remplie d'incompréhension.

- Ce mandat est au nom d'Elizabeth Swann ! S'exclama son père avec incrédulité

La jeune fille se retourna vers le Lord tandis que le visage de son fiancé accusait le choc

- Oh vraiment ? C'est ennuyeux … J'ai du me fourvoyer Arrêtez la. Ordonna froidement le Lord, un éclair de joie mauvaise dans le regard

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà deux soldats l'arrachaient sans ménagement aux bras de Will

- De quoi suis-je accusée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche alors que Will essayait vainement de s'interposer entre les soldats et sa fiancée

Imperturbable, le lord continua son discours, sortant un nouveau mandat avec flegme

- J'ai ici celui de Monsieur William Turner. Annonça-t-il. Et j'en ai un autre pour Monsieur James Norrington. Claironna-t-il tandis qu'Elizabeth sentait la morsure froide de l'acier se refermer sur ses poignets. Est il présent ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton théâtral

Tout en tentant de lutter contre les gardes qui la maintenait et qui l'enchaînaient, Elizabeth se retourna vers le Lord d'un air combatif

- De quoi est il accusé ? S'exclama-t-elle, révoltée par le traitement qu' ils subissaient

- Il a des mois que le Commodore Norrington a démissionné de ses fonctions. Tenta le Gouverneur d'un ton mécontent

- Je ne pense pas que cela réponde à ma question. Rétorqua froidement le Lord

- Lord Beckett. Je crois que nous avons une question sans réponse nous aussi. Intervint Will en jetant un rapide regard inquiet en direction d'Elizabeth

- Nous sommes sous la juridiction du Gouverneur de Sa Majesté à Port Royal. Déclara à son tour Elizabeth en détachant chaque syllabes avec haine. Et vous devez nous dire de quoi nous sommes inculpés.

Le Gouverneur jeta un regard désabusé à sa fille et répondit d'un ton amer

- Vous êtes accusés d'avoir conspiré pour éviter la corde à un homme condamné par la Couronne et l'Empire. Commença-t-il à lire. Et condamné à mort c'est pourquoi la…

Le Gouverneur s'arrêta brusquement et le Lord compléta froidement l'acte d'accusation ses yeux couleur glacier rivés à ceux d'Elizabeth

- C'est pourquoi la peine de mort vous sera également infligée à mon grand regret. Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui contredisait ses paroles.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas, réalisant lentement ce que l'homme venait de dire tandis que Will se retournait vivement vers elle, dévoré par l'angoisse

Beckett avança vers eux

- Vous vous souvenez peut être d'un pirate dénommé Jack Sparrow. Susurra-t-il à Will

- Capitaine ! Corrigea Elizabeth d'un ton hargneux en même temps que son fiancé

Beckett se tourna vers elle d'un air vaguement amusé tandis que Will déglutissait, portant un regard désabusé et amer vers l'horizon.

- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Répéta-t-elle avec hargne.

- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow oui… Je n'en doutais pas. Répondit le Lord avec ironie en la regardant d'un œil moqueur.

Les deux jeunes amoureux eurent à peine le temps de protester que, déjà, les soldats les séparaient, les entraînant loin de l'autre. Éperdue de détresse, Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de regarder une dernière fois le visage de son promis tandis que, derrière elle, résonnaient les cris de son père suppliant l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes de ne pas l'arrêter… Ses cris la poursuivirent longtemps alors qu'elle était jetée sans ménagements dans une cellule humide et froide, attirant la convoitise des hommes emprisonnés dans la geôle voisine.

*

Choquée, Elizabeth resta longtemps seule dans sa cellule, les mains soigneusement croisées sur sa robe pour les empêcher de trembler. La tête basse, elle laissa les heures s'égrener douloureusement, chaque minute passée l'éloignant de ce qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Celui de son mariage avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis ses douze ans…

La nuit tomba, les ténèbres envahissant la cellule à la faveur de la maigre ouverture vers l'extérieur et la liberté et Elizabeth laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue en songeant à ce qui aurait du être. La nuit qui étendait son manteau d'étoiles sur Port Royal devait être la leur. Une nuit de découverte, de caresses hésitantes, de mots tendres murmurés, de plaisirs inconnus… Une nuit d'amour partagé qu'elle avait tellement attendue. Sa nuit de noce. Et au lieu des promesses d'un bonheur tant espéré et d'un avenir ensembles, Will et elle étaient à présent séparés, leurs destins se révélant soudain moins brillants… si tant est qu'ils en aient encore un.

Plongée dans ses amères réflexions et ses regrets, la jeune femme releva à peine la tête lorsque deux soldats s'immobilisèrent devant sa cellule, suivis de peu par son père.

- Oh Seigneur. Soupira le Gouverneur en la découvrant. Sortez la de là. Dépêchez !

- Ça vient. Grommela un soldat à peine poliment pour toute réponse tandis que les clefs tournaient lentement dans la serrure de sa prison

L'horizon d' Elizabeth s'éclaira brusquement alors que la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrait avec un grincement et elle se précipita dans les bras ouverts de son père sans que les soldats ne soient assez rapides pour l'intercepter.

- Seigneur Elizabeth. S'affola son père en la serrant contre lui. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille déglutit et referma ses doigts sur le plastron de son père, mue par le besoin pressant de se blottir dans ses bras comme elle le faisait enfant après un gros chagrin ou lorsqu'elle s'éveillait d'un cauchemar.

- Où est Will ? Murmura-t-elle en levant des yeux inquiets sur son père.

- Pas maintenant Elizabeth. Souffla le Gouverneur en la serrant plus étroitement.

- Monsieur Swann. Les ordres sont clairs, nous devons l'emmener immédiatement auprès de Lord Beckett. Les coupa grossièrement un soldat en tentant de l'arracher à son étreinte.

- C'est Gouverneur Swann. Toujours. Pourquoi croyez vous que je porte cette perruque ? Pour me réchauffer la tête ? Grinça Weatherby en la gardant contre lui. Et Elizabeth est encore ma fille. Je l'accompagnerais moi-même voir cet homme. Il me semble que j'en ai encore le droit. Ajouta-t-il avec une amertume perceptible qui eut pour effet de redoubler l'inquiétude d'Elizabeth

Les gardes échangèrent un regard tandis que le Gouverneur maintenait son étreinte en tremblant légèrement avant de renoncer à argumenter.

- Bien. Souffla le gouverneur en glissant son bras autour de la taille de sa fille pour la soutenir avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir, la tirant hors des ténèbres sinistres du cachot de Port Royal, tout deux talonnés par des soldats dont la mission était claire. Elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'enfuir.

*

Transie, Elizabeth fut finalement poussée dans une pièce à la chaleur étouffante dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu de bois.

- Voici ma fille Lord Beckett. Annonça inutilement le gouverneur au lord qui trônait derrière un large bureau d'acajou qui le faisait paraître encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'homme adressa un geste dédaigneux aux gardes qui accompagnaient la jeune femme et son père et ces derniers s'effacèrent, les laissant seuls.

Une fois les soldats partis, Lord Beckett fit signe à Elizabeth d'approcher ce que cette dernière fit volontiers, avançant avec hardiesse vers l'homme qui avait osé gâcher le plus jour de sa vie, prête à en découdre.

- Asseyez vous Miss Swann. Lui ordonna froidement Beckett, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Je suis très bien debout. Rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Derrière elle, son père esquissa un mouvement catastrophé tandis que Beckett soutenait son regard, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Comme vous voudrez Miss Swann. Répondit il calmement avant de détourner son attention d'elle pour servir deux verres de sherry. Un verre Gouverneur ? Vous êtes tout pâle… Se réjouit il ouvertement.

Bouillant intérieurement de rage, Elizabeth entendit son père accepter le verre tendu par Beckett avec une exquise politesse et serra les poings en voyant la main de son père trembler lorsqu'il prit le verre.

- Comment trouvez vous nos prisons Miss Swann ? Votre cellule est elle à votre goût ? Demanda Beckett en se retournant vers elle avec un sourire poli.

- Elle est parfaite je vous remercie. Ironisa Elizabeth. Et je préfère encore y être plutôt que…

- Elizabeth … Je t'en prie… La supplia son père d'un ton qui arrêta net Elizabeth dans son élan

- Vous devriez écouter votre père Miss Swann et vous montrer un peu plus reconnaissante.

- Reconnaissante ? Cracha Elizabeth sans pouvoir se retenir. Et de quoi ? D'avoir gâché mon mariage ? De m'avoir privée de ma nuit de noce ! Cria-t-elle en avançant vers le Lord qui resta imperturbable

- Elizabeth .. Écoute ce qu'il a à te proposer au moins… Supplia à nouveau le Gouverneur sous le regard ironique de Beckett.

Elizabeth se retourna brièvement vers son père et croisa un bref instant son regard emplit de détresse. Le cœur serré, elle capitula et se retourna vers son bourreau

- Et que proposez vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain

Beckett sourit légèrement et joua négligemment avec son verre, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts tandis que le Gouverneur détournait le regard.

- En plus d'être très belle vous êtes une jeune femme décidée Miss Swann. Commença Beckett attirant un sourire crispé sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Néanmoins, le fait de savoir ce que l'on veut est une regrettable faille dans l'éducation d'une jeune femme lorsque cette dernière se trompe de combat. Poursuivit il . En accord avec votre père, je me propose donc de corriger cette regrettable inclinaison en vous envoyant en Angleterre.

- Quoi ??? S'étonna Elizabeth, méfiante

- Voyez vous, il y a là bas un établissement tenu par des nonnes qui, j'en suis certain, sauront corriger cette attirance pour la débauche et à la fange qui semble être la votre. Bien entendu il va de soi que votre père me transférera votre tutelle et qu'il ignorera l'endroit où vous vous trouvez.. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il laisse échapper votre localisation par inadvertance… Mais rassurez vous, chacune des lettres qu'il me remettra à votre adresse vous sera transmise tout comme je m'engage à lui donner celles que vous écrirez en réponse.

Elizabeth blêmit et se retourna vers son père, ignorant une fois de plus Beckett qui les regarda avec cynisme

- Et c'est cela que tu voulais que j'écoute ! S'indigna-t-elle. Tu .. Tu … vas le laisser m'enfermer dans un couvent quelconque où je finirais mes jours !!

- Elizabeth… Ce, ce n'est que temporaire… Commença le gouverneur tandis que la jeune femme fulminait. Le temps que tu .. Que tu te calmes… Ajouta t'il d'un ton contraint

- Père ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Le supplia Elizabeth, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

- Elizabeth, j'accepterais tout si ça peut m'éviter d'avoir à subir le spectacle de ma fille montant à l'échafaud… Soupira à regrets le Gouverneur. Je t'en supplie.. Ne m'inflige pas ça…

- Encore une fois,vous devriez écouter votre père Miss Swann. Intervint Beckett. Je vous offre une chance qui ne se représentera pas et que beaucoup paierait cher pour avoir… Si vous la déclinez, plus personne pas même votre père ne pourra intercéder en votre faveur et cela quelque soit le prix qu'il offrira… Je vous conseille donc d'accepter de vous soumettre

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, les yeux étincelant de rage

- Vous me proposez de quitter une prison pour une autre ! S'indigna-t-elle

- Non c'est inexact Miss Swann. Corrigea Beckett. En vérité le choix est plus simple que cela. Soit vous acceptez et vous vivez. Soit vous refusez et vous mourrez. Pour le reste .. Ce que vous appelez « liberté » n'est somme toute qu'un concept désuet… Ironisa-t-il

- Je t'en supplie Elizabeth… Accepte.. Murmura le Gouverneur sans réussir à dissimuler son émotion.

Elizabeth, le cœur serré, pinça les lèvres en entendant la détresse de son père et se retourna vers son bourreau, folle de rage à l'idée de devoir abdiquer

- Et que deviendra Will ? Demanda-t-elle d'un voix rauque

- Ma générosité ne s'étend pas jusqu 'à Monsieur Turner. Il sera jugé et la sentence rendue lui sera appliquée sans détour. Répondit Beckett toujours aussi froidement.

- En d'autres termes il sera pendu… Murmura Elizabeth en sentant son cœur se briser

- Je veillerais à ce qu'il ait un procès équitable.. S'empressa de lui affirmer le Gouverneur

- Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose… Souffla Elizabeth avec amertume.

- Dans ce cas-tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Rétorqua le Gouverneur avec une inhabituelle froideur causée par son angoisse de la perdre

- Choisissez Miss Swann. La vie ou la mort. Susurra Beckett

- Je t'en prie Elizabeth.. Aucun homme, pas même Will ne vaut la peine que tu lui sacrifies ta vie… La supplia son père.

Elizabeth se retourna vers ce dernier et ferma les yeux en lisant l'angoisse et le chagrin sur son visage. Les mêmes que lorsque sa mère était morte, emportée par une pneumonie alors qu'elle avait à peine cinq ans. Le gouverneur avait failli ne pas se remettre de la mort de sa femme, ne trouvant sa force que dans la présence de sa fille vers qui, elle le savait, il avait reporté toute son affection. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire endurer cela… De plus, une fois en Angleterre, elle trouverait bien un moyen d'échapper aux nonnes et de rejoindre Will… Elle trouverait… Rassérénée par cet espoir, Elizabeth sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Beckett

- Vous avez gagné Lord Beckett. J'accepte votre proposition. Déclara-t-elle avec hauteur, son cœur se serrant en entendant le long soupir de soulagement de Weatherby Swann

Beckett lui répondit par un sourire calculateur et ironique tandis qu'elle tendait sa main vers lui pour sceller leur accord

- Sage décision Miss Swann. Approuva Beckett en serrant ses doigts glacés entre les siens. Il m'aurait déplu de voir pendue une telle beauté. Ajouta-t-il galamment sans pour autant la lâcher, l'attirant vers lui.

Elizabeth retint un hoquet de surprise en sentant ses lèvres chatouiller le lobe de son oreille, le souffle du Lord se diffusant sur sa peau tandis que son père, écoeuré, détournait les yeux.

- Je préfère vous avertir … Toute tentative d'évasion de votre part serait chèrement payée par votre père. Souffla Beckett avant de la relâcher. Votre bateau lève l'ancre dans une heure Miss Swann. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous dire adieu . Ajouta-t-il, à voix haute cette fois.

- Déjà ! S'écria le Gouverneur d'une voix blanche

Beckett se retourna vers lui.

- Vous ne voudriez pas risquer de voir la survie de votre fille compromise n'est-ce pas ? Alors signez ces documents qui me la confient…

- Non .. Non … Bien sur que non. Bredouilla Weatherby en paraphant d'une main tremblante

- Allons.. vous devez savoir que pour chaque chose que l'on désire il y a un prix à payer… J'ai trouvé le votre Gouverneur. Triompha Beckett. Faites vos adieux. Mes hommes vont vous accompagner. Les congédia Beckett. Miss Swann… Ce fut un plaisir

- Croyez bien qu'il n'est pas partagé… Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Elizabeth

- Les nonnes arrangeront cela aussi… Rétorqua Beckett en lui tournant le dos.

Anéantie, Elizabeth se laissa entraîner par les gardes tandis que, la mine coupable, son père la suivait. Ce dernier la serra longuement dans ses bras alors qu'elle se préparait déjà à embarquer

- Écris moi … S'il te plait …Souffla-t-il. Et je t'en prie… Pardonne moi. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée

Elizabeth le regarda avec tristesse en réalisant qu'il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis la veille et le serra aussi étroitement que ses fers le lui permettaient

- Je sais. Je t'aime. Lui assura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes

- Oh Elizabeth… Souffla-t-il en caressant son visage, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, déchiré de devoir la perdre pour la sauver

- S'il te plait … Si tu vois Will… Dis lui, dis lui que mon cœur lui appartiendra toujours… Murmura Elizabeth

- Je le ferais, je te le promets.. Soupira le Gouverneur

Sans attendre la fin de leurs adieux, les gardes arrachèrent brutalement Elizabeth aux bras de son père et la tirèrent en arrière, la traînant jusqu'au navire

- Non … S'il vous plait … Ma fille .. Encore une minute.. Les supplia le Gouverneur d'un ton qui finit de briser le cœur d'Elizabeth

- Désolé Gouverneur. Ce sont les ordres. Se contenta de répondre laconiquement un des gardes tandis qu'Elizabeth se retournait, apercevant derrière un rideau de larmes la silhouette de son père.

Tandis que la porte de la cabine dans laquelle elle avait été jetée se refermait sur elle, Elizabeth se précipita à la porte, la frappant de toute la force de ses poignets entravés

- Père !! Hurla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber au sol, pleurant des larmes de souffrance et de rage tandis que son navire quittait le port dans la nuit mourante, l'éloignant inexorablement de tout ceux qu'elle aimait.


	2. Une nouvelle prison

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite, centrée sur Liz ( le prochain chapitre sera sur Will ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira…. En attendant … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 1**

Quelques semaines plus tard et au terme d'une traversée éprouvante, Elizabeth débarqua sur le sol anglais, étroitement encadrée par deux gardes qui lui épargnèrent toutefois l'humiliation d'être enchaînée. La jeune femme inspira brutalement, heureuse de respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur dont elle avait été privée tout le long de son voyage. En effet ce dernier était loin d'avoir été aussi agréable que celui qu'elle avait fait avec son père quelques années plus tôt pour se rendre à Port Royal. Cette fois, il n'avait pas été question de promenade sur le pont ou des explications attentives de James Norrington sur le fonctionnement d'un navire. Elle était restée cloîtrée tout au long de la traversée, les poignets couverts de chaînes qui ne lui étaient ôtées que pour manger et baigner son visage dans l'eau fraîche et autres commodités.

Les premiers jours à bord avaient été affreux, la jeune femme ne cessant de penser à Will et au sort terrible qui l'attendait et contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien faire, aussi prisonnière du navire qu'il pouvait l'être des geôles de Port Royal. Le vague espoir qu'elle avait entretenu de réussir à s'échapper à la faveur d'un garde plus conciliant que les autres avait été balayé dès les premières heures de sa réclusion lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que Lord Beckett lui avait fourni son homme de main comme gardien, un certain Monsieur Mercer dont la froideur la terrifiait sans qu'elle n'ose l'avouer. Elle s'était donc résignée à subir le voyage, sachant que si une occasion de fuir se présentait celle-ci serait unique et qu'elle ne devait donc pas faire de tentative désespérée mais attendre le bon moment … Qui finirait bien par se présenter.

Au lieu de cela elle avait donc déversé sa rage sur la seule compagnie à sa portée, provoquant Mercer à chacune de ses apparitions avant de renoncer devant la placidité froide de l'homme.

Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur le sol anglais, un peu désorientée de ne plus sentir sous elle le roulis du navire, elle sentit la main glacée de son gardien se refermer sur son bras.

- Allons Miss Swann… Vous n'allez tout de même pas tenter de vous enfuir en faisant semblant de vous évanouir. Cela serait extrêmement stupide… D'autant plus que je serais obligé de faire un rapport à Lord Beckett et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler les conséquences que ce dernier pourrait avoir sur votre père … Lui glissa Mercer à voix basse.

Elizabeth déglutit légèrement et se retourna vers lui, un éclair de haine dans le regard

- Je me sens réellement mal imbécile. Cracha-t-elle.

- Allons montez dans la voiture. Ordonna Mercer en lui désignant une calèche discrète.

Elizabeth se laissa entraîner avec réticences sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, elle était totalement à la merci de l'homme de Beckett qui pourrait la faire disparaître sans que personne ne puisse y changer quoique ce soit.

- Où m'emmenez vous ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Mercer prenait place en face d'elle, la main sur son pistolet

Un silence fut sa seule réponse et Elizabeth retint un vague nausée de peur alors que le carrosse s'ébranlait.

- Vous devriez dormir, la route sera longue. Lui intima Mercer.

Cette fois la jeune femme ne répondit pas et détourna le visage, fixant le paysage alors qu'ils quittaient rapidement la ville, s'enfonçant dans une forêt sombre.

*

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination et Elizabeth frotta maladroitement ses avants bras pour se réchauffer un peu, les joues rougies par le froid piquant de l'Angleterre auquel elle n'était plus habituée. Mercer lui intima d'un geste de descendre et elle découvrit avec une soudaine boule dans la gorge l'endroit que Beckett lui avait choisi comme prison.

La bâtisse était immense et ses murs étaient faits d'une pierre épaisse, que de rares fenêtres égayaient ça et là. Elizabeth poussa un soupir découragé en notant que le parc du bâtiment était entouré de grilles tout comme certaines fenêtres.

- Avancez. Ordonna Mercer en la poussant vers le porche.

Impressionnée par le silence qui régnait et qui faisait paraître l'endroit plus lugubre encore, Elizabeth obéit, talonnée par Mercer qui actionna avec sécheresse le heurtoir de fer.

La porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit et Elizabeth se trouva face à une petite femme sèche, vêtue de noir qui lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil

- Voici les ordres et l'argent. Annonça Mercer sans se donner la peine de saluer la femme.

Cette dernière pinça les lèvres et empocha le tout.

- Elle est sous votre garde à présent. Déclara Mercer en poussant Elizabeth à l'intérieur de la demeure.

- Dites à Lord Beckett que je me fais fort de la remettre dans le droit chemin. Répondit la femme.

- Bien. Répondit simplement Mercer en tournant les talons.

L'instant d'après la lourde porte de chêne de l'abbaye se referma derrière lui et Elizabeth ne put retenir un frisson à la pensée qu'elle venait d'être enterrée vivante…

La femme se tourna alors vers elle et la regarda un instant en silence, une moue à la fois désapprobatrice et écoeurée sur le visage.

- Vous êtes sale. Observa-t-elle. Nous n'admettons pas la crasse chez nos filles.

- On ne pas laissé prendre beaucoup de bains. Persifla Elizabeth en relevant le visage

- Silence ! Tonna la femme. Ici la bienséance veut que vous ne parliez que lorsqu'on vous y autorise !

- Je faisais qu'énoncer un fait. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

La main sèche de la femme s'écrasa sur sa joue et Elizabeth porta sa main à cette dernière, le souffle coupé

- Vous êtes folle ! S'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité

- Rebelle … Lord Beckett m'avait prévenue que vous ne seriez pas facile à éduquer. Mais j'y arriverais. A présent suivez moi. Nous devons déjà vous décrasser.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas, fixant la femme d'un regard brûlant de rage.

- Soit … Répondit la femme en la saisissant sans douceur par le bras. Vous allez vite apprendre à obéir. Ajouta-t-elle en la traînant le long d'un couloir humide et faiblement éclairé.

Ainsi traînée, Elizabeth pénétra dans une petite pièce sombre dans laquelle traînait un baquet rempli d'eau.

- Déshabillez vous. Entièrement. Ordonna la femme.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcils tandis que l'autre restait plantée devant elle et baissa les yeux sur ce qui avait été sa robe de mariée mais qui ne possédait à présent plus rien du lustre qu'elle avait eu.

- Dépêchez vous. Ou je le fais moi-même et croyez moi ça n'aura rien d'agréable.

Elizabeth hésita quelques instants avant d'opter pour une soumission de façade et défit d'une main tremblante les lacets de sa robe

- Plus vite. Ne prenez donc pas autant de soin de cette robe de courtisane. Elle sera jetée dès que vous l'aurez ôtée.

- C'est ma robe de mariée ! S'indigna Elizabeth

Une nouvelle gifle claqua dans le silence et la jeune femme retint un grand peine un sanglot devant la froideur de celle qui était bien partie pour devenir son bourreau.

- Vos cheveux sont trop longs il faudra les couper. Nous nous en occuperons ensuite. Continua la femme, imperturbable.

Elizabeth poussa un nouveau gémissement et se recula instinctivement, cherchant à protéger ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa plus belle parure.

- Orgueilleuse. Constata la femme. Cela ne m'étonne guère, la vanité est souvent de rigueur chez les filles qui, comme vous, manquent d'éducation. Mais vous apprendrez l'humilité … Quand à votre « beauté » elle n'est que le prétexte à vous entraîner vers le péché comme ce fut manifestement le cas. Vous enlaidir vous apprendra quelle est votre place. A présent entrez dans l'eau.

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif vers l'eau et y introduisit un orteil prudent

- Elle est glacée ! S'écria-t-elle, révoltée.

Cette fois encore, Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de réagir et elle se retrouva poussée dans le baquet la tête la première, ses poumons s'emplissant rapidement d'eau tandis que la femme lui maintenait le visage sous la surface. Quelques secondes plus tard la torture prit fin et Elizabeth, inspira une longue goulée d'air, toussant et crachant sans retenue

- J'ai dit entrez. Ordonna à nouveau la femme.

Encore essoufflée par sa station dans l'eau, Elizabeth lui jeta un petit regard effaré avant d'obéir et serra les poings en sentant son corps s'immerger dans l'eau glacée. A ses côtés, la femme lui fit un sourire narquois

- Vous voyez nous allons nous entendre finalement. Quand à l'eau froide vous vous y ferez. Je n'éduque pas mes filles dans l'indolence et le confort comme vous allez vite le constater . Lui annonça-t-elle en lui jetant un savon. Frottez.

Transie et à bout de fatigue, Elizabeth obéit mollement, tremblant de tout ses membres alors que la femme la regardait avec satisfaction.

- Les cheveux aussi. Ordonna-t-elle.

Elizabeth s'empressa d'obéir, espérant vaguement que la femme avait changé d'avis sur ses cheveux et qu'elle ne les lui couperait pas.

- Ne vous faites aucune illusion ils seront coupés. Pour l'instant vous devez apprendre l'humilité et la contrition. Mon rôle est de vous ramener dans le droit chemin puisque votre père vous a si mal guidée. J'espère juste que Dieu lui pardonnera ses erreurs.

- Comme il vous pardonnera les vôtres ? Lui lança Elizabeth, ulcérée par la manière dont la femme osait parler de son père.

- Pauvre homme … Avoir une fille si attirée par le vice. Répondit la femme d'un ton glacial. Mais je vais vous enlever ce penchant… Sortez à présent.

Elizabeth la fixa et sortit de l'eau, croisant ses bras autour de sa frêle poitrine tant pour se réchauffer que pour couvrir sa nudité.

- Écartez les bras et séchez vous avec ça. Lui dit la femme en lui jetant une serviette à l'étoffe dure et rêche.

Grelottante, la jeune femme resserra la serviette autour d'elle tandis que la femme lui faisait signe de s'asseoir devant un miroir

- Je veux que vous vous regardiez pendant que je vous débarrasse d'une partie de votre vanité ma fille. Déclara la femme en s'emparant d'un fin ciseau.

Elizabeth gémit en voyant la femme saisir une mèche entre les mâchoires d'acier et se força à s'affermir. Ce n'était que des cheveux… Ils repousseraient. Il y a avait des choses bien pires encore … Comme d'être séparée de Will…

La jeune femme se força à rester calme tandis que ses lourdes mèches blondes tombaient sur le sol l'une après l'autre, sa tortionnaire improvisée semblant prendre un plaisir sadique à couper ainsi la chevelure qu'elle avait mis des années à entretenir et à faire pousser. Finalement, la femme s'écarta et la contempla, l'air ravi

- Voilà … C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, ainsi vous ne tirerez plus fierté de ceci. Déclara-t-elle en observant Elizabeth. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi cela serait plus court encore, mais Lord Beckett insiste pour que vous restiez présentable…

Une grimace lui répondit et la femme fixa froidement Elizabeth

- A présent, levez vous… Et allez vous allonger.

Grelottante, Elizabeth resserra pitoyablement la serviette autour de son corps et regarda autour d'elle.

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je dorme ici ?

- Qui vous a autorisée à parler ? Ou à dormir ? Allez prendre place là bas. Je me dois de vous examiner… Je ne tiens pas à accueillir sous mon toit une fille perdue qui risquerait de profaner les jeunes âmes dont j'ai la charge.

Elizabeth fixa la femme. _Elle est folle… _Songea-t-elle avec détresse tandis qu'elle avançait vers le matelas sur élevé.

- Ôtez cette serviette. Ordonna l'autre d'un ton sûr d'elle

Elizabeth la fixa avec défi.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Une nouvelle gifle l'assomma à demi et la jeune fille serra les poings de rage, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de l'autre si elle la frappait à son tour.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas. Répondit la femme comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. A présent … le matelas

Épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement, Elizabeth renonça à argumenter et s'allongea sur les draps froids, son estomac protestant en voyant ses chances d'obtenir de la nourriture s'amenuiser.

- Écartez les jambes et posez vos pieds de chaque côté du lit. Ordonna la femme.

- Quoi ??? Ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Elizabeth, brusquement inquiète.

- Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… Vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque d'être punie à nouveau non ? Ricana la femme.

Elizabeth se releva légèrement et serra instinctivement les jambes, contractant ses muscles sous l'effet de la peur et du froid.

- Je vois … Murmura la femme. Impure … Pourtant, il m'en faut la preuve alors écartez les jambes.

- Non. Répondit Elizabeth, bien décidée à ne pas céder cette fois ci en comprenant qu'aussi horrible que soit sa geôlière, cette dernière ne pouvait pas la tuer, Beckett ayant manifestement besoin qu'elle reste en vie.

- Très bien…. Sourit presque la femme. Madgadalène, Cécile ! Appela-t-elle

Elizabeth tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte tandis que deux femmes aux cheveux courts et à la robe grise, semblable à celle de sa geôlière pénétrait dans la pièce en affectant un air servile.

Elizabeth sentit l'espoir se ranimer en elle en rencontrant enfin d'autres femmes, sûre que ces dernières allaient l'aider elle se tourna vers elles.

- Je vous en prie aidez moi … Cette femme est folle, folle !! Cria-t-elle

Son bourreau secoua la tête en l'entendant et fit signe aux deux autres d'approcher.

- Mes sœurs, voici notre nouvelle pensionnaire que nous envoie Lord Beckett. Notre tâche pour l 'éduquer sera très lourde je le crains .. Maintenez la pendant que je vérifie sa pureté.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête avec soumission avant de reporter leurs regards écoeurés vers Elizabeth et s'approchèrent lentement d'elle.

- Arrêtez !! S'écria Elizabeth, terrifiée cette fois

- Immobilisez ses bras. Ordonna la première femme.

Elizabeth poussa un hurlement rageur en sentant les mains des femmes la forcer à s'allonger et refermer des liens de cuir glacés autour de ses bras, lui interdisant tout mouvement avec des gestes assurés qui dénotaient l'habitude.

- Non … Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Lâchez moi !! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !! Hurla-t-elle en essayant sans succès de se défaire des liens qui lui avaient été passés.

La femme la toisa, paraissant ne pas l'entendre et se retourna vers ses deux complices.

- Voyez cette jeune fille. Élevée aux Caraïbes comme une sauvage sans la moindre décence. Son tuteur, Lord Beckett, nous écrit de la remettre dans le droit chemin afin de faire d'elle une épouse parfaite lorsqu'elle sera suffisamment éduquée. Mais avant cela, il nous faut savoir jusqu'où va sa faute. Tenez lui les jambes et forcez la à les écarter.

Cette fois Elizabeth gémit en sentant les femmes maintenir ses cuisses ouvertes, chacune se plaçant d'un côté du lit. Elle tenta de se relever un peu et vit la femme la regarder avec dégoût.

- Ne bougez pas. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Comment je le pourrais ? Grinça Elizabeth. Vos gardiennes me maintiennent.

- Silence. Se borna à répondre la femme d'un air concentré.

L'instant d'après, Elizabeth poussa un cri à la fois surpris et choqué en sentant quelque chose s'enfoncer en elle, l'explorant avec précautions. Rouge de honte, la jeune femme haleta et se retourna vers ses deux gardiennes qui la fixaient avec placidité tandis que la chose continuait à progresser en elle, avançant jusqu'à une résistance qu'Elizabeth sentit douloureusement. La jeune femme gémit et tenta à nouveau de se relever

- Vous me faites mal !

- Taisez vous. Ordonna la femme tandis qu'Elizabeth sentait le corps étranger la fouiller doucement avant de ressortir. Elle est vierge. Annonça-t-elle finalement avec une pointe de surprise.

Les larmes aux yeux au souvenir de ce qui aurait du être sa nuit de noce, Elizabeth la regarda avec haine.

- Que croyiez vous donc ? Je… je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Murmura-t-elle en se souvenant avec tristesse des heures passées sagement avec Will à échanger des baisers légers et à pratiquer l'escrime.

- Taisez vous. Lord Beckett nous a dit précisément ce que vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait… Vos relations avec des pirates et des hors la loi. Nous nous devions de vérifier. Nous ne pouvons exposer nos innocentes à vos vices.

- Mes vices ??? S'insurgea Elizabeth. Comment osez vous ? Je suis fiancée !! Will… Il réussira à s'enfuir et il reviendra me chercher et je .. Nous… S'interrompit elle, une boule dans la gorge.

La femme secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Votre père n'aurait jamais du vous autoriser à vous engager avec un hors la loi sans honneur. Il a fait preuve de faiblesse. A présent mettez ça. Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui montrant un paquet de vêtements faits d'une étoffe grossière d'un gris sale tandis que, semblant obéir à un ordre tacite les deux autres femmes la libéraient des liens qui la retenaient.

Elizabeth, désemparée, obéit, grimaçant en sentant l'étoffe rêche sur sa peau. La jeune femme lissa machinalement les plis de sa robe grossièrement coupée sous le regard acéré de sa gardienne qui la fixa avec froideur.

- Nous commencerons à vous éduquer demain. Pour l'instant il est tard, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre cellule.

- Une cellule… Évidemment. Ironisa Elizabeth.

- Nous appelons ainsi les chambres de nos pensionnaires. Précisa la femme d'un ton sec. Maintenant taisez vous et entrez là dedans.

Le cœur lourd Elizabeth obéit et découvrit une pièce minuscule possédant pour seul meuble un lit étroit surmonté par un crucifix immense.

- Je viendrais vous chercher demain. Annonça la femme et refermant la porte derrière elle, les clefs tournant dans la serrure.

Une fois dans la pénombre, Elizabeth tâtonna à la recherche du lit et se recroquevilla sur ce dernier, rabattant sur son corps la fine couverture pour se réchauffer. Tremblante, Elizabeth songea aux événements de la journée et à son arrivée dans cette prison qui lui parut soudain pire que la mort.

- Will. Murmura-t-elle. Pardon…. Je … je n'aurais pas du partir… Sanglota-t-elle.

Elizabeth pleura longuement dans sa chambre glaciale puis finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans plus de rêve qu'elle n'avait d'espoir.


	3. Leçon d'échecs

_**Coucou voici donc la suite de ma fic Willabeth (lol ça fait drôle d'écrire ça mdrrr) ce chapitre est centré sur Will et vous en apprend un peu plus sur les projets de l'ambitieux Beckett…**_

_**Merci au passage à Lylith pour sa review , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite **_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

Allongé au fond de la cellule dans laquelle il avait été jeté quelques jours plus tôt sans plus d'explications que celles concernant les raisons de son emprisonnement, Will fixait le plafond humide de sa geôle. Des jours qu'il croupissait ici sans le moindre contact avec l'extérieur, hormis avec ses gardiens qui semblaient avoir reçus comme consigne de ne pas lui parler. Des jours sans nouvelles d'Elizabeth malgré ses suppliques répétées...

Il n'avait pas revu sa fiancée depuis que Beckett l'avait arrachée à ses bras au matin de leur mariage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour elle... Où était elle ? Beckett l'avait il jetée en prison comme il l'avait fait pour lui ou alors son père avait il réussi à la faire sortir ? Will frissonna en imaginant sa précieuse Elizabeth derrière des barreaux et se leva nerveusement, secouant la grille de sa cellule pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était enfermé. Le jeune homme pesa de tout son poids sur les gonds, conscient de l'inutilité de ses efforts. La porte ne céderait pas, il était bien placé pour le savoir, il l'avait lui même forgée...

Un cliquetis résonna dans le couloir sombre et Will regarda d'un air dépité le petit chien qui trottinait allègrement dans la prison, les clefs menant à la liberté soigneusement serrées dans sa gueule. Will soupira et s'accroupit, tendant le bras vers l'animal

- Viens... Murmura t'il avec douceur. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Le petit chien gémit un peu et fit un pas dans sa direction, semblant attendre des caresses

- Oui c'est ça.. Continua Will. J'ai un bel os pour toi, viens le chercher...

Le chien s'approcha encore un peu et Will sentit ses poils rêches au bout de ses doigts.

- Oui c'est ça. Continua t'il en prenant garde de ne pas paraître impatient

Le chien fit un pas de plus et Will tenta de refermer ses doigts sur le cou de la petite bête qui grogna brutalement, s'écartant rapidement de lui. Will laissa son poing s'abattre sur le sol, rageant de frustration. Chaque jour, chaque heure, c'était le même manège... Le chien s'approchait, puis au moment où il pensait la partie enfin gagnée , l'animal s'écartait en grognant.

Las de ce petit jeu, Will se laissa retomber sur le sol de sa cellule et soupira, son esprit le ramenant malgré lui au jour de son arrestation qui aurait du être le plus beau de sa vie... Le jeune homme sourit fugacement en évoquant la beauté d'Elizabeth ce jour là. Il revit en esprit ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux, la coiffure compliquée qui mettait en valeur son visage fin, avant d'imaginer les lèvres gourmandes de sa fiancée. Un gémissement à la fois inquiet et frustré lui échappa tandis qu'il s'imaginait ce qui aurait du être. Lentement, il joua en pensée la scène qui l'obsédait depuis son emprisonnement (voir même avant) Elizabeth, vêtue de sa longue robe de mariée, face à lui dans une chambre illuminée de bougies. Ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il la déshabillait lentement prenant le temps de la découvrir... Les yeux clos, Will imagina la douceur de la peau d'Elizabeth sous ses doigts, les mots d'amour qu'il aurait pu lui murmurer à la faveur de l'étreinte qui aurait été la première pour tout les deux... Perdu dans son fantasme, Will n'entendit pas les pas pressés qui résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçut de la présence du Gouverneur devant sa geôle jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne la parole dans un chuchotis pressé

Will sursauta brutalement et se précipita vers les barreaux en reconnaissant le père de sa fiancée

- Gouverneur Swann !! Où est Elizabeth ? Comment va t'elle ? S'exclama t'il.

Le gouverneur lui adressa un regard désolé et secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance

- Pas maintenant mon garçon... Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Annonça t'il en attrapant le chien d'un geste résolu et en lui arrachant les clefs de la gueule provoquant un couinement outré chez l'animal qui s'éloigna à toutes jambes.

- Dites moi au moins comment va Elizabeth ... Supplia Will

- Elle va bien... Du moins je l'espère. Répondit le Gouverneur en déverrouillant sa cellule. Sortez

Will ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita hors de la prison tandis que le Gouverneur jetait des petits coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui.

- Venez . Intima t'il à Will.

Le jeune homme commença à avancer avant de s'immobiliser

- Pas sans Elizabeth.

Agacé, le gouverneur se retourna vers lui

- Croyez vous que je laisserais ma fille croupir dans cette prison et que je choisirais de vous libérer à sa place ?

Will rougit brutalement et hocha la tête, s'empressant de suivre le gouverneur

- Une voiture nous attend, j'ai un peu d'argent à vous donner, cela paiera votre passage vers ... où vous voudrez . Continua le père de la jeune femme

- Et Elizabeth ? Demanda Will, inquiet

Ils arrivèrent tout deux devant la calèche et le gouverneur posa un regard las sur Will. Ce dernier constata avec angoisse que le visage du Gouverneur accusait de nouvelles rides et que le père d'Elizabeth se tenait à présent voûté, comme écrasé par un poids invisible

- Où est elle Gouverneur... Je vous en prie ...Je, je ne partirais pas sans elle, vous le savez

Le gouverneur hocha la tête d'un air de compréhension puis se décida à parler, le regard fuyant

- Le fait est William, que j'ignore où se trouve ma fille... hormis le fait qu'elle a quitté Port Royal depuis la nuit de votre emprisonnement, je n'ai .. aucune nouvelles. Admit il d'une voix brisée

- Que voulez vous dire... S'affola Will. Que s'est il passé ?

Le gouverneur reprit la parole avec amertume, le regard fuyant

- Beckett ... Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix... Soit j'acceptais de lui confier la garde d'Elizabeth et je lui donnais toute autorité sur elle, soit il laissait la procédure suivre son cours.... le procès...

Will blêmit

- Vous lui avez abandonné Elizabeth !!! Mais comment avez vous pu faire ça !

Cette fois le gouverneur le regarda franchement, l'air désemparé

- Pour lui sauver la vie... Beckett a accepté d'abandonner les charges pesant sur elle... si elle acceptait d'être ... envoyée dans une sorte d'endroit qui la ré éduquerait. J'aurais accepté n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste en vie

Will digéra la nouvelle, fixant le gouverneur avec incompréhension

- Ré éduquée ???

- Oui selon Beckett, l'éducation que j'ai donné à ma fille était imparfaite... Il a donc pris les choses en main... Sûrement l'a t'il envoyée dans une abbaye quelconque en Angleterre. Soupira t'il avec amertume

Will serra les poings, imaginant Elizabeth traînée de force vers un navire et fixa le gouverneur

- Pourquoi m'avez vous sorti de prison ?

L'homme soupira et posa un regard bienveillant sur lui, un éclair de nostalgie traversant son visage

- Parce que je voulais tenir la promesse faite à ma fille. Elle n'a accepté de partir et de sauver ainsi sa vie qu'après avoir reçu l'assurance que je ferais en sorte que vous ayez un procès équitable...

Le coeur de Will se pinça légèrement alors qu'il comprenait qu'Elizabeth avait accepté d'elle même d'être éloignée de lui et il se força à refouler son amertume

- Je vois... Pourtant je n'ai pas encore été jugé alors... pourquoi ?

- Parce que le procès n'aurait rien eu d'équitable William. Beckett veut votre tête. Et moi je veux honorer ma promesse, la dernière que j'ai fait à ma fille. Je ne la trahirais pas. Expliqua le gouverneur d'une voix tremblante

Will réfléchit quelques instants, pesant les mots du gouverneur

- Et vous dites que vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve ?

- Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante... Admit le gouverneur dans un souffle, laissant libre court à son angoisse. Seul Beckett sait ce qui lui est arrivé... Chaque matin, je, j'espère recevoir une lettre, un mot de sa main...

Will déglutit, laissant son esprit dériver vers l'absente qui était leur seul lien avant de se tourner vers le gouverneur, l'air bravache

- Je la retrouverais Gouverneur... Croyez moi, je ne l'abandonnerais pas... Je la sortirais de sa prison et ... je l'épouserais comme il se doit. Si... si elle veut encore de moi. Murmura Will d'un ton inquiet

Le gouverneur sourit brièvement avec une pointe de tristesse

- Elle m'a donné un message pour vous William...

Le visage de Will s'emplit d'une attente avide et le gouverneur détourna le regard, ému par l'affection évidente que le jeune forgeron portait à sa fille

- Elle m'a demandé de vous dire que son coeur vous appartiendrait toujours. Déclara t'il en se sentant un peu ridicule

- Elizabeth... Souffla Will avec tristesse.

Un bruit de pas précipité résonna derrière eux et le gouverneur se retourna avec un air effaré

- Les soldats, vous devez partir William. Allez vers le port.

Le jeune homme fixa son sauveur et lui tendit la main

- Merci Gouverneur... Je la retrouverais et je vous promets de la rendre heureuse... Je ne la laisserais pas

- Je vous souhaite d 'y parvenir mon garçon... Pour vous deux .. Fuyez maintenant. Lui jeta le gouverneur d'une voix apeurée

Will serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne et se détourna, sa silhouette disparaissant rapidement dans les ombres de la nuit tandis que le Gouverneur affectait le calme serein d'un homme qui faisait une promenade nocturne

- Belle soirée n'est ce pas... Déclara t'il avec bonhomie aux gardes qu'il rencontra, les hommes dédaignant de lui répondre, trop absorbés dans la traque du fuyard qu'ils recherchaient...

*

Une fois seul, Will se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le port, évitant les soldats en mettant à profit sa connaissance des quartiers les plus sombres de Port Royal. Une fois à proximité du port, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bâtiment occupé par la Compagnie des Indes et sourit de plaisir en constatant que Beckett n'avait pas pris la précaution de faire abattre le grand arbre qui jouxtait l'édifice ... Se hissant à la force des bras, le jeune forgeron parvint facilement au plus haut de ce dernier et rampa silencieusement le long d'une large branche, retenant son souffle alors qu'une escouade de soldats passait quelques mètres plus bas. Le danger écarté, Will se laissa retomber sur un des balcons du bâtiment et s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche.

Le jeune forgeron ne mit pas longtemps à crocheter la serrure, cette dernière étant d'un modèle assez simple pour qui connaissait le travail du métal. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, il pénétra dans la pièce et faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de victoire en comprenant qu'il se trouvait sans nul doute possible dans le bureau du Lord. Sans perdre une minute, Will se précipita vers le secrétaire et en ouvrit les tiroirs à la hâte, fouillant les divers papiers qu'il contenait à la recherche d'une information sur l'endroit où se trouvait Elizabeth.

Absorbé par sa tâche, Will sursauta lorsqu'une lumière se diffusa brutalement dans la pièce

- Vous ne trouverez rien ici Monsieur Turner... Croyez vous que je sois assez bête pour consigner par écrit d'aussi précieuses informations ? Lui demanda Beckett d'un ton ironique

- Dites moi où se trouve Elizabeth ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec fougue

- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit Monsieur Turner. Répondit Beckett avec calme

- Il me semble au contraire que c'est vous qui n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser de me répondre. Rétorqua Will en refermant sa main sur le petit pistolet que contenait le tiroir de Beckett et en mettant le lord en joue

- Intéressant. Commenta ce dernier en reculant légèrement

- Dites moi où vous l'avez emmenée. Exigea Will en relevant le chien de l'arme

Beckett sourit légèrement et se servit un verre avec désinvolture

- Sinon quoi Monsieur Turner ? Vous tirez ? Ironisa t'il

- Je n'hésiterais pas. Lui lança Will d'un ton froid

- Un vrai pirate. Ironisa à nouveau Beckett tandis que Will se crispait. Cependant Monsieur Turner, il y a un élément que vous devez considérer avant d'essayer de me tuer...

- Et lequel ?

Beckett sourit légèrement et leva son verre dans sa direction

- Me tuer reviendrait à tuer la délicieuse Miss Swann aussi sûrement que si vous appuyez vous même sur la gâchette...

Troublé, Will baissa légèrement son arme.

- Je ne comprends pas..

Beckett soupira et le toisa comme s'il était un parfait imbécile

- Croyez vous que je ne me doutais pas de ce que le Gouverneur ferait ? Il était évident que ce faible vous sortirait de prison, comptant sur vous pour agir comme il n'a pas le courage de le faire.... Aussi ai je donné des instructions précises. A la minute où l'annonce de ma mort parviendra à l'endroit où Miss Swann est détenue, et croyez bien qu'ils l'auront... Elle périra tragiquement. Suis je clair ?

- Parfaitement. Répondit Will d'une voix blanche.

- D'ailleurs vous ne resteriez pas en vie suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre la mort de votre ex fiancée ... Voyez vous, il y a en ce moment même une bonne dizaine de soldats derrière cette porte. Annonça Beckett en désignant l'issue

Will le regarda avec haine, cherchant désespérément une solution

- Pas si je vous prends en otage... Alors vous serez forcé de m'emmener près d' Elizabeth

- Ma disparition aurait le même effet que ma mort Turner... Bien sur vous pouvez tenter votre chance.... en espérant que je vous donne sa vraie localisation mais... êtes vous prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Will pinça les lèvres et fuya le regard de Beckett, le coeur serré. Le risque était trop grand... s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Elizabeth par sa faute...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ironisa Beckett. Dans ce cas, il me semble que nous sommes dans une impasse non ?

Will releva le menton et le toisa

- Si vous saviez ce qu'allait faire le Gouverneur... Pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ?

Beckett éclata de rire et le regarda avec condescendance

- Vous êtes naïf Turner en plus d'être stupide... Voyez vous, vous n'avez aucune importance à mes yeux.. Que vous soyez pendu ou non m'importe peu, en revanche, votre évasion me procure un moyen de pression supplémentaire sur l'homme qui vous a aidé. Un atout non négligeable

- Vous aviez tout prévu.... Lâcha Will avec amertume

- Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère Turner, une époque ou ni vous ni vos amis pirates n'avez de place...

- Et Elizabeth ? Pourquoi ne pas la relâcher ? Puisque vous avez maintenant un autre moyen de pression sur son père que représente t'elle à vos yeux ? S'exclama Will

Un sourire rusé éclaira le visage de Beckett et il répondit, détachant lentement les syllabes.

- Une marchandise de prix .... Une fois domptée, Miss Swann me servira à affermir certaines alliances précieuses... Voyez vous le sexe s'avère être un moteur puissant pour les actes des hommes, bien plus que ce que vous appelez l'amour... Miss Swann sera un atout de choix pour mes négociations...

- Elle n'est pas un objet ! S'insurgea Will

- Croyez vous Turner ? Pourtant vous la désirez vous aussi, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici …

- Je l'aime !! Cria Will, oubliant toute prudence

Beckett le regarda avec froideur

- Vous vous bercez d'illusions romantiques.... Seulement, vous n'avez aucune place sur l'échiquier qu'est devenu ce monde Turner, vous êtes à peine un pion, un simple pion dont on peut se passer facilement. Miss Swann en revanche est la reine... une pièce puissante, maîtresse, qui, bien utilisée peut accorder la victoire à celui qui la manipule

- Ou que l'on peut sacrifier ! Explosa Will

- Vous savez donc jouer.. Ironisa Beckett. Je ne l'aurais pas cru... Dans ce cas je pense que vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous expliquer non ? Le pion... la reine... Vous saisissez la différence ?

- Parfois un simple pion suffit à gagner la partie et la reine.... Répondit Will en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre

Beckett le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire, sans faire un mouvement pour l'arrêter

- Un dernière chose Turner... Une précision tout au plus

Will se retourna vers lui, exaspéré

- Si vous aviez l'intention... de retrouver Miss Swann... Et que vous y parveniez... Sachez que vous la placeriez face à un choix... Difficile. Susurra calmement Beckett

Will leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers lui

- Quel genre de choix? Demanda t'il avec réticences

- Partir avec le pion et sacrifier le fou en la personne de son père... Ou bien dire adieu au pion et épargner les siens... Un choix difficile et douloureux pour la reine dans les deux cas... Ce serait faire preuve d'une incroyable cruauté de l'y exposer…Se moqua Beckett

- Vous êtes... Commença Will, bredouillant alors qu'il cherchait un qualificatif à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du Lord

- Pragmatique. Annonça Beckett. Une qualité dont vous semblez totalement dépourvu Turner. Je pense que vous devriez sortir de l'échiquier... du moins si vous tenez suffisamment à la reine. Profitez donc de votre liberté retrouvée pour ... disparaître... mes hommes vous retrouveront tôt ou tard de toute manière...

Will ne répondit pas, le regard assombri par la peine et se précipita vers la fenêtre, sortant de la pièce aussi facilement qu'il y était entré

- Échec et mat Turner.... Murmura Beckett sans faire le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, le jeune forgeron n'ayant plus d'importance à présent ....

*

Le lendemain matin Beckett regarda avec un plaisir non dissimulé le Gouverneur faire son entrée dans la pièce, étroitement menotté

- Est ce bien nécessaire ? Demanda Weatherby d'un ton las en agitant ses chaînes

- Il me semble Gouverneur Swann que cela est nécessaire lorsqu'un homme se rend coupable de complicité avec un dangereux criminel

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.... Répondit le gouverneur d'une voix chevrotante

- Au contraire, vous le voyez très bien... Susurra Beckett, un éclat triomphant dans le regard. C'était stupide de votre part de faire sortit Turner de prison... et encore plus de penser qu'il pourrait délivrer votre fille

- Que lui avez vous fait ? S'horrifia le Gouverneur

Beckett sourit légèrement

- Rien de plus qu'une petite leçon d'échecs Gouverneur Swann... Je pense que Turner a maintenant compris où se trouvaient sa place et son intérêt... Ainsi que ceux de Miss Swann.

Weatherby laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et Beckett sourit de nouveau

- Reste à définir la manière dont vous allez payer votre trahison Gouverneur.... Miss Swann pourrait sérieusement en pâtir

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! S'exclama le bon gouverneur

- Moi ? Non.... C'est vous qui allez lui en faire Gouverneur... Asseyez vous. Ordonna Beckett

Le gouverneur obéit et Beckett fit signe à l'un des hommes de défaire ses chaînes tout en poussant une feuille et une plume vers lui.

- Écrivez. Ordonna t'il. « Ma chère Elizabeth, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que malgré tout mes efforts, William Turner a été pendu hier matin... »

- Non ! S'insurgea le Gouverneur en repoussant la feuille.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Rétorqua Beckett. Du reste c'est ce qui se serait produit si vous ne l'aviez pas sorti de prison... Il est temps de payer les conséquences de vos erreurs Gouverneur Swann

- Ça la tuera... Gémit le Gouverneur

- Allons... Elle m'est bien trop précieuse pour que je l'autorise à mourir... Susurra Beckett. A présent écrivez Gouverneur. Ordonna t'il d'un ton froid.

- Seigneur... j'ai honte de ce qu'est devenu l'Angleterre... Murmura le gouverneur.

- Toutes les victoires ont un prix Gouverneur. Tout comme les hommes. Voici celui que j'exige pour la sécurité de votre fille. Rétorqua Beckett. Pour commencer... Ajouta t'il dans un sourire

Cette fois, Weatherby Swann ne répondit pas et prit la plume d'une main tremblante, traçant l'un après l'autres les mots qui briseraient le coeur de sa fille unique...


	4. Exorcisme

_**Bonjour à tous … Nous allons donc retrouver Elizabeth dans ce chapitre qui je vous avertis est assez dur. Beckett n'a pas choisi son abbaye au hasard et la Supérieure que vous aviez découvert précédemment est tout bonnement mauvaise… Je vous laisse le découvrir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos réactions. Bonne lecture et … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait désormais plus de trois mois qu'Elizabeth était emprisonnée dans l'abbaye où l'avait envoyée Lord Beckett et la jeune femme voyait les jours s'écouler avec désespoir, se demandant de plus en plus souvent si elle n'allait pas devenir folle à force de subir le traitement de sa geôlière. Chaque jour était une nouvelle occasion pour la femme de brimer et d'humilier celles qu'elle appelait « ses pauvres brebis égarées » et Elizabeth subissait plus souvent qu'à son tour les punitions diverses et variées que la femme avait inventées.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus des leçons incessantes sur le devoir des jeunes filles de garder le silence et d'obéir à leur mari tout comme des longues stations agenouillées sur la pierre froide de la chapelle où l'on exigeait d'elles qu'elles prient pour le pardon de leurs péchés. Elizabeth n'avait jamais été attirée par la religion mais celle-ci lui faisait désormais horreur tout comme la plupart des choses qu'on tentait de lui enseigner ainsi que ses compagnes. En effet, elle avait vite découvert que ces dernières, loin d'être soudées face à l'abusive Supérieure de l'abbaye, pratiquaient joyeusement la délation, souriant de plaisir lorsque l'une d'entre elles recevait un blâme pour un délit mineur, qu'il soit réel ou inventé. Elizabeth fuyait donc autant que possible la compagnie des autres prisonnières, préférant se réfugier dans ses souvenirs d'un bonheur tellement lointain qu'elle doutait parfois qu'il ait réellement existé.

La nonne chargée de leur dispenser la leçon abattit sèchement sa main sur la table d'Elizabeth et cette dernière posa sur elle un regard agacé.

- Au lieu de rêvasser levez vous Elizabeth. Et dites à vos compagnes quels sont les devoirs d'une épouse envers son mari. Exigea-t-elle.

Elizabeth jeta un regard autour d'elle et rencontra les yeux malveillants de ses compagnes, certaines souriant déjà d'anticipation. Le visage de la jeune fille se durcit et elle se retourna vers la nonne avec un sourire ironique

- Et pourquoi ne parlerait on pas des devoirs que les maris ont envers leurs femmes ? Suggéra-t-elle en observant du coin de l'œil le visage de ses compagnes se couvrir d'une hypocrite consternation.

- Ne soyez pas insolente ma fille. Le fait que vous soyez plus âgée que vos compagnes ne vous autorise sûrement pas à tenter de souiller leurs âmes avec vos stupidités.

Elizabeth sentit une colère irraisonnée et incontrôlable monter en elle tandis qu'elle répondait

- En quoi est-ce stupide d'espérer devenir autre chose qu'une esclave tout juste bonne à écarter les cuisses pour qu'un homme puisse la prendre et la soumettre à son désir ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec fougue.

- Cette fois ça suffit Elizabeth. La coupa sèchement la femme. Avancez au milieu de la pièce. Ordonna-t-elle en se saisissant d'une baguette de bois souple

- Non. Répondit Elizabeth en la fixant. Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner.

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir. Rétorqua la femme en la saisissant par le poignet.

Elizabeth se dégagea d'une bourrade et releva ses jupes, s'élançant sans hésiter dans les couloirs sombres du vieux bâtiment; courant à perdre haleine. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle allait mais elle continua pourtant à courir, à peine consciente des cris d'alerte de la nonne. Les poumons en feu, Elizabeth poussa résolument la porte de bois menant aux jardins et laissa échapper une exclamation soulagée en sentant l'air frais de l'extérieur sur sa peau. Elle inspira à long traits, savourant la parcelle de liberté qu'elle venait de retrouver et reprit sa course folle dans le parc, se dirigeant vers les hauts murs qui entouraient la prison. Elle courut jusqu'à ces derniers et s'immobilisa au pied du mur de pierre, l'esprit entièrement occupé par le besoin urgent de s'évader. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences possibles d'une fuite, Elizabeth commença à escalader le mur, sourde aux hurlements de la nonne qui lui ordonnait de s'arrêter.

Elle était parvenue au milieu de son ascension lorsqu'une voix froide et coupante l'arrêta net

- Que pensez vous faire Elizabeth ? Croyez vous pouvoir simplement vous enfuir ? Lui demanda la Supérieure de l'abbaye que les cris avaient alertée.

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Elizabeth resta suspendue sur le mur, ses doigts agrippant farouchement la pierre froide

- Voulez vous condamner votre père Elizabeth ? Continua la femme. Dois je écrire à Lord Beckett que vous préférez vos désirs égoïstes au bien être de celui qui vous a élevée ?

Elizabeth laissa échapper un cri de rage et de désespoir mêlés en entendant la mise en garde de la femme qui continua

- Descendez de ce mur immédiatement Elizabeth.

- Non. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Rétorqua la femme d'une voix froide.

Tandis qu'Elizabeth se retournait brièvement pour faire face à son ennemie, elle sentit des mains d'acier se refermer sur ses chevilles et la tirer vers le bas, la ramenant sans douceur à l'intérieur du parc. Folle de rage, Elizabeth hurla avant de se retrouver plaquée au sol, le corps lourd de l'homme d'entretien sur le sien

- Lâchez moi !!! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas rester ici !!

La Supérieure la fit taire d'une gifle et la releva sans douceur

- John maintenez la je vous prie et ramenez la à l'intérieur. Ordonna-t-elle

L'homme taciturne lui adressa un hochement de tête et releva Elizabeth, la traînant à l'intérieur du bâtiment sous les regards curieux de ses compagnes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elizabeth se retrouva projetée sur une litière et poussa un cri de désespoir en sentant des fers se refermer sur ses poignets et ses chevilles.

- Sortez maintenant. Ordonna la supérieure à l'homme qui obéit une fois de plus sans un mot

- Laissez moi !! Hurla Elizabeth sans pouvoir se retenir, ses défenses s'abaissant brusquement devant son désespoir.

La Supérieure ne parut pas l'entendre et se tourna vers le groupe de jeunes pensionnaires qui regardait avec froideur la jeune fuyarde se débattre

- Voyez donc les ravages d'une éducation permissive sur un jeune esprit. Regardez notre sœur … Le démon cherche à s'emparer d'elle, les hors la loi au contact desquels son père l'a imprudemment laissé ont perverti son âme… Notre devoir est d'aider Elizabeth à revenir dans le chemin de Dieu .

Elizabeth s'immobilisa brutalement à ses paroles et regarda la religieuse avec haine

- Vous êtes folle !!

Les autres pensionnaires forcées secouèrent la tête en adoptant une hypocrite dévotion et la nonne qui dispensait le cours ce matin là fit un pas en avant, poussant devant elle une jeune fille à la mine fausse.

- Révérende Mère. Anna a quelque chose à vous dire.

La Supérieure se tourna vers la fille qui baissa la tête, mimant l'embarras et la soumission

- Parlez Anna. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

Une brève lueur mauvaise brilla dans les yeux de la jeune fille et elle prit la parole

- C'est embarrassant ma Mère.

- Parlez. Dieu sait reconnaître les justes.

Anna prit une grande inspiration et se tourna brièvement vers Elizabeth, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

- Elle a tenté de pervertir mon âme.

- Quoi !!!! S'indigna Elizabeth. Mais c'est faux !!!

- Silence ! Ordonna la Supérieure en assénant une nouvelle gifle à Elizabeth sous le regard satisfait de son accusatrice. Comment s'y est elle pris ma fille ?

- Elle … elle est venue dans ma chambre le soir… Et elle s'est mise toute nue… Commença la fille sous les hoquets outrés des autres filles. Elle, elle a dit que .. C'était comme ça que les femmes avaient du plaisir. Continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de larmes. En se touchant et en s'embrassant …

Elizabeth poussa un cri outré et se débattit à nouveau comprenant instinctivement que l'accusation était grave.

La Supérieure ne lui accorda pas un regard et fixa Anna

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ma fille ?

- Je l'ai refusée ma Mère. Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas Dieu qui insufflait ce genre de désirs charnels mais le démon. Expliqua la jeune fille avec un air vertueux

- Mais elle ment !!! S'exclama Elizabeth. C'est elle qui rend visite aux filles !!! Dites le vous autres !! Dites le !! Hurla-t-elle à ses compagnes

La Supérieure se tourna vers ses dernières qui baissèrent la tête.

- Combien d'entre vous ont été visitées ?

- Moi… Déclara une toute jeune fille. Mais j'ai dit non ma Mère.

- Et qui a tenté de vous pervertir ?

- Elizabeth… Elle a dit qu'elle… qu'elle avait besoin de caresses comme celles que les hommes lui dispensaient. Répondit elle en rougissant. Mais j'ai refusé de me soumettre ma Mère

- Lorsque je lui ai demandé d'énoncer les devoirs d'une épouse envers son mari elle a répondu que les hommes avaient des devoirs envers les femmes. Intervint la nonne qui dispensait les leçons. Je crois qu'elle parlait de la luxure… Souffla-t-elle en se signant rapidement.

Anéantie Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres devant ce que les filles suggéraient.

- Une tribade… Murmura la Supérieure dont les mots attirèrent des gémissements horrifiés de la part des pensionnaires. Mais nous ne laisserons pas le démon la posséder !!! Dieu nous a envoyé Elizabeth pour que nous la remettions sur Son chemin . Déclara-t-elle avec emphase.

- Lord Beckett n'est pas Dieu !! Hurla Elizabeth, révoltée.

- Blasphème… Soupira la femme. Je crains qu'il ne faille recourir à d'autres moyens pour forcer le démon à la laisser en paix….

- Quoi !! S'affola Elizabeth en tirant nerveusement sur ses liens, brusquement inquiète.

- Sœur Anne Marie. Faites sortir nos jeunes innocentes. Ordonna la Supérieure avant de se tourner vers Anna. Vous avez bien fait de refuser ma fille et vous avez résisté à l'ignoble tentation. Dieu vous accueillera parmi les siens.

- C'est mon plus cher vœu ma Mère. Répondit Anna avec un léger sourire en se retirant avec ses compagnes.

Une fois les pensionnaires parties, la Supérieure se tourna vers Elizabeth avec un air de dégoût

- Voilà donc comment vous avez réussi à dissimuler votre impureté. Lord Beckett m'avait toutefois avertie de vos vices.

- Il ment !!! Ils mentent tous !!! Les seules caresses que je désire sont celles de mon fiancé ! Cracha Elizabeth.

La Supérieure secoua la tête d'un air navré et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ma fille. Le démon doit être vaincu. Votre beauté vous a poussé sur le chemin de la luxure telle une malédiction. Il faut purifier votre sang et votre esprit. Annonça la femme en ouvrant d'un geste sec la robe d'Elizabeth.

- Non !!!! Non !!! Hurla cette dernière, affolée par la lueur des yeux de la fanatique.

La Supérieure fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et prit un linge qu'elle trempa dans l'eau glacée, frictionnant sans douceur la peau nue d'Elizabeth qui poussa un gémissement de détresse. Une fois cette opération terminée, la femme s'empara d'un grand bocal rempli d'eau et en sortit des bestioles grouillantes, les déposant à même la peau d'Elizabeth.

- Dieu fasse qu'elles vous aident ma fille puisque la prière est insuffisante. Déclara-t-elle tandis qu'Elizabeth poussait un hurlement en sentant les dents minuscules des sangsues se refermer sur sa peau, cherchant à aspirer son sang.

La Supérieure prit son temps, positionnant les animaux un par un tandis que des larmes de peur et d'humiliation roulaient sur les joues d'Elizabeth.

- Je prierais pour votre âme. Annonça-t-elle avant de sortir, la laissant seule et recouverte des immondes sangsues.

*

Elizabeth ne sut jamais combien de temps dura sa torture… Elle perdit la notion du temps au bout de quelques jours de ce traitement, les appositions des sangsues se succédant les unes aux autres, l'affaiblissant peu à peu. Allongée seule dans la pièce toujours obscure et sans fenêtres elle passa des heures à hurler, brisant sa voix à force de peur et de chagrin. La Supérieure venait souvent la voir, lui dispensant ses tortures avec une joie mauvaise tandis qu'Elizabeth se raccrochait au souvenir de Will pour ne pas devenir folle.

Au bout de quelques jours les fers lui furent enlevés sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la jeune femme étant à présent trop faible pour tenter de s'enfuir ou de se révolter contre le traitement qui était prétendument pour son bien. Le bouillon pauvre qu'on lui apportait en guise de nourriture ne suffisait pas à combler les pertes de sang régulières de la jeune femme et elle finit par passer ses heures assise dans un coin de la pièce, prostrée et à peine capable de se lever pour s'éviter de rester dans ses excréments.

Finalement, un matin, la porte s'ouvrit sur la religieuse et Elizabeth nota d'un œil terne que cette dernière tenait une lettre dans sa main.

- Il est arrivé ceci pour vous. Elle est de votre père.

A ces mots, Elizabeth sentit une flamme se réveiller en elle et elle tendit un bras décharné en direction de la femme, tremblant à la fois d'épuisement et d'impatience à l'idée que , peut être, la lettre contiendrait des nouvelles de Will. La Supérieure la lui tendit sans un mot, et Elizabeth déplia la feuille, aveugle au sourire satisfait qu'arborait la femme.

La jeune femme poussa un hurlement brisé en lisant les premiers mots de son père.

_Ma chère Elizabeth, _

_Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que malgré tout mes efforts William Turner a été pendu hier matin… Le procès a été équitable mais les charges qui pesaient sur lui étaient trop importantes pour que le juge puisse faire preuve de clémence et je …_

- Will……… Gémit Elizabeth, hoquetant sous la force de ses sanglots.

- C'est la justice de Dieu qui s'applique ma fille. Lui répondit la Supérieure. Soyez heureuse que Lord Beckett ait fait preuve de clémence en vous offrant une chance de réparer vos fautes et en vous guidant vers le droit chemin.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues sans pouvoir les retenir. Will était mort… Son forgeron, son pirate, l'homme qu'elle aimait était mort, pendu comme un vulgaire criminel pour avoir agi de manière juste.

- Non… non Will… pas lui, pas lui…. Hurla Elizabeth, folle de chagrin.

- Plus rien ne peut vous détourner du chemin à présent. Répondit la Supérieure. Ne voyez vous pas que le destin vous offre une chance ? Repentez vous et laissez nous vous éduquer pour remplir le destin qui a toujours été le votre.

- Mon destin était d'épouser Will… Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix brisée.

- Si tel avait été le cas, Dieu aurait béni votre union. Rétorqua la femme en sortant. Cessez de lutter.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth serra la lettre contre elle, se berçant instinctivement tandis qu'elle laissait échapper sa peine. Will était mort. Et avec lui c'étaient tout ses rêves et ses espoirs qui disparaissaient… Elle n'avait résisté que parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle pensait que Will s'échapperait, qu'il viendrait la sauver comme il l'avait toujours fait et qu'ils pourraient être ensembles comme il se devait. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais. La Supérieure avait raison. Il était inutile de lutter, inutile de continuer à se battre pour un bonheur qui n'arriverait jamais.

A demi étouffée par les sanglots et épuisée par les traitements qu'elle avait subis, Elizabeth se laissa glisser dans une salutaire inconscience. Will était mort et le monde semblait soudain avoir perdu le peu de lumière qu'il avait encore…


	5. Un enterrement et un mariage

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite guère plus joyeuse que les chapitres précédents. J'ai volontairement fait une ellipse sur les années passées par Elizabeth à l'abbaye, le chapitre précédent illustrant suffisamment ces dernières selon moi. **_

_**Ce chapitre est centré une fois de plus sur Elizabeth mais rassurez vous, Will reviendra bientôt dans l'histoire. Je précise également que tout ceux / celles parmi vous qui trouveraient quelques éléments ressemblant au film The Duchess dans ce chapitre auraient totalement raison attendu que ce film m'a grandement inspirée pour écrire ce chapitre. Sauf que mon Duc est pire que celui du film ( lol) comme vous allez le voir. **_

_**Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

_**Deux ans plus tard **_

Assise à même le sol de la chapelle de l'abbaye dans laquelle elle était enfermée, Elizabeth, les mains jointes, faisait semblant de prier depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Autour d'elle, les autres pensionnaires s'agitaient, la dernière malheureuse qui les avait rejoint se débattant faiblement sous la poigne d'une nonne mais Elizabeth, l'esprit ailleurs ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait probablement posé ses prunelles ternes et vides sur la jeune rebelle en songeant que son combat était vain. Il n'y avait pas plus d'espoir que de bonheur possible en cet endroit. En tout cas, depuis la mort de Will, il n'y avait plus rien pour Elizabeth. Elle avait renoncé à lutter quelques semaines après avoir reçu la lettre de son père lui annonçant la mort de son fiancé, tout désir d'évasion envolé. Pourquoi fuir lorsqu'elle n'avait plus personne à rejoindre ? Pourquoi risquer la vie de son père puisque plus personne ne l'attendait ?

Depuis, Elizabeth s'était renfermée sur elle même jours après jours, brisée par la mort de Will et par les traitements que toute tentative de rébellion provoquait immanquablement. Les journées se succédaient les unes aux autres, sans la moindre saveur et sans présenter un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux, la jeune femme se résignant peu à peu à l'existence qu'elle subissait plus qu'elle ne vivait. Elizabeth donnait donc toute satisfaction à la redoutable Supérieure de l'abbaye, se contentant d'accomplir les tâches qu'on lui attribuait sans protester et récitant docilement les leçons apprises sans se donner la peine de penser au sens de ces dernières. En vérité Elizabeth avait cessé de s'intéresser à la vie qu'elle était forcée de mener, les combats d'autrefois lui semblant vains alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir de liberté et de voir se réaliser ses rêves amoureux auprès de Will.

Perdue dans ses pensées qui l'avaient une fois de plus conduite à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Beckett n'avait pas interrompu son mariage, Elizabeth réagit à peine lorsque l'une des nonnes posa la main sur son épaule.

- Elizabeth. Vous avez de la visite. Annonça t'elle

La nouvelle, pourtant surprenante, ne provoqua qu'un soupir las chez Elizabeth et elle se leva lentement, se laissant conduire jusqu'à la salle des visites où les prisonnières recevaient de temps à autres leurs parents derrière d'épaisses grilles.

Une fois dans la salle dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais pénétré auparavant, le coeur d'Elizabeth fit pourtant un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la silhouette de Beckett qui était visiblement accompagné d'un autre homme. L'espace d'une seconde, Elizabeth sourit en croyant reconnaître son père avant de retomber dans son habituelle apathie en réalisant que le Gouverneur Swann n'était pas le compagnon de Beckett. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en la voyant et se tourna vers l'inconnu.

- Votre Grâce, voici ma pupille dont je vous avais parlé

Elizabeth ne réagit pas lorsque le regard de l'inconnu la détailla des pieds à la tête, son oeil parcourant le peu que les tenues imposées par la Supérieure laissant visible avant de claquer nerveusement de la langue

- Il ne suffit pas qu'elle soit belle, ce qu'elle est je vous l'accorde. Qu'en est il de son caractère ?

Beckett sourit légèrement

- Aussi fougueuse qu'une jument de chasse Votre Grâce, mais j'ai pris garde à canaliser cette énergie et à réformer son esprit. Soyez assuré que ma protégée vous donnera satisfaction dans tout les domaines où il vous plaira de l'utiliser.

Elizabeth sourit avec amertume en l'entendant et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, renouant brutalement avec ses vieilles habitudes

- Le terme de protégée n'est pas celui que j'emploierais. Siffla t'elle, son coeur battant soudainement plus fort sous l'effet de la haine qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme qui avait causé la mort de Will.

Beckett lui lança un long regard emplit d'avertissement et fit signe à la nonne qui tira sèchement Elizabeth par le bras, l'emmenant hors de la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme se retrouvait à nouveau à l'air libre, l'esprit empli de sa haine de Beckett que leur récente rencontre avait ravivée. Se dégageant avec brutalité de l'étreinte de la nonne, elle se dirigea vers la chapelle, des larmes soudaines aux yeux alors qu'elle se souvenait une fois de plus du visage de Will et de sa voix lui murmurant des promesses d'amour et lui affirmant que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Sans faire attention à ses compagnes, Elizabeth se laissa à nouveau tomber à genoux sur la pierre froide et joignit les mains par réflexe, la rage au coeur de savoir le Lord parfaitement heureux alors que Will n'était plus... Elle resta longtemps ainsi, perdue dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que la nonne ne vienne à nouveau l'interrompre

- Notre Mère Supérieure vous attend.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard morne et résigné... Sans doute avait elle encore dérogé à l'une des nombreuses règles de l'abbaye...

*

Elizabeth pénétra dans le bureau ouvragé qu'elle connaissait à présent parfaitement pour y avoir subi sermons et vexations durant les années écoulées.

- Asseyez vous Elizabeth. Lui intima la Supérieure

- Que me vaut ce traitement de faveur ? Ironisa Elizabeth qui avait passé plus de temps agenouillée qu'assise dans cette pièce

- Les nouvelles que je vous apporte Miss Swann. Répondit la voix sèche de Beckett

Elizabeth se crispa en l'entendant et se retourna vers lui, l'ancien goût de la rébellion renaissant en elle

- Oh et quelles nouvelles justifient donc que vous fassiez le déplacement jusqu'à la prison où vous m'avez enfermée ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Le Gouverneur, votre père, a été emporté par la fièvre il y a quelques mois. Répondit Beckett sans la moindre douceur. Je suis venu vous l'annoncer et vous faire part de mes autres projets vous concernant

Elizabeth n'écouta pas le reste de la phrase de Beckett, son coeur s'était arrêté à l'annonce de la mort de son père. La tête entre les mains, la jeune femme sanglota bruyamment, pleurant le père qu'elle n'avait jamais revu depuis leurs adieux pressés sur le quai de Port Royal.

Beckett la toisa avec froideur

- Remettez vous Miss Swann. Vous voici une femme richement dotée. Et les derniers rapports que j'ai reçu à votre sujet, m'ont apportés toute satisfaction. Vous voici devenue une femme accomplie qui fera honneur à sa naissance, par conséquent je vais donc exaucer votre voeu le plus cher...

- Que pourrais je encore vouloir ... Sanglota Elizabeth. Vous m'avez tout enlevé...

- Vous épouserez le Duc de Somerset dans un mois Miss Swann et je vous conduirais personnellement jusqu'à l'autel

- Mon père vient de mourir ! Hurla Elizabeth, folle de chagrin en réalisant que la dernière personne qui la rattachait à la vie qu'elle avait tellement aimée venait de disparaître

- Cela fait six mois. Rétorqua Beckett. Votre deuil est donc suffisamment avancé pour que vous convoliez ma chère

- Jamais !!! Hurla Elizabeth. Le seul homme que je souhaite épouser est mort et je n'en veux pas d'autre !

Beckett ricana et joua machinalement avec son verre

- Dois je en conclure que vous préférez rester ici ?

Elizabeth se troubla et rencontra le regard glacial de la Supérieure

- Je.... Balbutia t'elle, perdue, songeant brutalement qu'un mariage lui permettrait de s'évader enfin de cette prison où elle mourrait peu à peu.

- Du reste, ça n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix Miss Swann. Décida Beckett pour elle. Je suis votre tueur ce qui m'autorise à décider de tout les aspects de votre avenir. Et votre beauté n'est pas de celles que l'on laisse se flétrir derrière les grilles d'un couvent.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, des larmes ampères roulant sur ses joues et Beckett se leva.

- Bien, je vous laisse à votre chagrin Miss Swann. Déclara t'il avant de s'incliner vers la Supérieure. Ma Mère, je vous remercie du travail que vous avez accompli avec ma pupille, je veillerais à faire un don substantiel à cette abbaye dont plusieurs autres devraient s'inspirer. Ajouta t'il d'un ton satisfait .

*

Le mois suivant la visite de Beckett s'écoula rapidement pour Elizabeth qui endura stoïquement le discours de la Supérieure, lequel mit en avant la réussite qu 'elle représentait pour son système d'éducation. De la même manière Elizabeth reçut sans émotion les félicitations empreintes de jalousie de ses compagnes, lesquelles semblaient fascinée par son prochain titre de Duchesse de Somerset. Elizabeth accepta tout les hommages avec un sourire de convenance, remarquant avec ironie que la Supérieure ne semblait plus considérer sa beauté comme une malédiction au vu des heures dont elle disposait à présent pour se rendre belle pour le Duc.

Pas la moindre corvée, ni punition ne furent infligées à Elizabeth durant son dernier mois de réclusion et la jeune femme accueillit ce nouveau traitement avec la même indifférence qu'auparavant, s'avouant toutefois que les longues stations agenouillée et les humiliations répétées ne lui manquaient pas. Elle reçut également beaucoup de visites, principalement de la couturière qui s'appliqua à lui faire une robe de mariée somptueuse, babillant joyeusement à chaque point d'aiguille.

Finalement, la robe fut terminée et Elizabeth eut enfin la permission de se voir dans un miroir ,l'usage de ces derniers étant interdits normalement pour les pensionnaires. Vêtue de la longue robe d'un blanc si éclatant qu'il lui fit mal aux yeux, Elizabeth examina les traits de l'étrangère qui lui faisait face, peinant à se reconnaître dans cette fille maigre aux yeux immenses et vides.

- Le Duc sera comblé Miss. Souffla la couturière.

La future mariée ne répondit pas, ses yeux abandonnant l'examen de son visage pour sa silhouette, s'alarmant de se découvrir si maigre. Finalement, Elizabeth passa une main incertaine sur sa robe, caressant le tissu riche et soyeux du jupon sur lequel était cousu des centaines de perles avant de détourner le regard, peinant à retenir ses sanglots au souvenir de la robe qu'elle avait portée des années plus tôt, lorsque le mariage était encore une promesse de bonheur à ses yeux et non sa seule chance de fuir sa réclusion.

Elle n'avait pas rencontré son fiancé une seule fois et ignorait même jusqu'à son prénom. De l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, elle ne savait qu'une chose il était le Duc d'un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et il l'avait achetée à Lord Beckett. Elizabeth quitta donc l'abbaye par une froide matinée, ses maigres effets dans une malle et Mercer lui tenant lieu de chaperon.

*

Le jour du mariage, elle se laissa habiller et coiffer sans protester, observant avec détachement l'effervescence des domestiques du Duc aux mains desquelles elle avait été confiée. Une fois leur ouvrage terminé, ces dernières s'écartèrent respectueusement, laissant à Elizabeth le loisir de s'admirer. La jeune femme se regarda un instant dans le grand miroir doré, la respiration coupée par le corset et par le chagrin. Elle allait se marier. Avec un autre que Will. Des larmes brûlantes montèrent à ces cils tandis qu'elle se souvenait avec tristesse de sa joie au matin de ses noces avec le jeune forgeron et elle gratifia Beckett d'un regard haineux alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre

Le Lord la regarda avec ironie

- Vous êtes ravissante Miss Swann. Nul doute que le Duc sera satisfait de vous.

- Je me moque qu'il soit satisfait ou non. Répondit Elizabeth avec hargne.

- Allons ne me dites pas que vous pensez encore à ce forgeron … Rétorqua Beckett d'un ton paternaliste. Vous allez devenir Duchesse de Somerset, Miss Swann, c'est une union que même votre père n'aurait pas espéré pour vous.

- Ne parlez pas de mon père. Murmura Elizabeth, le cœur serré à la pensée du bon Gouverneur.

- Vous avez raison, cette journée est une journée de liesse. Votre bras ma chère.

Elizabeth le toisa avec haine et posa sa main fine sur le bras qu'il lui présentait

- La seule raison pour laquelle je vais accepter d'épouser ce Duc… C'est parce que c'est le seul moyen d'être libérée de vous. Cracha-t-elle tandis qu'ils remontaient lentement la longue allée menant à l'autel.

- Souriez Miss Swann. Ordonna à mi voix Beckett. Tout ces gens sont venus pour vous voir.

- Je n'ai que faire de ces gens. Répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton.

Beckett rit doucement et ralentit légèrement son pas

- Croyez moi Miss Swann. Une fois devenue l'épouse d' Edward Seymour vous regretterez amèrement que je ne sois plus en charge de votre bien être. Quand à cette liberté qui vous semble encore si chère, vous découvrirez vite son caractère illusoire. N'espérez pas séduire le Duc comme vous en aviez pris l'habitude avec les hommes de Port Royal, vous seriez déçue.

- Je n'ai que faire du Duc… Murmura Elizabeth. Je préférerais être madame Turner qu'être l'épouse du Roi lui-même…

Beckett ne répondit pas, plongé dans une profonde révérence devant l'homme qui les attendait devant l'autel.

- Je vous la remets Votre Grâce. Déclara-t-il. Faites en bon usage. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle

Elizabeth frémit à ses paroles et se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle était en train d'épouser, découvrant son visage. La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il n'était pas beau. La seconde qu'il était vieux… Les doigts d' Edward Seymour se refermèrent brutalement sur les siens et elle grimaça sous la force de l'étreinte tandis que son mari gardait un visage imperturbable, récitant les formules appropriées d'un ton indifférent.

Lorsque vint son tour, Elizabeth sentit avec affolement une boule remonter dans sa gorge alors qu'elle répétait à son tour les mots qui faisaient d'elle la nouvelle Duchesse de Somerset, regrettant plus que jamais son mariage interrompu… Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula dans un brouillard amer et elle ne réagit pas lorsque la noblesse anglaise s'approcha d'elle, avide de voir à quoi ressemblait l'inconnue qui venait d'épouser l'un des hommes les plus influents du royaume.

Elizabeth passa ainsi de mains en mains, dégoûtée de se sentir observée tandis que son nouvel époux faisait de même de son côté. Finalement elle sentit la main rude du Duc se refermer sur son bras et il l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce sans douceur.

- Venez saluer votre tuteur. Nous partons. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait.

Elizabeth se crispa sous son étreinte et tenta de se dégager.

- Si c'est de Lord Beckett dont vous parlez je n'ai aucun désir de le saluer.

Le Duc se tourna vers elle, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard

- Il me plait à moi que vous le saluiez alors obéissez.

- Sinon quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Elizabeth avec insolence, grisée par le fait d'être enfin libérée de la férule de Beckett

- Insolente… Murmura le Duc. Lord Beckett n'avait pas menti… Il m'avait prévenu que votre dressage n'était pas totalement terminé…

- Dressage ? S'outragea Elizabeth. Pour qui me prenez vous donc ? Je ne suis pas un cheval !

Son époux dédaigna de répondre et la poussa vers Beckett, la forçant à s'incliner.

- Remerciez donc votre tuteur pour ses bienfaits. Ordonna-t-il.

- Non. Répondit Elizabeth suffisamment fort pour que des têtes se retournent vers eux.

- Ma pupille est bouleversée. S'empressa de préciser Beckett en se penchant vers elle. Faites attention Miss Swann… Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt à vous voir demeurer en vie…

Le Duc sourit à ses paroles et se tourna vers Beckett

- Nous nous verrons demain Lord Beckett. Nous reparlerons de notre projet commun.

- Avec joie Votre Grâce. Il est fort compréhensible que vous souhaitiez profiter des charmes de votre nouvelle épouse. Répondit Beckett un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de se demander contre quelles faveurs Beckett l'avait monnayée que le Duc la poussait dans une calèche, claquant la porte derrière eux d'un geste impatient.

- Combien m'avez-vous achetée ? Ironisa Elizabeth sans pouvoir se retenir.

Le Duc se contenta d'un léger sourire avant de lui asséner une gifle qui propulsa sa tête contre les dorures de la voiture

- Ne me manquez plus jamais de respect comme vous venez de le faire Elizabeth.

Choquée, Elizabeth porta la main à sa joue, les larmes aux yeux devant la violence de l'attaque soudaine.

Edward la regarda d'un air dégoûté et fit jouer lentement les jointures de sa main.

- Il y a trois choses que vous devez savoir Elizabeth. La première est que vous m'appartenez au même titre que mes domestiques ou que mes terres. La seconde est que vous devez m'obéir en tout ce que j'exigerais de vous. Suis-je clair ?

- Il me semble. Ironisa Elizabeth d'une petite voix. Quelle est la troisième chose que je dois savoir ?

- Si vous dérogez à l'une de mes règles vous le regretterez amèrement. Répondit le Duc avec froideur.

Elizabeth le fixa quelques secondes, se souvenant avec amertume de la tendresse de Will.

- Et que pouvez vous donc me faire ? Me tuer ? Je me moque de mourir … Répondit elle.

- Il y a des choses pires que la mort. Rétorqua le Duc. Vous les apprendrez Elizabeth…

- Je crois que grâce à Beckett j'en connais déjà assez sur le sujet. Ne put elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Nous verrons cela…. Sourit le Duc. Lord Beckett m'avait averti de votre passé à Port Royal et de votre goût pour les inepties… Vous soumettre me divertira…Pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'attends de vous est que vous me donniez un héritier, les cinq femmes qui vous ont précédées sont mortes avant d'y être parvenues. Lord Beckett m'a assuré que la richesse de votre sang et de votre caractère feraient merveille et je suis assez enclin à le croire. Le croisement fera de mon futur fils un homme de caractère et il est bon d'apporter du sang neuf dans une lignée.

Elizabeth le toisa avec horreur, son regard affolé cherchant un moyen de s'échapper tandis qu'elle comprenait qu'il y avait pire que l'abbaye dans laquelle elle avait cru mourir à petit feu.

- Je suis certain que nous parviendrons ainsi à … disons trouver un emploi à cette fougue que vous possédez. Continua le Duc.

- Sûrement pas ! S'exclama Elizabeth, affolée en comprenant le sous entendu de son époux.

- Votre désir m'importe peu. Répondit ce dernier alors que la calèche s'immobilisait devant un manoir cossu. Descendez.

- Non… Murmura Elizabeth tandis qu'il la poussait brutalement, manquant de la faire tomber de voiture.

Elle sentit la main de son époux se refermer comme un étau sur son bras tandis qu'il la traînait le long du couloir dallé de marbre, la jetant dans une chambre.

- Vos mines effarouchées ne marchent pas avec moi. Déclara-t-il froidement tandis qu'un domestique refermait la porte derrière eux.

Tremblante, Elizabeth, chercha du regard une issue pendant qu'il défaisait lentement les boutons de son costume de mariage.

- Déshabillez vous. Ordonna-t-il.

- Non… Répondit Elizabeth en cherchant du regard de quoi se défendre.

Le visage du Duc se durcit à ses mots et il la jeta sur le lit, ses doigts pressés déchirant la robe sur laquelle la couturière avait passé tellement d'heures de travail.

Nue, Elizabeth se débattit, cherchant à le gifler avant qu'il n'immobilise ses bras, serrant ses poignets.

- Vous êtes ma femme. Lui jeta-t-il en la retournant prestement

- Non !! Hurla Elizabeth cette fois folle de terreur.

- Vous allez apprendre l'obéissance. Murmura le Duc en abattant sa ceinture de cuir sur son dos.

Elizabeth poussa un autre hurlement tandis qu'il la battait à nouveau, sa ceinture laissant de longues estafilades ensanglantées sur son dos.

- Retournez vous. Ordonna-t-il le souffle court.

Elizabeth, tremblante, obéit et retint un haut de cœur en découvrant le visage rouge de son époux, comprenant que loin de lui déplaire, sa résistance l'excitait. Elle se mordit les lèvres, retenant ses sanglots tandis qu'il la forçait à écarter les cuisses, se frayant hâtivement un passage en elle et elle poussa un cri de détresse en le sentant s'enfoncer brutalement en elle, déchirant sa virginité. Un râle de plaisir obscène fit écho à son cri et Elizabeth détourna le visage, des larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait quitté une prison que pour mieux entrer dans une autre….

_**Note : Je pense que certains s'étonneront de la docilité de Liz dans l'abbaye, je précise donc dès maintenant que la mort de Will l'a en quelque sorte brisée… Elizabeth reprend ensuite curieusement ses habitudes combatives : il convient de voir ce retournement de situation comme une manifestation de son caractère avide de vivre que la réclusion avait étouffé. Voilà pourquoi elle se rebelle contre le Duc. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. **_


	6. Dans les rues de Londres

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite des malheurs de Liz, le retour de Will et … l'arrivée de Jack lol. La première partie est assez sinistre, la suite est plus de transition…. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . **_

_**Merci au passage à Willabethislove pour son comm, contente que l'histoire te plaise mais euh rien ne dit qu'il ne se passera rien entre Jack & Liz, mais je te rassure le pairing principal reste Will/Liz **_

_**Bonne lecture et Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel et violent déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 5**

Elizabeth Seymour, Duchesse de Somerset, se réveilla endolorie par les traitements infligés par son époux ainsi qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis son mariage, trois mois plus tôt. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, battant des cils devant le luxe qui l'entourait tandis que la douleur cuisante de son dos s'éveillait en même temps qu'elle. La nuit dernière avait été terrible …. Edward, complètement ivre, avait une fois de plus décidé qu'elle devait se soumettre à son devoir conjugal et aucun des cris ou des tentatives d'Elizabeth pour se dérober n'avait été couronné de succès.

Les yeux brillants de larmes et le front en sueur sous l'effet d'une vague fièvre, Elizabeth se força à sortir de son lit, passant avec précaution une fine chemise sur son corps maltraité, grimaçant lorsque l'étoffe caressa son dos zébré de rouge, la cravache de son mari ayant laissé de larges sillons sur sa peau tendre. Tremblante, Elizabeth clopina vers sa coiffeuse, poudrant son visage blême par habitude.

Elle sursauta craintivement en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir derrière elle, son regard blessé rencontrant celui, cruel, de son époux à la faveur des jeux de miroir.

- Bonjour Elizabeth. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Ironisa Edward en la contemplant avec une lueur peu rassurante dans le regard

- Pourquoi me poser la question puisque vous connaissez la réponse … Répondit Elizabeth en s'efforçant de masquer sa peur

- Si vous étiez plus docile, je ne serais pas obligé de vous punir. Rétorqua Edward en jetant un morceau de viande à l'un des chiens qui le suivait partout.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, agrippant le bois de sa coiffeuse alors qu'un vertige brutal la saisissait.

- Vous serez sans doute intéressée par la nouvelle que je vous apporte… Continua Edward en souriant

- Je doute que vous puissiez m'apporter quoique ce soit qui m'intéresse. Rétorqua Elizabeth avec hauteur, l'insolence étant la seule liberté dont elle disposait encore.

- Moi je pense que si…. Répondit Edward en la saisissant par le bras et en la traînant à demi nue vers la fenêtre. Regardez dans la cour ma chère … ma tendre et docile Elizabeth. Se moqua-t-il.

Une vague d'appréhension saisit Elizabeth tandis qu'elle se penchait par la fenêtre et elle hoqueta brutalement en découvrant le spectacle préparé par Edward.

Ce dernier posa un regard satisfait sur la forme suppliciée exposée dans la cour intérieure de son château.

- La reconnaissez vous Elizabeth ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

Sa femme ne répondit pas, se détournant pour vomir tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues en découvrant le corps éviscéré de sa femme de chambre.

- Elle est encore vivante vous savez …. Lui précisa Edward avec un affreux sourire. J'ai du la bâillonner pour ne pas que ses cris réveillent toute la maisonnée tandis que mes chiens dévoraient ses entrailles.

Elizabeth gémit et commença à glisser vers le sol, la poigne d'Edward la maintenant debout tandis qu'il la forçait à regarder.

- Allons Elizabeth… Pas de mines avec moi voulez vous ? N'oubliez pas que je connais votre passé … Vous avez voyagé avec des pirates, ce genre de chose doit donc vous être familière. Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi votre chère Annie a fini ainsi ?

Elizabeth déglutit, des larmes roulant sur ses joues en imaginant la souffrance qu'avait du être celle de sa domestique

- Parce que vous êtes un monstre… Gémit elle.

- Non Elizabeth, c'est de votre faute tout ça. Répondit Edward d'un ton innocent. Si vous n'aviez pas demandé à Annie de vous aider à quitter ce château cette pauvre fille serait encore en vie.

Elizabeth frissonna, terrifiée en comprenant que son mari avait découvert le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé quelques semaines plus tôt pour s'évader de sa prison et pour lequel la femme de chambre, qui s'était prise d'affection pour elle, lui avait offert son aide. Derrière elle, Edward se rapprocha, susurrant à son oreille d'une voix rauque

- Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer Elizabeth…. Sinon la prochaine fois je ne me contenterais pas de punir votre complice…

Détournant le regard de la forme qui avait été une femme, Elizabeth se crispa

- Il m'importe peu de vivre ou de mourir Edward…

- Je ne vous autoriserais pas à mourir Elizabeth. Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné l'héritier que j'attends …. Vous êtes robuste ainsi que Beckett me l'avait assuré. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai préférée aux autres jeunes filles qui montrent une fâcheuse tendance à trépasser au bout de quelques mois… Et il existe de nombreuses manières de torturer une femme sans qu'elle en meurt. Ne me forcez pas à vous les montrer … Je serais chagriné de devoir abîmer une telle beauté… Soupira-t-il à son oreille.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, laissant s'écouler silencieusement des larmes de détresse alors qu'elle songeait que la mort était préférable à l'existence qu'elle menait.

- Ne tentez pas non plus d'en finir avec votre vie Elizabeth. Souffla Edward comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous savez fort bien que je ne vous laisserais pas faire….

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, désespérée, songeant à la tentative qu'elle avait faite deux mois plus tôt alors qu'elle se croyait seule…. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de planter son couteau dans son propre cœur, son geste rapidement interrompu par un des sbires de son mari, sorti d'elle ne savait où. Elle était piégée….

Edward garda le silence un moment puis la força à se retourner vers lui, appuyant sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller.

- A présent soulagez votre maître Elizabeth. Et appliquez vous. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous punir ce matin…. Soupira-t-il en défaisant la ceinture qui retenait ses braies.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé alors qu'il forçait le passage entre ses lèvres, l'étouffant à demi. Les larmes continuèrent à rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'il allait et venait dans sa bouche, sa main crispée dans ses longs cheveux blonds et poussant des râles de plaisir entrecoupés d'insultes. Finalement, un liquide amer déferla dans la bouche d'Elizabeth tandis qu'il se poussait vers sa gorge, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que d'avaler sa semence avant de la relâcher avec brutalité.

- Mettez votre robe bleue Elizabeth, vous êtes splendide dans celle-ci et je veux que vous charmiez l' évêque de Westminster, j'ai besoin de son appui. Annonça-t-il froidement.

Agenouillée sur le balcon, Elizabeth lui lança un long coup d'œil haineux qui n'eut pas d'autre effet que de le faire sourire

- Ne vous en faites pas Elizabeth. Je vous ai trouvé une nouvelle domestique… Je suis certain que cette dernière sera plus docile que l'ancienne. Se moqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth se détourna, vomissant à nouveau avec des spasmes incontrôlables sa propre existence…

*

Quelques heures plus tard, vêtue de sa somptueuse robe d'un bleu profond, des saphirs assortis ornant son cou et ses oreilles, Elizabeth , appuyée sur le bras de son époux monta en calèche, son visage encore un peu blême témoignant seul de l'horreur dont elle avait été le témoin un peu plus tôt .

- La pâleur vous sied Duchesse. La complimenta Edward en se glissant à ses côtés.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres une fois de plus, et tourna le visage vers la fenêtre, regardant les rues qu'ils traversaient sans les voir …

*

Alors que la somptueuse calèche du Duc de Somerset traversait fièrement les rues de Londres, un homme la suivit longuement des yeux, pétrifié . Ses yeux marrons accusant le choc, le jeune homme sentit son coeur accélérer brutalement pendant qu'il se retenait pour ne pas courir derrière la calèche pour s'assurer que le visage mélancolique qu'il avait entrevu était bien celui qui avait nourri tout ses rêves depuis ses douze ans. Un visage qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.... Celui de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait du se résigner à oublier quelques années plus tôt pour ne pas la placer face à un dilemme qui l'aurait fait souffrir quoiqu'elle choisisse

Une voix agacée le sortit de ses réflexions

- Will mon gars, reste pas planté à bailler aux corneilles.... S'agaça l'homme qui l'accompagnait. On ne mettra pas la main sur cet or en regardant passer les attelages

Will tourna un regard troublé vers ses compagnons et fixa Jack Sparrow

- Dis moi... Sais tu à qui appartient l'attelage qui vient de passer ? Lui demanda t'il, l'urgence et l'émotions faisant vibrer sa voix

Jack haussa les épaules

- Sans doute à un noble petit. Allez viens, on a pas toute la journée je te signale

- Tu ne comprends pas. Bredouilla Will. Je , la femme dans cette voiture

Jack ne put retenir un petit sourire en l'entendant et lui claqua familièrement dans le dos

- Pas notre monde petit... Une de ces aristocrates juste bonne à courber la tête ... et autre chose devant son mari

- C'était Elizabeth. Murmura Will, déstabilisé par l'afflux de souvenirs et de sentiments qui remontaient soudainement en lui, échappant à la prison dans laquelle son coeur les avait muselés

- Elizabeth ? Répéta Jack d'un ton insouciant

Cette fois Will se tourna vers lui avec agacement

- Oui Elizabeth !!! La femme que je devais épouser. La femme que j'aime.

- Oh... Cette Elizabeth là. Soupira Jack d'un ton las, ne se rappelant que trop bien l'obsession de Will pour la jeune femme

- Oui, cette Elizabeth là. Répéta Will d'un ton froid. Moi qui pensait... qui n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir la revoir un jour... Murmura t'il, le regard brillant

Jack grimaça et lui posa la main sur l'épaule

- Et au moins te voila rassuré, la donzelle va bien a fait un beau mariage comme son père l'avait promis et toi tu es libre et pirate comme tu le voulais. Maintenant si nous pouvions... Suggéra Jack en lui désignant la ruelle voisine dans une invite évidente

- Jack ! C'est Elizabeth ! S'exclama Will

Jack soupira de nouveau et se pencha vers lui

- Tu ne l'as entrevue qu'une seconde ... Qu'est ce qui te prouve que c'est bien elle ?

Will ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jack lui imposa le silence d'un geste

- Et même si c'est elle, la donzelle semble t'avoir oublié non ? Elle est libre .... Pourquoi n'est elle pas partie te rejoindre ?

Will secoua la tête, troublé

- Peut être parce que ... parce qu'elle craignait pour la vie de son père...

- Will, ça fait plus d'un an que le Gouverneur Swann est mort. Répondit Jack. Si elle avait voulu te rejoindre, elle aurait pu le faire cent fois depuis .

- Peut être qu'elle a essayé, peut être qu'elle ne m'a pas trouvé....

- Et donc ne trouvant pas le "grand amour de sa vie" elle en a épousé un autre, beaucoup plus fortuné comme le prouve sa présence dans un carrosse. Se moqua Jack

Will secoua la tête, le regard vague

- Désolé Jack, mais je dois savoir, je ne la laisserais pas ....Pas si j'ai une chance de la revoir, pas si nous avons encore une chance...

- Will. Soupira Jack

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta pas attention et commença à avancer dans la direction où il avait vu disparaître la calèche

- Je dois la retrouver Jack. Si ... si elle me dit qu'elle, qu'elle ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie alors je disparaîtrais. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas sans même essayer

- Toi et tes foutues idées romantiques... Grommela Jack d'un ton résigné. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire de ne rien faire de stupide.

Will se retourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement en guise de réponse avant de s'éloigner

- Will ! Le Pearl lève l'ancre dans deux jours. Ceux qui ne seront pas à bord lorsque nous partirons resteront sur place. Insinua Jack

- Je sais. Je ne te demandais pas de m'attendre. Répondit le jeune homme en s'enfonçant dans les rues de Londres

Une fois Will disparut de son horizon Jack se retourna vers Gibbs et le reste de ses hommes, l'air las

- En route. On applique le plan. Marcus remplacera cet imbécile. Déclara t'il

- Jack ! Protesta faiblement Gibbs. Peut être que nous devrions ...

- Pas de peut être ! Le coupa Jack. Si Will préfère courir après une donzelle ça le regarde, nous nous avons un tas d'or qui attends que nous faisions main basse sur lui.

Gibbs et le reste de l'équipage échangèrent un long regard indécis

- Tout les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or. Soupira Jack. Mais pour ma part je préfère des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes à une donzelle jolie ou non . Qui est avec moi ? Demanda t'il avec un grand sourire

Cette fois tout ses hommes, y compris Gibbs hochèrent la tête avec conviction et Jack eut un léger sourire tandis qu'il les entraînait vers le but de leur voyage.

*

Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Will progressait rapidement dans les rues de Londres, son regard inquiet cherchant l'attelage dans lequel il avait entrevu le visage d'Elizabeth. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une seconde tout au plus mais il était certain que la femme qu'il avait aperçue était Elizabeth. Il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où tant ses traits étaient gravés dans ses souvenirs.

Tandis qu'il cherchait le carrosse, bousculant les badauds sans entendre leurs protestations outrées, Will repassa en mémoire tout les moments précieux qu'il avait partagés avec Elizabeth. Leur premier baiser sur le remparts de Fort Charles, leurs journées passées à rire et à imaginer ce que serait leur vie ensemble, les préparatifs du mariage et le petit air mutin qu'avait Elizabeth lorsqu'il la questionnait sur sa robe et qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre arguant que le fiancé ne devait rien savoir sur la tenue de la mariée avant le grand jour. Les moments remplis de retenue aussi, ceux où il était forcé de s'écarter pour ne pas succomber au désir qu'elle lui inspirait… Son visage, son sourire…. Elizabeth.

Son cœur rata un battement en découvrant le carrosse arrêté devant l'abbaye de Westminster, l'attelage prestigieux entourés par des curieux venus voir de plus près la richesse des nobles. Une seule des pièces d'or fin qui ornait la calèche aurait suffit à les nourrir pendant un mois et Will rougit à cette idée. Voilà qu'il commençait à penser comme Jack…

Jouant des coudes pour se rapprocher, le jeune homme parvint finalement au plus proche de l'attelage et une boule lui remonta dans la gorge en découvrant que ce dernier était vide.

- Où est elle donc… Murmura-t-il cherchant du regard la silhouette d'Elizabeth.

A ses côtés une vieille femme l'entendit et se tourna vers lui

- T'es nouveau toi… Faut patienter petit. Le Duc il est à messe. Ricana-t-elle. Faut attendre…

Will la regarda brièvement tandis que la femme le détaillait

- T'as pas l'air malheureux toi… Faut il que t'aies besoin d'la pièce quand nous autres on crève de faim …

Cette fois Will rougit en réalisant que les déguisements procurés par Jack étaient de fait plus des habits de seigneurs que de paysans.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Glissa t-il. Et je n'ai pas besoin de son or… Je veux juste le voir de plus près.

La femme le détailla avec suspicion et se tourna vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient pour les consulter. Craignant d'être écarté, Will fouilla dans sa bourse, se félicitant de ne pas avoir dépensé tout l'argent gagné lors de leur dernière rapine et tendit une pièce à la femme.

- S'il vous plait…. Acceptez ça …

Une main sèche et avide se referma sur la pièce et la femme mordit avec rapidité dans le métal. Une fois sure que Will ne l'avait pas abusée, elle le regarda à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là alors ?

Will déglutit et n'hésita pas.

- La femme … il y avait une femme. C'est elle qui m'intéresse. Savez-vous qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il en produisant discrètement une nouvelle pièce

La vieille la prit sans sourciller et le regarda comme s'il était complètement ignorant.

- Bah c'est la Duchesse bien sûr. D'où tu sors petit ?

Will dédaigna de répondre à sa question et fixa les portes fermées de l'église, refluant son chagrin à la pensée qu'Elizabeth en avait épousé un autre

- Hé ça va petit ? T'es tout pâle… Commenta la femme en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé vers la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Will lui décocha un pâle sourire avant de se pencher vers elle avec avidité

- Connaissez vous son nom ? Ou son prénom ?

- Elle … Bah c'est la Duchesse de Somerset. C'est Eléanor je crois.

Le visage de Will se remplit de consternation à l'énoncé du prénom. Eléanor … Se pouvait il qu'il ait rêvé ? Que la femme sur les traces de laquelle il s'était lancée ne soit qu'un mirage ?

- Tu dérailles la Mère. Intervint un homme à l'air maladif qui avait suivi leurs conversation. Eléanor c'était la cinquième Duchesse. Celle-ci est la sixième. Parait qu'elle vient des colonies et que c'est pour ça qu'on la connaît pas.

Will se retourna vers lui avec vivacité

- Son prénom ?

- Qu'est-ce que je sais ? C'est la Duchesse c'est tout. Commenta l'homme sous le ton d'une évidence.

Avant que Will ait le temps d'objecter la femme lui donna un grand coup de coude et lui désigna le groupe qui sortait de l'église.

- Tient petit la v'la la Duchesse.

Will ne répondit pas, son cœur accélérant en reconnaissant sans doute possible le visage d'Elizabeth au milieu des prélats et autres nobles. Un rayon de soleil joua dans ses cheveux blonds adroitement bouclés et relevés et il tendit la main vers elle.

- Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il en se crispant en voyant un homme resserrer fermement sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, la faisant grimacer.

Jouant des coudes, Will chercha à se déplacer dans la foule, la suivant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son carrosse.

- Elizabeth ! Appela-t-il plus fort sans s'en rendre compte.

La jeune femme releva brutalement le visage et leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant avant qu'elle ne se détourne, l'air apathique. Will mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu…. Le cœur lourd, il s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'il remarqua que le regard d'Elizabeth semblait glisser sur la foule sans la voir, son visage ayant l'expression lointaine qu'il lui connaissait lorsqu'elle était tourmentée. Ou malheureuse.

Fort de cette découverte, Will fendit la foule dans l'autre sens, ses bottes claquant sur les pavés tandis qu'il s'empressait de rejoindre le seul homme qui pouvait l'aider à la sauver…

*

Will mit plus de trois heures à retrouver la trace de Jack, le pirate fêtant la bonne avancée de ses « affaires » dans un des bouges de Londres. Sans tenir compte de la fille qui gloussait sur les genoux de son ami, Will se laissa tomber en face de lui.

- C'est elle. Annonça-t-il.

Jack lui jeta un regard embrumé par l'alcool, un sourire lascif aux lèvres tandis que la fille l'embrassait dans le cou, glissant sa main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise.

- Qui ça ?

- Elizabeth ! S'agaça Will. C'est bien elle, elle est devenue Duchesse de Somerset et .. Je , elle est malheureuse, je l'ai bien vu dans son regard… Elle… Bafouilla t 'il. Jack il faut la sauver !

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Tu veux la sauver … Mais peut être que la donzelle, pardon Duchesse, n'a aucune envie d'être sauvée …

- Mais tu n'écoutes donc pas ce que je dis !!! Elle est malheureuse.

- Des tas de femmes sont malheureuses. Répondit Jack en embrassant la catin dans le cou

Will lui saisit le poignet et le fixa

- Jack. Aide moi à la sauver. Ou à la voir. Je ne veux rien d'autre.

Le pirate se dégagea de son étreinte avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Lui as-tu parlé ? T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ? Se moqua-t-il.

Will se renfrogna à cette question, sachant ce que sa réponse entraînerait

- Non. Mais…

- Non. Le coupa Jack d'un ton sentencieux. Donc tu ne peux savoir ce que la donzelle peut vouloir, par conséquent tu ne peux vouloir la sauver attendu qu'elle n'est pas en position d'être secourue .

- Je la connais ! Rétorqua Will. S'il te plait Jack… Tu connais tout le monde ici, je veux juste lui parler, même deux minutes.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi je risquerais la corde pour que tu puisses parler à cette Duchesse

- Parce qu'elle porte des saphirs au cou et aux oreilles. Répondit Will, usant le seul argument qu'il savait avoir de l'effet sur Jack.

Cette fois le regard de Jack se mit à briller légèrement et il se tourna vers lui.

- Gros comment les saphirs ?

Will, mima la taille des pierres et Jack réfléchit à nouveau

- Bien sur … Ce serait une belle prise de libérer de tels bijoux… Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas.

- Je te le jure sur mon honneur Jack, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, sur …

- Ça va, ça … Coupa Jack en se levant. Désolé ma belle, une course urgente. S'excusa-t-il auprès de la catin.

Will se leva immédiatement mais Jack le retint d'un geste

- Non. Toi tu restes là et tu attends.

Agacé par le goût prononcé de Jack pour les secrets, Will se força à patienter contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et il se versa un verre sans toutefois le boire, l'esprit entièrement occupé d'Elizabeth…

*

Jack revint deux heures après et se laissa tomber face à Will, un léger sourire aux lèvres

- La fille est partie ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant la catin du regard

- Qu'as-tu découvert? S'impatienta Will.

- Faut te détendre mon gars… Ton Elizabeth est bien la Duchesse, la sixième pour être précis. Son mari la surveille étroitement, blabla….

- Alors comment pourrais je la voir ! Se désespéra Will.

Jack hésita un instant et se pencha vers lui, lui soufflant son haleine chargée de rhum au visage tandis qu'il répondait d'un ton de conspirateur

- Ce soir … Il y a un grand bal chez je ne sais quel Comte. Un bal costumé…. Sourit Jack, fier de son effet.

A ces mots, le sourire de Will revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu et il se leva.

- Je dois m'y rendre … Trouver un déguisement … Je …Merci Jack !

Le pirate soupira et secoua la tête

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais petit…. N'oublie pas les pierres surtout !!

Will s'empressa vers la porte de la taverne, galvanisé par l'espoir

- Je n'oublierais pas ! Cria-t-il

- Imbécile. Marmonna Jack avant de regarder alentour et de se lever souplement, rejoignant une catin. Bonsoir ma belle. Lui dit il d'une voix séductrice tout en lissant ses moustaches

Dehors, Will avait déjà oublié Jack et ses catins … Le cœur serré, il commença à se mettre en quête d'un déguisement tandis qu'il se rappelait avec tristesse de l'expression du visage d'Elizabeth.

- Oh Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce que Beckett a fait de toi …


	7. Attendre le bon moment

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite de ma fiction Willabeth avec un chapitre oh disons de transition . La première partie est consacrée à Elizabeth et est assez glauque ( on se refait pas ) la seconde par contre est centrée sur Will . J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre avant les retrouvailles des tourtereaux. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ? **_

_**Attention, chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 6**

Après sa longue et ennuyeuse visite chez l'évêque de Westminster, Elizabeth retourna dans sa somptueuse demeure, toujours sous le choc du spectacle que Edward lui avait préparé le matin même. Sans attendre que son mari ne lui donne un nouvel ordre la jeune femme se précipita dans le boudoir dans lequel elle passait désormais la plupart de son temps et prit un livre, tournant les pages régulièrement sans les voir. L'arrivée d'Edward dans la pièce mit fin à la tranquillité relative dont elle jouissait et elle leva les yeux vers son redoutable époux avec appréhension, attendant qu'il prenne la parole

Les lèvres relevées en un rictus à la fois cruel et méprisant, Edward l'observa quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

- Votre attitude chez l'évêque a été des plus insatisfaisantes Elizabeth.

- Je, je ne comprends pas… Murmura la jeune femme, cherchant ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire d'inconvenant.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Explosa Edward en l'attrapant brutalement par le bras pour la traîner devant un miroir. Mais regardez vous !!! Vous est il donc impossible de paraître avenante et aimable comme il se doit !

Elizabeth se mordit violemment la lèvre tandis qu'il la secouait avec brutalité

- Je comptais sur vous pour le charmer et au lieu de ça vous êtes restée dans votre coin avec votre mine de … de … religieuse attardée !

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement alors qu'il agrippait ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière, mettant sa gorge à nu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ! Ragea-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas une oie blanche je le sais… Beckett m'a raconté votre escapade avec les pirates et je ne doute pas que vous ayez su moyenner vos faveurs alors !!!

Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et répondit d'une voix tremblante

- Ils n'ont pas attenté à mon honneur… Vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour le savoir. Ajouta-t-elle avec amertume

Edward éclata d'un rire bref et laissa sa main descendre sur sa poitrine, la palpant sans douceur

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi Elizabeth… Je sais très bien qu'il existe d'autres façons pour satisfaire un homme. Que leur avez-vous offert ? Votre jolie petite bouche ? Votre cul ?

- Vous me faites mal ! Protesta Elizabeth. Et je n'ai rien fait de ce … ce que vous dites !! Hurla-t-elle. J'ai été fiancée pendant plus d'une année et jamais mon fiancé ne s'est autorisé une seule des … choses que vous suggérez ! Pas plus que les pirates qui ont apparemment plus de sens de l'honneur que vous !!!

Edward rougit devant l'insulte et la gifla violemment.

- Comment osez vous me comparer à des sous hommes, des moins que rien !! Je vous prie de croire que vous allez arrêter avec vos mines vertueuses et vos scrupules de façade Elizabeth ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos rebellions incessantes et de votre froideur au lit !!

Elizabeth essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un revers de manche et le fixa

- Vous pouvez me battre tant que vous le voulez Edward… Vous pouvez même me tuer si ça vous chante mais je ne serais jamais une catin pour vous faire plaisir.

Le Duc la regarda longuement et un lent sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

- Vous n'avez pas compris Elizabeth… Vous êtes déjà ma catin…. Je crois qu'une leçon s'impose puisque vous semblez ne pas avoir compris les règles…

Elizabeth frissonna alors qu'il la saisissait brutalement, l'entraînant dans le couloir

- Non ! Lâchez moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Sans faire attention à ses protestations, Edward la fit sortir de la maison et l'amena jusqu'aux écuries. Le regard fou il la jeta sur un ballot de paille fraîche

- Andy ! Appela-t-il.

Terrifiée, Elizabeth tenta de ramper sur la paille mais la poigne de son mari la retint tandis que le palefrenier, tremblant à l'idée d'être puni, s'approchait d'eux. Sans la moindre gêne, Edward souleva les jupons d'Elizabeth et déchira à la hâte les fins sous vêtements de dentelle qui protégeaient sa pudeur

- Ma femme a besoin d'une leçon. Annonça-t-il froidement au domestique. On m'a rapporté ton aventure avec la petite qui sert aux cuisines

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, rougissant et tremblant à l'idée de la punition qui l'attendait

- Je suis prêt à oublier ton incartade à condition que tu fasses la même chose à cette petite catin qui se croit vertueuse. Déclara-t-il en maintenant Elizabeth.

La jeune femme tenta de se débattre. Elle ne savait pas ce que le palefrenier avait fait au juste à la jeune fille mais elle devinait sans peine que ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

- Votre Grâce… Commença le jeune Andy en tremblant

- Obéis !!! Rugit Edward, le visage congestionné de rage et d'excitation. Ou c'est le fouet qui t'attend

Andy lança un nouveau regard hésitant vers son maître avant de regarder les fesses offertes d'Elizabeth, rougissant de se sentir excité à ce spectacle.

- Prend la par le cul. Ordonna Edward. Je n'ai pas envie que cette idiote se fasse engrosser.

Des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur les joues d'Elizabeth et elle tenta de se retourner vers son bourreau

- Edward… Je vous en prie pas ça …

Un sourire méchant lui répondit et le Duc se tourna vers Andy

- Choisis bien petit. Ma femme ou le fouet.

Le palefrenier n'hésita pas plus longtemps, défaisant son pantalon d'un geste pressé, il écarta les fesses d'Elizabeth d'une main tremblante tandis qu'il introduisait son sexe dans son bastion le mieux gardé avec un léger soupir. Elizabeth poussa un long gémissement de souffrance alors qu'il lui semblait être déchirée de l'intérieur.

- Pardon Madame… Murmura le jeune palefrenier à son oreille en allant et venant en elle.

Sourde à tout ce qui l'entourait et ravagée par la douleur, Elizabeth lui répondit par un hurlement tandis qu'Edward ricanait. Elle était à demi inconsciente lorsque le palefrenier se lâcha en elle avec un râle étouffé avant de ressortir, tremblant. Sans se préoccuper du domestique, Edward se pencha sur Elizabeth et la força à tourner la tête vers lui.

- Vous voyez ma chère … Vous êtes ma catin. Vous et votre corps m'appartiennent comme tout le reste ici… Je peux vous offrir au gré de mes envies à mes domestiques, à mes amis ou à même à mes chiens si cela me plait… Soyez charmante avec ceux que je vous indiquerais et je ne serais plus forcé de recourir à de tels expédients pour vous apprendre où est votre place. Avez-vous compris cette fois ?

Tremblante, des larmes de douleur et d'humiliation roulant sur ses joues, Elizabeth hocha doucement la tête, hoquetant sous la violence de ses sanglots.

- Dites le ! Exigea le Duc. Avez-vous compris ?

- Oui… oui je .. J'ai compris… Balbutia Elizabeth qui tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler distinctement.

Edward la considéra d'un air méprisant et la relâcha brusquement. Elizabeth se roula instinctivement sur elle-même, secouée par des sanglots tandis qu'Edward se tournait froidement vers le palefrenier.

- Tu as osé toucher ma femme. Déclara-t-il en sortant son pistolet.

Andy blêmit en voyant l'arme du Duc pointée sur lui et tomba à genoux, tremblant de tout ses membres

- Votre Grâce … Je vous en prie … Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à vos ordres …

- Insolent… Siffla Edward entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas envie que toute la domesticité apprenne que tu as pris ma femme.

- Je ne dirais rien… je vous promets … Balbutia le jeune Andy.

- Non, c'est exact. Répondit Edward avec un sourire avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, tuant net le jeune palefrenier.

Un long gémissement terrifié échappa à Elizabeth et elle se redressa brusquement, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait et tenta de courir vers la porte de l'écurie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que déjà Edward refermait sa main sur elle, la retenant sans douceur

- Où croyez vous aller Elizabeth ?

- Lâchez moi … lâchez moi… Gémit elle alors qu'il la ramenait vers l'endroit où il avait forcé son palefrenier à la violer.

- Regardez bien cet homme Elizabeth… C'est une nouvelle leçon… Ne vous avisez jamais de disposer de votre corps sans mon autorisation… Sinon c'est ainsi que vous retrouverez votre amant…. Voir même pire. Vous comprenez ?

Elizabeth hoqueta sous la violence de ses sanglots et hocha nerveusement la tête, incapable de parler.

- Bien…. Nous nous comprenons finalement. Se réjouit Edward en la relâchant. A présent rentrez au château et faites en sorte de paraître présentable ce soir. Mes amis n'aiment pas les femmes aux yeux rougis. Je vous ferais savoir ce que je souhaite vous voir porter.

Elizabeth ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte, ses jambes la portant à peine. Elle ouvrit la porte par automatisme et se dirigea vers la maison, le cœur lourd. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle baissa la tête, consciente des regards empreints de pitié que certains domestiques posaient sur elle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ignorant sa nouvelle femme de chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

- Venez Votre Grâce, je vous ai préparé un bon bain. Murmura la nouvelle domestique.

- Un bain… Murmura Elizabeth. Comme si un bain pouvait arranger quoique ce soit…. Ajouta-t-elle, songeant que plus le temps passait, plus Edward semblait devenir fou.

- Votre Grâce… Insista doucement la femme. Vous voulez être belle pour ce soir non ?

Un regard mort lui répondit et Elizabeth se laissa entraîner, son corps meurtri se détendant peu à peu dans l'eau chaude tandis qu'elle tentait sans succès de chasser la scène de l'écurie de son esprit.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, blême et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth, assise devant sa large coiffeuse, se laissait apprêter sans dire mot, la domestique s'affairant sur ses cheveux pour les maintenir en une coiffure compliquée.

- Vos cheveux sont superbes Votre Grâce. Commenta la domestique d'un ton joyeux. C'est réellement un plaisir d'en coiffer de si beaux.

Le regard vague, Elizabeth mit un temps à réagir puis ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus amer tandis qu'elle répondait d'une voix lointaine

- Elle avait raison tu sais… La Supérieure….

- Pardon Votre Grâce ?

- La beauté…. C'est une malédiction. Souffla Elizabeth avant de sombre à nouveau dans l'apathie.

Derrière elle, la domestique soupira tandis qu'elle mettait la dernière main à sa coiffure.

- Quels bijoux désirez vous porter ce soir Votre Grâce ?

Elizabeth sourit d'un air désabusé à sa question et haussa les épaules

- Comme si j'avais le choix … Je porterais ceux que le Duc a choisi.

La domestique hésita mais l'arrivée d'Edward la dispensa de répondre.

- Sors. Lui ordonna ce dernier.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Edward s'approcha d'Elizabeth et la jeune femme se força à rester immobile retenant son souffle dans l'attente d'un coup ou d'une réprimande. Au lieu de cela, le Duc sourit d'un air séducteur et posa un écrin sur la coiffeuse. Elizabeth posa un regard vague sur l'objet, se contentant de l'observer.

- Pour vous. Précisa le Duc. Vous pouvez l'ouvrir.

Surprise, Elizabeth ouvrit lentement l'écrin, son regard cillant à peine en découvrant un collier et des pendants d'oreille constitués de diamants.

- Afin de faire en sorte que vous compreniez que je ne vous punis qu'à contre cœur. Précisa le Duc. Mettez les, ils iront parfaitement avec votre robe.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, Elizabeth obéit tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière elle, jugeant de l'effet dans le miroir.

- Parfaite. Approuva-t-il. Vous allez éclipser toutes les autres ce soir. Je veux que vous fassiez sentir à chaque homme que ce serait un plaisir indicible de vous posséder. Attisez le désir Elizabeth.

La jeune femme se crispa en comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle… Cette soirée était une mise à l'épreuve.

- Faites en sorte que je n'ai pas à vous punir cette nuit. Souffla le Duc à son oreille.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres en voyant ses pires doutes confirmés et Edward lui sourit gaiement

- Ne vous offrez pas ce soir. Charmez les, nous verrons ensuite quel parti est le plus intéressant. Vous avez compris ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth en songeant quel plaisir se serait d'écraser la tête d'Edward dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

- Bien… Venez Duchesse, vous avez une Cour à conquérir. Lui annonça Edward en lui présentant son bras.

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth posa une main tremblante sur son bras, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il lui ferait si elle refusait et Edward l'entraîna à l'extérieur, un sourire de cour aux lèvres.

*

Trouver un costume avait été plus facile que Will ne se l'était imaginé et engoncé sous une lourde perruque, le jeune homme songea avec une pointe d'ironie que Jack Sparrow avait raison en prétendant que l'or pouvait tout acheter. Un laquais lui ouvrit la porte de l'attelage qu'il avait miraculeusement dégoté et Will remercia avec timidité tandis que l'homme l'aidait à descendre.

- Qui dois je annoncer ? Demanda le valet.

- Monsieur William Tu… Smith. Se reprit Will à la hâte. J'arrive tout droit des colonies et je souhaite retrouver la bonne société. Se crut il obligé d'expliquer tout en tendant le carton d'invitation habilement réalisé par un faussaire que Jack connaissait.

- Monsieur. S'inclina le valet, s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Will s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de fouiller la salle de bal du regard, cherchant la silhouette d'Elizabeth. Une vague de déception s'empara de lui en ne la voyant nulle part et il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction des domestiques. Cela se faisait il de demander si elle était là ? Ou bien fallait il attendre ? Viendrait elle ?

Un valet lui présenta un plateau chargé de verres et Will en prit un, remerciant chaleureusement l'homme avant de rougir en constatant qu'il était le seul à agir ainsi attendu que manifestement les puissants ne s'abaissaient pas à remercier. Cherchant à s'occuper et surtout à passer inaperçu, Will commença à se déplacer entre les groupes, un peu étourdi par les parfums capiteux des femmes et le luxe quasi indécent de la demeure.

Le regard en alerte, Will se déplaça entre les groupes, s'arrangeant pour ne se mêler à aucun et chercha du regard Elizabeth qu'il savait être capable de reconnaître n'importe où en dépit des masques que portaient toutes les femmes de l'assemblée. Tandis qu'il découvrait ainsi la salle de bal dans laquelle les accueillait son hôte involontaire, Will se sentit brusquement découragé devant l'opulence des lieux. Qu'avait il à offrir à Elizabeth au regard de l'aisance de son existence présente ? Une cabine sinistre et minuscule à bord d'un navire de pirate ? Comment pourrait elle se contenter de ça après avoir évolué au milieu de telles richesses ? Bien entendu, il pourrait abandonner la piraterie vers laquelle il s'était tourné par dépit pour reprendre le métier qu'il aimait et devenir le forgeron d'une paisible bourgade isolée …. Mais cela suffirait il pour Elizabeth ? Le cœur lourd de doute, Will but machinalement son verre d'un trait, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir… Peut être que le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore vu Elizabeth était un signe que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer leur destin n'était pas d'être ensemble … Peut être qu'il valait mieux renoncer dès maintenant plutôt que de mettre la jeune femme face à un choix déplaisant … Jack avait peut être raison lorsqu'il prétendait que si Elizabeth avait réellement voulu le rejoindre elle l'aurait fait … Et qu'elle était heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait à présent. Peut être qu'il s'était trompé sur la mine qu'elle arborait un peu plus tôt et que si son regard avait glissé sur lui sans le reconnaître c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle l'avait oublié …

Will en était là de ses réflexions, hésitant à quitter dès maintenant la soirée lorsque le chuchotement de deux précieuses attira son attention.

- Le Duc de Somerset n'est pas encore là. Souligna l'une d'elles.

- Quelle importance. Répondit l'autre. Nous savons tous qu'il ne saurait manquer cette soirée. D'autant plus qu'il a une nouvelle femme à offrir…

- Oh elle… Répondit la première d'un ton méprisant. On dit qu'il est allé la chercher au fin fond d'un couvent dans lequel son tuteur l'avait enfermée…

La femme marqua une pause pour ménager son effet puis reprit d'un ton faussement scandalisé

- La Comtesse de Fork m'a raconté qu'elle avait été renvoyée en Angleterre parce que son père ne supportait plus sa conduite scandaleuse… Et qu'il a laissé Lord Beckett se charger de son éducation pour éviter qu'elle ne se précipite dans la honte et le déshonneur…

- Vraiment ? Demanda sa compagne, Will retenant une nausée en voyant la lueur cruelle de son regard que le loup ne parvenait pas à masquer.

- Tout à fait. Confirma l'autre. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle frayait avec des pirates… Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a pu leur offrir…. Ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux

- Seigneur des pirates … Faut il qu'elle soit folle….

- On raconte aussi qu'elle a eu un fiancé. Un minable forgeron qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, sans doute le pauvre Gouverneur Swann n'avait il trouvé que cet homme pour épouser une femme dont tous savaient qu'elle s'était adonnée à des plaisirs coupables et révoltants avec des pirates !

- Oh mon dieu… Répondit l'autre en faisant mine de s'évanouir.

- Et on raconte même qu'il y a avait une autre femme parmi ces pirates et que la Duchesse de Somerset y a appris les plaisirs saphiques…. Elle a d'ailleurs eu des ennuis lorsqu'elle a essayé d'en faire de même dans l'endroit où Lord Beckett l'avait bien heureusement placée….

Will blêmit en l'entendant et avança d'un pas en direction des deux commères, prêt à leur rabattre le caquet, outré par les sous entendus qu'elles colportaient sur sa tendre Elizabeth. Inconscientes des oreilles indiscrètes de Will ou ne s'en souciant peu les deux femmes continuèrent leur conversation, la seconde femme devenant brusquement sérieuse

- Enfin… Qu'elle soit ou non corrompue à la base, celle-ci connaitra le même sort que celles qui l'ont précédées.

- Elle est cependant Duchesse. Releva la première avec un zeste de jalousie dans la voix.

Sa compagne éclata de rire et lui toucha doucement le bras tout en se penchant vers elle et Will du tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite

- Ma chère,vous êtes pourtant bien placée pour savoir qu'en ce qui concerne le Duc de Somerset il vaut bien mieux être sa maîtresse plutôt que sa femme

Will rougit en comprenant que la femme qui agonisait ainsi Elizabeth d'insultes devait être la maîtresse de son époux. Comme pour confirmer son intuition la femme éclata d'un rire cristallin tandis qu'elle répondait

- Certes d'ailleurs d'où croyez vous que je connaisse aussi bien le passé sulfureux de notre chère Duchesse ?

- De la Comtesse de Fork évidemment. Gloussa sa compagne. Pauvre vieille chose, elle est entièrement à côté de ce qui se passe dans le monde

- Edward est très inventif avec celle-ci… Chuchota la maîtresse du Duc. Tellement que… oh à vous je peux bien l'avouer… J'ai craint un moment qu'elle retienne tellement son attention qu'il ne finisse par se détourner de moi…

- Oh vraiment ! S'exclama son amie

- Mais bien entendu, elle n'y est pas plus parvenue que les autres. Se rengorgea la première. Elle résiste admirablement bien au traitement qu'Edward lui inflige mais … Elle finira tôt ou tard comme celles qui l'ont précédées… Dans le caveau des Somerset. Gloussa-t-elle.

Écœuré, Will peinait à se maîtriser et il avança à nouveau en direction des commères, décidé à leur faire passer le goût de la cruauté lorsque la maîtresse se tourna vers la porte, les yeux brillants

- Les voilà …

- Oh… S'exclama son amie avec un ravissement non dénué de malice. Les bijoux qu'elle porte sont admirables… Ce sont des diamants non ?

- En effet. Grinça la première avec un sourire factice.

Leur conversation se poursuivit mais Will n'y prit pas garde. Le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine il fixait avec désespoir celle qui ne pouvait être qu'une apparition tant elle était belle. La bouche sèche, Will observa Elizabeth tandis qu'un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres elle s'inclinait devant les personnes de sa connaissance, sa robe audacieuse couleur ivoire se déployant en corolle autour de sa taille fine, une main gantée de blanc délicatement posée sur le bras de son mari, se contentant de l'effleurer comme s'il lui répugnait de le toucher.

Ému, Will suivit du regard Elizabeth tandis qu'elle évoluait gracieusement dans la pièce, adressant un sourire qu'il devinait factice aux hommes pendant qu'à ses côtés le Duc de Somerset se rengorgeait comme un coq. La main de Will se porta par réflexe à son habit, cherchant le pistolet qu'il avait emporté et le jeune homme se retira dans l'ombre sans quitter le couple des yeux. Elizabeth était là, à quelques mètres de lui… Mais se précipiter serait stupide… Il devait attendre le bon moment. Celui où son époux relâcherait enfin sa surveillance …


	8. Des anciennes et de nouvelles dettes

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite avec les retrouvailles de Will & Liz … Et aussi un passage sur Jack, nécessaire pour comprendre la suite (qui reprend basiquement le scénario de DMC…. Avec des changements que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure sinon c'est pas drôle )**_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews **_

**Chapitre 7**

Will patienta longtemps avant de pouvoir s'approcher d'Elizabeth, la Duchesse de Somerset semblant fort prisée par la bonne société. Pourtant le temps ne lui parut pas long, le jeune homme se contentant de suivre en silence chacun des mouvements d'Elizabeth, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir lui parler, la toucher... Finalement, le moment qu'il guettait avec impatience arriva et Will bénit la commère qu'il désirait étrangler quelques heures plus tôt en la voyant refermer sa main avec familiarité sur le bras du mari d'Elizabeth pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart.

Elizabeth, un sourire de façade aux lèvres, ne réagit même pas lorsque Edward s'éloigna d'elle, son esprit ne cessant de lui passer encore et encore la scène de l'écurie. Elle hocha distraitement la tête en direction du Comte avec lequel elle parlait pour approuver ses dires et l'homme se pencha sur elle pour baiser son gant, un sourire aux lèvres.

- La rumeur dit elle vrai à votre sujet Duchesse ?

- Et que dit la rumeur à mon sujet ? Demanda Elizabeth qui s'en moquait éperdument

- Que vous êtes aussi ardente que vous êtes belle... Ce dernier point ne souffrant aucune comparaison, j'ose croire que votre fougue trouverait en moi un partenaire à la hauteur, si toutefois vous me faisiez la faveur de m'accorder un tête à tête... Murmura t'il d'une voix chargée de désir

Elizabeth retint à grand peine le dégoût que la proposition équivoque de l'homme suscitait en elle et elle se força à sourire

- Je crains Monsieur le Comte qu'il ne faille d'abord en référer au Duc, mon époux. C'est lui et lui seul qui marchande mes faveurs. Ajouta t'elle avec une pointe de cynisme

Le Comte rougit légèrement sous son loup et retint la main gantée d'Elizabeth dans la sienne. L'homme posa un regard ardent sur elle

- Une promenade dans le jardin serait peut être l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance Duchesse

Elizabeth se crispa et retira sa main avec difficultés

- Je vous remercie Monsieur mais il fait froid et ma robe est trop légère pour se risquer dans les jardins.

- Je vous promets de vous réchauffer. Murmura le Comte avec insistance

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix ferme l'en empêcha

- Il me semble que la Duchesse vous a dit à plusieurs reprises que votre offre ne l'intéressait pas Monsieur.

Le Comte haussa le sourcil d'un air contrarié tandis qu'Elizabeth blêmissait brusquement, la gorge sèche alors qu'il lui semblait reconnaître la voix de l'homme qui venait de voler à son secours, comme un écho d'une vie qui lui semblait à présent aussi lointaine qu'irréelle... La jeune femme sentit la pièce tourner autour d'elle et commençait à glisser sur le sol lorsqu'un bras ferme se glissa autour de sa taille, la retenant

- Elle se sent mal. Déclara la voix. Je l'emmène prendre l'air

Dans un brouillard de larmes et d'émotions contradictoires, Elizabeth, les oreilles bourdonnantes, entendit le Comte protester tandis que l'homme à la voix si douloureusement familière reprenait avec froideur

- Il me semble Monsieur que votre présence n'est pas souhaitée par cette dame. Il serait outrageant d'insister. Déclara t'il en entraînant Elizabeth

Le Comte rougit de fureur et se détourna

- Vous répondrez de cette offense Monsieur. Jeta t'il avant de s'éloigner, furieux

Will ne répondit pas, savourant la chaleur du corps d'Elizabeth contre le sien, leurs hanches se frôlant alors qu'il l'entraînait à l'écart. Une fois certain d'être à l'abri des regards, Will abaissa lentement le masque qu'il portait et se tourna vers elle

- Elizabeth... Souffla t'il

La jeune femme ne répondit tout d'abord pas, son regard suivant avec avidité les contours du visage de son ancien fiancé, tandis qu'il semblait que son coeur allait exploser

- Will... C'est bien toi ? Finit elle par répondre d'une voix tremblante

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, sa main agrippant malgré lui le masque derrière lequel elle se dissimulait et il l'ôta avec un soupir étranglé. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Elizabeth laissa exploser le flot de sentiments qui la submergeaient, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues

- On m'a dit... Mon père m'a écrit qu'ils t'avaient pendu... que tu étais mort. Gémit elle en suivant d'une main hésitante les contours du visage de Will comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'évanouisse aussi brutalement qu'il était revenu.

Will ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant la douceur des doigts qui parcouraient ses joues, frôlant avec retenue ses lèvres

- Ils t'ont menti... Je, ton père m'a aidé à m'échapper

- Will. Souffla Elizabeth. Je ... Il m'a dit que tu étais mort.. Je, pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?

- Sans doute que Beckett l'y a forcé. Répondit Will d'un ton dur. Ou alors il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir

Elizabeth ne parut pas l'entendre et elle se serra brutalement contre Will,l'étreignant à le briser. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir rauque et referma ses bras autour d'elle, ses narines s'emplissant de son parfum à la fois sucré et piquant

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais Elizabeth. Souffla t'il en appuyant ses lèvres contre sa tempe

Elizabeth, tremblante, laissa ses larmes s'écouler silencieusement, le coeur empli d'amertume à la pensée des heures qu'elle avait passées à pleurer la mort de Will et appuya doucement son front contre son épaule

- Comment m'as tu trouvée ?

Will la serra contre lui et s'avisa brutalement que des invités se tournaient vers eux avec curiosité, l'air de rien, il entraîna Elizabeth un plus loin

- Je t'ai vue ce matin, tu étais dans une calèche,tu étais… encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs et je.... je ne pouvais pas te laisser Elizabeth, je ne pouvais pas partir sans t'avoir revue

Le récit de Will ramena Elizabeth au présent et elle s'écarta de lui en tremblant, les menaces d'Edward encore bien présentes dans sa mémoire

- Edward... mon mari, il ... tu dois partir, il ne doit pas te voir, il, il ne doit pas savoir que tu es vivant, jamais. Bredouilla t'elle affolée à la pensée de ce qu'Edward pourrait lui faire s'il les découvrait

Le coeur de Will s'arrêta brusquement de battre et le jeune homme s'écarta, douché par la hâte qu'elle mettait à l'éloigner d'elle. Il s'efforça de masquer sa déception et se tourna vers elle

- Bien sûr, j'ai été stupide... Tu,tu as construit ta vie, tu t'es mariée... Je n'aurais pas du revenir dans ta vie, je, j'ai cru qu'il y avait encore de la place pour moi...

Elizabeth blêmit en le voyant s'écarter et elle rattrapa brusquement sa main

- Will, je, tu ne comprends pas. Commença t'elle d'une voix rendue aigue par le désespoir. Edward il... Commença t'elle en jetant des regards inquiets vers les invités

- Elizabeth.... Je n'ai qu'une question... L'aimes tu ? Demanda simplement Will, le coeur battant

Elizabeth secoua négativement la tête et posa sa main sur sa joue, le fixant avec ferveur

- Je n'ai jamais renié la promesse que je t'avais faite Will. Mon coeur t'appartiendra toujours. Je t'aimerais quoiqu'il arrive... C'est pour ça que tu dois fuir, que tu dois partir, maintenant avant qu'il ne te trouve. Sauve toi Will. Si tu m'aimes sauve toi... Maintenant et ne reviens jamais. Ajouta t'elle en sanglotant

Will la regarda avec effarement, surpris par la fragilité qu'elle dévoilait et l'attira contre lui, scellant leurs lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. Elizabeth répondit avec avidité, des larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues tandis qu'elle redécouvrait la tendresse. La jeune femme se laissa aller un instant au baiser que Will lui offrait avant de s'écarter avec regrets

- Je t'en prie Will... fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

- Pas sans toi. Répondit il avec fermeté

Elizabeth jeta un oeil inquiet en direction de la salle illuminée de bougies et secoua la tête

- Tu ne comprends pas, il me surveille, peut être sait il même déjà que tu es ici... Il ne me laissera jamais partir. Murmura t'elle à regrets.

- Aucune cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un fou pour y croire. Répondit Will en l'attirant contre lui. Je suis ce fou et je me moque de ton mari. Veux te venir avec moi Elizabeth ? Je ne peux rien t'offrir de ce que tu as avec lui mais... si tu veux encore de moi, je te donnerais tout ce que je possède. Il te suffit de dire oui

Elizabeth jeta un nouveau regard anxieux en direction de la salle, tremblant de tout ses membres à l'idée d'être surprise

- Je crains... qu'il n'y ai pas de bon moment pour nous Will... Souffla t'elle, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose

- Celui-ci est peut être le seul que nous aurons. Rétorqua Will. Je t'aime Elizabeth... . Si tu veux de moi je ne partirais pas sans toi, j'ai fait mon choix. Quel est le tien ?

Elizabeth regarda le visage franc et ouvert de Will avant de laisser glisser ses yeux vers la salle illuminée où l'attendaient ceux qu'elle ne voyait que comme des tortionnaires. Elle ne voulait pas retourner auprès d'eux… Elle ne voulait pas laisser passer la chance que Beckett lui avait déjà enlevée….Se sentant égoïste mais ne pouvant refuser le bonheur qu'elle touchait presque du doigt, Elizabeth répondit

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle avant de prendre d'une voix affermie. Oui, je viens avec toi Will, comme je l'ai toujours voulu, comme cela aurait du être.

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit tandis qu'il lui prenait la main

- Alors allons y Elizabeth… Maintenant. La pressa t'il

A demi étourdie par le cours improbable que venait de prendre son existence, Elizabeth referma ses doigts sur ceux de Will et commença à courir vers la liberté sans s'en rendre compte, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine à la fois de joie et d'angoisse à l'idée d'être rattrapée. Ils arrivèrent devant l'attelage que Will s'était procuré et le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte à la hâte

- Monte ! Ordonna t'il

Au moment où Elizabeth obéissait, une voix froide retentit derrière eux

- Où croyez vous aller ainsi Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme s'immobilisa net en reconnaissant la voix d'Edward et baissa la tête d'un air résigné.

- Elle vient avec moi. Répondit Will d'une voix ferme en la poussant dans la calèche

- De quel droit osez vous poser la main sur une de mes possessions. Grinça Edward en avançant vers eux, un pistolet dans la main

Elizabeth hurla en voyant l'arme prête à faire feu et Will s'écarta, sortant à son tour son pistolet

- Elle ne vous appartient pas. Répondit il avec une froideur qu'Elizabeth ne lui connaissait pas

Sans attendre la réponse du Duc, Will fit feu et se précipita sur l'attelage, s'emparant des rennes pour lancer ce dernier dans une course folle. A l'intérieur, Elizabeth se retourna juste à temps pour voir la silhouette de son mari s'écrouler au sol, tandis qu'un attroupement se formait rapidement, les formes humaines qui désignaient la calèche dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'amenuisant à mesure que Will l'arrachait à cette existence qu'elle haïssait….

*

Sur le Black Pearl, confortablement installé devant sa table de travail et une bouteille de rhum à la main, Jack Sparrow rêvassait au tas d'or sur lequel il mettrait sans nul doute la main le lendemain à l'aurore. Un sourire indolent aux lèvres, il portait la bouteille à ses lèvres lorsqu'une voix rauque résonna derrière lui

- Ça fait longtemps Jack….

Une expression consternée sur le visage, Jack se retourna lentement, une peur aussi brutale que viscérale chevillée au corps

- Bill Le Bottier…. Murmura t'il avec dégoût en reconnaissant son ancien matelot dont le visage et le corps étaient maintenant constellés de coquillages minuscules et autres fruits de mer.

- C'est LUI qui m'envoie Jack. Répondit le Bottier d'un ton funèbre

Jack se crispa et grimaça

- Je l'ai déjà payé ! S'exclama t'il. Cent âmes !!!

Bill le regarda et secoua la tête

- Ce n'était pas un paiement Jack… Tu as juste repoussé le terme de ta dette.

Jack blêmit et regarda Bill

- Combien de temps ?

- Il te reste un an Jack…Tout au plus… Répondit Bill d'un ton désolé. L'accord que tu avais avec Jones ne t'offrait qu'un délai.

Jack le regarda d'un air fiévreux et but une longue gorgée de rhum pour se donner une contenance

- Et si je lui en fournissais une centaine de plus ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

Bill secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Il a dit qu'il ne t'accorderait plus d'échappatoire Jack. Dans un an jour pour jour il viendra te prendre… Si tu refuses d'honorer ton contrat…

Jack grimaça de plus belle, sentant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite

- Ne m'en dis pas plus l'ami … Il essaiera de m'attraper c'est ça ?

- Il lâchera sur toi son Léviathan ! Le Kraken sortira des profondeurs et te traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à envoyer ton navire par le fond ! Tes hommes périront…. Pendant que toi tu resteras enfermé jusqu'à la fin des temps dans ce que Jones appelle son Purgatoire…

Jack déglutit brusquement

- Ça n'a pas l'air très …. Plaisant.

Bill hocha la tête en guise d'accord

- Crois moi Jack tu n'as pas envie de le savoir… Rappelle toi, dans un an jour pour jour Davy Jones réclamera sa dette…. Si tu refuses de l'honorer … Sa bête viendra à toi… attiré par la marque noire… Déclara-t-il d'un ton funèbre

Jack baissa les yeux sur ses mains, effaré à la perspective d'y voir se former la terrible marque avant de relever les yeux vers Bill

- Et si je lui trouve une autre âme aussi précieuse ?

- Tu n'en trouveras pas Jack. Cette fois il te faut assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Cracha Bill. Cent années de servitude contre la remise à flot du Black Pearl tels étaient les termes de votre contrat. Cent années de servitude tu donneras au Hollandais Volant ou alors tu périras, arraché des flots par le souffle putride de la bête…. Lui asséna-t-il avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Une fois seul, Jack prit une large gorgée de rhum avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège. Effaré le pirate réfléchit aux paroles de Bill. Un an, il lui restait tout juste un an pour trouver une solution et échapper à nouveau à cette promesse stupide qu'il avait faite un soir de désespoir. Les yeux dans le vague, le pirate se souvint des jours terribles qu'il avait passés quelques années plus tôt, recrutant de pauvres âmes désespérées pour les offrir ensuite à Jones en échange de sa propre liberté. Il avait cru naïvement que cela suffirait… Mais Jones s'était rapidement rendu compte que les âmes qu'il lui avait offert n'étaient pas de première qualité… Et qu'aucune d'elles ne valaient la sienne… D'ailleurs qui aurait pu égaler le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ?

- Réfléchit Jack. S'admonesta le pirate à voix basse.

L'esprit en ébullition Jack commença à aller et venir dans sa cabine, buvant régulièrement des lampées de rhum. Finalement un sourire faible éclaira son visage. Il y avait bien un moyen….. S'il avait bonne mémoire, Davy Jones s'était arraché le cœur et avait déposé ce dernier dans un coffre. Sa seule faiblesse mais elle était d'importance… Car détruire le cœur était le seul moyen de tuer Davy Jones

- Et si le poulpe meurt plus de dettes ! S'exclama Jack d'un ton ravi

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où était le cœur … Et qu'il y avait fort à parier que si ce dernier existait, Jones le gardait près de lui …

- Donc sur le Hollandais Volant… Soupira Jack, découragé. Et aller sur le Hollandais Volant serait risqué…

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l'arrivée de Gibbs le tira brutalement de ses pensées.

- Capitaine j'crois qu'il faudrait mieux que vous veniez….

- Pas maintenant Gibbs ! Lui rétorqua Jack avec impatience

- Mais c'est William il…

- Q'est-ce que ce gamin est encore allé inventer… Marmonna Jack en se résignant à suivre le second

Une fois sur le pont, Will se précipita vers lui.

- Jack il faut lever l'ancre immédiatement.

Jack le toisait comme s'il était devenu fou lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva

- Jack ?? Jack Sparrow ??? C'est sur lui que tu comptes pour nous sauver ? Demanda Elizabeth avec incrédulité.

- Bugger… Marmonna Jack. Ne me dis pas que c'est-ce que je pense ….

- Ils sont à nos trousses Jack ! S'exclama Will. Je, j'ai tiré sur son mari … je crois… je crois que je l'ai tué . Annonça-t-il

- Magnifique ! Commenta Jack. Des toutes les choses les plus stupides que tu aies pu faire celle-ci est sans doute la pire !

- On en parlera plus tard, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre Jack… Ils veulent la reprendre. Expliqua Will d'un ton désespéré en serrant Elizabeth contre lui.

- Elizabeth Swann… Soupira Jack tandis que la jeune femme le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de dégoût

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Will relâcha Elizabeth et se précipita vers l'ancre, cherchant à la relever.

- Ils vont arriver ! Dépêchez vous ! Ordonna-t-il aux hommes qui commencèrent à s'activer.

- Un instant petit …. Intervint Jack

- Quoi ? Mais on a pas le temps, ils …

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié JE suis le Capitaine du Pearl. Par conséquent c'est MOI et moi seul qui décide quand nous levons l'ancre. De plus je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ce soir. L'or est prévu pour demain.

- Mais ils vont arriver Jack !!! Tu dois, tu dois nous aider !

- Pourquoi le ferais je ? Répondit Jack d'un ton naturel. Mademoiselle ne m'est rien , par conséquent je n'ai pas de raisons de risquer ma vie et mon navire pour elle. Désolé trésor. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Elizabeth qui le gratifia d'un regard mauvais.

Will sortit son pistolet d'une main tremblante et le menaça

- J'ai déjà tué une fois ce soir… Ne m'oblige pas à le faire à nouveau. Déclara-t-il

Gibbs se tourna vers la rue, les pas des soldats résonnant brutalement sur les pavé du port

- Jack ! Que fait on !

- Ils ont fait vite… On est pourtant loin de Londres. Pesta le pirate. Ils ont du vous suivre. Glapit il à l'intention de Will

Le jeune homme garda son pistolet braqué sur lui et reprit

- Ordonne qu'on lève l'ancre.

- J'ai une meilleure idée… Susurra Jack. Désarmez le ! Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes qui s'empressèrent d'obéir, maintenant Will qui se débattaient comme un beau diable.

- Will ! Non ! S'exclama Elizabeth, désespérée par le cours qu'étaient en train de prendre les événements

Jack ne réagit pas et s'approcha de Will , un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'une idée lumineuse se faisait dans son esprit… Il ne pouvait pas aller lui-même chercher le cœur de Jones sur le Hollandais Volant… En revanche Will….

- Dis moi William, jusqu'où serais tu prêt à aller pour que je vous aide toi et ta donzelle à échapper aux gardes ?

- Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi Jack ! Tu le sais bien ! Se débattit Will.

- Très bien…. Murmura Jack. Allez tas de chiens galeux, relâchez le petit, on lève l'ancre.

Un instant plus tard, le Pearl s'élançait échappant de peu aux tirs nourris des soldats. Will, un bras passé autour de la taille d'une Elizabeth tremblante, s'approcha de Jack

- Merci Jack…

Le pirate se retourna brièvement, l'air sérieux

- Ce ne sera pas gratuit petit…. Tu as une dette envers moi et un jour viendra où je te demanderais de l'honorer…

- Tout ce que tu voudras… Soupira Will avec soulagement. Maintenant si tu permets, Elizabeth est fatiguée… Un peu de repos lui fera du bien. Déclara-t-il avec un tendre sourire à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de protester, les deux amoureux enfin réunis pénétraient dans le réduit étroit qu'occupait William, refermant la porte derrière eux…


	9. Des retrouvailles comme il se doit

_**Lol bonjour…. De retour avec un chapitre beaucoup moins glauque que les précédents vu qu'on entre dans la romance… Erf autant dire que j'ai eu du mal (lol ) , il y a des sacs à la sortie pour ceux qui veulent *rire* sinon enjoy… et reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 8**

Encore étourdie par les événements et les émotions qui avaient jalonnés sa journée, Elizabeth observa avec étonnement le décor qui l'entourait, un léger pincement au cœur en ne reconnaissant pas tout à fait Will dans la pièce qu'il occupait à présent. Du moins, pas le Will qu'elle avait connu… La jeune femme laissa son regard errer sur les armes qui reposaient sur le sol, souriant toutefois en apercevant une épée dont la lame attendait visiblement des finitions et son cœur se raffermit… Peut être que Will n'avait pas changé tant que ça finalement. Un peu gênée, Elizabeth resta debout, évitant de regarder en direction du lit de Will qui occupait à lui seul une bonne partie de l'espace de la pièce.

De son côté, Will ne voyait qu'elle… Le cœur battant, il suivait du regard chacun des mouvements d'Elizabeth, n'osant tout à fait croire que c'était bien elle qui se tenait au milieu de la cabine qu'il occupait depuis qu'il avait rejoint Jack. Il tendait la main dans sa direction, dévoré par le besoin de la toucher lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, son étonnement perceptible sur son visage

- Tu es devenu pirate… Jamais je n'aurais pu le croire. Murmura-t-elle.

Le visage de Will s'assombrit légèrement alors qu'il ne réussissait pas à trancher pour savoir s'il l'avait déçue ou au contraire juste surprise. Cependant des explications étaient nécessaires

- Je ne voulais pas être un pion… Ou du moins je ne voulais plus l'être.

- Je ne comprends pas …

Will sourit légèrement et lui indiqua le lit, déglutissant légèrement

- Je n'ai que … ce siège à te proposer et mon histoire risque d'être longue alors… peut être que tu as envie de dormir un peu avant.. Que je t'explique.

Rougissant légèrement, Elizabeth s'assit sur le lit, arrangeant machinalement les plis de sa robe autour d'elle sous le regard attendri de Will. La jeune femme se rendit brusquement compte de ce qu'elle faisait et elle releva la tête

- Excuse moi… je c'est stupide tout ça… Et, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me racontes. Souffla-t-elle.

Will secoua la tête devant ses excuses et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne

- Non ce n'est pas stupide … C'est toi… Toi telle que je t'ai quittée… Tu n'as pas changé… Contrairement à moi. Soupira-t-il, brusquement honteux de ce qu'il était devenu.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'assombrit brutalement, se chargeant de tristesse alors qu'elle le corrigeait

- Tu te trompes Will. J'ai changé. Seulement au lieu de me libérer comme toi, ça m'a emprisonnée… Mais .. Toi raconte.

Will soupira légèrement en voyant les joues creusées d'Elizabeth et les cernes violacées qui bordaient ses yeux. Lentement il posa la main sur son visage et Elizabeth glissa sa main contre la sienne, l'appuyant sur elle tandis qu'elle penchait la tête, ses lèvres effleurant la peau de Will lorsqu'elle recommença à parler

- Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais…

- Moi aussi. Répondit Will. Oh Elizabeth si tu savais… Quand ton père m'a aidé à m'échapper et lorsqu'il m'a dit ce que Beckett t'avait fait… J'ai cru.. J'ai cru devenir fou… Alors je suis allé le voir… C'est là qu'il m'a dit… Murmura Will d'un ton funèbre qui alerta Elizabeth

- Quoi ? Will que t'a-t-il dit ? Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé … Je , je l'ai fait pour mon père … Je, Will crois moi ! S'affola Elizabeth, persuadée que Will croyait qu'elle l'avait laissé derrière elle sans le moindre remords

Will la regarda avec tendresse et lui imposa le silence, passant doucement la main sur ses lèvres.

- Je le sais Elizabeth… Beckett… Il m'a raconté comment il t'avait menacée, comment il menaçait ton père… Te forçant à lui obéir en échange de sa vie.

Elizabeth, honteuse, baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux

- Will… C'est mon père… Je, je ne pouvais pas le condamner… je ne pouvais pas… Murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais. Répondit Will avec douceur. Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas cherchée avant… Parce que je savais qu'en le faisant, je t'obligerais à choisir entre ton père et moi… Et que je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres…

Elizabeth se troubla et se jeta brusquement dans ses bras, laissant libre court à la peine qui lui avait écrasé le cœur des années durant

- Mais j'en ai souffert… Même si je n'ai pas fait ce choix, je l'ai porté… Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je l'ai porté toutes ces années où je t'ai cru mort à cause de moi, où je savais mon père prisonnier de Beckett à cause de moi. A cause de mon obsession pour les pirates.

Will la serra à l'étouffer contre lui, la berçant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait

- Ne dit pas ça… Ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle de Beckett. Il t'a utilisée comme ton père, il nous a tous utilisés pour servir je ne sais laquelle de ses ambitions.

Elizabeth prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux vers lui

- Pourtant… Il t'a laissé fuir… A moins… qu'il n'ait exigé quelque chose de toi aussi. S'affola-t-elle brusquement.

Will la regarda avec un brin de cynisme qui surpris Elizabeth

- Si Beckett m'a laissé fuir c'est parce que je n'étais rien pour lui… Rien qu'un misérable pion inutile… C'est pour ça qu'une fois libre… J'ai rejoint Jack. Parce que puisque je ne pouvais pas te retrouver… devenir pirate était le seul espoir que j'avais de contrer les plans de Beckett.

Elizabeth comprit instinctivement que Will cherchait sa compréhension mais aussi l'acceptation de ce qu'il était devenu dans son récit et elle lui serra farouchement la main, le fixant intensément

- Quoique tu aies fait c'est parce que tu pensais que c'était juste Will. Ce n'est pas toi qui a mal agi mais Beckett. Cracha-t-elle avec horreur.

Will sourit légèrement, la retrouvant telle qu'elle était.

- Tout ça est fini maintenant… Nous avons le temps Elizabeth… Nous avons tout le temps du monde. Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant légèrement. Repose toi…

Elizabeth secoua la tête et s'accrocha à lui

- Je ne veux pas dormir… J'ai trop peur que tu ne sois plus là lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux…

- Je serais là… Murmura Will contre ses lèvres. Je ne te laisserais pas, je ne laisserais plus rien m'éloigner de toi…

La main dans la sienne, Elizabeth sourit légèrement tandis que ses yeux se fermaient doucement, la jeune femme ayant de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre le sommeil réparateur qui l'appelait irrésistiblement.

Le sentant, Will s'installa à ses côtés, gardant sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'il reprenait d'une voix chargée par les souvenirs

- Tu n'as jamais voulu dormir… Je me souviens lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu restais des heures à bavarder sur le bateau, m'interrogeant sans relâche sur celui que j'étais

- Je croyais que tu étais un pirate. Répondit Elizabeth avec un petit sourire

- Ça rendait fou ton père… Il ne cessait de te supplier de venir te mettre au lit

- Oui… Sourit de nouveau Elizabeth, savourant la douceur de l'évocation des souvenirs heureux auxquels elle s'était obligée à ne plus penser pour se protéger des regrets.

Will continua à parler, caressant les boucles blondes d'Elizabeth et s'émerveillant de la sentir contre lui après tellement d'années de séparation. Finalement, ses efforts furent récompensés et la jeune femme finit par s'endormir, la main dans celle de Will.

Satisfait et attendri, le jeune homme se détacha avec précautions et la recouvrit d'une couverture fine, le cœur serré en lisant sur son visage les marques de la souffrance dont elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé mais qu'il devinait instinctivement.

- Dors mon Elizabeth. Chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Will l'observa encore quelques instants, suivant des yeux sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration puis sortit sans faire de bruit décidé à être fixé dès à présent sur ce que Jack attendait de lui….

*

Le pirate leva un œil distrait lorsque Will se présenta à sa cabine et l'invita à entrer d'un mouvement de tête

- Déjà ? Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si rapide … Et si silencieux… Ironisa Jack qui semblait plongé dans l'étude d'un livre ancien

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais la lecture. Rétorqua Will, désireux de changer de sujet

Sauf qu'à ce jeu là, Jack était meilleur que lui. Le pirate referma d'un claquement sec l'ouvrage qu'il dissimula avant que Will ait eu le temps d'en lire le titre.

- Alors dis moi. La donzelle valait elle tout les risques que tu as pris pour elle ?

Will rougit légèrement et secoua la tête

- Je… nous n'avons pas fait ce à quoi tu penses …

Cette fois Jack le regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Tu veux dire que tu es resté enfermé avec elle dans cette cabine à … à lui tenir la main ? Mais tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais

- Je ne veux pas la brusquer, ni qu'elle se sente obligée à quoi que ce soit … Je, elle est fragile…

- Fragile ? Aurais tu oublié que la donzelle n'est pas exactement une perdrix de l'année petit ? Elle s'est mariée … Et je doute que son mari ait pris en compte sa prétendue fragilité… Ironisa Jack

- Justement… C'est bien pour ça que … S'interrompit Will. De toute manière ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu te parler mais du service que tu attends de moi …

Jack le regarda d'un air rusé, se demandant visiblement comment il pourrait l'utiliser au mieux.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Que comptes tu faire de la jolie Lizzie ? Insista-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Will rougit en comprenant où il voulait en venir

- Ça ne regarde qu'Elizabeth et moi. Vers quel cap faisons nous voile ?

- Pas vers Tortuga si c'est-ce qui t'inquiète … S'amusa Jack.

La rougeur du visage de Will s'accentua et il répondit d'un ton un peu tranchant

- Quoiqu'il arrive… je , j'assumerais les conséquences de mes actes…

Jack secoua la tête et le regarda d'un air désolé

- T'apprend jamais de tes erreurs hein…

- Je ne comprends pas …. Répondit Will

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et répondit

- Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille n'est pas pour toi… Alors assouvi une bonne fois pour toutes cette sorte de , d'obsession que tu as pour elle puis oublie la. C'est le genre de femme qui n'apporte que des ennuis. La preuve elle a failli te faire pendre

- Si on voulait me pendre c'est parce que je t'ai aidé ! S'insurgea Will

- Broutilles… Le fond du problème c'est que Beckett la voulait… Je sais pas pourquoi mais il la voulait… Comme toi tu la veux alors prend tout ce que tu peux sans rien laisser puis…. Laisse la se débrouiller avant qu'elle ne t'apporte à nouveau de gros ennuis…

- Je suis amoureux d'elle ! S'exclama Will

- Bah voyons, amoureux d'une fille que tu n'as pas vue depuis des années, que tu n'as même jamais touchée et qui est plus à sa place avec les dindes qui peuplent les salons que sur un navire. Lui asséna durement Jack.

- Tu ne la connais pas !

- J'en ai vu assez lorsque j'ai été coincé sur cette île avec elle. Tu devrais suivre mon conseil et laisser Miss Swann retrouver les perruques et les dentelles auxquelles elle est habituée. Maintenant laisse moi j'ai du travail

Will se crispa et avança d'un pas en direction de Jack

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu reviens sur ta parole de la garder à bord en échange d'un service ?

- Notre accord ne stipulait pas qu'elle resterait. Lui rétorqua Jack. Mais comme je suis bon prince, je ne me mêlerais pas de la vie de ta précieuse demoiselle tant que tu t'assureras qu'elle ne vient pas fourrer son joli minois dans mes affaires. Tu en es responsable pas moi. Quand à la dette que tu as contracté envers moi le moment de la régler viendra bien assez tôt. Maintenant si tu veux bien…. Conclut Jack en lui désignant la porte.

Cette fois Will s'inclina, satisfait d'avoir obtenu la demi promesse qu'Elizabeth pourrait rester à bord et sortit rapidement, notant du coin de l'œil que Jack s'empressait de reprendre la lecture que son arrivée avait interrompue…

*

Après le départ de Will, Jack grimaça de sa propre faiblesse, songeant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir l'insupportable Miss Swann à bord de son navire. Il soupira légèrement à cette idée et s'accorda une nouvelle gorgée de rhum bien méritée tandis qu'il survolait rapidement les lignes du livre poussiéreux qui traînait depuis des lustres dans sa cabine (en vérité, il n'était pas certain que ce dernier n'appartienne pas à Barbossa )

- Contes et légendes maritimes… Cracha-t-il avec dégoût en lisant un passage particulièrement peu flatteur sur lui-même. Non… Il n'y a qu'un moyen de s'en assurer… Soupira-t-il lourdement, conscient de ce qu'une telle décision lui coûtait

Jack y réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de se décider, observant d'un air morne le compas dont l'aiguille reflétait son hésitation. Remettant son tricorne avec un soupir, Jack se décida à rejoindre Gibbs sur le pont

- Va falloir changer de cap. Annonça-t-il d'un ton morne

- Encore !

- Faut remonter le fleuve…

- Remonter le fleuve ? Vous, vous êtes sur ? Lui demanda Gibbs qui avait blêmi

- Absolument, définitivement et malheureusement certain. Lui affirma Jack avec une mine d'enterrement. J'ai besoin de m'assurer d'une chose et ELLE est la seule à pouvoir me la confirmer…

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais changea d'avis en voyant Will se glisser discrètement dans sa cabine

- J'aime pas trop ça Jack… Murmura-t-il. D'abord vous me dites qu'on doit remonter le fleuve et maintenant on a une femme à bord … Et elles portent malheur !!

- C'est bien pour ça qu'une fois que nous aurons remonter le fleuve… Nous nous arrangerons pour faire escale à Tortuga … Souffla Jack avec un sourire de conspirateur

- Tortuga mais pourq …Commença Gibbs avant de comprendre. Oui…. Tortuga…

- Tortuga. Confirma Jack avec un clin d'œil.

*

Pendant que Jack mettait son plan au point, Will s'assit au chevet d'Elizabeth, observant la jeune femme durant son sommeil. Sa conversation avec Jack avait mis en exergue des choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser, des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser… Tourmenté, Will s'efforça de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y faire allusion lorsqu' Elizabeth commença à remuer doucement, gémissant alors que son dos frottait contre le matelas dur de Will.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux voilés de souffrance, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle

- Tu … tu es blessée Elizabeth ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Baissant la tête d'un air honteux la jeune femme répondit d'une petite voix

- Oui…

- Montre moi… Je, j'ai un onguent qui fait des miracles. Expliqua Will en lui montrant un petit pot rempli d'une crème verdâtre et malodorante. Ça sent pas très bon mais ça aide… contre la douleur.

Elizabeth hésita une fraction de seconde, songeant à son dos à la peau lacérée par les coups réguliers de Edward et Will soupira

- Je… te le laisse si tu préfères, je vais sortir.

- Non ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Ne pars pas… Je, je ne pourrais pas le mettre seule, tu sais normalement c'est ma femme de chambre qui le fait et je..

- Chut … Ne te justifie pas… La coupa Will, le cœur serré en voyant la panique faire briller les yeux de la jeune femme jadis hardie qu'il avait connu

Elizabeth retint sa respiration et se retourna lentement, relevant ses cheveux d'une main

- C'est… mon dos… Sous ma chemise. Précisa-t-elle dans un souffle

Ému, Will posa une main hésitante sur les liens retenant sa robe et les défit lentement, la bouche sèche en découvrant la fine chemise qui le séparait de la peau d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme retint son souffle tandis que le bustier constituant sa robe retombait mollement sur sa taille et elle dégagea ses bras avant de dénouer avec des gestes tremblants les nœuds qui fermaient sa chemise.

Derrière elle, Will poussa un lourd soupir en comprenant qu'elle ôtait sa chemise et rougit légèrement en voyant l'étoffe blanche s'abaisser laissant apparaître la peau laiteuse d'Elizabeth. L'instant d'après un gémissement horrifié lui échappait en découvrant les zébrures rouges et profondes marquant le dos d'Elizabeth jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et qu'il devinait continuer plus bas.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Gronda-t-il. Qui a osé lever la main sur toi ?

Elizabeth frissonna et détourna le visage, ne voulant pas lire la pitié dans le regard de Will

- Mon époux. Répondit elle calmement.

- Seigneur Elizabeth… Si j'avais su je … Commença Will mortifié

- Tais toi… S'il te plait.

Comprenant son malaise, le jeune homme n'ajouta rien et s'empara du pot, glissant ses doigts dans l'onguent avant de les passer lentement sur les blessures, le cœur serré en réalisant la profondeur de certaines. Elizabeth sursauta brutalement, réprimant un gémissement et Will suspendit son geste

- Désolé… Des mains de pirate.. Soupira-t-il. Elles sont un peu rudes…

- Ce n'est rien.. Répondit Elizabeth en fermant les yeux. Continue… S'il te plait.

Le jeune homme obéit, glissant ses mains le long de son dos, s'attardant sur ses reins alors qu'un désir brutal montait en lui, le faisant rougir.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, espérant ainsi détourner son attention de ce corps auquel il avait rêvé tellement de nuits.

- Pour me punir. Répondit Elizabeth avec froideur en glissant imperceptiblement vers lui.

Will comprit instinctivement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler et continua lentement, ses soins se faisant caresses à mesure que la chaleur grandissait dans son bas ventre. De son côté, Elizabeth soupira légèrement en sentant les soins se faire plus doux, plus tendres. Une tendresse qu'elle découvrait à peine et dont elle se sentait assoiffée. Une douceur qui n'avait rien à voir avec les râles immondes d'Edward ou le viol forcé du palefrenier… Quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours désiré sans pouvoir mettre de mots dessus.

- Will. Souffla-t-elle alors que les lèvres du jeune homme s'attardaient sur son épaule nue

Rougissant de son égarement, le jeune homme recula, balbutiant des excuses mais Elizabeth secoua la tête et se retourna à demi vers lui, laissant entrevoir la naissance d'une poitrine ferme.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes… Murmura-t-elle, chassant de son esprit les souvenirs malheureux alors qu'elle comprenait qu'avec Will se serait différent, qu'il purifierait son corps et son âme des désirs révoltants auxquels elle avait été soumise.

- Elizabeth… Je , avant il faut que… Commença Will

- J'ai assez attendu Will. Nous avons assez attendu. Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce en prenant sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais… que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Et je veux … je veux que nous ayons ce dont Beckett nous a privé… Soupira-t-elle.

Will soupira douloureusement en croisant ses yeux immenses dans lesquels subsistait un reste de peur…

- Tu n'es pas obligée… Murmura-t-il en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts

- J'en ai envie… Pour la première fois j'en ai envie. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton qui trahissait sa propre surprise d'éprouver du désir. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse cette fois.

Will prit une profonde inspiration en dévorant son visage des yeux, stupéfait qu'elle puisse lui poser une question dont la réponse ne faisait pourtant aucun doute.

- Ardemment… Répondit il en l'embrassant.

Un peu tremblante, Elizabeth noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il approfondissait leur baiser, prenant garde à ne pas la brusquer. Elle sentit ses mains effleurer doucement son corps pendant que sa bouche désertait la sienne pour venir se poser sur son épaule puis sur la rondeur d'un sein , les mains de Will la débarrassant lentement de sa robe de bal. Un gémissement étranglé franchit les lèvres d'Elizabeth lorsque la langue de Will effleura son téton, le suçant comme par inadvertance et elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, savourant la tendresse qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes et dont toutes les étreintes qu'elle avait vécues avaient été cruellement dépourvues.

Au dessus d'elle, Will haleta, se forçant à contrôler son désir tandis qu'il déposait de petits baisers sur son ventre, découvrant peu à peu les charmes qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer des années durant. Lorsqu'elle fut nue dans ses bras, Will recula légèrement, le visage brièvement crispé de colère en découvrant des bleus dont il est facile de deviner l'origine sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Tremblante, Elizabeth leva un regard hésitant sur lui, le souffle court à l'idée qu'il puisse la repousser maintenant qu'il savait à quel point elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Au lieu des reproches qu'elle redoutait, Will se pencha sur elle, glissant jusqu'à ses jambes et embrassa l'intérieur d'une ses cuisses avec un soupir

- Que tu es belle. Murmura-t-il en remontant sa bouche vers son intimité, une tristesse sourde l'envahissant un instant en la sentant de raidir.

Elizabeth déglutit en le voyant s'approcher mais Will releva la tête, lui adressant un sourire tendre

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Personne n'aurait du avoir le droit de te faire mal. Murmura-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son intimité,l'embrassant doucement

Elizabeth se crispa à nouveau… Non plus de peur mais en raison d'un plaisir aussi soudain qu'inattendu alors que Will continuait à l'embrasser doucement, sa langue s'aventurant dans des territoires qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent connu qu'une brutale possession. Le jeune homme prit son temps, sa langue glissant sur elle et s'enfonçant plus hardiment à mesure qu'elle se détendait. Finalement Elizabeth rougit brutalement alors qu'une vague d'un plaisir inconnu et nouveau montait en elle, échauffant ses reins et repoussant ses peurs.

La jeune femme se releva brutalement s'appuyant sur ses coudes avant d'attirer le visage de Will à elle

- Je t'aime… je , je t'ai toujours aimé. Balbutia-t-elle bouleversée par les émotions nouvelles qui montaient en elle.

- Elizabeth. Gémit Will alors qu'elle caressait son torse avec légèreté, glissant ses mains jusqu'au pantalon dont elle défit la ceinture.

- Je veux être à toi… Comme ça aurait du être, comme .. Comme si c'était la première fois .. Je veux, je veux… S'interrompit elle, à court de mots pour traduire la fièvre qu'elle ressentait.

- Je t'aime. Répondit Will en se guidant doucement en elle

Elizabeth poussa un soupir étranglé en le sentant la posséder doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence alors qu'il prenait ses lèvres à nouveau. Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute allure contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il commençait à bouger lentement en elle, s'enfonçant presque imperceptiblement à chaque coup de reins. Soupirant de plaisir, Elizabeth ferma les yeux lorsqu'il la posséda enfin entièrement, leurs corps se rejoignant pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se dire.

Une fois leur union consommée, Will se retira avec la même douceur avec laquelle il l'avait possédée et la serra contre lui, refermant ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe à nouveau.

- T'avoir dans mes bras… c'est , c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise enfin… Souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou.

Elizabeth sourit et se pelotonna contre lui

- Pour moi aussi… Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si rien de terrible n'était arrivé…Murmura-t-elle

- N'y pense plus… Souffla Will. Jamais plus tu ne le reverras…jamais… La rassura-t-il en la berçant contre lui, éperdu d'amour.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant d'étreindre sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'enfin le monde lui paraissait briller à nouveau…


	10. Une visite étrange

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite … J'espère que vous l'aimerez… Le chapitre reprend une scène de DMC que j'ai pris la liberté de ré écrire pour les besoins de l'histoire … J'espère que ça vous plaira . Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

_**Un peu plus de deux mois plus tard…**_

Elizabeth se réveilla en sueur, tremblante après le cauchemar devenu habituel qui la ramenait aux heures noires qu'elle avait passées en Angleterre, le cœur palpitant follement dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la terreur et de l'horreur qui la poursuivaient encore. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration luttant contre le besoin urgent de repousser le bras qui reposait mollement sur son ventre nu. Elle resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, revivant le cauchemar qu'avait été sa vie avec Edward avant de se rappeler que ce dernier était terminé. Un sourire encore tremblant aux lèvres elle posa son regard sur Will qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés et refoula son besoin de le réveiller , de le toucher, d'entendre sa voix … juste pour être certaine qu'il était bien là. Que tout était bien terminé. En sueur, elle observa quelques instants Will qui s'était endormi, le bras passé autour d'elle comme pour la protéger dans son sommeil, un vague sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres.

Elizabeth se redressa légèrement, grimaçant alors que son dos s'appuyait contre le bois du navire. Posant machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de Will tandis que le souvenir de son cauchemar flottait encore dans son esprit, la jeune femme songea à quel point sa vie avait changé … Deux mois plus tôt, elle était désespérée…. Elle était comme une âme errante au milieu des étrangers au vernis policé mais à l'esprit aussi noir que les abysses qu'ils traversaient à présent. Elle était promise à un destin de catin condamné par des hommes qui avaient tout les droits sous le prétexte de leur naissance… Et Will était revenu… Son merveilleux Will… Son amoureux de toujours.

Bien entendu, la vie n'était pas toujours rose à bord du Black Pearl et les premières semaines qui avaient suivi ses retrouvailles avec Will avaient été difficiles. Le jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu et dont elle était tombée amoureuse avait changé… Il n'était plus le jeune homme à la droiture exemplaire pour qui la piraterie et le vol étaient des actes répréhensibles qui ne méritaient qu'un seul traitement : la corde. Dans les premiers temps, cela l'avait choquée… Puis elle avait compris que les pirates cherchaient avant tout à survivre dans un monde qui leur était de plus en plus hostile et de plus (à la décharge de Jack Sparrow), les abordages qu'ils menaient n'étaient pas prétexte aux bains de sang dont se rendait joyeusement coupable Barbossa. Pourtant, en dépit de cela, elle avait ressenti une sensation étrange la première fois qu'elle avait vu Will partir à l'abordage le sabre à la main … Sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pensé capable d'agir ainsi… Mais… Tout comme Beckett et ses machinations l'avaient changée elle, ils avaient également changé Will…

Elle avait peu à peu compris que le jeune homme n'avait guère eu d'autre choix que de se joindre à des pirates une fois évadé de prison grâce aux bons soins de son père… Aucune existence « honorable » ne lui était permise ( même s'il prétendait le contraire) car il était maintenant un pirate… à cause de Beckett et de sa folie… De même, elle avait elle aussi changé, elle le lisait dans le regard de Will même si ce dernier ne lui en parlait pas. Et de toute manière, elle en avait conscience. La jeune fille pleine de rêves qui posait un regard émerveillé sur le monde avait disparu, laissant place à une femme qui ré apprenait à vivre mais dont les blessures étaient encore à vif. A cause d'Edward… Il avait anéanti la petite fille en elle.

Ses relations avec Will aussi en souffraient … Et elle avait douloureusement conscience de la réserve distante qui parfois entachait leurs rapports. Elle n'avait que peu évoqué son existence en Angleterre et ce qu'elle avait traversé là bas et de la même manière, Will avait été très succinct sur ses années passées loin d'elle, sur son apprentissage de pirate. Quelquefois elle le regrettait mais ne pouvait se décider à franchir la barrière invisible qui les séparait… Comme s'ils avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de ne pas évoquer le passé pour ne pas gâcher l'avenir… Encore qu'ils parlaient peu de ce dernier, se contentant de vivre au jour le jour, goûtant la joie simple d'être enfin réunis.

Contrairement à ce que Will avait redouté, elle s'était rapidement faite à la vie sur le navire, retenant ses plaintes lorsque le travail qui lui était demandé la laissait épuisée, voir désemparée. Tout valait mieux que la vie qu'elle avait mené. Elle avait abandonné joyeusement ses bijoux à Jack qui les avaient réclamés comme pris de son passage à bord… Elle avait même ressenti une joie délirante et perverse à arracher de son doigt l'anneau qu'Edward lui avait passé, savourant l'instant qui faisait d'elle une femme libre de l'existence qui l'étouffait. Elle avait appris au détour d'une escale rapide qu' Edward avait survécu à la balle tirée par Will. Elle l'avait regretté tout comme le fait d'apprendre qu'elle était considérée comme la prisonnière des pirates, Edward ayant sans doute servi cette version afin de s'épargner la honte d'avoir été quitté. Elle n'était pas prisonnière… Au contraire elle était plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été… En vérité tout aurait pu être parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attitude des pirates à son égard…

En effet, malgré tout ses efforts pour se rendre utile, Elizabeth sentait qu'elle n'était ni acceptée ni appréciée par le restant de l'équipage. Jack en tête qui ne cessait de l'appeler « Duchesse » (comme si ce titre qu'elle vomissait pouvait avoir de l'importance pour elle ) et ne manquait aucune occasion de lui faire sentir à quel point elle était différente d'eux… Pourtant, elle avait eu à plusieurs reprises de bonnes idées sur la manière d'aborder, mettant à profit les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises au cours des longues conversations ennuyeuses dont James Norrington avait émaillé sa cour il y avait de cela des années. Mais rien ne semblait suffisant pour trouver grâce aux yeux de Jack qui persistait à la traiter avec froideur… Le pirate était même allé jusqu'à la réprimander devant tout l'équipage aux premiers jours de son arrivée, lui expliquant en termes très imagés ce que sa tenue décolletée provoquait chez les hommes de l'équipage… Mais en vérité était ce sa faute si elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre ? Comme toujours Will avait résolu le problème, lui fournissant des habits masculins qu'il lui avait suffit de reprendre légèrement afin qu'ils lui aillent. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait se nouveau style dépourvu de fanfreluches et de jupons , plus pratique sur un navire…

Évidemment, elle n'ignorait pas que son temps sur le Pearl était compté, Jack lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un membre de son équipage … et du reste, Will lui avait avoué une fois avoir envie de s'installer à terre, dans une contrée où ils ne seraient pas connus… Ainsi le jeune homme deviendrait forgeron tandis qu'elle tiendrait la maison que le profit des années de piraterie de Will leur permettrait de s'offrir ( aucun des deux n'avait osé demandé à Jack une part plus conséquente sur l'argent que la vente de ses bijoux avait rapporté) … Et cette perspective enchantait Elizabeth plus que tout autre… La promesse de mener enfin avec Will l'existence dont-ils avaient tout deux rêvés…

En vérité, la seule chose qui semblait entraver leurs projets était cette dette que Will avait encore envers Jack et que le pirate ne semblait pas pressé de réclamer. Une fois que ce serait fait, il ne ferait aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth qu'ils réaliseraient leur projet même si Will en parlait avec retenue…

A ses côtés, le jeune homme commença à remuer, la tirant de ses pensées et Elizabeth lui sourit, heureuse de se réveiller à ses cotés… Will la regarda avec tendresse et glissa sa main sur sa cuisse

- Déjà réveillée ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… Répondit elle

- Encore ces cauchemars…

- Oui. Souffla simplement Elizabeth, savourant l'étreinte de Will autour de ses épaules

- C'est fini à présent… Murmura-t-il en embrassant tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

- Will …

- Oui ?

- Dis moi .. Nous le ferons vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle brutalement. Je veux dire … vivre la vie dont nous rêvions ?

Will se contracta légèrement, le cœur brusquement alourdi de remords… Il devait lui dire, il le savait … Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler de …

- Will ? Le rappela gentiment Elizabeth

Tristement, le jeune homme laissa son regard glisser sur son visage, le cœur serré devant les traces de larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues et qu'elle avait tenté de lui cacher… Elle était encore tellement fragile, si fragile … Ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de ce secret qui le faisait parfois se réveiller en pleine nuit, le cœur serré de remords. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et l'embrassa tendrement, la basculant sous lui pour une tendre étreinte qui les laissa tout les deux essoufflés mais heureux….

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth, accroupie sur pont s'efforçait de démêler les cordages lorsque Jack passa devant elle de sa démarche chancelante. Le pirate appelant l'équipage, la jeune femme se leva, fixant avec curiosité l'embouchure au bout de laquelle le Pearl s'était immobilisé

- Messieurs … Et Madame la Duchesse. Précisa Jack en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire ironique. Nous voilà arrivés au terme de notre voyage… Nous allons remonter le fleuve . Déclara-t-il avec emphase tandis qu'un frémissement craintif agitait brutalement l'équipage.

Perplexe devant la frayeur soudaine des pirates, Elizabeth se rapprocha doucement de Will

- Qu'est-ce qui leur fait aussi peur ? Souffla-t-elle tout bas

- Je l'ignore… Répondit Will qui était aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Comme je préfère assurer mes arrières … enfin plutôt mes avants. Marmonna Jack. J'ai besoin d'hommes pour m'accompagner. Qui se porte volontaire ?

Un silence de mort plaina sur le pont et Elizabeth sentit que le moment qu'elle attendait pour se faire sa place sur le navire ou tout du moins obtenir autre chose que du mépris de la part de Jack était arrivé. Sans hésiter elle avança d'un pas

- Moi. Déclara-t-elle

- Et tu peux aussi compter sur moi. S'exclama Will

Jack soupira lourdement

- Magnifique… La Duchesse et son chevalier. Ironisa-t-il. Qui d'autre ?

Le silence s'appesantit sur le pont tandis que Will lançait à Jack un regard rempli de reproches. Le pirate lui répondit d'un large sourire ironique et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage avec un soupir exagéré.

- Très bien, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti et Marty vous êtes volontaires. Les autres vous surveillez le navire. Tous à la chaloupe

La mort dans l'âme et les mines moins que réjouies les cinq « volontaires » se dirigèrent en grommelant vers la chaloupe tandis que Jack se tournait vers Elizabeth, un éclat moqueur dans le regard

- Souhaitez vous qu'un laquais vous aide à descendre l'échelle ou bien y arriverez vous seule Duchesse ? Parce que je n'ai hélas pas de domestiques à vous offrir.

Elizabeth le foudroya du regard et s'avança vers la simple échelle de corde, une expression décidée sur le visage tandis que Jack souriait légèrement en la voyant faire.

- Es tu donc forcé d'être aussi … désagréable avec Elizabeth ? Gronda Will à l'oreille du pirate

- Forcé ? Non… Se borna à répondre Jack en suivant du regard la descente malhabile de la jeune femme. Tu devrais voler à son secours…

Avec un regard noir, Will se précipita, s'engageant à la suite d'Elizabeth pendant que, un par un, les hommes prenaient place dans la chaloupe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack à l'avant de la frêle embarcation, ils s'engageaient sur le fleuve, Elizabeth observant avec curiosité la forêt épaisse et plutôt hostile qui les entourait.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas à Will, désireuse d'éviter une nouvelle remarque sarcastique du capitaine du Black Pearl.

- Je l'ignore… Répondit Will sur le même ton.

- On va LA voir…. Les renseigna Gibbs d'un ton funèbre

- La ??? Releva Elizabeth, surprise, Jack ne lui paraissant guère estimer la compagnie des femmes lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de les mettre dans son lit.

- Oui elle… Soupira Gibbs

Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un nouveau regard perplexe tandis que Jack les reprenait à l'ordre leur intimant le silence d'un regard agacé. Ils parvinrent ainsi jusqu'à une maison perchée sur un arbre bordant le fleuve et Jack reprit la parole, brusquement peu sur de lui

- Tout va bien se passer… Nous sommes de vieux amis elle et moi .. Étions … Se corrigea-t-il d'un air brusquement effaré

- Vous voulez que je passe devant capitaine ? Demanda Gibbs qui n'en menait pas large .

- Oui… Non .. Se reprit Jack. Vous me suivez, Marty tu surveilles la chaloupe et la Duchesse.

Cette fois Elizabeth ne put se contenir et se redressa l'air furieux

- Et pourquoi cela ? Il me semble que j'ai été la première à vouloir vous accompagner !!

Jack la regarda brièvement avant de soupirer avec agacement

- Je vois …Et bien venez donc … Du reste avec ELLE, il vaut mieux surveiller ce à quoi vous semblez tellement tenir. Ironisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Will. Je croyais que nous étions d'accord petit… Gronda-t-il. Elle reste tant qu'elle ne me gêne pas….

Elizabeth rougit violement mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre Jack s'engagea sur l'échelle menant à la cabane. Will serra doucement sa main dans la sienne et se pencha vers son oreille

- Ne fait pas attention à lui. Souffla-t-il. Tu le rends nerveux c'est tout …

- J'avais remarqué. Grinça Elizabeth entre ses dents tout en s'engageant à la suite de Jack, décidée à lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la créature faiblarde et précieuse qu'il imaginait de toute évidence.

*

Jack poussa la porte de la cabane et Elizabeth put entrevoir le visage sombre d'une femme qui se relevait à leur approche, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

- Jack Sparrow… Ronronna l'inconnue d'un ton ravi

- Tia Dalma ! S'exclama Jack brusquement rassuré par son accueil tout en s'avançant, les bras ouverts, vers la curieuse femme dont la robe semblait être faite de loques cousues entre elle

A la stupéfaction d'Elizabeth, la femme ignora totalement le pirate pour darder ses yeux sombres sur elle

- Toi…. Souffla-t-elle. Toute ta vie… est guidée par un destin plus fort que toi.. Elizabeth Seymour…

Elizabeth frissonna à ce rappel de son mariage malheureux tandis que Jack écarquillait les yeux de surprise. Derrière elle, la jeune femme sentit la présence rassurante de Will et elle regarda la femme, surprise

- Nous nous connaissons ? Demanda-t-elle, fouillant sa mémoire mais certaine que si elle avait rencontré une femme aussi étrange, elle s'en souviendrait

- C'est toi qui veut me connaître chérie… Répondit la femme en approchant son visage du sien, ses lèvres frôlant presque les siennes.

Avant qu'Elizabeth n'ait eu le temps de l'interroger sur le sens de cette curieuse déclaration, Jack intervint, prenant la femme par le bras.

- Tia ma belle… Je ne pensais pas que tes … appétits te portaient vers les femmes.. Je suis .. Surpris. Plaisanta-t-il.

Tia secoua la tête et fit signe à Elizabeth de s'asseoir avant de se tourner vers Jack

- Pourquoi es tu là ?

- Un renseignement …

- Tu sais qu'il faut me payer. Déclara Tia d'un ton sec avant de se pencher avec un sourire vers Elizabeth sous le regard inquiet de Will.

Jack fouilla ses poches et en ressortit un objet plat et long qu' Elizabeth identifia comme une pierre banale mais qui parut intéresser la sorcière

- J'y ai pensé.

Tia empocha prestement la pierre et se laissa retomber sur un siège, le regard calculateur.

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- Je veux savoir … si l'on peut poignarder le cœur de Jones…

Elizabeth se tourna vers Jack avec horreur tandis que les autres marins se signaient sous le regard choqué de Will

- Davy Jones… Soupira Tia Dalma. Tu veux savoir si la légende dit vrai…

- Qui est Davy Jones ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Elizabeth sous le regard agacé de Jack

Tia se tourna vers elle et la fixa, l'intensité de son regard brûlant presque la jeune femme

- Davy Jones… Est le capitaine maudit du Hollandais Volant… Susurra-t-elle tandis que Jack levait les yeux au ciel et farfouillait parmi les bibelots abandonnés ça et là. Un marin qui a perverti sa tâche de guide des âmes… s'arrachant le cœur et le plaçant dans un coffre fermé à clef qu'il a dissimulé à tout les regards…

Elizabeth déglutit et lança un regard reconnaissant à Ragetti qui posa la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander

- Il… il s'est pas vraiment arraché le cœur dites ?

- Ne soit pas stupide … Le gronda Gibbs. C'est impossible … Déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Tia avec un air de doute

La sorcière reprit la parole, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Elizabeth.

- Il ne pouvait plus vivre… Toutes les joies quotidiennes lui étaient devenues souffrance… Alors il a arraché son cœur encore battant de sa poitrine et l'a placé dans un coffre.

Elizabeth interloquée, secoua la tête

- Mais pourquoi… Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible

- Devine chérie… Répondit Tia en lui caressant la main. Qu'est-ce qui vexe les hommes ?

- Le calcul mental ? Suggéra Pintel

- La dichotomie entre le bien et le mal ? Demanda Ragetti que tous dévisagèrent avec surprise

Jack empocha un bijou et se tourna vers eux, l'air exaspéré

- Une femme !!

- Oui… c'était bien une femme… Roucoula Tia Dalma. Une femme changeante … comme l'océan .. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle, plus vivre sans son amour… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton douloureux.

Elizabeth la regarda avec surprise et se pencha vers elle

- Et … à quoi sert son cœur dans ce cas ?

Tia sourit et leva la tête en direction de Jack

- C'est sa seule faiblesse… La seule chose qui permet de vaincre le démon… Mais pour toutes les choses que l'on désire il y a un prix à payer…

- Et lequel est-ce ? Demanda Will, agacé par les mines de la sorcière

Tia se retourna brièvement vers lui avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Jack

- Celui qui poignarde le cœur doit prendre la place de Jones… Guidant les âmes dix années durant …. Sans jamais faillir…

- Et … que se passe t'il … Au bout des dix ans ? Demanda Elizabeth, la gorge sèche

- Il met pied à terre… pour une journée avant de repartir vers l'au delà… Sauf si un amour sincère l'a attendu… Alors son cœur lui est rendu… et il peut reprendre sa vie… tandis qu'un autre lui succède…

- Et si… si personne ne l'attend ? Murmura Elizabeth, touchée par l'histoire

- Alors, il repart pour dix années chérie…

- C'est … c'est ce qui lui est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Elizabeth dans un chuchotement. A Jones… Personne ne l'attendait ….

- Personne. Confirma Tia les yeux dans les siens. Elle n'était pas là….

Le regard de Jack s'étrécit alors qu'il réfléchissait aux informations que Tia venait de lui fournir

- Bugger… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Ça n'était pas prévu comme ça…Capitaine à jamais … Sourit il brutalement; incapable de décider si c'était une bonne idée

- Es tu certain de ce que tu désires Jack ? L'interpella brutalement Tia

Jack releva la tête, arborant un air de gamin pris en faute .

- Où trouve t'on le Hollandais Volant ? Demanda-t-il sans répondre

Tia Dalma se pencha sur sa table et ramassa des pinces de crabes avant des les jeter

- Guidés par le destin… Susurra-t-elle, les yeux dans ceux d'Elizabeth.

- Très bien. Affirma Jack. On y va … Will le moment est venu de rembourser ta dette tu iras sur le Hollandais Volant. Pour trouver le cœur et me le ramener. La suite me regarde. Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Es tu sur de ce que tu désires Jack ? L'interpella Tia

- Parfois il suffit d'avoir un moyen de pression. Répondit mystérieusement Jack en s'effaçant brutalement pour laisser passer Elizabeth qui n'était pas mécontente de quitter les lieux. Duchesse.

Perplexe Elizabeth remonta dans la chaloupe, Will se glissant à ses côtés

- Qu'a-t-il en tête ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout bas. Il veut prendre la place de Jones ?

- Et devenir immortel… Murmura Will. Je … l'ignore Elizabeth… Admit il tandis que la chaloupe reprenait la route du Pearl dans un silence encore plus lourd qu'à l'aller…


	11. Le secret de Will

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite de mon histoire, plus centré sur les personnages de Jack (et ses plans lol) et de Will… Vous allez découvrir ici en partie les occupations de Will durant ses années loin de Liz… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

Après leur visite dans le bayou, l'équipage de Jack resta silencieux un long moment à l'instar du capitaine qui arborait un air inhabituellement soucieux. Les révélations de Tia Dalma avaient ébranlé le pirate plus qu'il ne l'avait montré, remettant en cause le plan original qu'il avait fomenté. En effet, Jack avait résolu de poignarder le coeur de Jones et d'ainsi se débarrasser efficacement de la dette qu'il avait contractée mais l'annonce selon laquelle il devrait dans ce cas prendre la place de Jones changeait considérablement les choses. En effet, Jack n'était pas certain de vouloir être attaché au Hollandais Volant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... même si cela signifiait par la même occasion devenir immortel. L'immortalité... Un rêve qui pouvait rapidement se transformer en malédiction si cela sous entendait de devoir guider inlassablement des âmes dans l'autre monde sous peine d'être transformé en monstre à l'instar de Jones... Jack grimaça ouvertement en s'imaginant couvert de tentacules et lança un regard de biais en direction d' Elizabeth...

Songeur, le pirate examina la jeune femme, se remémorant la réaction étrange de Tia Dalma en la voyant... La sorcière paraissait en savoir long sur la jolie duchesse et l'instinct de Jack le poussait à prendre en compte la jeune femme dans son calcul. Jack laissa son regard errer sur les mains étroitement nouées de Will et d'Elizabeth un lent sourire s'épanouissant alors qu'une phrase de Tia Dalma frappait son esprit troublé "_Il met pied à terre... pour une journée avant de repartir vers l'au delà... Sauf si un amour sincère l'a attendu... Alors son coeur lui est rendu... et il peut reprendre sa vie... tandis qu'un autre lui succède..._" Or aucun amour n'attendait Jack... tandis que Will… Mais d'un autre côté l'immortalité ... Était une perspective tentante.. Mais il y avait cette histoire d'âmes à guider, de devoir à accomplir.. ce qui était plutôt incompatible avec son désir de liberté...

- Bugger ! S'agaça Jack à voix haute avant le lancer un regard méfiant à la ronde. Et bien nous sommes au Pearl ! S'empressa t'il d'ajouter. Montez, on lève l'ancre tout ça ...

Elizabeth, troublée elle aussi par sa rencontre avec la sorcière du bayou leva à peine les yeux lorsque Jack l'enjamba, visiblement pressé de retrouver son cher Black Pearl et gravit silencieusement l'échelle de corde à sa suite, suivie de près par Will. Contre toute attente et contrairement à son habitude, Jack l'attendait sur le pont, lui présentant une main à la propreté douteuse

- Duchesse...

Surprise, Elizabeth prit la main tendue, son regard croisant un instant celui de Jack tandis que le bras de Will enserrait sa taille

- Que comptes tu faire Jack ? Demanda le jeune homme. Tu as l'intention d'aller chercher le coeur de Jones sur le Hollandais Volant ?

Jack se retourna vers Will l'air agacé

- Tes oreilles te jouent des tours mon gars... Faut arrêter de te satisfaire seul.. Suggéra t'il avec un regard éloquent en direction d'Elizabeth qui rougit brutalement tandis que Will se crispait. C'est toi qui va aller me chercher le cœur de Jones.

Outrée, Elizabeth se dégagea de l'étreinte de Will et fit un pas en direction de Jack , furieuse

- Mais c'est hors de question ! Comment osez vous ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'a dit votre amie ? C'est dangereux… Ce sont des monstres , des immortels des…

- Taisez vous Duchesse. La coupa Jack avec froideur. William a une dette envers moi. Je lui offre le moyen de la rembourser et de payer ainsi le prix pour VOTRE présence à mon bord.

- Je préfère partir dans ce cas ! S'exclama Elizabeth, révoltée

- Ça ne changera rien. Rétorqua Jack. Pour tout ce que l'on souhaite, il y a un prix à payer. Voici le votre Duchesse. William ?

- Je… J'assumerais ma part du marché Jack. Répondit Will tandis qu'Elizabeth le regardait avec horreur

- Will ! NON !!!

William soupira et prit doucement Elizabeth par la taille, l'entraînant vers sa cabine.

- Ne fait pas ça… Will… Ne fait pas ça, pas pour moi… Murmura la jeune femme.

- J'ai une dette envers Jack, Elizabeth et j'ai encore assez d'honneur pour la respecter

- Mais lui ne le ferait pas Will ! S'insurgea Elizabeth

- Peut être bien… Mais je ne suis pas lui… Et puis rappelle toi… Je sais me battre… Je suis… Un pirate maintenant. Expliqua Will avec une pointe d'amertume

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Souffla Elizabeth en resserrant ses bras autour de lui pendant que Will refermait la porte de la cabine sur eux

- Tu ne me perdras pas. Assura Will en scellant sa promesse par un long baiser auquel Elizabeth, vaincue par les émotions et son angoisse, s'abandonna, se laissant entraîner vers le lit qui les attendait…

*

Sur le pont, Jack fixa avec un mélange de dégoût et d'amusement la porte fermée de Will avant de se tourner vers l'horizon l'air soucieux.

- Jack.. Que faisons nous ? Lui demanda Gibbs, complètement perdu par les révélations de Tia Dalma et la perspective de devoir affronter le redoutable Davy Jones.

Le pirate réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre, cherchant à élaborer une nouvelle stratégie, balançant toujours entre la perspective de l'immortalité et son désir d 'échapper au devoir qui lui était associé. Il voulait être libre… Mais pour cela, il devait en priorité s'arranger pour être en position de force face à Jones… Donc obtenir le cœur, quelque soit la manière dont il utiliserait ce dernier. Jack ouvrit machinalement son compas et grimaça en constatant que l'aiguille de ce dernier était aussi perdue que lui, oscillant entre plusieurs directions sans jamais se fixer sur aucune.

A ses côtés, Gibbs blêmit… Il n'avait pas besoin que Jack le lui dise pour comprendre que l'heure était grave…

- Jack ? Interrogea-t-il toutefois à nouveau

Le pirate prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui

- On ne change rien à ce qui était prévu… Tortuga. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton suggestif

Gibbs sourit légèrement à la pensée d'une soirée de détente largement arrosée par le rhum et les prostituées et se tourna vers l'équipage.

- Allez du nerf ! On met le cap vers Tortuga !

- Oui.. Tortuga. Murmura Jack. Nous verrons bien comment les choses tourneront…

*

Un plus d'une journée plus tard, le Black Pearl faisait son entrée au port de Tortuga et Will blêmit en reconnaissant le port.

- Un problème ? Lui demanda Elizabeth, surprise par son trouble soudain

- Non… Non… C'est juste que je pensais que Jack chercherait le Hollandais Volant. Répondit Will

- Quelle est cette île ? Demanda Elizabeth, désireuse de changer de sujet et contrariée par la décision de Will d'honorer sa dette

- Tortuga. Répondit Will d'une voix blanche

- Oui Tortuga ma chère Duchesse. Confirma Jack derrière eux. Une île de rufians et de hors la loi de la pire espèce. Annonça-t-il en se délectant

- Oh… Murmura Elizabeth en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de s'arrêter ici Jack ? Demanda Will d'une voix tendue.

Jack le regarda avec ironie et sourit lentement

- Nous n'avons presque plus de réserves d'eau, de rhum et de vivres. Alors oui William, il est nécessaire de s'arrêter ici.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement en découvrant l'île, heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme et souhaitant en son fort intérieur rester assez longtemps pour trouver le moyen de prendre un bain, seul luxe qui lui manquait cruellement sur le Pearl.

- Elizabeth, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à bord. S'empressa de lui dire Will. Tortuga est une ville dangereuse. Expliqua-t-il sous le regard ironique de Jack. Je resterais avec toi.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, décidée

- Je ne suis plus une enfant Will ! J'irais à terre comme tout le monde ici. Et puis… Je ne crains rien puisque tu es avec moi. Répondit elle avec ferveur

Will lança un regard paniqué en direction de Jack, le suppliant muettement d'ordonner à la jeune femme de rester à bord.

Le pirate tourna la tête, faisant mine de ne rien voir tandis qu'Elizabeth se dégageait de l'étreinte de Will.

- Je vais me préparer. Annonça-t-elle. Essayer de trouver de quoi… Masquer mes cheveux.

- Excellente idée Duchesse. Approuva Jack avec un sourire narquois. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à passer pour un homme… Après tout vous attributs féminins sont plus que petits. Ajouta-t-il en baissant le regard sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, la faisant rougir vivement

- Elizabeth .. Commença Will avant de se raviser en la voyant filer vers la cabine sans demander son reste.

Une fois seul avec Jack, Will se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec rancune

- Était ce vraiment nécessaire ? Nous aurions pu nous ravitailler ailleurs…

Jack sourit d'un air rusé et s'approcha de Will

- Et pourquoi priverais je mes hommes d'une soirée de plaisir William ? Parce que tu es incapable d'assumer tes erreurs passées ?

- Ce n'est pas une erreur ! S'insurgea Will

- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras aucun mal à expliquer la situation à notre précieuse Duchesse. Ironisa Jack.

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'exclama Will en voyant avec angoisse les côtes de Tortuga se rapprocher inexorablement.

- Désolé Will. Répondit Jack d'un ton qui démentait ses paroles. Mais tu devras faire avec. Ordre du Capitaine.

- Jack… Reprit Will d'un ton plaintif

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Elizabeth revenait, vêtue à la mode masculine, un tricorne soigneusement enfoncé sur son crâne dissimulant la majeure partie de son visage

- Magnifique Duchesse. Approuva Jack d'un ton moqueur. Allez on jette l'ancre.

Will lança un regard désespéré à Elizabeth tandis qu'elle regardait Jack avec prudence, surprise par sa soudaine gentillesse

- Merci Jack… Déclara-t-elle avec hésitation

- C'est mérité trésor. Répondit Jack du tac au tac. Will mon gars t'as une sacrée chance. Se moqua-t-il. Tu sais t'entourer.

Elizabeth rosit de plaisir tandis que Will lançait un regard noir au pirate qui s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

Elizabeth regarda avec excitation la planche de bois s'abaisser, impatiente de retrouver la terre ferme et se tourna un visage radieux vers Will

- Je suis tellement heureuse..

- Elizabeth… Je, il y a une chose dont je dois te parler… Commença le jeune homme la mort dans l'âme en voyant Jack débarquer

- Plus tard ! Lui lança joyeusement Elizabeth en se précipitant à la suite du pirate

- Non… Elizabeth… Murmura Will avant de se résigner à la suivre, le cœur lourd. Il faut que je te parle avant….

Will n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Il avait à peine mis le pied à terre qu'un cri de joie résonna sur le port et Elizabeth vit avec surprise une jeune femme brune courir vers eux, refermant ses bras autour de Will

- Will , je t'ai cherché partout ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as tellement manqué… Soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Tétanisée, Elizabeth fixa la scène, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il lui semblait que le baiser de l'inconnue et de Will n'avait pas de fin, la jeune femme collant étroitement son corps à celui de Will dans un aveu d'intimité partagée. Derrière elle, Jack sourit et s'approcha soufflant à son oreille

- Le monde a continué sans vous Duchesse…

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, des larmes brûlant ses cils tandis que la fille s'écartait enfin, lui laissant en revoir le visage rouge de gêne et de remords de Will

- Où étais tu ? Vous êtes partis si longtemps. Souffla l'inconnue en caressant le visage de Will

- Amy… Je… Bégaya-t-il, les yeux baissés alors qu'il n'osait regarder aucune des deux femmes.

Jack sourit et dépassa Elizabeth, prostrée par la découverte de l'autre femme

- Amy ma belle. Commença-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ces oripeaux masculins ne te flattent pas. Annonça-t-il en fixant l'opulente poitrine de l'inconnue. Tu devrais porter une robe ou rien du tout.. Et je n'ai pas de robe dans ma cabine…

La femme sourit légèrement tout en se tournant vers le pirate

- Je crains que les robes ou rien du tout ne soient pas très indiqués pour un pirate. Comment vas-tu Jack ?

- A merveille trésor… Répondit Jack en regardant d'un air moqueur Will qui semblait plus mort que vif.

Amy sourit de plus belle, creusant ses fossettes et se tourna vers Elizabeth dont le cœur s'était arrêté

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas je crois. Je suis Amy Sop, la fiancée de Will. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sûr d'elle.

Les mots résonnèrent brutalement dans la tête d'Elizabeth alors que son cerveau peinait à enregistrer les paroles de la jeune femme. La fiancée de Will…. Amy fronça les sourcils devant son absence de réaction pendant que Will ouvrait la bouche,sans parvenir à émettre aucun son

- Et bien Jack ta nouvelle conquête semble plus que réservée… Plaisanta Amy à l'adresse du pirate

- Ce n'est pas ma conquête. Ironisa Jack. William ?

Amy blêmit légèrement et se retourna vers Will qui tourna la tête

- C'est… Elle, c'est Elizabeth. Déclara-t-il simplement en se mordant les lèvres

Cette fois Amy recula et fixa Will, un éclat de peine dans le regard

- Par Elizabeth tu veux dire….

- Oui. Soupira Will tandis que le visage d'Amy se décomposait

- Bien … Voilà de charmantes retrouvailles/rencontres… Déclara Jack, seul à ne pas être gêné. Lizzie voici Amy, Amy voici Lizzie. Plaisanta-t-il.

C'en fut trop pour Elizabeth qui tourna brutalement les talons et commença à courir aveuglement, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues. Elle s'enfonça dans les rues de Tortuga, le cœur lourd alors que la nouvelle cognait dans sa tête. Will était fiancé… Will en aimait une autre…

- Elizabeth !! Hurla Will derrière elle sans qu'elle n'interrompe sa course.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme se lança à sa poursuite, ses pas claquant dans les rues de Tortuga tandis que Jack s'approchait d'Amy, qui, le visage blême fixait son fiancé courant après une autre…

- Remets toi mon ange… Susurra t'il . Si tu veux j'ai de quoi boire dans ma cabine, nous pourrions y aller et tu pourrais ôter ces affreux vêtements.

Amy frémit et tourna vers lui son regard noisette chargé d'angoisse

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à plaisanter Jack… Pas … Maintenant que je … je l'ai perdu.

- Allons trésor … Tu n'es pas le genre de femmes à renoncer sans te battre non ? Rétorqua Jack avec un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… C'est… Elle, c'est Elizabeth… Cracha Amy. Son grand amour…

- Mais c'est avec toi qu'il s'est engagé. Souligna Jack.

- Il s'était engagé avec elle avant. Répondit Amy d'un ton dégoûté

- Mais elle s'est mariée avec un autre . Murmura Jack en la regardant avec intensité. Prend tout ce que tu peux Amy… Ne laisse rien… Après tout tu es une pirate non ? Elle… ce n'est qu'une Duchesse. Expliqua-t-il en ponctuant son discours d'une moue écœurée

- Je… Bégaya Amy, le cœur lourd.

- Je suis de ton côté trésor… Embarque sur le Pearl et bas toi pour ce que tu convoites. Suggéra Jack

- Je dois y réfléchir… Répondit Amy en s'éloignant pour cacher ses larmes.

Jack la regarda partir avec un léger soupir, son esprit analysant les événements qu'il avait provoqués… Deux femmes pour un seul homme ( ce que vu l'homme il ne s'expliquait pas ) … Si Will le débarrassait de Jones en poignardant son cœur, c'était une quasi assurance que l'une d'entre elles serait assez sincère pour l'attendre dix ans… Ou alors peut être pourrait il en séduire une pour s'assurer une échappatoire au cas où il déciderait de poignarder le cœur lui-même… A moins que l'aventure ne le débarrasse définitivement de la trop jolie Duchesse qui hantait son pont… Jack sourit légèrement.. Quelque soit l'issue, il en tirerait profit… Et après tout c'était bien là le plus important… Sans plus se soucier des deux femmes à qui il venait de briser le cœur indirectement, il avança en direction d'une des catins qui peuplaient Tortuga et lui adressa un sourire avenant

- Scarlett mon cœur… Commença-t-il tandis qu'une gifle s'écrasait sur sa joue

- Bugger… Murmura-t-il en voyant la jeune femme rousse s'éloigner sans un mot.

Réajustant son cher tricorne sur son crâne, Jack s'enfonça dans Tortuga, en maugréant sur le mauvais caractère et la jalousie des femmes…

*

Tandis que Jack assurait Amy de son soutien indéfectible, Will rattrapait Elizabeth que sa course aveugle avait menée dans une impasse sale et malodorante.

- Elizabeth… Attend…

- Lâche moi… Répondit Elizabeth, en larmes. Laisse moi…

- Non… Je ne peux pas… Expliqua Will d'une voix brisée en la serrant brutalement contre lui, le cœur lourd de remords en sentant ses larmes inonder son plastron.

Elizabeth se laissa aller quelques instants dans ses bras, sa peine se déversant sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'arrêter tandis qu'il la berçait contre lui

- Je ne voulais pas… Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes pas comme ça… je … Tenta de s'expliquer Will, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche.

Elizabeth se raidit et s'écarta de lui à regret, le visage bouleversé

- Est-ce que tu es… amoureux d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée

- Elizabeth, je .. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée. Balbutia Will frustré de ne pas réussir à mieux s'expliquer

- Ce n'est pas… ma question… Murmura Elizabeth. Est-ce que tu l'aimes elle ? La réponse est simple …

Will ferma brièvement les yeux, déchiré alors que les souvenirs de son histoire avec Amy lui revenaient en mémoire, la douceur de sa peau, la simplicité de leur relation, la manière dont il était lentement tombé amoureux d'elle quelques années après la disparition d'Elizabeth. Amy avait pansé ses blessures du cœur… Elle lui avait redonné espoir, elle l'avait aimé…

- Oui.. Souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Elizabeth accusa le coup, son visage s'emplissant d'un chagrin plus intense que Will n'en avait jamais vu

- Alors… pourquoi … Demanda-t-elle d'un ton douloureux

- Je… j'ai agi en égoïste.. Elizabeth… je, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée… Seulement je ne pensais pas… je croyais que plus rien ne serait possible entre nous, que je t'avais perdue… et …

- Le monde a continué sa course. Compléta Elizabeth avec une triste amertume. Pour toi comme pour moi…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal Elizabeth… ni à toi ni à… Amy.

- Je sais… Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton douloureux. Mais… tu ne peux nous avoir… toutes les deux… Je… Will. Murmura-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau

Le cœur brisé, Will la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'il se retenait de l'embrasser

- J'aurais du t'en parler avant… Mais je… j'ai été lâche, je n'ai pas eu le courage, je .. Il n'y avait pas de bon moment…

Elizabeth s'écarta doucement de lui et le fixa, le cœur brisé

- Maintenant c'est le moment … Will… Je t'ai choisi…Ça toujours été toi. Soupira-t-elle avec amertume. J'ai fait mon choix. La seule question est … Quel est le tien ?

- Elizabeth… je … je ne sais pas… Murmura Will en se haïssant pour la peine qu'il était en train d'infliger aux deux femmes

- Tu ne me dois rien Will. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix terne. Si c'est vers elle que penche ton cœur, dis le. Dis le et je partirais. Je sortirais de ta vie comme cela doit être…

- Elizabeth… Je .. Commença Will, incapable de répondre. S'il te plait … je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais…ne part pas…

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'imaginait vivre aux côtés de Will tandis qu'il en embrassait une autre…

- Je t'aime Will… Murmura-t-elle. Mais…

- S'il te plait. Plaida Will. Ne nous condamne pas… Laisse nous une chance, laisse moi une chance.. Je , je vais faire un choix…

Elizabeth grimaça et secoua lentement la tête, résignée

- D'accord … je.. D'accord… Après tout ce n'est pas comme si … J'avais un autre endroit où aller…

- Oh Elizabeth… Souffla Will. Je t'aime tellement… Affirma-t-il avec sincérité, ses lèvres effleurant celles de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth se recula à contre cœur et plongea son regard dans le sien

- Je ne peux pas Will…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec résignation, blessé par son rejet qu'il savait pourtant justifié

- Une fois que j'aurais parlé à Amy… Tout sera comme avant… Promit il.

- Avant quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth avec amertume tandis qu'il la guidait vers le Pearl. Avant elle … ou avant que tu m'aies retrouvée ?

Will détourna le regard sans répondre, le cœur lourd à la pensée qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même …….


	12. Deux femmes pour un forgeron

_**Bonjour à tous voici donc la suite de mon chapitre avec le trouble de Will … pendant que Jack, dans l'ombre, élabore un des plans tordus dont il a le secret… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs. **_

**Chapitre 11**

Après leur explication dans la ruelle sale et malfamée de Tortuga, Will raccompagna Elizabeth jusqu'au Black Pearl, le cœur lourd de remords devant le mal qu'il venait de lui faire. A elle et à Amy.

Accoudé devant une taverne, un bouteille de rhum à la main, Jack regarda les deux jeunes gens passer devant lui et ne put retenir un sourire ironique en lisant les traces de son chagrin sur les joues d'Elizabeth. L'air crâne, il leva sa bouteille dans leur direction, trinquant avec moquerie

- Tout va comme vous voulez Duchesse ? Ironisa-t-il.

Elizabeth frémit en l'entendant, son regard se chargeant d'orage alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Will pour venir faire face au pirate

- Vous…. Vous saviez qu'elle serait ici n'est-ce pas ?

Will ne tenta pas de la retenir, adressant à son tour un regard chargé de rancœur à Jack. Ce dernier, nullement gêné, fixa Elizabeth, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

- Oui je le savais… Après tout, rien de tel que de chaleureuses retrouvailles … Vous ne trouvez pas Miss Swann ?

Elizabeth le fixa, trouvant en lui l'exutoire à la rage qu'elle contenait depuis qu'elle avait vu Amy enlacer Will, voire même qu'elle contenait depuis des années

- Pourquoi faites vous ça Jack ? Pourquoi me détestez vous à ce point ?

Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que Will levait le bras dans l'intention d'arrêter Elizabeth avant de renoncer

- Vous vous trompez Miss Swann. Je n'ai rien contre vous hormis le fait que vous n'avez selon moi rien à faire sur un navire de pirate… Vous n'êtes qu'une aristocrate. Lâcha Jack d'un ton vaguement méprisant. Et c'est Capitaine Sparrow pour vous

Elizabeth grinça des dents, folle de rage

- Alors voilà … Selon vous on ne peut être qu'une chose !! Pourtant vous étiez bien content de voir une « aristocrate » prendre votre défense lorsque James Norrington voulait vous pendre !

- Et vous avez pour cela ma reconnaissance éternelle trésor. Se moqua Jack

- Vous êtes pitoyable… Grinça Elizabeth en lui prenant la bouteille des mains pour en boire le contenu à longs traits arborant un air de défi

- Elizabeth ! S'exclama Will, choqué

- Oh et toi… Rétorqua Elizabeth à son adresse. Ne tente pas de me dire ce que je dois faire Will… Va plutôt rejoindre ta fiancée ! Tu n'aurais jamais du venir me chercher

Jack sourit légèrement en voyant la rage nullement déguisée d'Elizabeth et adressa un signe de tête en direction de Will

- Amy t'attend mon gars… Et je crois qu'elle est pas contente… Ajouta-t-il avec une moue faussement navrée

- Je ne pars pas sans Elizabeth. Répondit Will d'un ton sans réplique

- Oh… Adepte des parties à trois ? Ironisa Jack. Tu caches bien ton jeu petit

- Taisez vous… Murmura Elizabeth, à nouveau submergée par le chagrin et l'impuissance

- Pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez Will et vous .. Will et elle … Elle et vous ? Se moqua Jack

Elizabeth accusa le coup et fixa Jack, les larmes aux yeux et le pirate sentit un inconfortable remord monter en lui alors qu'elle restait là, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Will soupira et toucha doucement la jeune femme

- Je t'en prie Elizabeth… Ne fait pas attention à lui…

- Il a raison non ? Déclara Elizabeth avec tristesse. Tu as un choix à faire Will… Et… Tu devrais lui parler… Puisque c'est avec elle que tu es engagé…

Will hésita et Jack saisit la balle au bond, récupérant du même coup la bouteille de rhum que tenait Elizabeth

- Donnez moi ça trésor, vous ne savez pas apprécier le rhum… Déclara-t-il avec nonchalance. Will, la duchesse a raison… Amy t'attend.

Will regarda Elizabeth avec impuissance

- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici.

- Je n'ai nul BESOIN d'être protégée !!! S'énerva Elizabeth en le repoussant brutalement

- Jack… Commença Will en fixant d'un air suppliant le pirate.

Jack, un sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha d'Elizabeth et glissa son bras autour de ses épaules tandis que la jeune femme grimaçait de dégoût

- D'accord petit… Je m'occupe d'elle… File rejoindre ta dulcinée.

- Elizabeth… Soupira Will. S'il y avait le moindre moyen….

- Laisse moi Will. Rétorqua la jeune femme avec froideur

Will soupira lourdement et coula un regard vers le pont du Black Pearl sur lequel l'attendait la silhouette solitaire d'Amy qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où

- Un verre Duchesse ? Ironisa Jack en s'inclinant comiquement devant Elizabeth, lui désignant la taverne

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton de défi en avançant vers cette dernière sans un regard pour Will

Jack lui emboîta le pas mais le bras de Will le retint fermement

- Si tu fais en sorte qu'elle parte… Je n'aurais plus la moindre dette envers toi Jack.

Le pirate baissa un regard sombre sur la main qui le retenait avant de fixer son cadet

- Va voir Amy… Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire… Plaisanta-t-il en se dégageant sans douceur de l'étreinte de Will

Alors que Will s'apprêtait à répliquer la voix douce mais ferme d'Amy s'éleva derrière lui et Jack en profita pour filer, un sourire aux lèvres

*

Will se retourna lentement vers sa fiancée tandis qu'elle répétait sa question, s'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix

- Alors c'est elle… Elizabeth.

- Amy. Commença Will, rouge de confusion

- Comment l'as-tu retrouvée ? Demanda la jeune pirate

- A Londres… Elle… Dans la calèche de son époux.

- Ainsi elle est mariée… Soupira Amy

Will jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers la taverne avant de se retourner vers Amy, le remord dans le regard

- Oui… Amy… Je…

- Ne dis rien… S'il te plait. Commença la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous… Je ne m'en doute que trop bien grâce à Jack. Précisa-t-elle avec amertume.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

- Will… Est-ce que … Tu m'aimes encore ?

Le jeune pirate marqua un temps d'arrêt, suivant du regard les pommettes hautes et la bouche généreuse de la femme envers laquelle il s'était engagé quelques mois plus tôt

- Plus que tout Amy….

- Mais pas plus qu'elle n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Amy d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement

La fêlure de sa voix toucha Will plus qu'aucune parole de reproche n'aurait pu le faire et il s'approcha doucement d'elle, ses mains caressant sa taille fine sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher

- Amy… Commença-t-il

- Non… Ne répond pas… Pas maintenant… S'il te plait… Soupira Amy en se pressant contre lui. Laisse moi… Laisse moi finir avant

Will, le cœur serré, hocha la tête tandis qu'Amy continuait, levant un regard farouche vers lui

- Je t'aime Will. Et … Quelque soit ton choix je le respecterais. Mais.. Je vais me battre William. Promit elle farouchement en attirant son visage vers elle pour un long baiser que le jeune homme n'eut pas le coeur de rejeter, y répondant.

Tandis qu'Amy et Will s'embrassaient désespérément sur le quai, Elizabeth exaspérée par Jack sortit de la taverne, la jeune femme marquant un temps d'arrêt devant le couple enlacé.

- Will… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée, son regard enregistrant avec une douloureuse acuité les deux corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre

Derrière elle la voix de Gibbs s'éleva soudain avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse

- Allons Miss Elizabeth…

Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna vers le vieil homme tandis qu'inconscients de sa présence, Will et Amy approfondissaient leur baiser

- Il n'a plus de place pour moi dans sa vie… Lui répliqua Elizabeth. Je crois … qu'il n'y a pas de place pour moi ici… Je … Me demande même si j'ai une place… quelque part.

Le cœur du bon second se serra devant ces paroles remplies de détresse et d'amertume

- Il était fou de joie lorsqu'il vous a retrouvée Miss… Ne perdez pas espoir…

Elizabeth grimaça, prête à fondre en larmes

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur Gibbs… Will a … Il a Amy… Et Jack… Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi sur son cher Black Pearl… Alors je crois que.. Je ferais mieux de partir.

Gibbs soupira à nouveau et il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme

- Jack est comme ça Miss… Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par son comportement… Je crois qu'il attend de vous que vous lui prouviez…

- Mais je me moque de ce que Jack attend de moi ! S'exclama Elizabeth bouleversée tandis qu'Amy entraînait Will vers le Black Pearl.

Gibbs suivit son regard et se pencha vers elle

- Vous devriez rentrer vous aussi… Prenez ma cabine pour cette nuit, je dormirais à l'entrepont avec les autres.

Elizabeth hésita, consciente qu'hormis le Black Pearl elle n'avait nulle part où trouver refuge

- Allons Miss Elizabeth… Lui souffla Gibbs d'un ton encourageant. Allez vous coucher…

Elizabeth soupira, son regard glissant sur les silhouettes enlacées de Will et d'Amy, consciente de la porte de la cabine qui se refermait sur eux. Tremblante la jeune femme se tourna vers le visage ouvert du second et soupira

- Merci Monsieur Gibbs…

Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire et Elizabeth rejoignit le Pearl, le cœur lourd

*

Une fois certain qu'Elizabeth était bien à bord, Gibbs rejoignit Jack qui, une prostituée sur les genoux, lui lança un regard pénétrant

- Où est la Duchesse ?

- A bord Capitaine. Comme vous le vouliez… Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi… Soupira le second

Jack sourit d'un air mystérieux et embrassa la catin dans le cou sans répondre à Gibbs

*

Will, inconscient du regard d'Elizabeth qui l'avait suivi tout au long de sa « conversation » avec Amy se laissa pousser vers la cabine, la jeune femme refermant la porte sur eux

- Tu m'as manqué Will. Annonça Amy avec une petite lueur dans les yeux qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer

- Amy… Commença-t-il tandis que les doigts pressés de la pirate déboutonnaient sa chemise

Amy le regarda farouchement et posa ses lèvres ourlées sur son torse

- Ne parle pas Will…. Il n'y a que toi et moi cette nuit…

Will gémit douloureusement tandis qu'elle défaisait sans pudeur sa propre chemise, exhibant sa poitrine opulente

- Fait moi l'amour Will… Soupira t 'elle. Fais moi l'amour. Répéta Amy avant de l'embrasser.

- Amy.. Ce…

- Will. L'interrompit la jeune femme en refermant la main sur son sexe, le caressant avec hardiesse tandis qu'elle le repoussait sur le lit

Le cœur cognant dans la poitrine, Will se laissa allonger sur le lit, souriant instinctivement de la hardiesse d'Amy pendant qu'elle prenait place sur lui, leurs corps se retrouvant. Un long sifflement échappa à Will alors que Amy commençait à onduler sur lui, cambrant ses reins sur lesquels cascadaient ses longs cheveux bruns. La respiration haletante, Will referma ses mains autour de la taille d'Amy, la guidant sur lui, notant d'un regard les yeux à demi clos et la bouche entrouverte dans le plaisir de sa compagne.

Amy.

Amy c'était la force d'une femme née du mauvais côté de la barrière, une roturière comme lui… Une fille qui en avait eu assez de voir sa famille exploitée par les riches et qui avait claqué la porte un beau matin, refusant son destin de domestique. Elle s'était engagée sur un navire, plus par hasard que par véritable envie. Et elle avait ainsi rencontré Jack. Will ne savait pas au juste quel était l'apprentissage que lui avait dispensé le pirate mais au bout de quelques mois, Amy était partie, passant de navires en navires jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Ici même à Tortuga. A cette époque, cela faisait deux ans que Will avait échappé à la corde et il se traînait de port en port, solitaire et remâchant sans relâche son amour à jamais perdu. Elle avait changé tout cela, se faisant une place dans sa vie et peu à peu il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de l'épouser à leurs dernières retrouvailles…

Amy laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir qui ramena Will au présent et il attira son visage à lui, l'embrassant avec passion tandis que le plaisir montait irrépressiblement en lui. Avec Amy tout était simple. Ils se retrouvaient, s'aimaient puis elle repartait avec un léger sourire, prétextant qu'elle préférait la chaleur de multiples retrouvailles au confort d'une vie ensemble. Au début il avait eu du mal à s'y faire, vivant difficilement les longues périodes durant lesquelles ils étaient séparés… Puis il avait aimé. Avant de réaliser un matin qu'il ne voulait plus se passer d'elle. C'est là qu'il avait compris qu'il devait tourner la page d'Elizabeth. Il avait demandé à Amy de l'épouser et elle avait accepté sans réserves. Les retrouvailles qu'ils vivaient en ce moment même devaient être les dernières…. Amy ayant finalement accepté de rejoindre l'équipage de Jack une fois devenue Madame Turner. Et tout se serait passé ainsi si il n'y avait pas eu Elizabeth…

La langue d'Amy se fraya un passage dans la bouche de Will et il gémit de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle dans un ultime coup de rein, laissant exploser sa jouissance. Sur lui, la jeune femme sourit et se laissa retomber à ses côtés, sa main reposant sur son ventre.

- Tu m'as manqué Will.

Le jeune homme rougit, sa trahison lui paraissant encore plus monstrueuse dans cette cabine à l'abri de laquelle il avait partagé des plaisirs charnels avec Elizabeth. La tête lui tournant un peu, déstabilisé, il se tourna vers Amy et la regarda sérieusement

- Il faut que nous parlions ….

- Si c'est d'ELLE dont tu veux parler… je n'en ai pas envie Will… Répondit Amy, notant du coin de l'œil que des habits féminins traînaient ça et là dans la pièce

Will ferma douloureusement les yeux et glissa son bras autour de sa fiancée, l'attirant contre lui.

- Il le faut Amy… Elizabeth, elle fait partie de moi tu comprends…

Amy grimaça et se força à répondre calmement

- Je sais tout cela… Je sais ce que tu m'as raconté, votre rencontre, votre amitié étant enfants puis …plus.

- Amy… je, j'étais sincère avec toi…

- Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu ne l'es plus ?

Will détourna brièvement le regard et Amy sentit son cœur se serrer

- Will, si tu l'as choisie… Dis le maintenant.

- Non… Amy je ne veux pas te perdre… Soupira Will

- Tu ne peux pas nous avoir toutes les deux Will… Je ne te partagerais pas. Répondit Amy, un éclat de colère dans le regard.

- Je sais… Amy pardonne moi.. Mais Elizabeth, je l'aime depuis si longtemps… Si longtemps. Soupira Will le regard triste. Si ce Beckett n'était pas intervenu nous serions mariés…

- Peut être y a-t-il une raison à cela. Peut être… Qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'il te faut. Rétorqua Amy

- Je ne peux pas la laisser… Pas plus que je ne peux te laisser… Amy.. Je, j'ai besoin de temps.. S'il te plait. Plaida Will

La jeune femme soupira lourdement et fixa le jeune homme. L'obliger à choisir maintenant les détruirait inévitablement quelque soit son choix… Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas sans combattre

- Je comprends… Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse avant de se reprendre.

- Je suis désolé Amy…

- Je sais. Souffla la jeune femme avant de se retourner vers lui, lui faisant face. Pour l'instant… Cette nuit est à nous Will… Et si c'est la dernière que nous devons vivre… je veux… La vivre entièrement. Murmura-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes, sa main le caressant sous le drap qui les recouvrait

- Pirate… Gémit Will les sens enflammés.

- Comme toi Will… Tu n'es plus un petit forgeron naïf… Lui rétorqua Amy en l'attirant à elle

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement, submergé par le mélange de désir et d'amour qu'il ressentait pour Amy et se glissa à nouveau en elle….

*

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth, le visage ravagé par les larmes amères qu'elle avait versées avant de tomber d'épuisement se força à sortir de la cabine de Gibbs, errant sur le pont et évitant de poser son regard sur la porte close de la cabine de Will

- Vous avez une mine affreuse Duchesse. Remarqua Jack.

- Pourquoi vous entêtez vous à m'appeler ainsi… Je ne suis plus Duchesse, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être…

- Et que vouliez vous être dans ce cas ? Ironisa Jack. Un pirate comme Amy ?

Elizabeth grimaça à la mention de sa rivale et tourna la tête vers l'horizon

- Je ne sais pas… Peut être bien…

Jack lui lança un regard surpris qu'elle ne vit pas et les yeux du pirate se posèrent brusquement sur l'échancrure de sa chemise, le vêtement passé à la hâte découvrant la naissance de sa nuque et laissant visible une marque rougeâtre

- Où avez eu ça ? Demanda abruptement le pirate

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette marque dans votre dos…

Elizabeth rougit nerveusement et réajusta son vêtement, dissimulant soigneusement cette dernière

- Un souvenir d'Edward. Répondit elle

Jack se pencha vers elle, le regard sombre

- Il vous battait ? Demanda-t-il brusquement mal à l'aise avec cette idée

- Il me punissait de ne pas être obéissante. Cracha Elizabeth.

- Oh… Je l'ignorais… Murmura Jack

- Comment l'auriez vous su ? Ironisa Elizabeth. Depuis mon arrivée à bord vous faites tout pour m'éviter

- Lizzie… Soupira Jack. Il y a une raison à cela.

- Oh et peut être allez vous enfin me dire laquelle ?

Le pirate la fixa et s'approcha doucement d'elle

- Les femmes en général n'ont pas de place dans un équipage d'hommes… Surtout quand elles sont aussi dangereuses que vous …

- Dangereuse ? Répéta Elizabeth avec incrédulité

- Savez ce qui est arrivé à James Norrington ?

- Je…

- Non… Évidemment, vous ne vous en êtes pas souciée n'est-ce pas ? Voyez vous Lizzie, le hasard a fait que j'ai vu le corps de Norrington après que Beckett ait mis la main sur lui… Ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrive la même chose… Ou que mon navire soit coulé parce que vous êtes à son bord . Répondit Jack en s'éloignant d'elle.

Surprise, Elizabeth regarda le pirate s'éloigner, un instant distraite de sa tristesse par sa curieuse déclaration. Impulsivement, elle rejoignit Jack et le rattrapa, le forçant à se retourner vers elle

- Qu'attendez vous de moi !

Jack la fixa, un léger sourire aux lèvres,songeant qu'en cet instant elle était plus que séduisante

- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous Elizabeth… Je vous ai vue à l'œuvre mon ange… Vous êtes prête à tout pour obtenir ce que vous désirez.

- Je.. Commença à se défendre Elizabeth

- Ce n'était pas un reproche. La coupa Jack. Deux gouttes d'eau vous vous rappelez ? Seulement admirer cette qualité que vous possédez ne signifie pas que j'en oublie toute méfiance… Maintenant retournez à votre travail Elizabeth. Les cordages attendent d'être triés et je pense que le jeune Turner ne sortira pas de sa cabine avant un petit moment.

Elizabeth rougit brutalement et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer avant de se détourner vers les cordages d'un air bravache. Amusé, Jack la suivit du regard un bref instant songeant une fois de plus à la manière dont Tia Dalma s'était adressée à elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu' Elizabeth aurait un rôle à jouer dans son problème… Peut être … Que la séduire lui permettrait d'obtenir sa liberté s'il décidait de poignarder le cœur de Jones lui-même… Souriant à cette pensée, Jack fit un long clin d'œil à Amy tandis qu'elle sortait de la cabine de Will, songeant qu'il était inutile de perdre son temps avec celle-ci… Elle n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre dix ans… Alors qu'Elizabeth Swann….

*

Le sourire d'Amy s'effaça dès qu'elle vit Elizabeth, assise sur le pont et occupée à trier mollement les cordages, les démêlant. D'une démarche souple elle s'approcha de sa rivale, grimaçant en reconnaissant pour elle-même que cette dernière était belle, ce qui n'arrangeait rien

- Je crois que nous devrions parler Elizabeth.

La jeune femme frémit en reconnaissant celle qui lui faisait face et elle se leva, la gratifiant d'un regard noir

- Que voulez vous ?

- J'aime Will. Et je ne suis pas prête à vous le laisser sans me battre Elizabeth. Il n'est plus l'homme que vous avez connu. Il n'est plus un enfant et je ne laisserais pas un fantôme du passé l'enlever à moi. Vous voila prévenue. Lui annonça froidement Amy en s'éloignant sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre.

Elizabeth se crispa, les mots de Jack tournant dans sa tête

- Moi non plus je ne vous le laisserais pas… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton décidé.


	13. Une nuit étrange

_**Bonjour à tous !!! Voici donc la suite de mon triangle amoureux avec un Will qui pédale en pleine semoule mdrrrr. Je précise que pour ce chapitre toute ressemblance avec des dialogue de DMC est totalement … intentionnelle … Lol. Oh et une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement… Ce chapitre est Sparrabeth… Vous êtes prévenus ! (lol oui je sais mais je mets aussi des chapitres willa dans mes fics sparra quand ça sert l'histoire !) Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 12**

Les jours suivants s'étirèrent lentement, le Black Pearl naviguant vers le Le Hollandais Volant dans une ambiance pesante dont seul Jack ne paraissait pas souffrir. Will, de son côté, avait l'impression de devenir fou, ne pouvant faire un pas sur le navire sans rencontrer le regard triste d'Elizabeth ou la gaieté forcée d'Amy. Ses nuits étaient blanches, tiraillées entre la volupté d'Amy et la culpabilité de savoir Elizabeth seule à quelques mètres de lui, la jeune femme s'étant effacée au profit d'Amy qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à s'installer dans la cabine de Will, arguant que jusqu'à ce qu'il décide du contraire ils étaient toujours fiancés.

Les deux femmes ne s'adressaient jamais la parole, s'ignorant depuis le jour où Amy était venue expliquer les choses à Elizabeth et cette dernière sentait souvent sur elle le regard pesant d'Amy lorsque Will était à ses côtés, incapable de prendre une décision comme de s'éloigner de l'une d'elles.

Ce matin là, accoudée au bastingage du Pearl, Elizabeth fixait l'horizon sans le voir lorsque Will vint prendre place à ses côtés

- Elizabeth. Souffla-t-il, dévoré par l'envie de la prendre contre lui mais sachant qu'elle ne lui permettrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas choisi… Ce qu'il n'arrivait précisément pas à faire.

- S'il te plait … Laisse moi. Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante au son de laquelle Will devina qu'elle pleurait

- Je ne le peux pas Elizabeth… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Soupira-t-il. Je voudrais .. Pouvoir effacer tout ça…

- Il te suffit de faire un choix. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix morne. Moi j'en ai fait un… Je t'ai suivi, j'ai voulu croire que nous avions une deuxième chance. Mais cette seconde chance c'est à toi de décider de la saisir ou non. J'ai fait mon choix Will. J'attends le tien.

Will crispa douloureusement les poings et se pencha sur elle

- Je n'y arrive pas… Je , je vous aime toutes les deux..

- Je sais . Répondit laconiquement Elizabeth. Mais tu ne peux pas faire autrement Will… Et je .. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation… Soupira-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Cette fois, Will ne put se retenir et la serra farouchement dans ses bras, la berçant contre lui tandis qu'elle ne luttait pas, écrasée de chagrin

- Pardon … Pardonne moi… Répéta Will en embrassant sa tempe. Elizabeth.. Je t'aime tellement…

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Souffla la jeune femme

Le cœur affolé, Will la resserra contre lui et se baissa lentement, leurs lèvres se rejoignant tandis que les larmes d'Elizabeth donnaient un goût salé à leur baiser.

*

Debout sur le pont, Amy regarda Will embrasser Elizabeth, le cœur serré

- Quand je pense qu'il se dit romantique. Ironisa Jack derrière elle.

- Tais toi. Marmonna Amy.

Jack sourit d'un air séducteur et se pencha sur elle

- Allons Amy ma belle… Arrête de faire cette tête et laisse ce bon vieux Jack s'occuper de toi…

Amy le regarda d'un air dégoûté

- Non merci. Une fois m'a amplement suffit Jack.

Jack prit l'air faussement chagriné et se pencha sur elle

- Tu disais pas ça avant…. Tu as adoré ça … Toi, moi, nous… Le rhum.. La cabine…

- Je ne suis pas sénile Jack. Le coupa Amy. Et si tu as oublié la catin entre les cuisses de laquelle je t'ai retrouvé à notre première escale ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Le problème avec toi Amy c'est que tu as beau être un pirate tu n'en as pas moins des idées aussi étroites que celle-ci. Lui expliqua Jack en désignant Elizabeth. A quoi bon se contenter d'une seule femme (ou d'un seul homme) lorsqu'il y a tant à découvrir ? Du reste le jeune Turner semble l'avoir compris lui… Insinua-t-il

- Will n'a rien de commun avec toi Jack

- Pourquoi ? Après tout c'est bien lui qui a .. deux fiancées.. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de lui chanter des berceuses ….

- C'est différent. Ragea Amy

- Explique moi en quoi chérie

- C'est une question de .. D'amour et de sentiments !! Quelque chose que tu n'es pas capable de comprendre espèce de porc vicelard

Jack prit l'air offusqué

- Quand je pense que je te soutiens depuis le début !

- Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas autorisé Will à ramener cette femme sur le Pearl. Trancha Amy d'un ton sec. Maintenant si tu permets, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi et je te suggère d'éviter de perdre le tien à essayer de me séduire car c'est perdu d'avance. Savvy ? Ironisa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

- Dommage. Marmonna Jack.

La voix de Will le fit sursauter brutalement et il se retourna avec lassitude vers le jeune homme

- Qu'as-tu dit à Amy ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Rien du tout. Glapit Jack. Elle était triste de te voir embrasser Miss Duchesse Swann…

A la grande satisfaction du pirate, Will baissa honteusement la tête

- Je sais Jack… Seulement je n'y arrive pas… Chaque pas que je fais vers Amy m'éloigne d'Elizabeth … Et chaque pas que je fais vers Elizabeth m'éloigne d'Amy

- Si tu ne choisis pas… Tu les perdras toutes les deux.

- Je sais.. Soupira douloureusement Will

Jack garda le silence un instant avant de se retourner vers lui avec une mine ravie.

- Nous serons bientôt proches du Hollandais Volant … Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- J'avais pensé… Monter sur le navire et prendre le cœur. Répondit Will

- Bon plan.. Simple, efficace… Approuva Jack. Il y a une petite crique pas loin, nous y aborderons et nous t'attendrons.

- Comme tu voudras Jack… Soupira Will en se retournant vers la direction qu'avait prise Amy, l'air préoccupé.

Jack sourit légèrement en le voyant faire, se félicitant intérieurement que le jeune homme soit trop bouleversé par le choix qu'il avait à faire pour se rendre compte de ce que sa mission avait de suicidaire.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, le Pearl aborda la petite crique dont avait parlé Jack et le fantasque capitaine se précipita vers Will

- La chaloupe t'attend, les rames sont dedans.

Will répondit d'un hochement de tête résigné et se tourna vers les deux femmes qui attendaient.

- Promets que tu reviendras. Souffla Amy.

- Oui… Et .. Je .. Amy à mon retour j'aurais pris ma décision. Lui assura Will tout en jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Elizabeth.

Amy tressaillit en surprenant le regard de Will et elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres

- Je t'aime Will… Je t'aimerais toujours… Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'Elizabeth détournait le regard

Will lui répondit d'un pale sourire et se tourna vers Elizabeth avant de se raviser en lisant son chagrin sur son visage. Avec regrets, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la chaloupe.

Jack hésita quelques instants puis soupira avec agacement, s'empressant de rejoindre Will

- Attends… prend ça petit. Lui déclara-t-il en lui fourrant son compas dans la main

- Ton compas ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Pour nous retrouver au cas où… Les choses ne tourneraient pas comme on l'a prévu. Souffla Jack.

Will secoua la tête

- Merci.. Déclara-t-il mollement en empochant le compas qui comme chacun le savait n'indiquait pas le nord, se demandant à quoi il pourrait lui servir.

- Ce n'est qu'un prêt. Précisa Jack. Je tiens à le récupérer.

- Oui oui… Soupira Will en avançant vers la chaloupe avant de se raviser. Jack ? Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu veux bien… Elizabeth, elle ne va pas bien… Si tu pouvais être … un peu plus gentil avec elle durant mon absence…

- Gentil ? Ironisa Jack

- S'il te plait… Plaida Will

Jack le regarda d'un air sérieux et sourit légèrement

- D'accord, je serais « gentil » avec ta Duchesse… Ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci Jack. Soupira Will, soulagé, en prenant place dans la chaloupe.

Accoudées au bastingage, séparées par quelques centimètres de bois, Amy et Elizabeth regardèrent la chaloupe s'éloigner, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy se tourne vers Elizabeth

- S'il ne revient pas ce sera votre faute. C'est à cause de vous qu'il a contracté cette dette envers Jack. Lui cracha-t-elle avec haine avant de tourner les talons.

Derrière elles, Jack observa l'échange et soupira

- Bugger.. Marmonna-t-il. Je sens que ça va être long…

*

Le pirate se trompait. Amy ayant choisi de se claquemurer dans la cabine de Will en attendant le retour de ce dernier (principalement dans le but d'éviter Jack qui lui était de plus en plus antipathique) l'atmosphère du Pearl s'en trouva allégée et Jack savourait tranquillement l'air frais du soir lorsqu'un mouvement sur le pont attira son attention. Amusé, le pirate reconnut Elizabeth, qui assise sur les marches de l'escalier semblait perdue dans des pensées qui n'avaient rien de joyeux. Songeant avec ironie à la requête de Will, Jack s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth et se laissa tomber ses côtés, un sourire avenant sur le visage

- Ma remarquable intuition de la féminité me permet de savoir que vous êtes troublée…

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et se tourna vers lui

- Will et moi devrions être mariés depuis longtemps… J'aurais du être sa femme…

Jack sourit légèrement et lui tendit sa bouteille de rhum avec un sourire

- Entre nous … Lizzie… Peut être que … Will n'est pas pour vous.

Elizabeth but une longue gorgée de rhum avant de s'interrompre, le fixant avec un brin d'hostilité

- C'est vrai… Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup tout les deux… Lui et vous, vous et lui… vous deux .. Continua Jack un léger sourire aux lèvres

Elizabeth grimaça et lui claqua sèchement la bouteille contre le torse, se levant pour rejoindre le bastingage.

- Vous vous trompez ! Répondit elle. Will et moi … Nous, nous connaissons depuis toujours… Nous .. Avons les mêmes rêves depuis toujours… Sans parler du reste…

- Broutilles… Balaya Jack d'un geste de la main. Il n'est pas pour vous et vous finirez par vous en rendre compte Lizzie, vous verrez…

Elizabeth blêmit et se retourna vers Jack, l'air perdu

- Vous en semblez certain…

Jack sourit et s'approcha d'elle …

- Un simple mot suffit… la liberté…

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, cherchant où le pirate voulait en venir… Il était ivre mais tout de même …

- Vous rêvez d'être libre Lizzie… Libre d'aimer, libre de votre mari et des contraintes… libre d'être aimée…

Elizabeth rougit brutalement et Jack sentit qu'il avait marqué un point, amusé, il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup tout les deux… Moi aussi je veux être libre… Lizzie…

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Demanda brusquement Elizabeth, surprise par sa brutale et inexplicable compréhension

- Parce que je n'aime pas vous voir aussi triste Duchesse… Répondit Jack en la frôlant.

Elizabeth se troubla, les larmes aux yeux et se mordit les lèvres

- Jack.. Je .. J'attends l'enfant de Will…

- Oh. Grimaça le pirate, la nouvelle lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide

Elizabeth détourna tristement le regard, scrutant les ténèbres naissantes dans lesquelles se trouvait le Hollandais Volant

- Oui… Oh…

Jack examina quelques instants son visage, suivant l'ourlet gourmand de ses lèvres… Qu'elle soit enceinte de Will ne changeait rien après tout …

- Vous ne devriez pas rester là Lizzie… Venez dans ma cabine. Lui suggéra Jack

- Votre cabine …….. Répéta Elizabeth, estomaquée

- Je vous promets de ne pas attenter à votre honneur. Sourit Jack. Allons venez… Il y fait plus chaud qu'ici et il y a du rhum.. De quoi fêter dignement la nouvelle ! J'adore les bébés !

Elizabeth hésita quelques instants… Le brusque changement de Jack lui semblait suspect mais d'un autre côté… Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle tentait de se faire accepter par le pirate.. Alors peut être que ses efforts avaient payés finalement … Et puis… Elle n'avait pas envie de passer une nouvelle soirée seule à se morfondre.

- Vous promettez ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air de doute.

Jack lui lança un long regard et s'inclina moqueusement

- Après vous Duchesse.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement, amusée par ses bouffonneries et elle le précéda, s'installant dans la cabine tandis que Jack refermait soigneusement la porte un large sourire aux lèvres

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth riait aux éclats tandis que Jack lui racontait une de ses énièmes histoires rocambolesques, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

- Vous mentez Jack ! S'exclama Elizabeth

- Pas du tout ! S'indigna le pirate. Seulement personne ne me croit jamais quand je dis la vérité !

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, réalisant avec stupeur que la nuit était tombée.

- En tout cas … Merci Jack… Murmura-t-elle

- Pour quoi mon ange ?

- Pour m'avoir .. Fait penser à autre chose .. Articula Elizabeth avec difficultés en se levant.

La jeune femme vacilla légèrement et Jack eut un bref sourire. Avec rapidité, il la saisit par la main et l'attira contre lui, sur le lit où il s'était installé. Elizabeth éclata de rire tandis qu'elle tombait, le cœur léger sous l'effet du rhum et de la conversation.

- A quoi jouez vous capitaine Sparrow ? Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il refermait son bras autour de ses épaules

- Je vous donne ce que vous voulez Lizzie… Vous sentir aimée… désirée…Susurra-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes

Étourdie et trop surprise pour réagir, Elizabeth sentit les lèvres de Jack se refermer sur elle, son haleine chaude se mêlant à la sienne tandis qu'il explorait sa bouche. La jeune femme s'abandonna quelques instants avant de reculer, fixant Jack avec rancune

- Vous aviez promis…

- J'ai menti trésor… je suis un pirate vous savez… Susurra Jack en glissant sa main sous son chemisier pour la caresser.

Elizabeth rougit brutalement en sentant ses doigts se refermer sur un téton, l'agaçant avec dextérité.

- Jack .. Non.. Je ne peux pas… Je .. Will…

Jack sourit à nouveau en lisant le désir dans les yeux de la jeune femme et se pencha vers son cou, y déposant un petit baiser…

- Will n'est pas là trésor… Et même s'il l'était.. Croyez vous que c'est vous qu'il tiendrait dans ses bras ?

Elizabeth frémit à ce rappel des dernières nuits que Will avait toutes passées dans les bras d'Amy et Jack profita de son trouble, sa main caressant son ventre

- Vous aussi vous avez le droit d'être impulsive… Et égoïste.. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Vous en avez envie Lizzie… Vous avez envie de savoir à nouveau ce que ça fait d'être aimée… désirée… embrassée… Continua-t-il en défaisant peu à peu son chemisier, ses lèvres s'attardant sur son épaule

Étourdie par le rhum et par la vague de chaleur qui montait dans son bas ventre, Elizabeth lui lança un regard hésitant

- Mais Will…

- N'a aucune raison de le savoir trésor… Compléta Jack en lui enlevant son chemisier. Ce sera notre secret… Après tout lui aussi en a, non ?

Elizabeth soupira alors que Jack reprenait sa bouche avec gourmandise, abattant ses dernières défenses. Oui. Elle en avait envie. Désespérément. Besoin de se sentir aimée même si ce n'était que le temps d'une étreinte… Besoin d'échapper à la vision de Will avec cette fille qui la tourmentait sans cesse… Besoin d'être égoïste à son tour…

Réagissant par automatisme, elle glissa ses mains sur la chemise de Jack, défaisant à la hâte ses boutons tandis que le pirate poussait un grognement satisfait. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, rompant leur baiser et sourit d'un air séducteur

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas résister… Murmura-t-il en glissant sa main vers le pantalon de la jeune femme, le défaisant rapidement

Perdue, Elizabeth se souleva légèrement pour lui permettre de l'enlever et Jack l'allongea sur le lit, ses mains caressant lentement son corps

- Je .. Ça ne change rien.. Tenta faiblement Elizabeth

- Je sais trésor. Répondit Jack qui avait abandonné l'idée de la faire tomber amoureuse dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était grosse de Will. Mais j'ai très envie de vous… Souffla-t-il, sincère pour une fois.

Elizabeth rosit de plaisir, savourant d'être désirée… Et caressée… Elle glissa ses mains vers le pantalon de Jack, laissant l'une d'entre elles se faufiler dans son pantalon, le caressant

- Oh.. Bugger… Siffla Jack entre ses dents. La bonne éducation anglaise… n'est .. Plus ce qu'elle était . Plaisanta-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nu à son tour, Jack prenait Elizabeth sur ses genoux, se guidant en elle alors qu'elle nouait ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

Leurs corps s'unirent d'un coup et un long gémissement leur échappa alors que Jack commençait à aller et venir en elle. Sous la bouche de Jack, Elizabeth poussa un soupir étranglé, son corps affamé de caresses savourant celles de Jack tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec ferveur, prenant son temps. Finalement au bout d'un long moment, le pirate se crispa soudainement alors qu'il jouissait, attirant le visage de sa partenaire à lui.

- Je me suis trompé sur vous … Haleta Jack agréablement surpris par sa nuit.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux et rougit de honte à la pensée de ce qui venait de se passer

- Je … Commença-t-elle.

- Je sais trésor, vous aimez Will. Répondit Jack avec décontraction. Rassurez vous je ne trahirais pas un secret aussi agréable…

Elizabeth rougit, mal à l'aise et Jack l'attira contre lui

- Allons trésor… Vous en aviez envie, moi aussi… Et nous sommes tout les deux libres de toute attache… Enfin si l'on excepte votre mari mais il ne compte pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Répondit mollement Elizabeth, estomaquée par le raisonnement de Jack auquel elle ne trouvait … aucune faille

- Quand au jeune Turner, il s'est engagé envers une autre… Vous n'avez donc trahi aucun serment ou aucune de ces ridicules promesses d'amoureux. Continua Jack. Et puis… Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta-t-il en observant la mine épanouie d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement à son tour en réalisant qu'elle se sentait plus sereine à présent qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis Tortuga

- Oui. Reconnut elle

Jack écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea avec chaleur, un sourire sur les lèvres

- Je m'étais trompé sur vous Lizzie… Vous avez l'étoffe d'un pirate… Admit il.

- Merci Jack. Murmura Elizabeth qui ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable de ce qui venait de se produire.

Sans que Jack ne parvienne à devancer son geste, la jeune femme referma ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre elle.

- Vous êtes un homme bien Jack Sparrow… Même si vous vous y prenez étrangement pour le montrer

Jack surpris, répondit à son étreinte, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Je ne le pense pas Lizzie… Répondit il tandis qu'elle se levait, remettant ses vêtements

- Moi si. Bonne nuit Jack. Souffla-t-elle avant de sortir.

Une fois seul, Jack se laissa retomber sur le lit satisfait… Certes, il avait dévié de son plan d'origine qui consistait à toucher le cœur de la jeune femme…. Mais finalement le corps valait largement le cœur. Se dit il avec un sourire détendu avant de revenir brusquement à sa préoccupation … Qu'allait il faire du cœur de Jones ?

*

De son côté, Elizabeth, encore sous le choc de la très nette et fulgurante amélioration de ses relations avec Jack, rejoignit sa cabine, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Jack lui avait prouvé qu'elle était désirable… ce dont elle avait commencé à douter… Dès que Will reviendrait… Elle se battrait à armes égales avec Amy. Pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et pour leur enfant.

- Je te le promets. Murmura Elizabeth en posant une main sur son ventre tout en ouvrant la cabine de Gibbs de l'autre.

Toute à ses nouvelles résolutions, Elizabeth ne s'aperçut pas que, dans l'ombre, Amy n'avait rien perdu de ses déplacements nocturnes….


	14. Will se fait un allié

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite de mon histoire, centrée sur Will (une fois n'est pas coutume) et sur son périple pendant qu'Elizabeth trouve une consolation attendue dans les bras de Jack. … J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 13**

Will rama longtemps pour parvenir jusqu'au navire que Jack lui avait désigné comme le Hollandais Volant. Pourtant, une fois arrivé à quelques mètres du bateau, le jeune homme plissa les yeux, surpris

- Mais ce n'est pas un navire.. C'est une épave… Marmonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme reposa alors ses rames, s'accordant quelques minutes pour réfléchir… Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Le front plissé, Will tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs, cherchant dans sa mémoire les paroles prononcées par l'étrange Tia Dalma à qui ils avaient rendu visite quelques semaines plus tôt

Sans succès.

En vérité, la seule chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit sur cette visite était le visage concentré d'Elizabeth tandis que la sorcière racontait son histoire, paraissant ne s'adresser qu'à elle. Un sourire attendri échappa à Will alors qu'il refaisait en pensée le tracé du visage d'Elizabeth, caressant la cambrure de sa bouche avant de se reprendre, décidé à remplir au plus vite la mission que Jack avait exigée de lui.

Will s'apprêtait à reprendre les rames pour s'approcher de l'épave lorsqu'une gerbe d'eau fusa, la mer s'écartant pour livrer le passage à un navire aussi grandiose que monstrueux Éberlué, Will découvrit le navire qui paraissait être vomi par l'océan, son regard parcourant avec dégoût la coque verdâtre incrustée de milliards de coquillages…

- Incapable de ne pas mentir… Marmonna-t-il, adressant une pensée sans complaisance à Jack.

Prudent, Will se dissimula dans la chaloupe, observant les monstres marins qui abordaient l'épave que Jack lui avait désignée comme le Hollandais Volant. Une grimace vaguement dégoûtée lui échappa. Les créatures n'avaient rien de naturel, semblant être des croisements étranges entre l'humain et le poisson. Will les observa alors qu'ils traînaient un pauvre marin derrière l'eau, l'homme se trouvant visiblement être un improbable rescapé de ce qui avait coulé le navire et dont il préférait continuer à ignorer la nature.

Avec réticences, Will se laissa couler hors de sa chaloupe et franchit à la nage les mètres le séparant du Hollandais Volant, ses mains épousant la coque visqueuse du navire tandis qu'il l'escaladait discrètement se dissimulant dans la gueule ouverte que formait la proue du navire. Le jeune homme se hissa ensuite jusqu'à avoir son regard au ras du pont et observa la scène qui s'y déroulait.

L'homme que les créatures avaient sortit de l'épave se tenait agenouillé sur le pont et Will dut se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter à son secours, le cœur serré devant les tremblements de l'homme. Alors que Will se décidait à tenter sa chance malgré la très nette supériorité numérique des monstres, un bruit sourd résonna sur le navire à intervalles réguliers et Will blêmit en voyant se profiler la haute silhouette déformée d'un monstre encore plus affreux que les autres dont la tête semblait être un poulpe géant au milieu duquel les deux yeux bleus et terriblement humains paraissaient irréels.

Le monstre se pencha vers le malheureux rescapés et Will constata avec horreur que la créature parlait, proposant un marché plus que révoltant au marin : Cent années de servitude contre le report de sa mort. A là grande surprise de Will, l'homme accepta l'odieux chantage et le jeune homme entendit le pas du poulpe décroître

Sans perdre de temps, le jeune homme escalada le navire jusqu 'au pont , profitant de l'inattention des hommes pour s'y glisser. Rapidement, il se couvrit maladroitement d'algues, espérant ainsi passer plus facilement pour un homme d'équipage et se glissa discrètement vers le ventre du navire, certain d'y trouver le cœur de Jones que Jack convoitait tellement. Will erra longtemps dans le navire, écoeuré par l'aspect vermoulu et détrempé de l'ensemble et se dissimulant soigneusement aux regards des monstres. Finalement, comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait pas ainsi, Will se dissimula dans un coin et glissa sa lame sous le cou du premier monstre qu'il croisa.

La créature poussa un léger cri surpris et Will observa avec dégoût l'étoile de mer qui barrait son visage.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Souffla-t-il . Dis moi où est le cœur de Jones… C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

La créature gémit lamentablement

- Pas de cœur…

- Il y a un coffre. Insista Will. Un coffre fermé à clef qui contient le cœur de Jones…

La créature reprit la parole d'une voix râpeuse.

- Pas ici…

Alors que Will se penchait vers lui, une forme sortit soudainement du mur adjacent, manquant de le faire hurler

- La clef est ici… Il l'a toujours sur lui… Le coffre… ailleurs…. Déclara la créature tandis que Will surpris, relâchait son étreinte sur le monstre.

- Comment trouve t'on la clef ? Chuchota Will d'un ton urgent

- On ne la trouve pas elle est cachée. Répondit le monstre du mur en laissant tomber un croquis que Will s'empressa de ramasser,notant au passage qu'il représentait une clef

- Et le coffre ? Demanda Will en empochant soigneusement le dessin que l'autre avait laissé tomber par inadvertance

- On ne le trouve pas. Il est caché.

Alors qu'il analysait les curieuses paroles du monstre, celui qu'il avait menacé en premier lieu sembla se réveiller soudainement et se dégagea, tournant son regard bleu vers lui

- Tu n'es pas un des nôtres … Réagit il avec horreur. Tu ne fais pas partie du navire… CAPITAINE !! Commença-t-il à hurler au grand affolement de Will. Il y a un intrus à bord.

- Tais toi… Chuchota Will, désespéré.

Le monstre se retourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, Will mal à l'aise alors que le monstre lui semblait curieusement familier. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre, cherchant une échappatoire du regard mais il n'en eut pas le temps, le pas lourd et pesant qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt résonnant brutalement sur le pont et se rapprochant d'eux avec une curieuse rapidité.

Will déglutit et essaya de repousser l'homme qu'il avait attaqué et qui le maintenait à présent contre le mur.

-Lâche moi… Murmura Will. Je ne te veux pas de mal mais lâche moi. Supplia-t-il avec désespoir, cherchant à saisir son arme pour embrocher la créature.

- Que fais tu ici ? Demanda une voix aux intonations sépulcrales qui fit dresser ses cheveux sur la tête de Will

- Il est monté sur le navire Capitaine Jones. Annonça la créature.

Will désespéré fixa le monstre que son « otage » avait appelé « capitaine » et un vague de dégoût monta en lui en le découvrant entièrement.

Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant était semblable à son équipage. Monstrueux. Son corps n'avait plus rien d'humain, paraissant formé de crustacés et autres poissons, une de ses mains allant même jusqu'à être une pince de crabe. Mais le pire était son visage… Le poulpe que Will n'avait fait qu'entrevoir un peu plus tôt se mouvait à présent, le désordre de ses tentacules exprimant clairement à Will la colère du monstre. Ce dernier le saisit vivement, sa pince se refermant sur sa gorge, l'étranglant à demi

- Tu n'es ni mort ni moribond… Alors que fais tu à bord ?

Will réfléchit rapidement et tenta la candeur

- Je me suis perdu… Répondit il d'un ton naïf, espérant que la créature qui avait donné l'alerte tairait les questions qu'il lui avait posées

- On ne se perd pas sur le Hollandais Volant. Ricana le monstre. Qui es tu ?

- William…. Smith. Répondit Will

Davy Jones haussa légèrement ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils et le dévisagea avec un regard dépourvu d'humanité.

- Smith… Et bien Monsieur Smith vous voilà devenu membre du Hollandais Volant… Se moqua la créature.

- Il n'a pas prêté serment… Remarqua la créature que Will avait menacée, s'attirant un regard noir du jeune homme

- Il n'est pas encore moribond …. Ricana Davy Jones. Par conséquent il est libre de partir … Quand nous aborderons une côte !

Avec angoisse, Will regarda les hommes éclater de rire autour de lui et se força à reprendre contenance… Après tout il pouvait rester ici suffisamment longtemps pour s'emparer de ce que convoitait Jack, honorant ainsi sa dette envers le pirate.

- Relâche le Bill… Il travaillera comme les autres ou alors il mourra… Ricana Jones en s'éloignant.

La créature lança un regard hostile en direction de Will et s'éloigna tandis que Jones faisait de même, laissant Will tremblant.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre la paroi spongieuse et faillit pousser un hurlement lorsque le monstre qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt repris la parole

- On ne quitte pas le Hollandais Volant. Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui résonnait comme une sentence.

- C'est-ce que nous verrons…Rétorqua Will d'une voix tremblante, le visage d'Elizabeth à l'esprit.

Sans attendre de réponse du monstre, Will s'écarta de la paroi et commença à se diriger vers le pont, le souvenir d'Elizabeth l'emplissant entièrement. Il devait trouver un moyen… N'importe lequel… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il avait choisi et son choix lui apparaissait à présent comme une évidence. Elizabeth. Ça avait toujours été elle.

*

Will découvrit avec une nausée les monstres qui s'activaient sur le pont, comprenant à présent que les créatures avaient jadis été des hommes comme lui. Des marins qui avaient commis l'erreur de vouloir repousser l'heure de leur mort, vendant leur âme à Jones.

Sous les regards hostiles des hommes, Will se fraya un passage, cherchant du regard une cachette dans laquelle Jones aurait pu dissimuler la précieuse clef que Jack l'avait envoyé chercher (enfin c'était le cœur à la base, mais nul doute que maintenant Jack voudrait la clef).

- Tu ne t'appelles Smith… Murmura une voix derrière lui.

Will se retourna et rencontra le regard brusquement avide de la créature qu'il avait menacé et qui semblait décidé à s'attacher à ses pas.

- Quelle importance ? Répliqua-t-il

La créature lui jeta un regard brouillé et secoua la tête

- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'envoie ?

- Qui ça ? Demanda Will.

- Jack… Répondit le monstre dans un chuchotis

- Je ne connais pas de Jack. Répondit Will d'un ton ferme en se retournant vers les créatures assises à quelques mètres de lui et qui paraissaient absorbées par un jeu étrange.

Intrigué, Will s'approcha d'eux et fronça les sourcils en les voyant lancer des paris d'une voix excitée, retournant des godets pour faire apparaître des dés au fur et à mesure des enchères.

- Quel est ton nom ? Insista la créature, derrière lui

- Que font-ils ? Répondit Will en désignant les hommes, ignorant la question

- Ils parient la seule chose qu'il nous reste… Des années de services… pourquoi restes tu ici ? Demanda le monstre

- Oh … Et on peut défier qui on veut ? Demanda Will, songeur.

- Oui qui on veut… Ricana la créature.

Will hésita quelques instants… Son plan était risqué mais c'était sans nul doute le meilleur moyen d'obtenir au plus vite ce qu'il convoitait… Et ainsi retrouver Elizabeth, certain que malgré ses assurances, Jack ne serait pas tendre avec la jeune femme.

- Je défie Davy Jones ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte, les créatures s'immobilisant brusquement.

- Et je relève ce défi ! Répondit la voix de Jones suivie par son pas pesant.

Le monstre se planta devant Will qui déglutit tandis que Jones s'allumait une pipe

- La vérité n'a pas été longue à sortir du puits Monsieur Smith… Ironisa ce dernier. Que voulez vous ?

- La clef. Répondit simplement Will

Jones verdit légèrement et se retourna vers ses hommes, les prenant à témoin

- Et quelle clef ? Se moqua-t-il

- Celle-ci. Rétorqua Will en lui tendant le croquis que son informateur involontaire avait laissé tomber.

Jones s'empara du document d'une tentacule rageuse et fixa Will

- Où as-tu trouvé ceci ?

- Ça ne fait pas partie du jeu. Répondit Will en affichant un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Et que proposes tu en échange ? Rugit Jones, furieux

Will marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant à affermir sa décision

- Mon âme. Finit il par dire, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre

Jones haussa ce qui lui servait de sourcil tandis que les créatures échangeaient des murmures moqueurs, cherchant visiblement à trancher dans quelle mesure le jeune homme était sain d'esprit… Jones les ignora et se pencha vers Will

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ton âme vaut cette clef ?

Will se troubla et fixa le poulpe

- Je vous l'offre pour l'éternité. Murmura-t-il.

- Tu prendrais le risque de renoncer à ta vie entière … pour avoir cette clef ? Ironisa Jones en serrant le croquis dans sa tentacule. C'est donc qu'elle a peu de prix… Pourquoi prendrais je un risque pour m'emparer d'une âme sans valeur ?

Will le regarda, désespéré et les paroles de Tia Dalma lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit ainsi que les causes de la métamorphose de Jones

- Vous vous trompez… J'ai une fiancée qui m'attend… Elle veut la clé. C'est pour ça que je suis ici . Improvisa Will en priant pour Jones avale son mensonge.

Le poulpe se troubla

- Une fille dis tu ? Et comment est cette … femelle !!

Will s'adoucit légèrement alors que la réponse lui venait spontanément aux lèvres

- Elle est blonde… douce … jolie… Elle s'appelle Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il, réalisant une fois de plus que la jeune femme était la première à lui venir à l'esprit

Jones le regarda avec ironie

- Aucune fille ne vaut la peine que l'on mette son âme en danger pour la posséder

- Celle la si. Rétorqua Will. Alors acceptez vous mon défi ?

Jones se troubla légèrement, l'air brusquement ailleurs mais bien vite ce qui lui tenait lieu de visage reprit son expression dure

- Il est moitié moins cruel de te réduire en esclavage que de te laisser épouser cette fille. Déclara-t-il en abattant brutalement son godet sur la table.

Will laissa échapper un soupir à demi soulagé tandis que les créatures, excitées par l'enjeu, se massaient autour d'eux

- Je parie deux trois. Déclara Jones.

Will réfléchit quelques secondes, cherchant à calculer le meilleur pari

- Trois cinq. Annonça-t-il finalement.

Jones sourit légèrement

- Cinq cinq. Surenchérit il en soulevant son godet.

Troublé Will reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante

- Six cinq. Annonça-t-il en soulevant son godet, y découvrant avec soulagement cinq cinq

Jones ricana et se pencha vers lui

- Menteur… Lâcha-t-il en soulevant découvrant ses dés, parmi lesquels restait un seul cinq. Tu as perdu Smith… Te voilà membre de mon équipage à jamais.

Will sourit légèrement et souleva son godet.

- Non… J'ai gagné. Corrigea-t-il en montrant ses cinq cinq

Les tentacules de Jones se tordirent dans tout les sens et le poulpe exhuma une clef remplie d'une matière visqueuse de sous sa tête.

- Voilà ta clef…

Will l'empocha tranquillement sous les regards abasourdis des hommes et se leva.

- Consignez ce rat ! Hurla Jones. Mettez le aux fers !

Will blêmit en sentant les pinces des monstres se refermer sur lui

- Vous trichez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Et bien plains toi au capitaine ! Ricana Jones en se levant

Révolté, Will n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se laisser entraîner par les monstres, serrant dans sa main la clef désormais inutile puisqu'il allait être enfermé

*

Une fois dans la geôle, Will attendit d'être seul pour observer les gonds de cette dernière et il ne put retenir un sourire victorieux en les découvrant

- Des gonds à demi cylindre… Murmura-t-il ravi

Sans perdre de temps et après avoir glissé la clef en sécurité contre son torse, Will fouilla sa cellule du regard cherchant de quoi faire pression. Finalement il détacha une planche vermoulue du navire, le cœur battant à l'idée que celle-ci cède avant qu'il ne soit parvenu à ouvrir la geôle. Pesant de tout son poids, Will adressa un remerciement muet à la chance en sentant les gonds céder, le libérant.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu vois ça Jack. Marmonna-t-il, se souvenant du nombre de fois où le pirate avait qualifié ses actes de stupides.

Sans accorder plus de temps à une juste autosatisfaction, Will avança avec précaution dans la cale, cherchant un moyen de rejoindre l'océan et ainsi d'échapper au terrible Hollandais Volant. Alors qu'il commençait à monter doucement les escaliers, la musique funèbre qui résonnait sur le navire masquant le bruit de ses pas, une main rude le tira brusquement en arrière.

Will porta la main sur son épée et la dégaina d'un geste sec, posant sa lame contre le cou de son agresseur

- Encore toi… Murmura-t-il en reconnaissant la créature qui avait donné l'alerte quelques heures plus tôt.

La créature le fixa de ses yeux délavés et ouvrit la bouche

- Si tu parles je te tue… Le menaça Will avec désespoir, incertain sur le fait que ces créatures pouvaient mourir

- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'envoie ? Redemanda l'homme d'une voix chuintante

Désespéré Will répondit, espérant que la créature se satisferait de ça

- Oui.

- Jack ne s'en sortira pas… Pas cette fois… Murmura l'homme.

- Je vous en prie … Ne dites rien … Ne donnez pas l'alerte. Le supplia Will en appuyant sa lame

- Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda l'autre à brûle pourpoint.

- Si je vous le dis… Promettez de ne pas donner l'alerte. Négocia Will le cœur battant

La créature le fixa et hocha silencieusement la tête, la lame de Will lui entaillant la gorge par ce simple geste. Le cœur soulevé d'un mélange de pitié et de dégoût, Will regarda s'écouler la matière verte et épaisse que sa lame avait libérée et songea avec désespoir que son instinct était dans le vrai. Ces créatures ne pouvaient pas être tuées…

- Turner. Chuchota-t-il. William Turner.

La créature secoua alors la tête, ses yeux s'emplissant d'humidité à la grande surprise de Will

- Oh non… Pas toi, pas toi… Murmura la créature en se dégageant facilement de sa lame et en courant vers le pont

- Non ! Gémit Will, se retenant d'hurler, certain que l'autre était parti chercher le reste des hommes.

Avec désespoir, Will se précipita vers la coque du navire, utilisant son épée pour tenter de s'y frayer un passage . Il l'avait à peine entamée lorsque la créature revint, posant sa main à demi humaine sur son épaule

- Suis moi. Chuinta-t-elle

Will hésita. La créature était seule et ses efforts pour entamer la coque n'avaient guère été couronnés de succès.

- Je vais t'aider. Murmura la créature d'un ton pressant.

Serrant son épée d'une main qui tremblait légèrement, Will lui emboîta le pas à contre cœur. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix…

Le monstre le guida silencieusement à l'intérieur du navire, progressant rapidement et Will songea un bref instant que Jack avait raison… Il était stupide… Sinon pourquoi suivrait il ainsi cette créature qui l'avait déjà mené une fois à sa perte.

A sa grande surprise, ils débouchèrent sur le pont, à coté d'une chaloupe aussi sinistre que le reste du navire

- Monte là dedans. Ordonna la créature. Je vais te descendre. Une fois que ce sera fait, pars le plus loin possible d'ici et reste à terre. Tu as compris ? Reste à terre !

Surpris, Will secoua la tête avec incompréhension

- Pourquoi m'aidez vous ? Demanda-t-il en montant toutefois dans la chaloupe

Le visage du monstre se remplit de regrets et il le fixa brièvement

- Disons que … C'est pour rattraper mes erreurs passées William… Allez monte et souviens toi. Reste sur la terre ferme

Will fronça les sourcils et l'observa à la faveur d'un rayon de lune

- Votre visage… Murmura-t-il. Nous nous connaissons ? Il m'est familier…

Le monstre lui répondit par un regard triste et commença à descendre lentement la chaloupe

- Attendez ! S'exclama Will, le cœur serré par la tristesse de son allié inattendu. Venez avec moi… Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ici…

- Une fois que t'as prêté serment tu ressors plus du Hollandais petit. Va t'en … Lui répondit l'autre en continuant à faire descendre la chaloupe

- Attendez … Dites moi votre nom au moins … Le supplia Will. Que je sache qui je dois remercier …

- Bill. Répondit la créature. Bill Smith. Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie avant de trancher d'une main ferme les cordages qui retenaient la chaloupe.

Retenant un cri de surprise, Will se cramponna à la chaloupe tandis que celle-ci rencontrait l'eau sombre avec un bruit lugubre. Il leva les yeux vers son sauveur et aperçut la silhouette de ce dernier en pleine discussion avec un autre monstre. Terrifié à l'idée d'être repéré, Will s'empara des rames et commença à s'éloigner du navire.

- Merci Bill Smith… Souffla-t-il.

Sur le Hollandais Volant, Bill se débarrassa rapidement du matelot qui s'était porté à son secours et tourna son regard délavé vers les eaux sombres.

- Sois heureux… mon fils… Murmura-t-il avec tristesse. J'aurais voulu faire plus pour toi…

- Turner !! Résonna derrière lui la voix mauvaise du maître d'équipage. Viens sécuriser le pont avant dépêche toi !!!

Avec un léger soupir, Bill Turner adressa un dernier regard aux ténèbres qui avaient engloutis son fils et se précipita, obéissant pour les cent ans à venir ainsi qu'il l'avait promis….

*

De son côté, Will grelotta dans sa chaloupe, observant avec soulagement les lumières pales du Hollandais Volant décroître. Il était sauvé… Même s'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé ce Smith à l'aider … Si tant est que Smith soit son vrai nom… Chassant de son esprit la créature étrange, Will plissa les yeux et réalisa avec angoisse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la baie dans laquelle le Pearl l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Inquiet, le jeune homme scruta l'horizon, cherchant les falaises de la crique où avait mouillé le Pearl à la faveur d'un rayon de lune et finit par pousser un soupir dépité. Il ne reconnaissait rien…

Alors qu'il cherchait à s'orienter à la faveur des étoiles sans succès, Will se souvint brusquement du compas cassé que Jack lui avait remis. Sans trop y croire, il le sortit de sa poche, certain que c'était inutile mais prêt à tout pour rejoindre Elizabeth et effacer sa peine en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, qu'elle était la seule. A sa grande surprise, l'aiguille se fixa brutalement, indiquant une direction.

- Bien… de toute manière je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix… Marmonna Will en suivant la direction indiquée, priant pour que ce soit la bonne….


	15. Le choix de Will

_**Bonjour à tous !! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire Willabeth (oui oui c'est toujours Willabeth lol) avec le retour de Will et son choix…. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre . Bonne lecture et … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 14**

A la grande surprise (et au grand soulagement aussi) de Will, le compas le mena sans faillir jusqu'à la crique où le Black Pearl était amarré. Exténué, le jeune homme regarda le soleil à présent haut dans le ciel être absorbé par les voiles sombres du navire et redoubla d'efforts, pressé de retrouver Elizabeth et de lui faire part de son choix.... Le jeune homme se crispa en songeant à Amy et à la peine qu'il allait lui faire mais se força à se fortifier, certain que plus il attendrait pire ce serait pour Amy ( et pour lui...). Du reste il n'avait déjà que trop attendu. Avec une pointe de remords, Will se souvint des nuits passées dans les bras d'Amy, de la voix tendre de la jeune pirate alors qu'elle lui murmurait des mots d'amour et poussa un soupir las. Il se dégoûtait... Décidé à rattraper ses erreurs et à en payer le prix, Will redoubla d'efforts, puisant dans ses dernières réserves pour rejoindre la plage...

*

A bord du Pearl, Elizabeth, agenouillée à même le sol de sa cabine (enfin celle de Gibbs) s'efforçait de calmer les nausées matinales qui étaient devenues son quotidien depuis quelques semaines. La jeune femme finit par se laisser aller en arrière, le souffle court et l'estomac tordu. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'elle ferait si Will choisissait Amy... Où irait elle ? Comment expliquerait elle à son enfant que son père n'avait pas voulu d'elle et qu'il était le fruit d'une liaison déshonorante pour le monde car hors des liens du mariage ?

Un coup léger frappé à sa porte la détourna de ses angoisses et Elizabeth se releva aussi prestement qu'elle le pouvait, lissant sa chemise

- Une minute ! Lança t'elle à la hâte tandis qu'elle tentait de se composer une expression normale

La porte s'ouvrit sans tenir compte de son avertissement et Elizabeth sursauta en découvrant la silhouette de Jack

- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était malvenu d'entrer quand on vous dit d'attendre ? Grimaça t'elle. J'aurais pu être nue !

Jack sourit légèrement et referma la porte derrière lui

- Allons trésor, je crois que vos charmes n'ont plus de secrets pour moi.. Souffla t'il en s'approchant d'elle

Elizabeth rougit vivement à ce rappel de la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager et lança un regard inquiet en direction du pirate

Jack sourit à nouveau et s'assit sur le lit

- Allons détendez vous mon ange... Votre secret... Tout vos secrets sont en sécurité avec moi... Comptez vous le dire à Will ?

- Quoi ! Non ! S'exclama Elizabeth avec feu avant de comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas de leur nuit mais de l'enfant qu'elle portait

- Vous devriez... Susurra Jack. Cela pourrait vous faire gagner la mise.. et le forgeron

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon enfant soit un moyen de pression. Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Vous avez tort ... Amy n'hésiterait pas

- Je ne suis pas Amy. Rétorqua froidement Elizabeth

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Elizabeth se résigna à reprendre la parole

- Jack ?

- Oui mon ange ?

Elizabeth rougit n'osant se décider puis finalement posa la question qui la taraudait

- Jack... Est ce que... est ce que Will vous a dit quelque chose. sur, sur sa décision ?

- Non trésor ..Répondit Jack

Elizabeth baissa la tête et Jack se releva légèrement

- Vous vous inquiétez...

- Comment pourrait il en être autrement ? Si Will.. s'il se marie avec Amy, je... je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où mon bébé et moi pourront aller...

- Et bien vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous le sachiez. Répondit Jack d'un ton désinvolte

Elizabeth marqua un temps d'arrêt

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi à bord...

Jack sourit et s'approcha d'elle, la frôlant

- Disons que la nuit dernière m'a poussé à revoir mes positions. Susurra t'il. Et qui sait si vous aviez besoin de compagnie... ou tout simplement de quelqu'un pour réchauffer votre lit autant que ce soit moi

Cette fois Elizabeth s'empourpra tout à fait, partagée entre la gêne, le soulagement et la colère

- Jack je ... ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Commença t'elle

- Était un échange de bons procédés. La coupa Jack. Ne voyez rien de romantique là dedans Lizzie, je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas comme ce cher Will... Je ne suis pas homme à tomber amoureux de tout ce qui porte une jupe (ou un pantalon dans votre cas) et qui me donne du plaisir

- Vous êtes odieux...

- Mais sincère. Souligna Jack .Une qualité que votre cher William semble avoir perdu entre le lit d'Amy et le votre

- Taisez vous... Murmura Elizabeth

Jack sourit légèrement et se pencha vers elle

- J'étais venu pour vous dire d'aller sur le pont... Il y a une chaloupe... qui approche...

- Will ! S'exclama Elizabeth, brusquement ragaillardie par la nouvelle en se précipitant vers la porte

- Pas de quoi.. Marmonna Jack avant de la suivre, impatient de mettre la main sur le coeur de Jones et amusé à l'idée de voir Will se débattre à nouveau entre les deux femmes

*

Le coeur gonflé d'espoir, Amy regarda approcher la chaloupe, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres en reconnaissant les traits burinés par le soleil de son fiancé. La jeune pirate se pencha joyeusement vers lui tandis qu'elle entendait résonner derrière elle les pas légers d'Elizabeth, qui, à son tour se précipitait au bastingage. Amy se retourna brièvement vers elle et sourit

- Il ne vous choisira pas Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard décidé, épousant du même coup les formes généreuses et le visage durci de sa rivale

- Nous verrons bien Amy.

Amy se contenta de sourire légèrement et se détourna, s'approchant de Will qui escaladait avec peine l'échelle de corde le ramenant sur le Pearl. Une fois à bord, Will chercha du regard Elizabeth et fit un pas dans sa direction pendant qu'Amy, brusquement blême le retenait par la manche.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose Will c'est urgent… et important. Glissa-t-elle.

- Amy.. Rougit le jeune homme. Je, il faut moi aussi que je te parle. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le cœur d'Amy s'arrêta dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle devenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire…. Il ne l'avait pas choisie… Il avait choisi cette maudite Elizabeth Swann ou Seymour ou quelque soit son nom…

Alors que Will se détournait d'elle pour se diriger vers Elizabeth, Jack intervint brusquement

- Tu régleras tes affaires plus tard mon gars… Pour l'instant as-tu ce que je t'ai envoyé chercher ?

Will soupira, le visage gris de fatigue

- Le cœur n'était pas à bord… Je n'ai trouvé que la clef qui ouvre le coffre dans lequel il se trouve. Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant l'objet

Jack s'en saisit avec avidité et réfléchit quelques instants

- Pas à bord tu dis ?

- Oui c'est-ce que j'ai dit.

- Dans ce cas… Aurais tu une idée , même vague, de l'endroit où je pourrais trouver le coffre que cette .. Clef déverrouille ?

Will haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jack

- On dirait bien que tu n'as pas rempli ta part du contrat William….

Will se durcit légèrement, outré par sa mauvaise foi

- Je t'ai ramené ce que tu m'avais envoyé chercher Jack !

- Non. Corrigea le pirate. Tu m'as ramené la clef permettant de déverrouiller ce qui contient l'objet que je t'ai envoyé chercher. Mais à quoi sert une clef sans l'objet qu'elle déverrouille ?

- Il faut donc trouver ce qu'elle déverrouille…. Rétorqua Will

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Trancha Jack tandis qu' Elizabeth le regardait d'un air confus. Bien… as-tu mon compas ?

- J'ai ton compas. Soupira Will en renonçant à argumenter.

Jack s'empara de l'objet avec rapidité et le serra quelques instants dans sa main

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il va t'aider… Soupira Will. Il est détraqué …

- Mais tu l'as utilisé pour revenir ici n'est-ce pas ? Insinua Jack d'un air rusé

- Oui… Mais je crois que c'est plus le hasard ou le destin ou…

- William. Le coupa Jack. Sais tu exactement ce qu'indique mon compas ?

- Non. Soupira le jeune pirate, pressé d'en finir avec lui

- Le compas… n'indique pas le nord… Il indique où se trouve… ce que l'on désire le plus au monde…. Susurra Jack.

Will blêmit et tendit instinctivement la main vers l'objet. Jack sourit et le ramena hors de sa portée

- Et ce que je désire le plus au monde… C'est trouver le coffre qui me permettra de sauver ma vie… Marmonna Jack en ouvrant le compas.

Derrière lui, Amy et Elizabeth se penchèrent d'un même mouvement vers le compas pour voir la direction qu'il indiquait.

- Bugger ! S'exclama Jack en refermant brutalement le boîtier avant que les deux femmes n'aient réussi à voir ce qu'il indiquait

- Un problème Jack ? Ironisa Will.

- Pas du tout. Rétorqua le pirate en reculant de quelques pas et en recommençant l'opération, le visage tendu par la concentration.

Ce qu'il vit du lui plaire car cette fois il referma le boîtier avec un sourire satisfait.

- Gibbs ! Nous avons un cap ! Cria Jack. On lève l'ancre les voiles tout ça !

Médusé, Will le fixa alors qu'il s'éloignait, les poings serrés le jeune homme avança vers le pirate

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir comment j'ai fait pour avoir la clef Jack ?

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé et se retourna vers Will

- As-tu mentionné mon nom ?

- Non… Mais j'ai du marchander avec Jones ! S'insurgea Will

Cette fois Jack s'immobilisa

- Et quel genre de marché as-tu passé ?

- J'ai remporté un jeu et il m'a jeté aux fers !

- De toute évidence tu t'en es sorti non ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. Le coupa Jack

- Tu as menti sur le Hollandais Volant, ce n'était le navire sur lequel tu m'as envoyé !

- Ça ne devrait pas t 'étonner, je fais ça tout le temps. Répondit Jack d'un ton léger en s'éloignant avant de se raviser, posant un regard inquiet sur le jeune homme

- Dis moi … Aurais tu, par une incroyable stupidité qui ne devrait rien au hasard donné ton nom à Jones ?

- J'ai prétendu m'appeler Smith … Répondit Will d'un ton exaspéré

- Bon plan, j'adore… Le félicita Jack avant de s'éloigner.

Will soupira avec lassitude

- Il n'y a donc que ton propre sort qui t'intéresse ?

- Oui. Reconnut Jack sans la moindre hésitation.

Will se crispa, agacé, et avança vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Et qu'aurais tu fait si je n'étais pas revenu ?

- J'aurais envoyé quelqu'un d'autre. Ironisa Jack. A présent laisse moi petit, va dormir ou faire… ce que tu as à faire… Ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux femmes qui attendaient Will

*

Une fois que Jack eut mis fin à la conversation, Amy saisit sa chance et prit Will par le bras.

- Je dois te parler… Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel tandis qu'Elizabeth se retenait pour ne pas courir dans les bras de Will.

Ce dernier baissa la tête avec résignation

- Oui… Je sais Amy… Moi aussi… Soupira-t-il.

- Alors vient… Le pressa Amy en l'entraînant vers leur cabine.

Will se tourna vers Elizabeth, dévoré par le besoin de la serrer contre lui mais la jeune femme baissa la tête, le regard triste

- Je ne te ferais plus souffrir Elizabeth… Murmura Will en se laissant entraîner par Amy

*

Une fois dans la cabine avec Will, Amy s'empressa de refermer la porte et se tourna vers lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou

- Will… Tu m'as tellement manqué cette nuit… J'étais si seule sans toi… Souffla-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le cœur lourd, Will se déroba à sa caresse et lui immobilisa les poignets

- Amy… Attend, je , j'ai fait mon choix… Je dois…

- Elizabeth aussi a fait un choix. S'empressa de l'interrompre Amy.

Indécis, Will la regarda sans comprendre

- Elle a passé la nuit dernière avec Jack. Expliqua Amy en s'efforçant de dissimuler son sourire de triomphe

Will blêmit et la regarda

- Je… je ne comprends pas…

- Je suis désolée Will… Peut être qu'elle ne t'aime pas autant que tu le pensais… Murmura Amy avec une fausse compassion. Mais elle a passé toute la nuit dernière dans les bras de Jack…

- Elizabeth… Souffla Will en lâchant brusquement Amy et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, bouleversé

Amy ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir et se laissa retomber sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Will reviendrait, elle le savait… Et cette fois ce serait pour de bon.

*

Fou de chagrin et de colère, Will se précipita vers la cabine de Jack, ouvrant la porte à la volée

- Comment as-tu osé ….

Jack, surpris releva la tête à son entrée et Will s'approcha de la table de travail, écrasant son poing sur cette dernière

- Elizabeth. Comment as-tu osé me la prendre ?

- Oh….. Répondit Jack en regardant autour de lui, cherchant à évaluer ce que le plus jeune avait appris

- Jack ! Le rappela Will. J'attends tes explications !!! Tu savais… tu sais que je l'aime alors comment as-tu ….

- En vérité, je pensais que tu aimais Amy aussi … Tu es assez dur à suivre petit

- Alors c'est vrai… Tu as fait l'amour avec Elizabeth. Murmura Will d'un ton anéanti

- Faire l'amour n'est pas exactement le terme qui convient… Tenta Jack. Cela signifierait que la Duchesse et moi nous…

- OUI OU NON !!! Hurla Will

Jack recula, cherchant de quoi se défendre des yeux.

- En fait ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça et je…

- Répond ! Hurla Will à nouveau

- Tu m'avais demandé d'être « gentil » avec elle. Ironisa Jack. Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as prié de faire…

- Will ? Interrogea brusquement Elizabeth sur le seuil, son regard affolé passant de son amoureux à son amant d'une nuit

Will se crispa et respira longuement avant de se retourner vers elle, la toisant avec mépris

- Je vois… Finalement, il apparaît que nous n'avons plus rien en commun Miss Swann. Déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec celui que vous avez choisi. Autant que nous en aurons Amy et moi.

Elizabeth recula, comme frappée par les mots de Will.

- Je… je peux t'expliquer … Je…

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Elizabeth. Rétorqua le jeune homme en la bousculant pour sortir. Du reste je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en conversation, ma fiancée m'attend et nous avons des choses à rattraper…

- Will !! Non ! S'écria Elizabeth avec désespoir tandis qu'il traversait le pont pour rejoindre Amy, sans un regard en arrière

Jack s'approcha d'elle, notant son visage ravagé par les larmes

- Si vous attendiez le bon moment pour lui dire pour … C'était maintenant …

A demi étouffée par les sanglots, Elizabeth lui lança un regard hostile

- Vous aviez promis

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ait dit trésor… De toute évidence, il n'avait pas confiance en vous… Répondit Jack . Il vous a fait surveiller.

Elizabeth le regarda à travers un brouillard de larmes et porta les mains à son ventre, brusquement malade alors qu'elle comprenait que son instant d'égarement venait de lui coûter l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

- Je suis désolé Lizzie. Soupira Jack en la serrant brusquement contre lui.

A quelques mètre d'eux, Will se retourna brusquement vers Elizabeth, cherchant malgré tout à obtenir une explication et son regard embrassa leurs deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre, notant avec une douloureuse acuité la manière dont Elizabeth s'agrippait à Jack, comme si elle était sur le point de tomber et un soupir dégoûté lui échappa. Sans intervenir ni voir les larmes de désespoir dont Elizabeth inondait la veste de Jack, le jeune homme se détourna et pénétra dans sa cabine dans laquelle l'attendait Amy

*

La jolie brune leva un visage plein d'espoir et de compassion vers lui à son entrée et s'avança dans sa direction, le serrant contre elle sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour la repousser.

- Je sais … C'est dur à admettre. Souffla-t-elle. Mais peut être faut il le voir comme une chance … Comme un signe du destin. Pour toi. Et moi.

Le cœur lourd de peine, Will enfouit son visage dans son cou, retenant à grand peine ses sanglots

- Je lui faisais confiance … je… je l'aimais. Murmura-t-il. Oh Amy… Je suis … Pardonne moi.. Je, je voulais te dire que…

- Chut. Le coupa Amy en se reculant légèrement, collant son front au sien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça Will…

- Comment pourrais tu me pardonner… Comment fais tu pour être encore ici alors que …

- Je t'aime. Répondit simplement Amy avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Chargé de culpabilité, Will répondit à son étreinte, son esprit le ramenant inexorablement vers Elizabeth, se torturant alors qu'il l'imaginait dans les bras de Jack. Sans paraître s'en apercevoir, Amy le repoussa doucement vers le lit, ses mains avides défaisant sa chemise tandis qu'elle ponctuait chacun de ses gestes par un baiser sur son torse

- Amy… Souffla Will, complètement perdu

- S'il te plait Will… Plaida la jeune femme en levant un regard humide vers lui. Laisse moi te la faire oublier… Accorde nous une chance….

Épuisé, Will leva un regard à la fois indécis et reconnaissant vers sa compagne

- Je ne te mérite pas… Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle enlevait ses propres vêtements, se glissant sur lui

- C'est elle qui ne te méritait pas… Murmura Amy en poussant un soupir heureux alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur ses hanches, la guidant sur lui

Will ne répondit pas, laissant le plaisir qu'Amy lui procurait noyer le chagrin de la trahison d'Elizabeth….


	16. Bouleversements

_**Coucou, voici donc la suite … qui donc comme je l'avais dit est willa j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 15**

Tandis que Jack et son équipage se dirigeaient mollement vers l'île où Jones avait dissimulé son coeur, à Londres, d'autres hommes les cherchaient activement... Edward Seymour, Duc de Somerset, à présent presque entièrement remis de la blessure que Will lui avait infligé attendait avec impatience les nouvelles que Lord Beckett devait lui apporter. Penché sur son bureau, un verre de brandy à la main, l'homme leva un regard acéré sur Beckett que son domestique venait de faire pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Alors ? Qu'en est il ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de cette catin ?

Cutler Beckett s'inclina respectueusement et fixa son protecteur.

- Mes hommes ont menés de longues recherches et...

- Au fait Beckett !! Venez en au fait. Savez-vous où elle se trouve OUI OU NON ?

Beckett se crispa légèrement, contraint d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas de renseignements précis

- Il semblerait qu'elle a été aperçue sur l'île de Tortuga, il y a de cela quelques mois

- Il semblerait ? Grinça Edward. Il va falloir des informations plus précises Beckett

Cutler, se servit un verre avec lenteur, bien décidé à rappeler à son interlocuteur qu'aussi puissant qu'il soit,il n'était pas son valet

- Mon informateur m'a affirmé avoir reconnu les hommes qui accompagnaient Miss.. La Duchesse de Somerset. Apparemment elle serait en compagnie de pirates notoires

- Des pirates... Grinça Edward. Je croyais que vous vous étiez chargé de l'éducation de cette catin... Car je doute qu'elle les accompagne contre son gré

Becket leva son verre d'un air désolé et reprit calmement la parole

- De toute évidence j'ai sous estimé la volonté du jeune Turner. Murmura t'il

- Turner ?

- L'homme qui, je présume, vous a tiré dessus. L'ancien fiancé de votre femme

- Le roturier ? Grinça Edward avec mépris

- Pire, un pirate. Répondit Beckett d'une voix sombre. Après s'être échappé des geôles de Port Royal grâce à l'aide du Gouverneur Swann, Turner a rejoint l'équipage de Sparrow.

Le visage d'Edward se crispa de rage et il abattit son poing sur la table, grimaçant en sentant l'épaule dans laquelle s'était logée la balle tirée par Will le lancer

- Vous connaissez ces hommes et la situation Beckett... Faites en sorte de mettre rapidement la main sur ma femme et sur ceux qui l'ont aidée. Je les veux vivants.

- Vivants ? S'étonna Beckett, surpris par cette exigence inhabituelle, le Duc ayant plus l'habitude de faire assassiner ses ennemis

Edward tourna pensivement son verre entre ses doigts et répondit sans regarder Beckett, d'une voix aux accents métalliques

- Croyez moi Lord Beckett... Lorsque j'aurais remis la main sur elle, cette petite catin implorera la mort de venir la prendre

Cutler sourit légèrement, indifférent au sort d'Elizabeth Swann et s'inclina

- Si vous me le permettez je vais transmettre des ordres afin que le navire de Sparrow et ses occupants soient interceptés.

- Faites donc. Répondit avec négligence Edward en le congédiant d'un geste vague. Et faites vite, je n'aime pas avoir à repousser mes châtiments.

- Je vous la ramènerais. Promit Beckett. Soyez en certain

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Répondit Edward d'un ton rempli de menaces.

Une fois sorti, Cutler se rendit auprès de son homme de main, rouge de rage à l'encontre de sa propre stupidité qui l'avait conduit à sous estimer William Turner

- Monsieur Mercer. Vous prenez la mer dès ce soir. Ordonna t'il

- Pour quelle destination ? Demanda Mercer qui était fort occupé à aiguiser le poignard qui ne le quittait jamais

- Caraïbes. Trouvez Sparrow et notre chère Miss Swann. Il me la faut. Vivante de préférence.

- Dans quel état ? Demanda Mercer d'un ton indifférent

- Peu importe du moment qu'elle est en vie. Répondit Beckett avec autant d'indifférence

- Bien. Se contenta de répondre Mercer sans autre forme d'adieu, se fondant rapidement dans les ombres malsaines des rues de Londres .

*

_Un mois et demi plus tard..._

Accoudé au bastingage du Black Pearl, Jack referma son compas d'une torsion brusque du poignet, agacé par l'entêtement de l'aiguille qui semblait décidée à n'indiquer aucune direction claire.

- Pourquoi est ce donc si difficile de trouver un coffre. Marmonna t'il. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se déplaçait

A ses côtés, murée dans ses pensées Elizabeth ne réagit pas, fixant l'horizon d'un regard vide, une main glissée sur son ventre dont la rondeur était dissimulée par la chemise ample que Jack lui avait procuré

- Combien de temps encore allez vous afficher cette mine ! S'énerva Jack déplaçant sa juste frustration sur sa maîtresse d'une nuit

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, le regard brillant

- Je ne sais pas Jack....

- Si vous lui disiez pour ce, cette chose que vous abritez... Soupira Jack en fixant le ventre arrondi d'Elizabeth avec dégoût

La jeune femme secoua la tête et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre

- Cela ne changerait rien ... Depuis qu'il, qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé entre nous Will refuse de me parler...

- Il faudra pourtant bien lui dire. Rétorqua Jack. Et je refuse d'endosser la responsabilité de ce qui grandit dans votre ventre. Je ne suis déjà que trop généreux de vous laisser continuer à rester sur le Pearl

- Je ne vous avais rien demandé. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Quand au Pearl... Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord pour que je continue à l'occuper

- Temporairement Lizzie. Répondit Jack. Il est hors de question que je vous garde à bord une fois cette chose sortie de vous

- C'est un bébé ! S'insurgea Elizabeth

- C'est ce que je disais. Rétorqua Jack

Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment puis Jack se décida à reprendre la parole

- Comment ferez vous lorsque vous ne pourrez plus le cacher ?

Elizabeth se crispa, jetant un regard en coin à Will et Amy, qui à quelques mètres d'eux, parlaient à voix basse, leurs visages étroitement proches l'un de l'autre

- Je dirais que c'est l'enfant d'Edward. Répondit calmement Elizabeth, sa réponse attirant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Jack

- Turner est assez bête pour vous croire. Bon plan, simple , efficace... Je suis fier de vous Elizabeth

- Fier ? S'étonna la jeune femme

- Vous montrez d'étonnantes dispositions pour la piraterie trésor... Dommage qu'il y ait cette chose. Soupira Jack en désignant son ventre

Cette fois Elizabeth ne répondit pas, suivant du coin de l'oeil les bouches de Will et d'Amy en train de se rejoindre avant de détourner le visage

- Je suis fatiguée. Déclara t'elle brutalement avant de s'éloigner vers sa cabine, la tête basse

*

Jack la suivit quelques instants du regard, songeant à l'utilité qu'elle pourrait avoir pour lui. Ce n'était déjà pas la satisfaction de ses désirs, la jeune femme ayant décliné toutes ses avances plus ou moins directes depuis leur unique nuit passée ensemble qui avait pourtant été des plus réussies. Lui faire prendre la place de Jones en jouant sur sa détresse d'avoir perdu Will était tout autant exclu, Jack sachant instinctivement qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son enfant. Le plan qu'il avait caressé un moment de la faire tomber dans ses filets et ainsi être certain qu'elle l'attendrait dans le cas où il poignarderait le coeur lui même était tout autant irréalisable ( ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas ... comment pouvait elle lui préférer cet imbécile de Turner ?) Restait Amy... Jack doutait que la jeune femme tombe amoureuse de lui mais en revanche elle pourrait poignarder le coeur... si le sien était brisé. Dans ce cas, il suffisait que Will la laisse tomber pour Elizabeth... C'était un plan parfait mais il n'aimait guère l'idée d'une Amy capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Ce rôle irait mieux à Will mais il doutait de pouvoir y pousser le jeune homme ... Jack soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux sur le compas qui semblait aussi indécis que lui même ... Trouver le coeur et le poignarder pour devenir immortel ? Ou alors.... pousser une autre personne à le poignarder et lui offrir ainsi l'immortalité sans espoir de la récupérer pour lui même...

La voix sèche de Will le sortit de ses réflexions et Jack rencontra de plein fouet le regard torturé du jeune homme

- Pourquoi la gardes tu à bord ?

- Qui cela ? Demanda Jack avec innocence

- Tu le sais très bien... Elizabeth. Est elle ta maîtresse ? Demanda Will sans contrôler son avidité

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais. Rétorqua Jack. Je suis capitaine de ce bâtiment et tu n'es qu'un membre de l'équipage, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre

Will blêmit et tira son épée, posant brutalement sa lame contre sa gorge

- Je t'ai posé une question

Jack le fixa d'un air rusé, cherchant comment retourner la jalousie visible du jeune homme à son avantage

- Je ne couche pas avec elle. Répondit il. Même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.. Est ce que tu serais déjà fatigué de notre jolie Amy ? Insinua t'il

- Ne mêle pas Amy à ça. Cela ne la concerne pas. Répondit Will avec froideur

- Tu es sûr ? Susurra Jack. Il me semble au contraire qu'elle serait fort intéressée d'apprendre pour la petite scène que tu es en train de me faire

- Je ne te fais pas de scène. Rétorqua Will en baissant toutefois son épée

- Alors pourquoi un tel soucis pour la Duchesse ? Tu as fait ton choix non ?

- Oui, je l'ai fait. Répondit Will d'un ton peu convaincu. Mais que j'ai choisi Amy ne signifie pas que je ne me sens plus responsable d'Elizabeth

- Je vois.. Ironisa Jack. Et as tu songé à demander à la dite demoiselle ce qu'elle en pensait ?

Will se crispa, lançant malgré lui un regard en direction de la cabine de Gibbs qu'Elizabeth occupait à présent totalement

- Je ne tiens pas à lui parler. Répondit il, le visage tendu. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait

Jack soupira lourdement et posa la main sur son épaule

- Écoute mon gars... Tu as deux solutions, soit tu peux passer outre le fait que ta donzelle ait cherché dans mes bras ce que tu ne lui offrais pas tout en le donnant à une autre soit tu ne le peux pas

- Jack... Commença Will

- J'ai pas fini. Le coupa Jack. Que tu essaies de te convaincre ou de convaincre Amy que ton intérêt pour Lizzie n'est du qu'à un sens des responsabilités et de l'honneur admirable m'indiffère mais n'espère pas que je débarquerais Lizzie pour te rendre les choses plus supportables. Ironisa t'il

- Cesse de l'appeler ainsi. Gronda Will

- Oh.... Se moqua Jack. Et que vas tu me faire Turner ? Te mutiner parce que tu n'as pas le courage d'affronter le regard de la Duchesse ? Ou de t'expliquer avec elle ...

Will fronça les sourcils et fixa Jack

- Quel est ton intérêt Jack ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

- Au contraire... Dès le début, tu ne voulais pas d'Elizabeth à bord et maintenant que je te demande de la renvoyer tu prends son parti. Pourquoi ?

Jack sourit légèrement

- Je suis capitaine, mes choix ne concernent que moi. A ta place, je me demanderais plutôt pourquoi tu souhaites son départ à ce point. Déclara t'il en s'éloignant

- Je déteste quand il fait ça. Maugréa Will

Jack se retourna brusquement et lui adressa un sourire lumineux

- Au fait Will.... J'ai aussi couché avec Amy et je dois dire que je n'aurais pas fait le même choix que toi

Will lui lança un regard noir

- L'amour n'a rien à voir avec le sexe Jack. Et ce qui s'est passé entre Amy et toi avant qu'elle me rencontre m'est égal

Jack sourit ironiquement et secoua la tête

- Tu prétends avoir de l'honneur Will et tu repousses la duchesse en raison de ce même "honneur" Pourtant, tu lui en veux pour avoir fait une chose que tu as toi même fait non pas une mais plusieurs nuits

- Amy est ma fiancée. Grogna Will en rougissant

- Et elle l'était déjà lorsque tu t'es précipité au secours de ta demoiselle

- J'aime Elizabeth. Répondit Will

- Oh... Se moqua Jack, amusé par la facilité avec laquelle Will se laissait manipuler. Tu es donc pardonnable parce que tu agis par amour tandis qu'Elizabeth ne l'est pas pour avoir agi par désir... Et si elle était amoureuse de moi ? Se moqua Jack

Will blêmit et le fixa

- Est ce le cas ? Demanda t'il d'une voix blanche

- Demande lui toi même... Le défia Jack avant de refermer la porte de sa cabine au nez de Will

*

Quelques heures plus tard Will accueillit avec soulagement la nouvelle d'une escale, heureux de pouvoir mettre à profit ce temps loin du Pearl pour réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La présence d'Elizabeth à bord lui était devenue insupportable, tandis qu'il se découvrait tout autant incapable de lui pardonner que de l'oublier... Souvent, il l'observait à la dérobée, lorsqu'il était certain que ni Amy ni Elizabeth ne le voyaient, suivant les contours de son visage, dévoré par une envie aussi dévorante que douloureuse de franchir la barrière invisible qu'il avait érigée entre eux pour la serrer dans ses bras et goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres fraîches. Durant les dernières semaines, il avait failli cent fois la rejoindre, le coeur serré par le remords de ses mensonges à Amy mais chaque fois il s'était retenu, l'image des corps enlacés de Jack et d'Elizabeth brisant net son élan.

Il aimait Elizabeth. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il l'avait choisie alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendu, assouvissant un désir qui lui paraissait répugnant dans les bras de Jack... Si elle l'avait aimé autant que lui l'aimait elle l'aurait attendu.. Comme Amy l'avait fait.

La voix douce d'Amy brisa net ses réflexions et Will se retourna vers elle, suivant des yeux son profil fier

- Viendras tu à terre avec moi ? J'avais pensé choisir .. une robe, quelque chose de plus fille tu vois. Expliqua Amy

- Une robe ? S'étonna Will qui avait toujours vu Amy préférer des vêtements pratiques aux froufrous

- Si nous nous marions... Insinua Amy avant de marquer une pause devant l'expression du visage de son fiancé. Quelque chose ne va pas Will ?

- Si... je , excuse moi, je suis juste surpris... Répondit le jeune homme.

- Non il y a autre chose... Affirma Amy, le coeur serré. Will ...nous avons toujours été francs l'un envers l'autre... Ne commençons pas à nous mentir.

- Je ... c'est Elizabeth. Soupira Will en évitant son regard. Jack refuse qu'elle parte, je veux dire il refuse de lui demander de quitter le Pearl

- Et bien partons dans ce cas... Profitons de l'escale et faussons leur compagnie... Nous trouverons un navire et un équipage ! Nous pourrions commencer une nouvelle vie Will ! S'exclama Amy, désireuse d'éloigner Will de l'influence d'Elizabeth

- Je ne peux pas. Répondit immédiatement le jeune homme. J'ai une dette envers Jack, je tiens à l'honorer

- Tu as déjà plus que remboursé ta dette Will et il me semble qu'Elizabeth n'est plus ton problème, c'est celui de Jack , laisse le s'occuper d'elle puisqu'il tient tant à la garder

Will se crispa à ces mots et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard

- Je ne peux pas Amy.... Répondit il d'un ton douloureux

Cette fois la jeune femme ne répliqua pas, le coeur lourd à la pensée de tout ce que la réponse de son fiancé pouvait sous entendre....

*

L'équipage du Pearl débarquait à peine dans le petit port où Jack avait choisi de se ravitailler lorsque les soldats de la Navy leur tombèrent dessus, les attaquant aussi soudainement que violemment. Surpris, Will se retourna vers la chaloupe qu'ils avaient emprunté et croisa le regard catastrophé de Jack, le pirate ordonnant le repli l'arme au poing. A ses côtés Amy, poussa un cri de rage et tira son épée tandis que les soldats les encerclaient et Will s'avisa alors que derrière Jack, Elizabeth était désarmée, posant un regard surpris sur les tuniques blanches et rouges des soldats

- Bugger ! Tonna Jack. Tous à la chaloupe ! On applique le code.

Will se précipita vers Elizabeth,le coeur cognant la chamade à l'idée qu'elle puisse être reprise par les officiers et la saisit brutalement par le bras

- Ne reste pas là, viens avec moi. Lui ordonna t'il en la serrant contre lui, ferraillant contre les soldats de sa main libre

Une voix résonna dans le tumulte de la bataille et Will serra un peu plus Elizabeth contre lui en l'entendant hurler

- Laissez les pirates et prenez la fille !! C'est elle que nous devons capturer

- Will... Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton affolé

- Je ne te laisserais pas. Souffla Will en se défendant comme un beau diable l'entraînant vers la chaloupe

Elizabeth se laissa aller contre Will, protégeant son ventre le mieux qu'elle pouvait tandis qu'il les entraînaient tout les deux vers la chaloupe

- Jack ! Hurla Will tandis que les hommes les submergeaient. Aide nous !

- Désolé petit , j'applique le code. Répondit Jack, sa voix à demi noyée sous le fracas des lames

- Vite Elizabeth. Gémit Will en l'entraînant vers le port, la poussant dans l'eau froide sans hésiter

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement lorsque son corps pénétra dans l'eau et elle sentit à peine la main de Will saisir la sienne

- Nage ... Jusqu'à la chaloupe... Haleta Will en la forçant à la suivre

Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, ils furent hors de portée des balles et Will sortit à demi la tête de l'eau

- Jack !! Je t'en prie attends nous...

- Faites vite. Grogna le pirate en faisant toutefois stopper la chaloupe

- Encore un effort Elizabeth,je t'en prie.. Murmura Will, inquiet devant la pâleur de la jeune femme

Quelques minutes plus tard, Will la poussa vers la chaloupe tandis que les mains de Jack se penchaient pour la saisir, la hissant à bord. Rassuré, Will monta à son tour et ne put retenir une grimace en voyant Jack glisser son manteau sur les épaules d'Elizabeth

- Pas de blagues hein Lizzie, ce n'est qu'un prêt. Plaisanta le pirate

Elizabeth, blême, ne répondit pas et Will s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait avant de s'aviser du renflement de son ventre que la chemise humide ne parvenait plus à dissimuler

- Elizabeth ? Interrogea t'il, livide cette fois

- Pas maintenant. Répondit Jack pour la jeune femme

- Mon ventre... Gémit Elizabeth. J'ai mal. S'affola t'elle

- Bugger.. Soupira Jack. Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée... Respirez trésor. Lui ordonna t'il tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Trop tard… Soupira Jack avec agacement en la soulevant pour la porter sur Pearl qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

Will, affolé, suivit Jack tandis qu'il portait Elizabeth, toujours inconsciente dans sa cabine, l'allongeant sur le lit. Sans perdre de temps, le pirate arracha ses vêtements mouillés à Elizabeth, la frictionnant rapidement

- Jack mais que... Commença Will à la fois perdu et inquiet

- Plus tard. Répondit Jack en enroulant la jeune femme dans ce qui lui servait de couvre lit et en frictionnant ses épaules avec énergie

- Jack.. Tenta de nouveau Will.

- Occupe toi d'elle ! Lui ordonna le pirate.

- Mais Jack .. Si , si elle est malade ou blessée, je .. Dis le moi !!!

- Elle est enceinte. Le coupa brutalement Jack. Du moins pour l'instant. Et avant que tu ne poses la question ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait cette .. Chose. Grimaça t'il

Will sentit son coeur s'arrêter net et se précipita vers Elizabeth la serrant contre lui tandis qu'il écartait les mèches qui lui recouvraient le visage

- Mon dieu quelle folie. Murmura t'il. Elizabeth je t'en prie... Réveille toi...

Brusquement écarté par Will, Jack se recula avec une moue ironique

- Pas de quoi me remercier vraiment…

Will ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à caresser le visage d'Elizabeth

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit …Murmura-t-il. Elizabeth…

- Il est difficile de dire les choses à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas les entendre. Se moqua Jack. Occupe toi d'elle. Elle est épuisée. Je vais voir si ces chiens nous ont suivis. Soupira-t-il en sortant de la cabine.

Une fois de plus, Will ne répondit pas. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Amy n'était pas dans la chaloupe…


	17. Tractations obscures

_**Coucou ! Voilà donc la suite avec le retour du pur Willabeth *chouette………………….* Bref j'espère que vous aimerez bonne lecture et … reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 16**

Restée sur le quai, Amy n'avait pu que regarder avec rage et détresse Will s'éloigner, un bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth. La jeune pirate s'était débattue avec hargne, jouant de l'épée pour éloigner ses assaillants avant de se retrouver à terre, des dizaines de mousquets pointés sur elle. Haletante et une douleur lancinante au poignet qu'elle jugea s'être brisé dans sa chute, Amy leva un regard voilé de douleur sur les soldats qui l'entouraient.

- Allez y … finissez le travail… Haleta-t-elle.

Le chef du bataillon la regarda avec satisfaction et la saisit brutalement par le poignet, la forçant à se relever et lui arrachant du même coup un cri de douleur.

- Par ici ma belle, il y a des gens qui veulent te voir….

Amy serra les dents tandis que l'autre refermait de lourdes chaînes à ses poignets et se laissa entraîner, jetant un long regard rempli d'amertume et de chagrin au Pearl qui se balançait paisiblement au large des côtes. Le Pearl sur lequel il y avait sans nul doute son fiancé … Son promis qui, à la faveur d'une bataille, avait choisi de protéger cette maudite Elizabeth Swann, la laissant seule aux mains des soldats. Elle haïssait cette femme.

Cette pensée ne quitta pas Amy tout le temps que dura son trajet honteux jusqu'à la capitainerie, effaçant même la souffrance lancinante de son poignet brisé. Finalement elle fut projetée dans une pièce sombre et sale

- La voilà Monsieur Mercer. Déclara avec révérence le chef des gardes. J'ose croire que Lord Beckett sera satisfait.

Amy fronça les sourcils à la mention de ce nom. Lord Beckett ??? Était ce le même homme que celui dont Will lui avait toujours parlé avec haine ? Celui qui avait ruiné son mariage avec cette foutue maudite Elizabeth ?

Sur ses gardes même si elle voyait difficilement comment elle aurait pu se défendre, Amy dévisagea avec attention l'homme au visage couturé de cicatrices qui la regardait avec dégoût et surprise. _Mauvaise passe… _Songea-t-elle tandis que le dit Mercer prenait la parole d'une vois métallique

- Bande d'imbéciles…. Ce n'est pas la bonne femme !

Amy enregistra l'information tandis que le chef des gardes se répandait en excuses

- Mais Monsieur, c'était la seule … Vous aviez dit la fille qui accompagne l'équipage du Black Pearl

_Non… Songea Amy. Pas la seule… C'est donc Elizabeth qu'il veut. _

Mercer confirma aussitôt sa conviction

- Crétin… Elizabeth Swann est blonde et celle-ci est… brune. Lâcha-t-il avec froideur.

Amy savoura la confusion du garde tandis qu'il bredouillait

- Mais il n'y avait qu'elle comme fille Monsieur…

_Faux. Corrigea mentalement Amy_

- Impossible ! Rétorqua Mercer. Mes informateurs sont formels.

- Oh… Et pour elle ? Demanda le garde

Amy se retourna vivement vers Mercer, espérant vaguement se voir libérée

- Et bien je ne sais pas… Pendez la ça fera toujours un pirate de moins… Répondit Mercer avec agacement

_Raté… Songea Amy avant de s'interposer_

- Pourparlers! S'exclama-t-elle tandis que le garde l'entraînait vers la sortie

Mercer tressaillit à peine et se tourna vers elle, lui accordant de l'attention pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée.

- Pourparlers. Répéta Amy. Je sais où est celle que vous voulez.

Cette fois Mercer intima au garde de s'arrêter et Amy retint un soupir de soulagement.

- Que sais tu ? Parle. Ordonna Mercer

Le visage d'Amy prit une expression dure et la jeune pirate tendit ses poignets, grimaçant sous la douleur occasionnée.

- Je ne parle pas en position de faiblesse.

- Parle ou je te pends. Répondit Mercer d'un ton indifférent

- Alors pendez moi et tirez un trait sur la Duchesse de Somerset. Rétorqua Amy.

La pirate eut la brève satisfaction de voir le visage de l'homme s'empourprer et ce dernier adressa un geste négligent au garde.

- Détachez la et laissez nous. Ordonna-t-il, furieux de voir l'identité complète d'Elizabeth dévoilée.

- Mais monsieur..

- C'est un ordre. Rassurez vous j'ai eu l'occasion de mater des pirates plus féroces que celle-ci. Ajouta Mercer.

Enfin libre, Amy massa ses poignets avec précaution, cherchant à apaiser un peu sa souffrance.

- Maintenant où est elle ? Gronda Mercer une fois que le soldat fut sorti.

- Qu'offrez vous en échange de mes informations ? Rétorqua Amy

- Je vous laisse la vie sauve … C'est bien cher payé

Amy réfléchit quelques instants et s'assit, croisant les jambes d'une manière provocante

- Et si je vous proposais mieux ?

Mercer haussa le sourcil et la dévisagea avec attention

- Poursuivez…

Amy retint quelques instants son souffle tandis qu'un plan germait dans son esprit

- Si je vous la livrais ?

- Pourquoi feriez vous ça ? Et pourquoi passer un marché alors que mes hommes pourraient la prendre de force avec vos informations….

Amy sourit finement et le fixa

- Monsieur Mercer… Nul doute qu'après votre attaque les pirates seront sur leurs gardes… De plus un nouvel assaut de votre part … Risquerait de blesser la précieuse Duchesse.. Susurra-t-elle. Et vous ne voudriez pas cela n'est-ce pas ?

Mercer la regarda avec intérêt mais ne broncha pas

- Alors que si je vous la livre… Moyennant une petite récompense cela va de soi… Précisa Amy. Vous n'auriez même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt et ne prendriez donc aucun risque avec la Dame.

Mercer sourit, songeant fugacement qu'il aimait le style de la pirate

- Et quelle récompense désirez vous obtenir …

- Amy. Précisa cette dernière.

- Amy ? Répéta Mercer.

La pirate sourit légèrement feignant une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir

- La liberté et des lettres de marques. Pour moi et pour William Turner. Annonça-t-elle.

- Les autres ? Demanda Mercer en haussant le sourcil

- Qu'ils soient pendus … Peu m'importe… Répondit Amy en haussant les épaules.

- Je vois … Murmura pensivement Mercer. Et puis je connaître les raisons d'un tel… marchandage ? Pourquoi trahir votre camp ?

Cette fois Amy sourit sans réserve alors qu'elle répondait

- Je suis un pirate. Disons que j'ai la trahison dans le sang…

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez justement pas nous trahir et nous envoyer sur une fausse piste ?

- Rien hormis le fait que je hais cette femme. Cracha Amy avec sincérité. Vous voyez vos intérêts servent les miens.

Mercer l'observa pensivement quelques instants et sortit nonchalamment son couteau, jouant avec la lame

- Si vous mentez … Je vous retrouverais Amy

- Je ne mens pas. Rétorqua la pirate. Ma seule autre requête est que Will ne devra jamais savoir quel rôle j'ai joué dans l'histoire. Donnez moi cette assurance et celle que nous ne serons pas inquiétés et je vous livre Elizabeth sur un plateau…

Mercer pesa un instant la proposition , son regard froid détaillant la jeune femme. Cette dernière était suffisamment sauvage et haineuse pour dire la vérité, finit il par décider

- Bien… Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur les termes où nous la livrerez vous ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Amy sourit largement et se recala dans le fauteuil confortable

- Avez-vous une carte Monsieur Mercer ? Répondit elle

Le visage de Mercer se tordit en un caricature de sourire et il avança lentement une carte vers Amy. La jeune femme étudia longuement cette dernière, rassemblant ses souvenirs sur la localisation du coffre que Jack cherchait et calculant le temps que le Pearl mettrait pour s'y rendre. Le front plissé, elle finit par désigner une île à quelques nœuds de là, certaine de réussir à convaincre Jack de s'y rendre une fois le coffre trouvé.

- Ici. Finit elle par dire, pointant l'île du doigt. Dans quatre mois .

Mercer se crispa, conscient que Lord Beckett était pressé de récupérer Elizabeth

- Pourquoi pas avant ? Ou plus proche ?

Amy se crispa

- Parce que Jack Sparrow a un but dont il n'acceptera pas de se détourner … Et qu'il lui faudra un peu plus de trois mois pour y parvenir. Le reste du temps est celui qui faudra au Pearl pour se rendre à l'endroit que je vous ai indiqué. Du reste, vu la « rapidité »de vos navires, un délai plus court serait déraisonnable. Ne put s'empêcher de décocher Amy certaine que sa flèche porterait

Mercer grimaça légèrement avant d'abdiquer à regrets.

- Très bien… Reste la question de votre « évasion »

Cette fois ce fut à Amy de déglutir en lisant la menace à peine dissimulée de Mercer

- Oui. Savoura ce dernier en jouant avec son couteau. Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que Jack Sparrow aura du mal à croire que vous vous en êtes tirée sans dommages… Et aucun de nous ne veut voir notre plan échouer n'est-ce pas …. Susurra-t-il

- On a qu'à dire … Que je vous ai filé entre les doigts….Riposta faiblement Amy, alertée par la lueur perverse du regard de Mercer

- Trop facile…. Répondit Mercer en se levant.

Amy retint son souffle alors qu'il déchirait sa chemise de la pointe de son couteau, effleurant la peau tendre de ses seins.

- Très joli. Commenta l'homme avec froideur .

Amy tenta de reculer mais il la plaqua au mur avec une violence sans retenue;

- Sale petite pirate. Annonça-t-il en se saisissant d'un tison chauffé à blanc qu'il appliqua sur son ventre

Cette fois Amy hurla tandis qu'une écoeurante odeur de chair brûlée se répandait dans la pièce

- Pour que vous n'oubliez pas ce qui est en jeu…. Susurra Mercer avant de la retourner, dévoilant son dos nu

Amy hurla de nouveau en sentant la morsure du fouet sur son dos, Mercer ne retenant pas ses coups

- Pour le souvenir … Commenta-t-il.

Amy sentit la morsure des lanières du fouet sur sa peau tendre, l'objet y laissant des sillons profonds tandis qu'il lui semblait que son ventre était en feu. Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer une éternité à Amy la torture cessa enfin et elle glissa contre le mur, les jambes coupées par la sauvagerie de Mercer.

- Sachez que si vous me doublez… La punition sera bien pire. Affirma Mercer en la saisissant par les cheveux, laissant glisser sa lame contre sa joue humide de larmes de douleur. Maintenant debout … disparaissez.

Amy prit à peine le temps de rabattre sa chemise sur elle, couvrant sa poitrine et se précipita vers la fenêtre, craignant que l'autre change d'avis. Quelques instants plus tard, elle courait vers le port en tentant d'ignorer la douleur occasionnée par le traitement de Mercer. Le plus urgent était de rejoindre Will….

*

Une fois la pirate partie, Mercer ricana et appela ses hommes.

- Suivez la; faites en sorte d'être discrets… Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, s'assurant ainsi la victoire si Amy venait à commettre l'erreur de ne pas respecter sa promesse.

Le soldat de garde bafouilla et Mercer lui lança un regard agacé

- Quoi ?

- Monsieur Mercer. Il me semble que je vous avais confié une mission. Annonça la voix de Cutler Beckett alors que l'homme pénétrait dans la pièce.

Mercer se tourna vers ce dernier, détaillant son employeur d'un air froid

- Lord Beckett. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt

- Je m'en doute Mercer. Ironisa Beckett en s'asseyant. Mais voyez vous, notre … plan a connu quelques changements de dernières minutes.

L'homme de main haussa le sourcil, attendant la précision qui ne tarderait pas

- Le Duc a décidé de venir en personne récupérer sa fugitive de femme. Qu'avez-vous appris ? Demanda Beckett d'un ton où perçait légèrement son inquiétude

Mercer poussa la carte vers le Lord.

- Miss Swann nous sera livrée dans quatre mois. Ici. Répondit il en tapotant l'île indiquée par Amy

- Livrée ? Auriez vous introduit des complices à bord ?

- En quelque sorte, disons que j'ai très récemment rencontré une jeune pirate qui semble pressée de mettre un terme à la fugue de Miss Swann

Beckett pesa l'information et fixa un regard acier sur son homme

- Et qu'exige t'elle ?

Mercer haussa les épaules

- Et bien la liberté comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Pour elle et pour Turner.

- Le Duc veut Turner. Souligna Beckett. Je me suis personnellement engagé à le lui procurer…

Mercer sourit, caressant la lame de son couteau

- Il n'est pas déshonorant de ne pas respecter sa parole lorsqu'on la donne à un hors la loi notoire.

- Évidemment… Sourit Beckett en se détendant pour la première fois de l'entretien. Et pour votre complice ?

- J'avais pensé qu'elle serait une agréable distraction …

- Est elle belle ? Demanda Beckett avec un léger sourire

- Pour l'instant … Répondit froidement Mercer, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Beckett.

- Parfait Mercer. Répondit le Lord. Je vais avertir le Duc de notre succès futur puis nous veillerons à nous mettre en route… Nous ne voudrions pas manquer notre rendez vous n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Seigneur que je hais les Caraïbes… Il y fait décidemment trop chaud… Soupira Beckett avant de sortir.

*

Alors qu'Amy empruntait avec une suspecte facilité un navire pour se rendre sur l'île où elle pensait que Jack se dirigerait pour effectuer l'approvisionnement interrompu par les gardes, sur le Pearl, Elizabeth reprenait peu à peu conscience.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra avec surprise le regard inquiet de Will

- Will mais .. Que … Commença-t-elle avant de se rappeler.

Angoissée, elle s'interrompit et porta la main à son ventre, cherchant à deviner d'une main tremblante si tout allait bien

- Je crois qu'il n'a rien… Intervint le jeune homme.

Elizabeth rougit et évita son regard

- Que fais tu ici ?

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit Elizabeth ? Demanda Will à la place. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu attendais un enfant ?

- Je n'en voyais pas la nécessité… Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix mourante.

- Elizabeth … Est-ce .. Est-ce que … C'est mon enfant ?

Cette fois Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et s'écarta de lui

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important … Tu as choisi de mener ta vie seul non ? Du moins sans moi…

Will baissa la tête, brusquement honteux de sa jalousie qui lui parut soudain déplacée au regard de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Amy

- Non.. Je ne l'ai pas choisi… Lorsque je suis revenu… Je,je revenais vers toi Elizabeth…

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler

- Tu as choisi Amy

- Parce que je t'en voulais d'avoir passé la nuit avec Jack… J'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu l'aimais … Cette idée… je c'est insupportable Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sonda son regard, y lisant la sincérité qu'elle y avait toujours vue et lui prit la main, l'étreignant avec force tandis qu'elle approchait son visage du sien.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé aucun autre homme que toi. Et je n'en aimerais jamais d'autre. Ma nuit avec Jack c'était … c'était une erreur… je … je me sentais tellement seule, je sais que ce n'est pas une raison mais il…

- Chut… La coupa Will, ému. Je… je crois que je suis mal placé pour exiger quoi que ce soit de toi… Je t'aime . C'est suffisant à mes yeux.

Des larmes perlèrent aux cils d'Elizabeth tandis qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui et la jeune femme se força à s'écarter

- Will… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes… obligé parce que je ..enfin tu vois.

Will soupira et écarta légèrement une mèche de son visage

- Le fait que tu attendes un enfant n'est pour rien dans ma décision ou dans mes sentiments… Elizabeth… Lorsque j'ai vu ces soldats… Je n'ai plus eu qu'une idée en tête, te protéger … Je serais devenu fou s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elizabeth le fixa, revivant les moments qui avaient suivi l'attaque et la manière dont Will s'était précipité vers elle pour la protéger.

- Je te crois. Souffla-t-elle. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que …

- Je crois que j'ai compris tes raisons. Répondit tendrement Will avant de l'embrasser.

Elizabeth noua ses bras autour du cou de Will, répondant au baiser avec une ardeur désespérée avant de s'écarter un peu

- J'ai eu peur … de t'avoir perdu

- Tu ne me perdras jamais… Pardonne moi Elizabeth j'ai été stupide et injuste tant vis-à-vis de toi que vis-à-vis d'Amy. A cause de ma bêtise tu as souffert et Amy aussi… Je vais rattraper mon erreur ou du moins essayer … Même si je doute qu'elle me pardonne un jour. Soupira Will en songeant à la peine qu'il allait infliger à sa jeune fiancée.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement avant de sentir un remord inconfortable la titiller

- Est-ce que tu es sur Will ? Je ne veux pas que …

- Elizabeth. La coupa Will. J'en ai toujours été sûr seulement … ma jalousie m'a empêché de le voir … Je vais réparer cette erreur. Maintenant. Cette situation n'a que trop duré et j'ai fait souffrir trop de personnes par mon hésitation.

Elizabeth soupira tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, ses mains parcourant son corps avec avidité, s'attardant sur son ventre pour une lente caresse.

- Repose toi … Je te rejoins dès que j'aurais parlé à Amy… Je crois que j'ai assez attendu pour cela…

- D'accord… Soupira Elizabeth en s'enfonçant dans le lit moelleux, son cœur bondissant de joie .

Après un dernier regard tendre, Will sortit, prenant une profonde inspiration à l'idée de la tâche difficile qui l'attendait

*

Le jeune homme chercha Amy sur le pont et réprima un mouvement de surprise en ne la voyant nulle part. Apercevant Jack, qui à la barre du navire, semblait avoir l'œil sur tout il se dirigea vers lui

- Je suppose que notre délicieuse Duchesse se sent mieux si j'en juge par ton sourire. Plaisanta Jack en le voyant.

Will rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux

- Nous avons parlés…

- Et pas que parler… à voir ton air. Plaisanta Jack. Excellent choix … Maniable, bonne sur la distance…

- Jack… Gronda Will, agacé. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Sais tu où est Amy ? Je dois lui parler.

Jack se troubla légèrement et évita son regard

- Oh Amy….

- Oui Amy ! Est elle dans notre cabine ?

- J'en doute. Répondit Jack d'une voix assombrie

Will le regarda avec confusion

- Enfin Jack … Explique toi … Où est elle ?

Jack soupira et se tourna vers lui

- Tu étais visiblement trop occupé à sauver ta donzelle pour t'en rendre compte mais Amy est restée sur place …

Will ne cilla pas, tentant de digérer la nouvelle. Agacé Jack lutta contre une brutale envie de le secouer et reprit

- Elle est restée sur le quai !! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue (avec ma longue vue) elle avait des fers aux poignets et les soldats l'emmenaient je ne sais où

Will sentit une vague de désespoir et de culpabilité mêlés fondre en lui et il saisit Jack par le bras

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser !! Il faut faire demi tour, aller la délivrer !

Un regard agacé lui répondit

- Hors de question, je ne mettrais pas l'équipage en danger pour sauver une fille qui,( si elle n'est pas complètement stupide ce qui au vu de ses choix amoureux me parait sujet au doute) ne reviendra de toute manière pas sur le Pearl.

- Mais Jack!! Tu l'as dit toi-même tu as vu les soldats l'emmener !! Ils risquent de la pendre.

- C'est fort probable. Répondit Jack sans émotion

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser faire ça !!

- Écoute petit… Il y a certaines choses contre lesquelles un pirate ne peut rien faire. L'emprisonnement d'Amy en fait partie. Tu dois commencer à comprendre que tu ne peux pas sauver toutes les demoiselles en danger. Tu as fait un choix non ? Alors oublie Amy, elle se débrouillera

- Mais …

- Ça suffit !! Pas de mais !!! Si Amy est rusée elle nous rejoindra à la prochaine escale en attendant je ne veux rien entendre !! De plus je doute qu'Elizabeth apprécie que tu partes au secours de la dame

- Elizabeth comprendra. Répondit Will

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire

- Tu devrais revoir tes positions sur les femmes petit. Nous serons au port dans deux jours. Une fois là bas nous verrons si Amy nous rejoint.

- Mais s'ils la pendent !!!

- Dans ce cas, il est inutile de faire demi tour. Rétorqua Jack en tournant le dos à Will mettant fin à la discussion.

Le remords chevillé au corps, le jeune homme baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la cabine d'Elizabeth, cherchant comment sauver Amy…


	18. Rupture consommée

_**Coucou !Donc voici la suite de mon histoire avec un chapitre une fois de plus centré sur Will … On approche du dénouement ! Bonen lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 17**

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

Sur le pont du Black Pearl, Jack observa avec méfiance le quai animé de la petite île qu'il avait finalement choisie pour se ravitailler, cherchant tout regard tout mouvement suspect, inquiet à l'idée que la traque des soldats se soit à nouveau refermée sur eux. Bien entendu, au contraire de Will, il n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas avoir compris que la possession que les soldats anglais étaient si désireux de récupérer n'était autre que la jolie Duchesse qui avait passé les deux derniers jours allongée. Il aurait donc été facile de se débarrasser des soldats en leur laissant Elizabeth. Ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs du faire s'il avait eu un grain de bon sens. Mais Jack, grand amoureux de la liberté, renâclait à l'idée de laisser à nouveau Elizabeth dans les bras de ses tortionnaires… Il avait vu les marques qui couvraient son dos, signe d'un traitement que même les pirates ( bon d'accord à l'exception de certains) n'infligeaient pas à leur femme. De plus, il n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir qu'Elizabeth lui soit utile à un moment ou à un autre …. Et puis il y avait cet amour de la mer qu'il avait senti chez elle et qui les rapprochait curieusement. Par conséquent, il n'avait rien dit sur la nature du bien convoité par la Navy et laissait donc Elizabeth couler des jours heureux sur le Pearl… Pour l'instant.

La voix angoissée de Will retentit derrière Jack et ce dernier se retourna avec agacement, tandis que le jeune homme le suppliait pour la centième fois au moins de partir ensuite sauver Amy.

- Tu sais Will… Tu devrais plutôt concentrer tes efforts pour satisfaire Madame future maman de Junior au lieu de passer ton temps à t'inquiéter pour une autre femme.

- Elizabeth va très bien. Rétorqua Will. Et comment veux tu que je reste les bras croisés alors qu'ils vont peut être pendre Amy !

- Comme ça. Répliqua Jack en s'éloignant, le plantant là.

Will serra les mâchoires et le regarda s'éloigner, le remords grandissant en lui un peu plus chaque jour à la pensée de ce qui était arrivé à Amy. Il avait beau être à présent certain que leurs destins n'étaient pas liés, il ne parvenait pas pour autant à se résoudre à l'abandonner à son triste sort. Le bras d'Elizabeth se glissa autour de sa taille et Will sourit légèrement alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule

- Tu penses à elle n'est-ce pas …Murmura-t-elle sur le ton d'une évidence.

- Oui. Répondit Will avec franchir. Mon choix a beau être évident, je ne peux pas me résoudre à rester sans rien faire…

Elizabeth ferma à demi les yeux, se forçant à répondre d'une voix claire

- Si cela te rend malheureux je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi… Pars la délivrer puis … rejoint moi. Si tu le désires encore…

Will sentit son cœur se serrer devant son angoisse visible et l 'effort qu'elle faisait pour lui. Avec un geste tendre, il caressa doucement son visage

- Bien sur que je veux de toi… Ardemment. Souffla-t-il.

- Mais tu ne seras pas heureux tant que tu n'auras pas essayé n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas entièrement… Répondit Will

- Alors fais le … Pars et sauve la. Soupira Elizabeth avec regrets en l'embrassant doucement

Will referma ses bras autour d'elle et glissa ses bras sur sa taille, approfondissant leur baiser. Il ne l'avait jamais plus aimée qu'en cet instant où elle lui rendait sa liberté en sachant qu'il ne l'utiliserait que pour sauver une femme qu'il avait aimée.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi. Répondit Elizabeth.

- Et moi aussi. Magnifique, tout le monde s'aime…Intervint la voix de Jack avec une grimace dégoûtée qui démentait ses paroles. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien vous écarter, le temps de laisser les hommes aller à terre pour chercher de quoi remplir nos cales.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et s'écarta maladroitement tandis que Will la maintenait contre lui.

- Jack , je dois te parler.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Rétorqua le pirate en ajustant son tricorne. Tu as peut être de quoi te satisfaire à bord mon gars mais c'est pas mon cas alors si tu voulais bien remettre ça à plus tard…

- Je crains de ne plus être là plus tard. Répondit Will d'une voix forte.

Cette fois Jack s'immobilisa, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard alors qu'il se retournait .

- J'ai du mal comprendre … le manque de rhum sûrement…

- Elizabeth et moi nous avons parler. Je m'arrête là, je vais faire demi tour pour tenter de délivrer Amy. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

- Pas de plus tard ! Riposta Jack. Nous avions un marché tout les deux. Le cœur de Jones contre le passage de la Duchesse. Désolé trésor. Poursuivit il à l'adresse d'Elizabeth. Mais si Turner s'arrête là vous aussi.

Will rougit de colère et se tourna vers Jack

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! De plus je t'ai déjà rapporté la clef et tu sais maintenant sur quelle île est le coffre . Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Jack sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui, répondant d'une voix dure qui démentait son sourire.

- William. Je suis capitaine de ce navire. Et en ma qualité de capitaine c'est moi qui décide de ce dont j'ai besoin ainsi que de ceux qui voyagent à son bord.

- C'est du chantage ! S'exclama Will

- Je préfère le terme de négociations. Jubila Jack.

Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard et Will ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Jack siffla brusquement entre ses dents

- Laisse tomber petit… Apparemment la demoiselle en détresse ne l'est pas tant que ça…Annonça-t-il en désignant le quai.

Surpris Will et Elizabeth se retournèrent vers la direction indiquée, chacun d'entre eux appréciant à des degrés divers de voir Amy, bien en vie, se diriger vers le Pearl à grands pas.

- Ton rafiot n'est plus ce qu'il était Sparrow. Il se traîne. Déclara Amy en évitant de regarder les deux silhouettes enlacées à coté du pirate.

- Amy…. D'où sors tu ? Demanda Jack en jetant de rapides coups d'œil méfiants alentour.

- Je me suis enfuie. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Il me semblait pourtant que ce n'était pas facile d'échapper à un régiment de soldats. Souligna Jack.

Amy soutint le regard du pirate et fit un vague geste de la main

- J'ai des moyens de marchandage que tu ne possèdes pas Jack.

- Je vois… Murmura le pirate à demi convaincu.

Will finit par se remettre de sa surprise et lança un regard rempli de reproches au pirate avant d'avancer vers Amy, la serrant dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais ce que je suis content de te voir….

- Pas si content que ça si j'en juge par ce qui t'accompagne. Rétorqua Amy en se dégageant avec une grimace.

- Amy… Je … Je suis désolé… Balbutia Will. Je, j'ai cru que tu nous suivais… Je..

- Faux. Le coupa Amy. Tu n'as même pas pensé à moi. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était sauver cette … Bref… S'interrompit elle en se tournant vers Jack. Tu me laisses monter ? La Compagnie m'a laissé certains cuisants souvenirs que j'aimerais soigner.

Choqué, Will la regarda, l'idée faisant peu à peu son chemin dans son esprit

- Ils t'ont battue ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante

- Que crois tu qu'ils aient faits ! Ragea Amy. Tu crois qu'ils m'ont offert une tasse de thé ?? Alors Jack … Tu me laisses venir à bord ?

Le pirate la regarda quelques instants, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, Amy soutenant son regard.

- Tu peux monter. Finit il par dire après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Trop aimable. Grinça Amy en montant à bord, écartant Will au passage.

Songeur, Jack la regarda se diriger vers la cabine, notant sa chemise tachée de sang qui ne suffisait pas à le convaincre. Son instinct tout entier le poussait à se méfier… Amy était forte et rusée .. Mais elle ne l'était pas suffisamment pour réussir à s'échapper seule… Même en marchandant ses faveurs… C'était donc qu'elle avait marchandé autre chose… Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre la nature de l'objet marchandé…Une expression méfiante sur le visage, Jack se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Garde un œil sur elle. Et préviens moi si elle agit … bizarrement.

- Euh oui… Répondit Gibbs, surpris par l'ordre donné.

Will se retourna vers Elizabeth, une expression piteuse sur le visage.

- Je crois … que je devrais … aller la voir.

- Oui… bien sûr. Répondit Elizabeth, peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

- Elizabeth… Soupira Will en l'attirant contre lui. Je t'aime… Je ne te laisserais pas.

Elizabeth lui fit un pâle sourire tandis que Jack s'approchait d'eux prenant familièrement la jeune femme par la taille.

- Elizabeth mon ange … Venez avec moi.. Je connais une maison où vous pourrez … prendre un bain. Suggéra-t-il en grimaçant. Je vous promets de ne pas vous y accompagner … A moins que vous en ayez envie ce qui au vu de mon physique avenant serait tout à fait compréhensible

- Ce serait plutôt à cause de votre odeur que je vous suggérerais le bain. Rétorqua Elizabeth en fronçant le nez.

Jack releva comiquement les bras et les renifla

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Rétorqua-t-il dignement.

Will les regarda alternativement, guère enthousiaste à l'idée de les laisser partir ensemble et Jack lui fit un sourire

- Je te promets de ne pas trop m'occuper d'elle. Plaisanta-t-il.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et posa la main sur le bras de Will

- Ça te laissera le temps de parler avec Amy… Renchérit elle. J'ai confiance en toi Will.

Le jeune homme rougit sous le reproche implicite et céda avec un hochement de tête

- Bien. Jubila Jack. Maintenant que tout est réglé … En route … Lizzie ? Suggéra-t-il en s'inclinant moqueusement devant la jeune femme qui s'engagea sur le pont.

*

Après le départ de Jack, Elizabeth et d'une partie de l'équipage, Will se décida à affronter la discussion qu'il redoutait autant qu'il l'attendait et frappa à la porte d'Amy. Sans attendre de réponse, il se glissa dans la pièce, le cœur serré en découvrant le dos nu de la jeune femme qui essayait maladroitement de soigner les zébrures laissées par le fouet de Mercer.

- Laisse… Je vais le faire. Soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Donne. Lui demanda-t-il en se saisissant de la pommade immonde qu'elle tentait de mettre sur son dos.

Amy ne répondit pas et souleva souplement la masse de ses cheveux bruns, les écartant pour faciliter les soins de Will. Tout deux restèrent silencieux un moment, les mains du jeune homme passant et repassant sur la chair meurtrie de la jeune femme

- Quels sauvages… Grinça-t-il entre ses dents

Amy soupira, les yeux à demi clos sous sa caresse qu'elle savait pourtant ne pas en être une puis se décida.

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions non ?

Will soupira tristement et s'écarta tandis qu'elle remettait maladroitement sa chemise et se retournait vers lui, l'échancrure de son vêtement laissant apparaître la rondeur généreuse d'un sein.

- Amy, je … Commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

- Pas de formules Will. Dit le . Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Le coupa Amy d'une voix tremblante.

Will leva la main dans l'intention de la toucher avant de la laisser retomber, soutenant difficilement son regard.

- Je suis désolé Amy… Mais… Je ne peux pas… Vivre loin d'elle.

Amy ferma les yeux la douleur s'accentuant dans sa poitrine… Elle avait beau s'y être préparée, l'entendre était toujours aussi douloureux

- Je vois. Tu comptes l'épouser ?

Will se mordit les lèvres

- Elle est déjà mariée…

- Bien sur.. J'avais oublié ce détail. Ironisa Amy. Et bien la prochaine étape est de tuer le mari non ?

- Amy… Je t'en prie essaie de …

- De quoi ? De comprendre ? Nous étions heureux Will, du moins je le croyais jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves cette … cette Elizabeth ! Je n'ai jamais été de taille n'est-ce pas ?

Will baissa les yeux, honteux

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la femme merveilleuse que tu es Amy …

- Mais tellement moins merveilleuse qu'Elizabeth Swann. Cracha la jeune femme

Impuissant, Will secoua la tête

- Amy .. Si les choses avaient été différentes, si nous nous étions rencontrés avant je … Mais depuis le premier jour …je ..

- Tu aimes Elizabeth. Compléta Amy avec agacement. Je crois que je commence à saisir l'idée William, j'ai beau n'être qu'une fille de domestique je ne suis pas complètement stupide

- Amy… Il.. Il y a autre chose… Une chose que je dois te dire moi-même… Se força à murmurer Will

- Quoi encore ? Rétorqua Amy avec hargne en sentant ses yeux la piquer

- Elizabeth… Elle est enceinte. Lâcha Will

Cette fois Amy dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Elle la détestait, elle la haïssait … Cette sale petite garce intrigante qui avait admirablement placé ses pions depuis le début .

- Oh et bien sûr tu es certain d'être le père ? Ironisa-t-elle

- Amy .. Je t'en prie … Elizabeth, elle, elle était déjà enceinte lorsqu'elle et Jack..

- Oh … évidemment … Excuse moi un instant j'ai oublié qu'elle et toi aviez couché ensemble alors que nous étions fiancés !

Will recula comme si elle l'avait giflé avant de baisser la tête d'un air contrit

- Pardonne moi Amy… Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

- Et bien c'est raté. Ragea la jeune femme.

Will leva les bras, impuissant, hésitant à la serrer contre lui

- Laisse moi maintenant.. Va la rejoindre puisque je crois que tout est dit entre nous …

Will prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- Pardonne moi…

- S'il te plait Will… Plaida Amy en sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Laisse moi seule.

- Oui.. Bien sûr… Répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Je … Amy que comptes tu faire …

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton rageur.

- Amy… Je, je m'inquiète pour toi… Où vas-tu aller ?

- Mais … nulle part Will… Je fais partie de l'équipage de Jack, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles… Pour ta cabine ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais dormir à l'entrepont avec les autres.

Will, tétanisé, la fixa, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait

- Tu comptes .. Rester mais ..Pourquoi ?

Amy releva fièrement la tête et le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes

- Mes raisons ne te regardent plus. Tout comme mes choix. Je les fais seule puisque tu ne veux plus être avec moi. J'espère que tu respecteras au moins cela à défaut de n'avoir su respecter notre engagement Maintenant sors s'il te plait.

Will se mordit les lèvres et commença à s'éloigner

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour Amy…

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Rétorqua la jeune femme. Maintenant SORS !!

La mort dans l'âme, Will se précipita hors de la pièce tandis que , restée seule, Amy se consolait à l'idée que dans quelques mois, elle remettrait Elizabeth à ceux qui la désiraient tant… Une fois la jeune femme disparue, Will aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour épancher sa peine … Elle serait là… Et elle aussi réussira à donner un enfant à Will… Une fois que ce sera fait, plus jamais Elizabeth ne pourra revenir dans leur vie. Elle y veillera.

*

Elizabeth vit avec soulagement la silhouette de Will qui les attendait sur le pont lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur escale. Un peu inquiète toutefois, elle s'approcha lentement de lui

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Oui je crois. Répondit le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui. Tu sens bon… Soupira-t-il, le nez d ans son cou.

- C'est grâce à Jack. Répondit gaiement Elizabeth. Il y avait bel et bien un bain comme il l'avait promis

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça. S'outragea le pirate. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Will ne put retenir un sourire à cette affirmation oh combien fausse et il resserra son bras autour d'Elizabeth

- Tu … tu lui as parlé ? Demanda la jeune femme avec angoisse avant de se reprendre. Excuse moi.. C'est déplacé

- Ne t'en fait pas… Répondit Will en jouant négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Et la réponse est oui. Elle sait que j'ai fait mon choix et qu'il est définitif.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le cœur cognant de joie alors qu'elle se serrait contre Will.

- Elle est partie ? Demanda Jack un peu surpris.

- Non… Elle, elle souhaite rester sur le Pearl. Répondit Will en évitant le regard d'Elizabeth.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Ironisa Jack entre ses dents. Soit … Dans ce cas puisque tout le monde est à bord, on lève l'ancre.

Elizabeth se serra contre Will tandis que ce dernier lui lançait un regard rassurant

- Amy est une femme bien tu sais… Et elle n'a nulle part où aller.

- Si tu le dis… Répondit platement Elizabeth.

- Ce n'est que temporaire… Lui souffla Will. Une fois que Jack aura obtenu ce qu'il désire…. Toi, moi et notre bébé nous trouverons un joli endroit où nous installer…

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Si tu en as envie Elizabeth… On fera ce que tu voudras… Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant … Juste de toi. Souffla amoureusement Will à son oreille en la poussant vers la cabine.

- Will Est-ce que tu ? Commença Jack avant de s'interrompre en les voyant refermer la porte de la cabine sur eux. Un jour faudra que j'explique à ce gamin que le Pearl n'est pas une auberge. Grimaça-t-il avant d'apercevoir Amy du coin de l'œil. Toi ma belle… je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais crois moi je t'ai à l'œil. Murmura Jack avant de s'éloigner pour prendre la barre.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Pearl quittait la baie, reprenant sa route vers un avenir incertain.


	19. Amy tisse sa toile

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de ma fic Willabeth avec un chapitre charnière … Ce dernier est plus centré sur les réflexions de Jack et sur la situation du pirate ainsi que sur les machinations d'Amy. Will et Elizabeth… Bah c'est pas la peine de détailler, elle est enceinte et voilà lol… Pour info, il reste deux ou trois chapitres… et un épilogue (ouf ) Bonne lecture et … Reviews ??? **_

**Chapitre 18**

Les semaines puis les mois s'écoulèrent dans un climat tendu sur le Pearl, Amy refusant dans un premier temps d'adresser la parole à Will ou à Elizabeth jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de patience, Jack exige que la paix revienne sur son navire, la guerre couvant entre le couple et la fiancée délaissée rejaillissant sur l'ensemble de l'équipage. Amy avait donc rendu les armes afin de préserver sa place à bord, la jeune femme s'adoucissant envers Will puis curieusement envers Elizabeth dont la grossesse devenait de plus en plus visible.

Le jeune forgeron ne pouvait que se féliciter de cette apparente réconciliation soulagé de constater qu' Amy paraissait lui avoir pardonné. Même si ça n'était pas l'essentiel à ses yeux… Non l'essentiel, c'était la vie qui s'épanouissait dans le ventre d'Elizabeth, donnant des coups vigoureux qui coupaient la respiration de sa mère mais ravissaient le jeune père en devenir. Elizabeth grossissait donc régulièrement, ses joues rougies par le bon air marin et engoncée dans les vêtements empruntés à Gibbs, seul membre d'équipage dont les habits étaient suffisamment larges pour contenir le ventre de la future maman.

De son côté, Jack désespérait de trouver enfin l'île où il pourrait s'emparer du cœur de Jones tout en ignorant toujours ce qu'il ferait du dit cœur une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Plus le voyage ( qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à un calvaire ) avançait moins il lui paraissait envisageable de trouver un volontaire pour prendre la place de Jones. Will nageait dans le bonheur ( ce qui lui donnait un air bovin) Elizabeth resplendissait et paraissait avoir définitivement tourné la page des premiers mois de sa grossesse quand à Amy, elle semblait s'être résignée à la situation, fondant peu à peu devant le ventre arrondi d'Elizabeth. Ce qui était suspect. Très suspect. Cependant, Jack avait beau avoir maintenu une surveillance aussi discrète qu'efficace autour de la jeune pirate, son intuition n'avait jusqu'à présent trouvé aucun écho dans les actes d'Amy.

Le voyage (interminable) se poursuivait donc mollement, entrecoupé par les exclamations ravies de Will à chaque nouveau signe de vie de junior; par les nausées et les sautes d'humeur d'Elizabeth et par le visage placide d' Amy. … Sans oublier la sage femme enlevée à leur dernière escale qui semblait peu à peu se faire à l'idée qu'elle naviguerait avec des pirates tant qu'Elizabeth ne serait pas arrivée à terme ( le fait de ne pas être menacée de viol avait facilité les choses). Jack jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à la vieille femme à demi édentée qui se traînait sur le pont, songeant qu'il aurait d'ailleurs fallu bien du courage pour attenter à l'honneur de celle-ci lorsqu'une secousse violente ébranla le Pearl.

Elizabeth poussa un hoquet de surprise et se retourna vers Jack

- Vous pourriez pas prévenir non !!!

- Désolé votre Altesse mais je n'y suis pour rien. Grinça le pirate, agacé de constater que la jeune femme semblait une fois de plus être dans une phase d'énervement total.

Une nouvelle secousse, plus forte cette fois, ébranla le Pearl et Elizabeth s'agrippa au bastingage.

- Jack !

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien !! S'énerva le pirate.

Contre toute attente, la sage femme prit la parole

- C'est le signe de la bête. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sépulcral qui fit frémir Gibbs

- De .. De la bête ?

- Arrête avec tes contes de bonne femme ! L'interpella Jack

La sage femme se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire édenté

- Oh toi… Tu sais de quoi il est question j'en suis certaine…

Jack blêmit légèrement tandis qu'une nouvelle secousse les faisait osciller

- Pas du tout. Tenta-t-il

La femme secoua la tête

- Tu es un marin… Tu le connais certainement …

- Qui ça ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Personne. Intervint Jack. Et pour une sage femme je trouve que celle-ci à la langue bien pendue

- C'est pas la première fois que des marins m'emmènent pour accoucher une de leurs putains. Intervint la vieille. Et c'est pas la première fois que je vois le Kraken à l'œuvre.

- Kra..ka..Ken… Bredouilla Ragetti en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

Jack surpris les mines de son équipage et fixa la vieille.

- Allons, il n'y a pas de Kraken ici et il n'y a aucune raison pour que … Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, bouche bée en voyant le Hollandais Volant jaillir à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Jack …. Bredouilla Elizabeth, inquiète.

- A l'intérieur. Lui ordonna Jack. Vite. Et maintenez Turner avec vous. Jones ne doit pas le voir. Cachez vous … Siffla-t-il d'un ton où perçait l'urgence sous le regard satisfait de la vieille

- Bon dieu Sparrow… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Grinça Amy dans son dos.

- Si la vie à bord ne te plait pas…. Répondit Jack en suivant du coin l'œil Elizabeth qui s'engouffrait dans le navire.

Amy n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que, déjà; Jones se matérialisait sur le pont du Pearl.

- Gaaaa ! S'exclama Jack. Je déteste quand tu fais ça … Annonça-t-il tandis que l'équipage se liquéfiait sous l'effet de la peur.

- Tu as une dette envers moi Sparrow. Annonça Jones.

- Mais techniquement le terme n'est pas encore arrivé. Répondit Jack.

Jones eut une caricature de sourire et plongea un regard glacial dans celui de Jack

- Il te reste trente jours Jack….

- C'est-ce que je disais.

Jones garda le silence un moment avant de tourner un regard acéré vers le pirate

- Dis moi Jack… Est-ce que le nom de William Smith t'évoque quelque chose ?

Une sueur froide remonta le long du dos de Jack alors qu'il comprenait que l'autre soupçonnait quelque chose

- Smith ? Hmmmm…. Fit il mine de chercher. Non pas du tout mais je le croise je lui dirais que tu le cherches. Conclut il avec un grand sourire

- C'est tout de même un drôle de hasard… Que ce Smith se soit introduit sur mon navire il y a quelques mois pour me dérober… quelque chose alors que ta dette approche de son terme … Susurra Jones

- Oh tu sais les coïncidences, le destin tout ça … Répondit Jack d'un air nonchalant. Enfin je ne t'apprends rien, tu en connais un rayon sur le destin.

Jones verdit de rage, ses tentacules se dressant brusquement

- Ne parle pas de destin !!!

Jack déglutit légèrement tandis que l'autre posait un tentacule sur son épaule , le poussant vers le bastingage

- Je pourrais fouiller ton navire… Susurra-t-il. Et retrouver ce qui m'appartient et qui ne te seras d'aucune utilité

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Jack

Le regard de Jones s'illumina d'un éclat dur et la pression du tentacule sur l'épaule de Jack s'accentua

- Un mois Jack. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste … Peut être moins s'il te prenait l'envie de me doubler… Tu me dois cent ans de servitude et tu les feras ou alors … Regarde ce qui t'attend. Rugit Jones en lui désignant un troisième navire

Un grondement retentit depuis les profondeurs tandis que le vent se levait brutalement amenant avec lui une odeur putride qui donna à Jack l'envie de vomir. Impuissant, il vit des tentacules géantes s'enrouler autour du navire avant de discerner la gueule démesurée d'un monstre qui s'empara d'un homme, le broyant de ses dents gigantesques

- Tu comprends Jack ? Lui demanda Jones d'un ton amusé.

Un bruit de déglutissement lui répondit et Jones poursuivit

- Le Kraken … C'est ma bête… Elle punit ceux qui ne respectent pas leur parole…

- Et .. Et que fait cette bestiole au juste .. Enfin à part punir … Demanda Jack d'un voix faiblarde

- Elle dévore les hommes et les âmes… Et les emmène dans un endroit pire que la mort…. Répondit Jones.

- Tu fais pas un peu dans le mélodrame ? Plaisanta Jack qui riait jaune

- Regarde… Répondit Jones alors que le Kraken engloutissait d'un coup le navire, sous les regards effarés de l'équipage

- Charmant animal de compagnie. Commenta Jack.

- Te voilà prévenu Sparrow… Murmura Jones à son oreille. L'homme qui s'attire mon courroux subit la vengeance de ma bête…

Le temps de cligner des yeux, Jack était à nouveau seul, le Hollandais Volant s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs , laissant derrière lui un paysage désolé au silence oppressant tandis qu'à la surface flottaient quelques morceaux de bois du malheureux navire qui avait servi d'exemple

- Bon dieu Jack ça va ? Demanda Gibbs qui n'en menait pas large

- Je me sens … un peu nauséeux.. Répondit Jack en voyant du coin l'œil une trace gluante sur sa veste à l'endroit où Jones l'avait saisi.

- Je croyais que cette histoire de dette avait été réglée. Souffla Gibbs tout bas.

- Différée.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis le meilleur…

Derrière eux, Amy tendit l'oreille et Jack s'interrompit brusquement avant de se tourner vers l'équipage

- Allons allons le spectacle est fini, les voiles tout ça !! Ordonna-t-il en tapant des mains.

Will et Elizabeth apparurent alors, la mine allongée

- Jack qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien. Rien d'inquiétant. Répondit le pirate, le regard fuyant

- Mais cette bête… le bateau … elle l'a , elle l'a… Bredouilla Elizabeth

- Jones a toujours été du genre à se vanter. Expliqua Jack. Vous devriez rentrer trésor, vous êtes toute pâle

- Pas sans explications ! S'exclama Will. Si nous courrons un danger nous avons le droit de savoir !! En particulier Elizabeth et notre enfant

Jack leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Amy baissait rapidement le regard

- Si tu veux tout savoir c'est toi qu'il cherchait Turner . Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de ne pas t'avoir livré à sa bestiole.

- Quoi ??? Mais je n'ai fait que ce que tu me demandais ! S'outragea Will.

- Des détails tout ça. Répondit Jack d'un ton nonchalant. Au lieu de discuter sur les termes tu ferais mieux d'aider l'équipage… Jones ne peut aller à terre qu'une fois tout les dix ans… C'est donc à terre que ta précieuse duchesse et son marmot seront en sécurité. Lui asséna Jack avant de lui claquer la porte de sa cabine au nez

- Jack ! S'énerva Will avant de renoncer, sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien du pirate. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore… Murmura-t-il

Amy posa la main sur son épaule

- Si tu veux mon avis … Rien de bien net… A ta place, je partirais du Pearl le plus vite possible.

Will se retourna vers elle, surpris.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Amy haussa les épaules

- Peut être bien .. Allez viens, ce bateau ne va pas bouger tout seul…

*

Une fois seul dans sa cabine, Jack prit une bouteille de rhum d'une main tremblante avant de se reprendre songeant au spectacle auquel Jones l'avait forcé à assister. Le Kraken était donc lié au Hollandais Volant … Le contrôler ferait de lui le plus grand pirate de tout les temps… Il pourrait couler à l'envie les navires de la Compagnie des Indes… S'emparer de leurs richesses, régner sur les mers.

- Le Seigneur Sparrow… Murmura-t-il . Ça sonne bien. Non … Le légendaire Capitaine Jack Sparrow … Beaucoup plus mieux ça ! Se réjouit il.

Sauf qu'il y avait toujours cette stupide condition d'âmes à guider sous peine de devenir un monstre… A moins que … Il devait bien exister un moyen de poignarder le cœur et de s'approprier les avantages de Jones sans les inconvénients non ? L'esprit en ébullition, Jack réfléchit rapidement. Un mois. Il ne lui restait qu'un mois pour trouver le cœur et la solution… En supposant que Jones ne s'aperçoive pas de ce qu'il avait fait avant ça… Peut être qu'il aurait le temps d'aller jusqu'au bayou… Tia Dalma connaissait sûrement un moyen… Et puis s'il n'y en avait pas, il pourrait toujours prendre la place de Jones… Il s'efforcerait de remplir la tâche à laquelle ce dernier avait failli tout en inscrivant son nom dans la légende. L'immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow…

*

Trois jours plus tard, le Pearl jetait l'ancre au large de l'île dite des Quatre Vents dont la réputation n'était plus à faire… En effet, une légende courrait sur cette dernière, légende racontant comment toute la population de l'île ( principalement constituée de moines) avait péri de la peste suite à une malédiction lancée par un dieu que les manquements réguliers de la communauté qui n'avait de religieux que le nom avait courroucé. Jack sourit légèrement en songeant qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour dissimuler le cœur d'un maudit comme Jones et poussa son équipage en avant, jetant une pioche à Will

- Tu creuses et tu trouves le coffre. Si la clef l'ouvre ta dette envers moi sera payée.

Will prit la pioche avec un sourire dépité et fixa l'île qui s'étendait à l'horizon, se demandant visiblement s'il devrait la retourner entièrement … Derrière eux, engoncée dans ses décidemment peu flatteurs vêtements, Elizabeth se préparait à monter en chaloupe lorsque le glapissement de Jack l'arrêta

- Puis je savoir où vous allez Duchesse ?

- Et bien je crois que c'est clair non ? Je viens avec vous , enfin avec Will. Précisa Elizabeth

- Quoi ? Mais non !! S'énerva Jack. Vous allez nous retarder.

- Je ne laisse pas Elizabeth seule. Surtout pas après la visite de Jones. Intervint Will, le visage ferme.

Jack jeta un petit regard affolé autour de lui avant de se résoudre à subir la présence de la jeune femme

- Bien mais si vous êtes fatiguée, ou en difficulté … Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ralentir.

- Qui vous dit que j'aurais besoin de votre aide ? Répondit Elizabeth avec froideur

- Oh … Vous n'avez pas toujours dit ça trésor… Susurra Jack constatant avec satisfaction que la jeune femme rougissait.

Après un dernier regard noir à l'intention du capitaine, Elizabeth prit place dans la chaloupe, Will l'installant tendrement. Réprimant un soupir, Jack s'installa à son tour et sa mine s'allongea en constatant qu'Amy leur emboîtait le pas

- Ne me dis pas que tu viens aussi !!

- Si. Je suis curieuse de voir ça. Répondit la jeune femme sans que Jack ne réussisse à trancher sur le sens de ses paroles . Voulait elle voir Elizabeth se débrouiller ? Ou au contraire le coffre de Jones ? L 'un comme l'autre paraissait suspect à Jack et il fit signe à Gibbs de les accompagner.

Le petit groupe bigarré débarqua ainsi sur l'île et Elizabeth souffla lourdement en sentant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable

- Pas très accueillante comme île… Ne put elle s'empêcher de déclarer

- Personne ne vous a demandé de venir. Rétorqua Jack avant de se mettre en route, le compas dans les mains.

Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard de connivence devant la mine concentrée de Jack, leurs mains se rejoignant sous le regard haineux d' Amy qui se reprit, affichant un large sourire à l'idée que le terme du voyage arriverait bientôt….

A bout d'un moment, ils parvinrent jusqu'au milieu de la plage et Jack s 'immobilisa

- Là. Déclara-t-il à Will en lui enjoignant de creuser .

Avec un soupir las, le jeune homme obtempéra et au bout d'une demi heure d'efforts silencieux, un bruit mat retentit.

- Pousse toi ! Ordonna Jack. Faut surtout pas l' abîmer.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour extraire le coffre du sol et Jack l'ouvrit avec impatience, écartant les morceaux de parchemin et de dentelle jaunis par les années pour extraire un coffre plus petit duquel s'échappait un battement sourd et régulier.

- Le cœur de Jones… Murmura Amy, surprise que Jack ait trouvé ce dernier.

Le pirate lui lança un regard méfiant tandis que Will et Elizabeth se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme étreignant le veston de Will.

- Nous allons pouvoir partir à présent … Murmura Will à la jeune femme. Commencer une nouvelle vie … Ailleurs.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Demanda Elizabeth. Que tout ça ne va pas te manquer … L'océan, le Pearl, Jack….. Amy …

- Rien ne peut me manquer tant que tu es avec moi. Souffla Will à Elizabeth, la faisant sourire de plaisir. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es prête à mener la vie dont nous avions rêvé ?

- Tu sais bien que oui…Murmura tendrement Elizabeth.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord….

Jack se tourna vers le deux amoureux et grimaça, agacé par leurs roucoulades

- On rentre sur le Pearl. On a pas de temps à perdre. Annonça-t-il

- Oui. Confirma Will. Elizabeth et moi, nous aimerions … Trouver un endroit pour nous installer.

- Plus tard. Répondit Jack. Pour l'instant nous devons remonter le fleuve …

- Encore ? Demanda Gibbs, surpris

- Oui. Encore. Répondit Jack avec un soupir

Amy sursauta légèrement… Si Jack voulait se rendre dans le bayou, cela mettait son plan en péril.. La jeune femme cherchait désespérément un moyen de le pousser à mouiller dans le port qu'elle avait indiqué à Mercer lorsque Will s'interposa

- Tu avais promis Jack. Elizabeth est proche du terme et j'aimerais que nous soyons installés au moment où le bébé naîtra

- Désolé Will mais nous devons voir Tia d'abord. Rétorqua Jack. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous n'aurez qu'à vous installer là bas.

Elizabeth fit une moue dégoûtée à cette suggestion et Will balbutia

- Mais… Non, il y a bien une île … Sur le chemin…

- Il y en a une. Intervint Amy, saisissant sa chance. Elle est à un mois de navigation d'ici … Vers le sud

- Impossible. Répondit Jack. J'ai besoin d'aller au bayou.

- Et moi je ne veux pas accoucher sur le Pearl. Intervint Elizabeth.

Jack se tourna vers elle et la fixa

- J'ai dit le bayou trésor. Du reste il y a une sage femme à bord

- C'est une île vaudou. Précisa Amy. Remplie de magiciens… Rien de plus sur .

Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un long regard tandis que Jack réfléchissait rapidement. Une île vaudou ? Remplie de magiciens… Dans ce cas l'un d'entre eux connaîtrait peut être une solution… Un sort ou quelque chose dans ce goût là… Après tout son expérience lui avait enseigné que les sorciers vaudous s'avéraient souvent efficaces.

- D'accord. Jeta-t-il brusquement. On va sur l'île…

Will et Elizabeth se sourirent tandis que Jack notait du coin de l'œil l'expression de soulagement d'Amy. Un léger sourire aux lèvres il s'approcha de Gibbs.

- Une fois sur le Pearl… Prend la direction du bayou. Lui souffla-t-il à mi voix.

- Quoi ? Mais vous venez de dire … Commença Gibbs avant de s'interrompre, le souffle coupé par le coup de coude que venait de lui administrer Jack.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui doit nous attendre là bas… Mais ça ne me dit rien de bon. Murmura Jack en lui désignant Will et Elizabeth qui avançaient vers la chaloupe, suivis par Amy qui arborait un sourire mauvais

- Oh … Vous croyez…Commença Gibbs

- Crois moi Gibbs… Je connais Amy depuis des années… Et la femme qui navigue avec nous depuis notre dernière escale n'a rien de commun avec la véritable Amy… Répondit Jack. Alors on fait semblant de se rendre à son avis et on va au bayou Savvy ?

- Oui Capitaine. Opina Gibbs en jetant à son tour un regard attentif à Amy…


	20. Une issue tragique

_**Bonjour à tous …. Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un chapitre assez intense … Il se passe plein de choses, sans doute parce que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de l'histoire… J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 19**

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Amy, accoudée au bastingage regarda avec inquiétude l'horizon … Aucun des paysages qui se déroulaient à présent sous ses yeux ne ressemblaient à la destination qu'elle avait fixée avec Mercer… Au contraire, il lui semblait de plus en plus qu'ils s'éloignaient des côtes pour retourner dans les profondeurs marines , droit vers le bayou de Tia Dalma….

- C'est pas vrai ! Ragea-t-elle à voix haute, angoissée à l'idée de ce qui lui arriverait si elle ratait le rendez vous et si Mercer lui remettait la main dessus … (Et elle n'était pas assez naïve pour imaginer que le sous fifre de Beckett ne mettrait pas tout en oeuvre pour la retrouver)

- Un problème trésor ? Demanda ironiquement Jack derrière elle

Amy se retourna vers lui, les yeux flambant d'une rage mal contenue

- Oui. Il me semble que ce n'est pas le cap que nous avions fixé sur l'île des quatre vents !!!

- Oh… Tu as été longue à t'en rendre compte trésor. Se moqua Jack.

- Espèce de sale pirate vil et méprisable et menteur !! S'exclama Amy en levant le bras pour le frapper.

- Tout doux ma belle. Intervint Jack en bloquant son bras sans douceur. Pourquoi est il si important pour toi que nous allions sur cette île ? Aurais tu … un rendez vous galant ?

Le cœur d' Amy se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle s'efforça de dissimuler son trouble

- Lâche moi Jack. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de tel

Les yeux du pirate s'étrécirent et il la contempla

- Peut être pas galant… Mais avec qui Amy ? Beckett ? Son homme de main ??

- Comment peux tu dire ou croire une chose pareille ? S'exclama Amy, jouant les outragées

- Parce qu'on ne s'enfuit pas des geôles aussi facilement Amy. Répondit Jack d'un ton froid. Turner est peut être assez bête pour croire en ta petite histoire et en ton pardon mais pas moi.

Une vague de désespoir monta en Amy lorsqu'elle comprit que Jack avait tout deviné et elle tenta désespérément de donner le change

- Tu dis n'importe quoi .

- Au contraire …. Murmura Jack. Que t'a-t-il promis Amy ? La vie sauve ? La liberté ? Turner ……….. ?

Amy tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jack, affolée par la lueur impitoyable qui brillait soudainement dans le regard du pirate

- Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigue par la peur et la douleur

Jack s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque la lame d'une épée se posa sur sa gorge

- Lâche la Jack. Ordonna Will d'une voix métallique

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Jack se retourna vers le jeune homme sans toutefois relâcher sa proie

- Dégage Will. Laisse moi interroger ce sale mutin

- Mutin ??? Mais enfin Jack… C'est Amy !

Amy tira sur son poignet et fixa Will, des larmes de douleur aux cils

- Will… Il me traite comme ça parce qu'il te trompe … Nous n'allons pas à l'île dont je t'ai parlé .. Mais on va dans le bayou !!

Will hésita et appuya un peu plus sa lame sur le cou de Jack, ce dernier adressant un petit signe à Gibbs qui s'apprêtait à intervenir

- Est-ce qu'elle dit vrai ? Demanda Will

Jack soupira

- Oui. A présent ôte ta lame de là, tu ne veux pas vraiment me tuer …

- Lâche la d'abord. Ordonna Will

Avec un soupir Jack obtempéra

- Une fois de plus tu agis stupidement ….

Will ne releva pas tandis qu'Amy se précipitait dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou.

- Merci … Murmura-t-elle. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer .

Will resta un moment interdit avant d'étreindre la taille d'Amy de son bras libre, d'un geste d'une inconsciente habitude. Jack fronça les sourcils en les voyant et fixa Will

- Demande lui plutôt qui elle devait rencontrer sur cette île … Ou mieux , bien plus mieux … demande lui ce qu'elle a échangé contre sa liberté lorsque les soldats l'ont capturée …..

Amy frissonna et se serra un peu plus contre Will

- Je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi il parle … Je … la possession du cœur de Jones a du lui détraquer l'esprit parce que …

Will détailla le visage bouleversé d'Amy, y lisant la même franchise que celle qu'il avait toujours voulu y voir

- Elle a été torturée !!! Battue , marquée avant de réussir à s'échapper ! Comment peux tu l'accuser de trahison ! S'exclama Will. Si elle avait passé un accord avec eux, ils ne l'auraient pas mutilée !!!

Jack secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Tu es tellement naïf que ça confine à de la stupidité Turner !! Toutes ses blessures font partie de son plan !! Les hommes de la Compagnie n'abîment pas à ce point leurs prisonniers… sauf bien sûr s'ils veulent faire croire que ceux-ci se sont enfuis …

Will le regarda, effaré tandis qu'Amy dissimulait son visage dans le cou de Will, tremblante de peur à l'idée que la vérité explose.

- Je ne te crois pas. Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Jack grinça des dents

- William. Commença t 'il patiemment. T'ai-je déjà menti ?

Will le regarda, le souffle coupé par le ridicule de sa question qui l'aurait fait rire de bon cœur si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatiquement tendue

- Une bonne centaine de fois au moins… Répondit il. A commencer par maintenant attendu que tu viens de reconnaître toi-même que contrairement à ce que tu nous avais promis nous n'allons pas vers l'île que …

- Et qui t'a parlé de cette île ? Le coupa Jack en évitant soigneusement le sujet du mensonge . Tu connais beaucoup de fiancées rejetées qui non seulement restent auprès de celui qui les a blessés mais qui en plus leur indiquent où bâtir un nid d'amour avec celle qui les a remplacée ???

Ébranlé, Will desserra brusquement son étreinte et Amy leva vers lui un regard qu'elle espérait sincère

- Je t'aime … je ne veux que ton bonheur .. Même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Derrière elle, Jack applaudit bruyamment

- Magnifique trésor … Tu aurais fait fortune dans un théâtre ambulant tu sais… Ou comme catin à Tortuga… Ironisa-t-il

Will lança un regard noir à Jack et se préparait à répondre lorsque le cri de Marty retentit depuis la vigie

- Bateaux !!! Armada !! Droit devant !!!

Will, Amy et Jack s'immobilisèrent brutalement et le capitaine fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, délaissant Will et Amy, il se précipita au bastingage et sortit sa longue vue, constatant avec dépit que Marty avait raison… La flottille de l'armée anglaise était là. Et en nombre. Fou de rage, Jack passa sa longue vue à Will.

- Regarde leur pavillon !!

Will prit la longue vue d'une main tremblante et observa le pavillon aux armoiries compliquées dont le dessin lui rappela vaguement quelque chose

- Je comprends pas …

- Oh…………. Tu comprends pas ? Ragea Jack. Dans ce cas puis je te suggérer de demander à Amy pourquoi nous sommes encerclés par des navires aux armes du Duc de Somerset ?? Ce nom te dit quelque chose je pense … Ou alors il faut que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ??

Will blêmit tandis qu'Amy regardait avec horreur les navires, réalisant que Mercer l'avait trompée … Qu'il s'était servie d'elle pour mettre la main sur le Pearl et qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais eu l'intention de respecter leur marché

- Idiote. Siffla Jack en la regardant, lisant ses pensées sur son visage comme dans un livre.

Will se retourna vers elle au même moment, comme frappé par la foudre

- Amy… Ce .. Ce n'est pas toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu … tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Bien sûr que si elle l'a fait. Répondit Jack d'une voix glaciale. Fait moi penser à t'apprendre deux trois choses sur les filles si on sort vivants de ce piège…

Will ne l'écouta pas et saisit Amy par le poignet

- Amy . Répond .

- Je .. Je t'aime … Balbutia la jeune pirate.

- Et comme elle t'aime elle nous condamne tous à une mort atroce à commencer par ta chère Duchesse. Ironisa Jack d'un ton désabusé. HISSEZ NOS COULEURS ET CHARGEZ LES CANONS !!! Hurla-t-il à ses hommes. Et mettez moi cette chienne, cette traîtresse aux fers . Ajouta-t-il en couvant Amy d'un regard froid

Amy jeta un regard affolé à Will. Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un air chargé de dégoût avant de détourner le visage alors que Gibbs, aidé par un autre marin, refermait ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme.

- Viens. Ordonna Gibbs à Amy, une moue écœurée sur le visage

- Will !! Je t'en prie… Gémit Amy. Will, regarde moi… Je…

Will tressaillit et se retourna vers elle, son visage arborant une expression glaciale qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu

- Pourquoi Amy ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix désincarnée. Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme sentit une bile amère remonter le long de sa gorge et se mordit les lèvres en comprenant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

- Elle a déjà une vie… Un mari… Répondit elle. Moi… je n'ai jamais rien eu … A part toi. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

Will baissa brièvement les yeux et s'écarta.

- C'est déjà fait Amy… En vendant Elizabeth à ceux qui lui ont déjà fait tant de mal tu viens de tuer tous les sentiments que j'avais encore pour toi. Répondit il en se détournant fermement d'elle.

- WILL !!! NON !! S'écria Amy

- Gibbs. Emmène la. Ordonna Jack

Sans un regard pour son ancienne fiancée, William referma sa main sur la poignée de son épée et s'approcha de Jack

- Que comptes tu faire ?

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux, le visage tendu

- Puisqu'il me semble clair que nous ne pouvons pas fuir … Nous allons nous battre. Répondit il simplement

*

Sur le pont de l'Endaviour Trader, Beckett reposa avec satisfaction sa longue vue avant de la tendre avec déférence à Edward Somerset.

- Le Black Pearl est encerclé Votre Grâce. Voyez vous-même

Edward prit la longue vue, le coté droit de son visage agité de soubresauts nerveux, un tic récent qui était la plus visible des séquelles laissées par la balle tirée par Will.

- Ont-ils une chance ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton haineux.

Cutler sourit légèrement et se dirigea vers la table qu'il avait fait dresser sur le pont et sur laquelle attendaient une théière de porcelaine fine et des tasses.

- Aucune Votre Grâce. Désirez vous un sucre ? Deux peut être ? Lui demanda-t-il avec flegme.

Edward se retourna vers lui et replia la longue vue

- Vous paraissez familier avec ce genre d'opération

- En effet. Répondit Cutler en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise

- La suite ?

- Une vraie boucherie… Répondit Beckett. Je ne peux penser sans une intense envie de vomir à ce qui attend tout ceux qui sont sur le Pearl.

Edward sourit cruellement et s'empara de sa tasse

- Tâchez de ne pas perdre de vue le fait que je la veux vivante. Ainsi que son roturier

- Il en a toujours été convenu ainsi. Répondit Beckett avec le même flegme. Monsieur Mercer … Ordonnez l'attaque je vous prie.

- Oui Lord Beckett. Répondit servilement Mercer.

Edward se cala dans son fauteuil et fixa le Pearl que les navires qu'il avait fait affréter encerclaient de plus en plus étroitement, savourant déjà le supplice qu'il allait infliger à Elizabeth une fois qu'il la tiendrait….

*

Elizabeth se réveilla brutalement, secouée par une vive douleur dans les reins. La jeune femme se crispa et jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle en ne percevant pas le roulis rassurant de la progression du Pearl sous elle. Une nouvelle douleur déchira ses flancs alors qu'elle se levait et elle se retint au mur, posant une main crispée sur son ventre rebondi. Le souffle coupé par la souffrance, elle entendit toutefois les cris d'affolement de l'équipage, surprise de ne pas avoir été réveillée avant par ce qui ressemblait fort à un branle bas de combat.

- Mon dieu… Que se passe t'il ? Gémit elle désignant à la fois l'agitation du navire et de ses reins.

Angoissée, Elizabeth progressa lentement vers la porte tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction vrillait son abdomen. Cette fois elle ne put retenir un cri de souffrance et ouvrit péniblement la porte de sa cabine, l'odeur de poudre l'agressant d'un coup

- Will … Chevrota-t-elle en portant la main à son ventre.

A quelques mètres d'elle, sur le pont, le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi

- Rentre Elizabeth… Mets toi à l'abri ! Lui cria-t-il alors qu'Elizabeth voyait les hommes s'agiter à travers son voile de souffrance.

Une nouvelle contraction la plia en deux et il lui sembla que quelque chose se rompait brutalement dans son ventre, redoublant son affolement

- WILL !!! Hurla-t-elle. Il se passe quelque chose … Le bébé …

Cette fois, Will se retourna vers elle et hoqueta en découvrant la flaque humide qui s'étendait sous elle

- Bugger! Marmonna Jack. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment !!!

Will le regarda sans comprendre et Jack le poussa fermement vers Elizabeth

- La chose qu'elle a dans son ventre veut sortir ! Ramène la dans la cabine et laisse faire la vieille. On a besoin de toi sur ce pont sans quoi cette … chose ne verra pas grand-chose du monde. Expliqua Jack en tournant un regard inquiet vers les navires de la Compagnie.

Un sourire heureux étira brièvement les lèvres de Will alors qu'il comprenait enfin et il se précipita vers Elizabeth qui lui étreignit le bras à le briser.

- Will… Qu'est-ce qui passe ? C'est quoi … Tout ces navires ? Demanda Elizabeth avec angoisse avant de pousser un hurlement en sentant ses entrailles se déchirer.

- Rien … Ne t'en fait pas … Murmura tendrement Will dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Viens … On va t'installer … Le bébé .. Il arrive . Lui expliqua-t-il avec un ton extatique.

Elizabeth grinça des dents, le visage déformé par la douleur

- Je suis au courant de ça …. Mais les bateaux.

- Ne sont pas ce dont tu dois te soucier. La coupa Will en la poussant à l'intérieur de la cabine. Allonge toi .

Elizabeth se laissa faire, secouée par des tremblements.

- Oh mon dieu !!! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'une contraction la reprenait rapidement suivie par une autre.

Un peu perdu, Will caressa tendrement son front trempé de sueur et écarta les mèches qui le barrait

- Chut … C'est rien … C'est rien… Murmura-t-il

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth lui décocha un regard presque haineux et serra sa main à la briser

- Dehors … Dis moi … Dis moi ce qui se passe …

- La compagnie des Indes est à nos trousses. Capitula Will.

- Oh c'est pas vrai !! S'exclama Elizabeth en se redressant avant de laisser retomber sur le lit, clouée par une nouvelle contraction. Non , non … pas maintenant .

Will jeta un regard affolé autour de lui et vit avec un intense soulagement la sage femme entrer dans la pièce

- Elizabeth … Elle va accoucher. Expliqua-t-il à la vieille qui lui fit un sourire édenté

- Généralement c'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle. Commenta-t-elle en se penchant sur Elizabeth pour déchirer son pantalon, exposant ses parties les plus intimes. Sortez. Vous serez plus utile dehors.

Elizabeth s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Will et le jeune homme grimaça sous la douleur

- Ne me laisse pas ! Supplia-t-elle.

Will hésita et la sage femme l'écarta brutalement

- Pas besoin ici. Des tas de femmes accouchent seules. Déclara-t-elle froidement. Sur le pont

- Elizabeth… Je dois .. On doit combattre… Expliqua mollement Will qui n'avait aucune envie de la laisser

- Je vous appellerais. Insista la sage femme en le poussant vers la porte avant de lui claquer cette dernière au nez tandis qu'Elizabeth hurlait à nouveau.

*

Interdit, Will fixa la porte close et Jack lui mit brutalement un fusil entre les mains

- Tu peux rien faire pour elle. Par contre les navires se rapprochent et un combattant de plus ne serait pas de trop

Will lança un regard rempli de regret vers la cabine et hocha la tête avant de se précipiter vers le bastingage, Jack à ses côtés

Une heure plus tard ils étaient étroitement encerclés et Will se retourna vers Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il en constatant que les navires de la Compagnie étaient si proches qu'il pouvait presque discerner les visages des soldats

Jack ne répondit pas, le visage blanc sous la couche de crasse qui le recouvrait

- Ils nous veulent vivants… Grinça-t-il entre ses dents

Will le regarda avec surprise avant de se retourner vers les navires. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui en réalisant que Jack avait raison… Les navires qui les encerclaient à présent totalement auraient facilement pu les couler, pourtant aucun boulet de canon n'avait encore déchiré la coque du Pearl qui de son côté ne se privait pas de tirer.

- Mais … que veulent ils ? Demanda-t-il

- Devine … Répondit Jack d'un ton funèbre en désignant de sa longue vue Beckett et Edward qui, hors de portée des tirs, observaient le Pearl avec un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

- Elizabeth ? Demanda Will

- T'es doué .. Tu comprends vite… Grinça Jack.

Will s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la sage femme sortit à la hâte de la cabine, les mains et les vêtements couvertes de sang.

- Venez. Cria-t-elle à Will. Vite. Elle vous demande !!!

- C'est pas vraiment le moment là !! Répondit Jack à la place du jeune homme

- C'est que … y'en aura pas d'autres. Rétorqua la sage femme.

Le cœur de Will stoppa net dans sa poitrine et il se précipita vers la cabine tandis que Jack baissait les yeux ,plongé dans une intense réflexion

Sur le pont de L'Endaviour, Beckett se permit un petit sourire avant d'ordonner le silence à ses hommes.

- On se retrouve Sparrow ! Cria-t-il à Jack

- Beckett … C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ta face de rat. Répondit le pirate sur le même ton.

- Vous avez une propriété que je convoite. Répondit Beckett. Cette attaque n'a rien de personnel.

- Bah voyons … Murmura Jack en suivant du regard l'homme qui s'agitait aux côtés de Beckett

- Nous voulons la fille … Je veux parler d'Elizabeth Swann…. Expliqua Beckett

- Elle est un peu occupée en ce moment. Plaisanta Jack. Mais dès que je la verrais je te l'envoie …

Jack vit l'homme aux côtés de Beckett rougir de rage et réprima un sourire satisfait. Gagner du temps… Il devait gagner du temps

- Je crains fort que Miss Swann ait un rendez vous qu'elle ne peut pas manquer. Rétorqua Beckett. Et est il nécessaire de vous rappeler que des dizaines de canons sont braqués sur votre bateau ?

- Navire. Marmonna Jack entre ses dents.

- Envoyez la nous ! Ordonna Beckett. Ou nous vous réduirons en pièces.

- Pourparlers ? Tenta Jack d'une voix faible.

L'homme à côté de Beckett s'agita et Jack put voir le Lord lever la main en guise d'apaisement

- Livrez nous la fille et Turner et nous vous laisserons repartir.

- Et tu imagines que je vais te croire !!

- C'est ça ou votre destruction. Rétorqua Beckett. Allons Jack… C'est de bonne guerre non …

Jack réfléchit froidement tandis que derrière lui, un vagissement éclatait brusquement. Gagner du temps. Il devait gagner du temps.

- D'accord. Céda-t-il. Je te l'amène.

Du coin de l'œil,il vit Beckett et son compagnon échanger un sourire et le pirate se précipita dans la cabine

*

Jack s'arrêta net sur le seuil, décontenancé par le spectacle qui l'attendait. En un regard il embrassa la pièce, glissant sans s'arrêter sur la chose rouge et fripée qui remuait faiblement dans les bras de la sage femme avant de se fixer sur le visage exsangue d'Elizabeth dont le bas du corps était pudiquement recouvert d'un drap teinté d'un rouge sombre. Tétanisé il entendit les sanglots à peine étouffés de Will tandis que la sage femme bredouillait, parlant de mauvaise position, de bébé venu par le siège, répétant d'un ton navré qu'il n'y avait rien à faire … Qu'Elizabeth avait choisit le bébé plutôt qu'elle-même. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Jack entendit la voix faible et crachotante d'Elizabeth répéter à Will qu'elle l'aimait . Les yeux rougis par les larmes, Will se pencha sur Elizabeth, étreignant sa main.

- Elizabeth !! Non , non ne me laisse pas, ne nous laisse pas !! Hurla-t-il.

Jack prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde.

Sans laisser le temps à Will de s'interposer il se précipita sur Elizabeth et la souleva dans ses bras, entraînant le drap sanglant avec eux

- JACK !!! Hurla Will. Non qu'est-ce que tu fais !!! Tu n'as pas le droit

Sans prêter attention au jeune homme, Jack porta Elizabeth sur le pont et la déposa à même le bois

- Tenez le coup Lizzie. Souffla-t-il. Juste une seconde encore. Plaida-t-il en la forçant à referme ses doigts sur la poignée de son épée.

Jack sentit les bras de Will l'agripper pour le tirer en arrière et se dégagea d'une bourrade avant de sortir de sa veste le cœur de Jones qu'il gardait nuit et jour sur lui.

- Jack… Siffla Elizabeth alors que son regard se couvrait peu à peu du voile de la mort. Will .. Doit lui dire …

Jack ne prêta pas plus attention à elle qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Will. Sans attendre, il posa sa main sur celle, glacée , de la jeune femme et appuya violement sur elle, poignardant le cœur de Jones.

A cet instant un long rugissement secoua l'océan tandis que Beckett lançait un regard un peu inquiet autour de lui.

- Sparrow ! S'écria-t-il La fille !!

Sans attendre, Jack souleva Elizabeth, la tête de la jeune femme ballotant dans le vide

- Vous la voulez ? La voilà !!! Cria-t-il en jetant le corps de la jeune femme à la mer, l'éloignant le plus possible du Pearl.

La réaction de Beckett et d'Edward fut couverte par le hurlement de bête blessée que poussa Will qui se précipita au bastingage

- ELIZABETH !!! Non !!!!!!!! Cria-t-il en tentant de passer par-dessus bord

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans les eaux sombres, Jack le tira en arrière

- Tu ne peux pas la rejoindre. Lui souffla-t-il à la hâte. Pense à ton bébé et fais moi confiance.

Will leva un regard brouillé sur lui

- Elizabeth… qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Jack ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où le corps de la jeune femme avait été englouti par les vagues, priant silencieusement pour que ça suffise tandis qu'autour d'eux, les bouches noires des canons de l'armada s'apprêtaient à faire feu….


	21. Renaissance

_**Coucou … et oui tout arrive … Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue….. Kira toi qui aime le détournement de scène j'espère que tu apprécieras !!**_

_**Bonne lecture et …. Reviews !**_

**Chapitre 20**

Elizabeth sombra dans l'inconscience lorsque Jack projeta son corps inanimé dans l'eau froide de l'océan, son cœur ralentissant peu à peu alors qu'elle tentait pourtant de lutter encore. Lutter pour rester à la surface et pour rester en vie. Pour serrer son enfant dans ses bras. Pour Will. L'eau salée la submergea et elle se sentit étouffer , se demandant pourquoi Jack lui avait refusé la grâce de mourir dans les bras de son amour.

Puis tout devint noir.

*

Sur le Endaviour Trader, Edward poussa un hurlement de rage pure en voyant le corps sanglant d'Elizabeth être happé par les flots tandis que Beckett accusait le choc de la surprise

- Mais il est malade… Murmura-t-il en regardant Jack.

Edward se retourna vers lui, hargneux

- Je vous ai spécifié que je la voulais vivante !!

Beckett avala brutalement sa salive en percevant la lueur démente qui brillait dans le regard du Duc

- Sparrow est devenu fou … Je … Il reste Turner. Tenta-t-il

- Détruisez les. Ordonna Edward. Maintenant !!! Je veux les voir souffrir et mourir

*

Will, étroitement serré par les bras de Jack se débattit faiblement alors que le pirate marmonnait avec rage

- Ne fais rien de stupide Will. Pour une fois… Ne fais rien de stupide.

- Tu l'as tuée… Murmura Will en fixant un regard triste sur Jack. Elle avait une chance et tu l'as tuée

- Non c'est … cette chose qui l'a tuée. Répondit Jack en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la cabine de laquelle s'échappait des vagissements . Moi je tente de nous sauver tous…

Will ne répondit pas, brisé par la perte d'Elizabeth et Jack regarda avec angoisse les navires de l'armada se rapprocher d'eux, leurs bouches prêtes à cracher le feu.

- Bon dieu Elizabeth si vous voulez un jour être utile à quelque chose c'est maintenant… Marmonna-t-il en donnant l'ordre à ses hommes de canonner

*

La douleur fut fulgurante et elle poussa un hurlement alors qu'il lui semblait qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine

- Besoin d'un capitaine. Entendit elle scander autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux, surprise de sentir des planches sous son dos.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, la douleur et la tristesse s'envolèrent brusquement laissant place à une vigueur qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées brouillées. Il y avait eu le bébé, la naissance… La douleur.. Elle avait failli le perdre mais c'était elle qui s'était perdue. Puis les sanglots de Will couvrant les vagissements de l'enfant. Puis Jack qui la soulevait dans ses bras, la suppliant de tenir un peu… Sa main qui se refermait sur la poignée de l'épée du pirate. La main de Jack sur la sienne, la forçant à appuyer , l'épée s'enfonçant dans une matière spongieuse. Puis l'océan.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux et observa brièvement ceux qui l'entouraient et qui peu à peu reprenaient forme humaine. Alors elle comprit. Jack lui avait fait poignarder le cœur de Jones

- Le Hollandais Volant doit avoir un capitaine. Scanda l'homme le plus proche d'elle. Quels sont vos ordres capitaine ?

Elizabeth, les vêtements rosis par le sang, se força à se lever, se souvenant brutalement des hommes de son époux… Des canons de l'armada prêts à tirer sur le Pearl où étaient son enfant et Will

- En surface !! Hurla-t-elle , prise par l'urgence de la situation. Maintenant !!

*

Les canons de l'Endaviour crachèrent le feu sous le regard satisfait d'Edward et se précipitaient vers leur cible lorsqu'une vague énorme brisa soudain l'océan sous leur trajectoire, faisant apparaître un navire qui se plaça devant le Pearl.

- Qu'est-ce que … Bredouilla Edward tandis que Beckett , blanc comme un linge observait l'apparition

Les boulets de canons pénétrèrent la coque du Hollandais Volant sans faire le moindre dommage et sur le Pearl, Jack poussa un soupir soulagé

- Merci Lizzie … Murmura-t-il avant d'aboyer ses ordres. A vos postes !! Tirez !! Comme si vous étiez payés pour ça !!

Will releva le visage et fixa la femme à la barre du navire qui venait de les sauver, n'osant tout à fait en croire ses yeux.

- Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il en jetant un regard reconnaissant à Jack

Le pirate sourit brièvement et lui désigna la cabine

- Va calmer cette chose… J'en ai marre de l'entendre hurler. Déclara-t-il simplement

*

Sur le Hollandais Volant, Elizabeth grimaça en rencontrant le regard choqué et effrayé de son mari. Une main sur la barre la jeune femme manoeuvra légèrement laissant un instinct aussi brutal qu'irrésistible l'envahir.

Edward la vit aussi et se précipita au bastingage, le visage plus que jamais agité par des tics

- Sale garce !! Tu vas voir lorsque je t'aurais remis la main dessus… Tu vas souffrir ma belle… Tu regretteras de ne pas être morte !!

- Je ne crois pas Edward. Répondit froidement Elizabeth en ressentant une bouffée d'exaltation à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin faire payer à son époux le mal qu'il avait fait, à elle comme à d'autres. FAITES FEU !!! Hurla-t-elle à son récent équipage. FEU A VOLONTE !!!!

Elizabeth, un sourire aux lèvres, regarda l'Endaviour exploser sous le feu de ses triples canons

- Il y a trois choses que vous auriez du savoir Edward… . La première est que les hommes et les femmes n'appartiennent à personne. La seconde est que chacun doit être libre d'obéir à ses propres règles… Quand à la dernière… Murmura-t-elle en regardant l'Endaviour Trader exploser. Si vous dérogez à l'une de ces règles … vous le regretterez amèrement. Souffla-t-elle en surprenant le regard surpris de Beckett une demi seconde avant la mort du Lord.

*

L'armada, échaudée par la destruction de leur navire amiral se replia brusquement, laissant libre le Pearl et Jack sourit

- Des complications … toujours des complications mais je suis le meilleur… Pavoisa-t-il

A ses côtés, Will, son enfant à présent calme dans ses bras jeta un regard nostalgique en direction du Hollandais Volant

*

Elizabeth se pencha au bastingage, cherchant le regard de Will dont elle apercevait la silhouette, le jeune homme tenant leur enfant dans ses bras.

- Capitaine… Demanda un homme dans son dos.

Elizabeth comprit la question implicite et répondit, son regard brûlant posé sur Will

- Capitaine Elizabeth… Turner.

L'homme s'étrangla à demi et s'approcha d'elle suivant la direction de son regard, à demi surpris de voir qu'elle regardait celui qu'il, avait reconnu comme son fils

- Votre époux ?

- Mon promis… Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix nostalgique. Et notre enfant.

- Un jour à terre contre dix ans en mer… C'est cher payé. Commenta Bill

- Tout dépend de cette journée… ?

- Bill… Bill Turner. Répondit ce dernier en nouant son regard à celui de la jeune femme

- Vous êtes ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui. Confirma Bill. Mais William l'ignore et je ne veux pas … qu'il apprenne. Il ne me doit rien… Et moi … Je crois que vous aurez bien besoin d'un peu d'aide pour barrer ce navire. Souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth

- Je le crois aussi…. Répondit la jeune femme avec tristesse

*

Un peu perdu, à la fois heureux et triste, Will s'avança, son enfant dans ses bras et commença ses adieux à l'équipage qui l'avait aidé et soutenu depuis qu'il avait rejoint la piraterie par dépit.

- Les rames sont dedans. Lui glissa Gibbs en lui désignant la chaloupe, refoulant une brutale émotion

Will se contenta de sourire, son bébé dans les bras et salua d'une poignée de main l'équipage avec qui il avait partagé les joies du quotidien durant de nombreuses années et qui s'était réuni pour le voir partir

Finalement, il parvint jusqu'à Jack et donna brièvement le bébé à la sage femme pour étreindre son ami

- Tout doux mon gars. Le repoussa gentiment Jack. J'aime les filles

- Je n'ai jamais été un pirate. Répliqua Will, cherchant à expliquer son adieu

- Tu aimerais t'en convaincre… Souffla Jack en le regardant partir, son enfant dans les bras

*

Le bébé dans les bras, Will planta son épée dans le sable rose de l'île où Elizabeth avait choisi de passer sa dernière journée. Un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, il s'approcha de la jeune femme, leurs regards se nouant étroitement

- Je te présente ta fille. Annonça-t-il en lui tendant le bébé. Notre fille

Un regard émerveillé lui répondit et Elizabeth prit doucement l' enfant dans ses bras, écartant la couverture soigneusement disposée qui cachait en partie son petit visage

- Ce que nous avions toujours voulu… Murmura-t-elle en fixant avec attendrissement son bébé

- Oui. Répondit Will, le cœur serré. Elizabeth…….. Comment veux tu ?

- Jacklyn . Répondit la jeune femme au même moment. Parce que…

- Je comprends. La coupa tendrement Will. Moi aussi

Elizabeth sourit et caressa légèrement la joue de l'enfant

- Jacklyn Arabella Turner.

- Comme il se devait. Ajouta Will en nouant ses doigts aux siens

Elizabeth posa un regard avide sur l'enfant et reprit

- Elle le savait tu sais

- Qui ça ?

- Tia Dalma…. Lorsque nous sommes allés la voir avec Jack…. Et qu'elle nous a raconté l'histoire de Jones… Elle savait… Qu'un jour … Je serais à sa place.

Will blêmit à ce rappel de la charge qui attendait Elizabeth et lui saisit brusquement la main

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Non Will… Écoute moi. Le coupa la jeune femme en fixant un regard dévorant sur sa fille. Ne m'attends pas… Donne une mère à Jacklyn. Épouse Amy… Ainsi qu'il se devait …… Tu l'aimes… Et si je….

Will resserra sa main sur son poignet et songea fugacement à Amy qu'il avait laissée dans les geôles de Jack, écoeuré par sa duplicité

- La mère de Jacklyn c'est toi. Pas une autre. Tout comme tu es celle que j'aime

- Will… Tenta Elizabeth

- Je t'aime. Répondit le jeune homme en la bâillonnant d'un baiser.

Elizabeth répondit à son étreinte tandis que Jacklyn s'endormait peu à peu. Avec douceur, Will reprit l'enfant de ses bras et la déposa soigneusement dans la chaloupe

- Elizabeth… voudrais tu être ma femme ?

La jeune femme hésita, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie

- Je …

- Maintenant Elizabeth…. Ou alors il nous faudra attendre dix ans…

- Oui. Souffla la jeune femme se sentant égoïste

- Alors marie nous… Tu es capitaine… Tu le peux.

Elizabeth grimaça , oscillant entre rire et larmes

- William Turner … acceptes tu de me prendre pour légitime épouse pour le meilleur et pour le pire … Même si le pire est devant nous ? Répondit elle

- J'accepte ton offre. Répondit Will avec un sourire. Et toi ?

- Oui………. Souffla Elizabeth en retenant des larmes d'émotion

Will se pencha tendrement vers Elizabeth et scella leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser

- Je vous aime Madame Turner. Souffla-t-il

- Moi aussi… Répondit Elizabeth éperdue de bonheur alors qu'il la renversait dans le sable

Ils firent l'amour lentement, prenant le temps de se redécouvrir alors que Jacklyn dormait profondément comme si le fait que ses parents s'unissent enfin lui avait donné la paix à laquelle elle aspirait

Elizabeth leva un regard rempli de plaisir vers le ciel avant de voir le soleil qui déjà disparaissait à l'horizon. Sans un mot elle se leva, cherchant ses vêtements que leur passion avait éparpillés sur le sable

- Il me faudrait l'autre botte. Annonça-t-elle en souriant de plaisir tandis que Will la lui glissait doucement, embrassant sa peau nue à mesure que la botte la couvrait.

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher . Soupira Elizabeth en prenant sa fille contre elle, la,serrant à regret dans ses bras

Elizabeth câlina quelques instants son enfant avant de pousser un soupir lourd tandis qu'elle la remettait , encore endormie, dans son berceau improvisé. Après cela elle se dirigea vers la plage et souleva un coffre délicatement ouvragé

- Will… Quelques soient mes erreurs il t'a toujours appartenu. Soupira-t-elle en lui tendant le coffre contenant son cœur

- Je le garderais. Souffla Will en posant son front contre le sien, anéanti à la pensée qu'elle allait partir

- Surveille l'horizon… Soupira Elizabeth avant de se détourner à regrets; lui laissant le coffre

Will la regarda s' éloigner jusqu'à ne plus supporter les adieux…. Rapidement il posa le coffre et courut vers elle

- Elizabeth !!! Cria-t-il

La jeune femme se retourna et noua ses bras autour de son cou,répondant à son étreinte avec désespoir. Leur lèvres se nouèrent, s'épousant avec avidité

- Je t'attendrais…. Soupira Will

- Garde un œil sur l'horizon… Souffla Elizabeth en caressant une dernière fois la joue de Jacklyn

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle monta dans sa chaloupe, Will la regardant faire, impuissant

L'instant d'après Elizabeth avait disparu,laissant Will et Jacklyn seuls….


	22. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous …. Voilà. C'est enfin la fin de cette fiction !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Épilogue **

Complètement ivre et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, Jack Sparrow sortit en titubant de La Fiancée Fidèle, un bras passé autour de la taille de la catin qu'il avait choisie. Le pirate gesticula en tout sens tandis que, accrochée à lui, la fille gloussait. Jack commença à avancer vers le Black Pearl avant de s'immobiliser brusquement en réalisant que le soleil allait se lever. La jeune beauté blonde le regarda avec inquiétude tandis qu'il se taisait, le regard posé sur l'horizon.

Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans jour pour jour qu'Edward Seymour avait trouvé la mort tué par la fureur froide de sa femme. Dix ans aussi qu'il avait abandonné le cœur de Jones et le commandement du Hollandais Volant au profit d'Elizabeth. Et il savait déjà que de toute son éternité il n'oublierait jamais ni ce jour, ni la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il lui avait offert le cœur et ainsi sauvé sa vie, il avait obéi à une impulsion, à un élan sentimental auquel il ne pouvait penser une certaine gêne. Parce que finalement, il avait sacrifié son rêve pour qu'Elizabeth réalise le sien…Bien sûr, il avait ensuite appris ( par Tia Dalma) que l'immortalité offerte par le Hollandais Volant ne pouvait être dissociée du devoir de ce dernier. Mais lorsqu'il avait offert le cœur à Elizabeth il l'ignorait…

Il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il ne l'avait jamais regrettée, d'autant plus qu'il avait appris qu'il existait d'autres moyens de repousser la mort… L'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence qu'il gardait précieusement dans une fiole à l'intérieur de sa poche était l'un d'entre eux… Un moyen plus sûr, moins contraignant que le commandement du Hollandais Volant. …

- Jack ? Gloussa nerveusement la catin accrochée à son bras tandis qu'il regardait les premiers rayons du soleil illuminer l'océan.

Le pirate se retourna vers la fille et sourit ironiquement en comprenant qu'il avait inconsciemment choisi parmi les catins celle qui ressemblait le plus à Elizabeth…

- Un instant… Répondit il avec difficulté tandis que son regard se portant à nouveau sur l'horizon.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si Will avait su attendre … Si le jeune homme avait réussi à offrir la liberté à la jolie Duchesse.

- Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous…Murmura-t-il avant de se retourner vers la catin

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda cette dernière, un peu surprise

- Rien du tout. Répondit Jack avant de l'embrasser profondément, ses mains hâtives défaisant la robe de la fille qui grogna un peu

- Tu avais dit que tu me montrerais ton navire. Rappela-t-elle.

Jack se redressa et réajusta sa tenue

- Bien sûr… Viens voir le Black Pearl. Déclara-t-il avec emphase tandis que dans un coin de son esprit une voix exaltée fredonnait tout doucement « _Nous sommes les pirates, les forbans…. _»

Sans y prêter plus d'attention, Jack poussa la catin dans sa cabine. La vie continuait pour lui. L'immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Rien d'autre n'était important…. Et le reste ne le concernait pas.

*

Juchée au sommet de la plus grande colline où elle vivait avec son père depuis sa naissance (ou presque) Jacklyn Turner regarda elle aussi le soleil se lever, l'éclat doré de ses rayons se reflétant dans ses yeux sombres.

- Papa … Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, à l'homme qui avançait derrière elle.

Will ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser une main rude, une main de forgeron sur l'épaule de sa fille, retenant son souffle tandis que l'horizon était brièvement illuminé par un éclair vert.

Quelques secondes après, il sourit en voyant approcher une embarcation, discernant une masse de cheveux blonds à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Elle était revenue…

- Papa ? Demanda Jacklyn qui avait également repéré la barque.

- Oui. Répondit il simplement en serrant sa fille contre lui.

*

Elizabeth cligna des yeux, surprise par la lumière du monde dont elle avait été privée dix longues années durant. Les mains moites, la jeune femme regarda la colline vers laquelle elle se dirigeait, n'osant croire tout à fait que le moment qu'elle avait tellement attendu était enfin arrivé. Will était là… Avec sa fille.

Encore un peu surprise, Elizabeth descendit de chaloupe, sentant avec un mélange de plaisir et d'émerveillement le sable crisser sous ses pieds tandis que Will et Jacklyn venaient vers elle, le premier portant dans un bras le coffre qu'elle lui avait confié dix ans plus tôt tandis que l'enfant s'immobilisait.

- Elizabeth… Murmura Will.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elizabeth lut dans celui de Will le reflet de sa propre souffrance. Celle causée par l'attente et la séparation.

- Will… Tu l'as fait …. Réalisa-t-elle en comprenant que c'était vrai, qu'elle était libre… Qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de repartir cette fois … La tragédie qu'avait vécu Jones ne serait pas pour elle.

- Nous t'avons attendu Elizabeth. Répondit Will, une boule dans la gorge. Nous attendons depuis si longtemps.

- C'est vraiment ma maman ? Demanda Jacklyn d'une voix intimidée.

Elizabeth sentit ses yeux la piquer à cette question et avança rapidement, serrant la petite fille dans ses bras à l'étouffer

- Oui… C'est vraiment moi. Répondit elle tandis que Will posait un regard brûlant sur elle.

Jacklyn se laissa étreindre sans réagir, n'osant tout à fait y croire tandis que Will s'approchait, un sourire aux lèvres

- Elizabeth. Souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, les unissant pour un long baiser.

Elizabeth noua ses bras autour du cou de Will, le serrant comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe à nouveau et le jeune homme relâcha sa bouche

- Tu es là… Souffla-t-il. Tu es vraiment là.

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans le sien avant de le baisser vers sa fille. Oui. Elle était là. Alors qu'elle refermait sa main sur celle de Jacklyn, Elizabeth repoussa loin d'elle les fantômes qu'elle avait connus. Elle oublia le visage déformé par la haine d'Amy lorsqu'elle l'avait guidée quelques années plus tôt. Elle oublia Bill Turner, devenu à présent capitaine du Hollandais Volant et à qui elle avait promis le silence avec réticences. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il lui avait arraché cette promesse. Il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur le passé…Il était inutile de se torturer avec ce qui ne pouvait être défait.

Elle allait vivre. Enfin.

La main de Will se glissa sur sa taille tandis qu'elle posait son bras sur les épaules de sa fille pour la première fois, Jacklyn peinant à retenir ses larmes de joie

- Je t'aime Elizabeth. Murmura Will. J'ai été fou de croire qu'il pouvait en être autrement.

- Chut. Souffla-t-elle. C'est fini à présent.

Will hocha doucement la tête et l'entraîna vers la maison qu'il partageait avec leur enfant.

Le soleil continua sa progression tandis que, main dans la main, leur fille courant devant eux, Will et Elizabeth avançaient lentement, enfin unis ainsi que, dès leur rencontre, ils avaient été destinés.

**FIN**

_**PS : Lol oui un happy end … Pour ce qui est de mes histoires … La seconde lune continue et très bientôt vous pourrez découvrir une nouvelle fiction qui s'intitulera Fidélité et Tentation et sera publiée sur le compte JessSwann2. A bientôt et merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette fiction. **_


End file.
